


Love Arrangements

by Arwennicole



Category: Power Rangers in Space
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:30:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 44
Words: 90,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwennicole/pseuds/Arwennicole
Summary: Ashley is forced to marry a man she hadn't met.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AshleyHammondAstroYellow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyHammondAstroYellow/gifts).



Ashley smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. She had on Terran clothes. White tennis shoes, a blue and white plaid skirt, a white tank top and a yellow sweater. Her light brown hair was curled with a jeweled headband in her hair. “How do I look?” she asked Cassie, her best friend on Earth.

“You look amazing as usual, Carlos isn’t going to be able to keep his eyes off you,” Cassie replied.

Ashley laughed. “Shall we, birthday girl?” Cassie asked.

“Absolutely,” She replied.

They left Cassie’s apartment, heading towards the park where Cassie’s boyfriend, TJ, and Ashley’s boyfriend, Carlos, were waiting for them.

Reaching the park, she smiled as Carlos walked over. “Wow! You look beautiful!” he exclaimed, his arms around her waist.

“Well thank you,” she answered, before he kissed her.

Ashley kissed him back, her arms moving around his neck. “Come on, we don’t have all day,” TJ quipped as he and Cassie sat down at the picnic table. There were gifts covering the table top and a sheet cake that had ‘Happy Birthday, Ashley!’ written in yellow frosting. There were seventeen yellow and white candles covering the top. Cassie took out a lighter, lighting the candles as Ashley and Carlos walked over to the table.

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Ashley! Happy birthday to you!” her friends sang to her.  
“Make a wish, Beautiful,” Carlos told her.

Ashley closed her eyes, resting her hands on the table. Leaning forward, she blew out her candles. “What did you wish for?” Carlos asked. Ashley couldn’t help but roll her eyes.

“I can’t tell you or it won’t come true,” she teased him, playfully shoving her boyfriend.

Carlos kissed her cheek as she started cutting the cake. She made sure to hand him a corner piece before cutting another piece for TJ. “Do you really have to return home today?” Cassie asked. She let out a sigh as she handed Cassie her plate.

“Unfortunately,” Ashley replied, “Apparently my mother has big, exciting news for me.”  
“Well you’ll have to tell me what it is,” Cassie said smiling.  
“Yeah, I’m sure it’s just another useless trip to another galaxy,” Ashley replied, rolling her eyes a little.  
One thing her mother wasn’t good at, was figuring out the difference between exciting and just regular politics. Ashley cut a piece of cake and handed it to Cassie before she started opening the gifts they had given her.

When she reached Carlos’s gift, she reached into a yellow gift bag that had carnations all over it removing a ring box. Ashley looked at her boyfriend in disbelief before she opened it and revealed a ring. “Carlos…” she said softly.

“It’s a promise ring,” Carlos answered.

The ring was a silver band; the stone was a sapphire in the shape of a small heart. Carlos took the ring from the box and sat up on the picnic table holding her hand. He slid the ring onto her finger and Ashley smiled at him. “It’s beautiful, thank you,” she answered, standing up to hug him. Carlos kissed her back, kissing her shoulder and her neck.

“I love you,” he murmured.  
“I love you too,” she answered.

She looked at the ring with a smile on her face as he held her close. They sat back down to enjoy the rest of her birthday celebration, Ashley leaned back against Carlos’s chest as they smiled and laughed throughout the rest of the afternoon.

Evening fell on Earth, which meant it was nearing morning at home in the Vica Galaxy on her home planet of Ola. Ashley let out a sigh as she hit a few buttons on the transporter in her hand and she disappeared out of the room she had in Cassie’s apartment.

Arriving back in her room, Ashley immediately changed out of her Terran clothes, slipping into a flowing pale blue dress that had a Grecian design. A broach held the shoulders up. She fixed her hair so it hung down around her shoulders, her curls were now gone. “Ashley, are you home, dear?” Meranda called to her.

“I’m home!” Ashley answered.

Meranda opened the door, a smile gracing her features. “Happy birthday, my sweet girl,” she told her, embracing her. Ashley went rigid, her mother was anything but a doting mother. Now that her mother was embracing her, she wasn’t sure what to expect and that scared her more than the “surprise” her parents had in store for her.

“Thanks, mother,” Ashley replied, slowly hugging her back.

Merenda released her and smiled brightly at her. “Come, your father and I have been anxious to see you,” Meranda insisted, pulling Ashley from her room.

“Well that’s a surprise,” Ashley replied.  
“Your father is always happy to see you,” Meranda scolded her.

Ashley’s shoulders hunched a little and her eyes went to the floor. They walked through the halls, their heels clicking across the marble floor. They stopped in front of a golden door and Meranda opened it a crack. “Fernando, darling, Ashley is home,” she told her husband.

“Let her in,” her father said firmly.

They entered the study and Ashley stood in the middle of the study. She stared at her father’s large mahogany desk as he was finishing his work. He finally put his work down and looked up. She was startled when he gave her a smile as he stood up from his chair. Fernando walked over to Ashley. “Happy birthday,” he told her, embracing her. Again she went rigid but hugged him back slowly.

“Thank you,” Ashley replied stiffly.

Meranda was beaming. Ashley stepped out of her father’s embrace and looked between her parents. “So what is this big, exciting surprise?” Ashley asked as she sat down in one of the large chairs in her father’s study.

“Oh, my sweet girl, you are so lucky!” Meranda replied.

Ashley frowned. “Lucky?” she asked. Meranda sat down in a seat across from her.

“Your father had to do a lot of negotiating, this was a year’s worth of work,” Meranda insisted.

Meranda looked towards Fernando. “Well?” she asked her husband. Fernando sat next to his daughter. He cleared his throat as his back straightened and looked over at her.

“You know how we have been working for an alliance with the Karova System,” he stated.  
“Of course,” she replied.  
“Well, the good news is we came to agreement,” Fernando told her.

Ashley gasped a smile gracing her features. “Father, that is wonderful,” she answered, “Years of work finally paying off.” 

“It has,” he agreed.  
“What are we trading with them?” Ashley asked.  
“That’s the best part, dear, we don’t have to trade anything,” Meranda replied.

Ashley frowned. “Then…how…” she started to say.

“They have a son that’s only a year older than you,” Meranda stated.  
“Meranda,” Fernando said firmly to his wife.

Meranda was silent, but Ashley could see that her mother was so anxious she was practically bouncing. “As your mother stated, they have a son. King Ajax and Queen Hecuba and I have come to agreement that we will combine our alliances through both of you,” Fernando stated simply. Ashley stared at her parents in disbelief. Pure dread suddenly coursed through her veins and she felt ice cold.

“This is a joke right?” Ashley asked.

Meranda looked at her daughter, her excited smile was replaced with confusion. “Why would this be a joke, Ashley?” she asked incredulously.

“You’re just…you’re just going to marry me off to some stranger?” Ashley demanded.  
“As betrothals go,” Fernando replied.  
“But…Carlos…” Ashley started to say.  
“Honestly, Ashley, did you actually think we would’ve approved of that union?” Meranda demanded.  
“Think of it this way, Ashley, you are building a future for Ola and the Vica Galaxy,” Fernando answered.  
“By selling me like a common slave!” Ashley snapped.  
“Will you stop being so overdramatic?” Meranda demanded.

Hot tears pressed against her eyes as she got up from the chair. Without saying another word, she rushed out of the study.

Ashley was back in her chambers, she leaned against the door as the tears started to fall. Sliding down the door, she put her head in her hands as she started crying.

Two days later on Earth, Ashley was sitting on a swing in the park when Carlos walked up to her. “Hey, we haven’t heard from you in a couple of days, are you okay?” he asked.

“No, not really,” she replied as she kept swinging.

Carlos noticed the tear stains on her cheeks. “Hey, what’s the matter?” he asked as he crouched in front of her. Ashley stopped swinging and held onto his hands.

“We can’t be together anymore,” she told him in a rush and the tears started falling again.  
“What? Why not?” he asked.  
“Oh gods…” she sobbed, her hands over her face, “My parents…”

Ashley sniffled and looked at him. “My parents have arranged for me to marry someone else,” she replied.

“They can’t do that!” he insisted.  
“They can and they did,” she replied.

Carlos stood up, dragging his fingers through his hair. Then he turned around to look at her again. “Then why don’t we just leave? Elope? They can’t force you to marry someone if you’re already married,” he commented. Ashley couldn’t help but smile a little.

“My love, my parents can have the marriage annulled because there’s an engagement already in place,” she replied.

Carlos just stared at her as she stood up. “They can’t make you do this, this is…this isn’t fair!” he exclaimed, unable to find another argument. Ashley shook her head slowly, resting her hands on his chest.

“It’s not,” she agreed.  
“So…this is it? I’ll never see you again?” he asked.

Ashley felt the tears press against her eyes again. “I would like to think I would come back,” she answered. Ashley rested her head on his chest. “Just hold me, please,” she begged him. Immediately, his arms around her as she buried her face into his chest, sniffling. “I love you,” she told him.

“I love you, I will forever,” he replied as she cried.


	2. The Arrangement

Ashley was sitting on the ship, staring out the window as the stars flew by from the lightspeed they were traveling in. “Sweetheart, stop looking like we’re taking you to your death,” Meranda insisted.

“It feels like I’m dying,” Ashley muttered, turning her back to Meranda.  
“Stop it,” Meranda scolded her, “You’re doing a service.”

Ashley clenched her fists, feeling nothing but heartbreak and frustration course through her veins. She let out a shaky breath as she came to the realization that with every second it was bringing her closer to this complete stranger that she was going to marry. “I don’t love him, I don’t even know him,” Ashley insisted.

Meranda didn’t look up from what she was reading. The woman showed no concern over her daughter’s heartbroken expression on her face. “What does love have to do with anything? Even getting to know him isn’t even necessary, just give him an heir and you’ll be done with it all,” Meranda answered. 

Ashley closed her eyes as more tears fell. She reached around her neck and started playing with the ring that Carlos gave her. She held the ring to her lips, pressing a kiss to it with a sad sigh. She traced her finger along the heart before she put the ring back into her dress just as her mother looked in her direction. The rest of the journey was in silence.

They reached KO-35, Ashley stepped off the ship looking around. The planet was a stark contrast from Ola, there were more buildings than there were nature. People dressed a like in a lot of professional attire, including the children with their solid colored jumpers. There were a few women in dresses, they weren’t flowing like Vica’s but they were still beautiful in their own way. “Meranda, welcome!” a voice cheerfully greeted, jolting Ashley out of her daydream. Ashley looked over to see a woman with elbow-length blond hair, brown eyes, wearing black boots, a purple dress hat had slits up the sides to her knees, around her neck was a necklace that had the Karovan crest hanging from it, and around her head was a silver circlet.

“Queen Hecuba, a pleasure,” Meranda greeted as she curtsied to the Queen.

Queen Hecuba just smiled brightly at Meranda. “It’s so good to see you, it has been too long!” she insisted, embracing the woman. Meranda gave her a half-hug and pulled away with probably the fakest smile Ashley had ever seen her mother give another person.

“That it has,” Meranda agreed.

Meranda gave Ashley a look and Ashley quickly followed her mother’s lead, curtsying low to the Karovan Queen. Queen Hecuba smiled at the young woman in front of her. “This must be Ashley,” Hecuba said smiling.

“This is,” Meranda replied, “Ashley, don’t be rude.”

Ashley raised her head and Meranda watched as Hecuba’s face turned from beaming to concern. Meranda looked at Ashley and saw that her eyes were red and puffy. “Oh, my sweet, are you alright?” Hecuba asked concerned.

“I’m fine, my Queen,” Ashley replied.

Hecuba looked at the girl. “You must be tired from the journey, come with me,” she said softly to the girl. She looked at her handmaidens that were waiting patiently. “Ladies, please escort Queen Meranda to her chambers, I will take care of the Princess,” Hecuba told the girls. They each bowed before escorting Meranda a way.

Ashley followed the Queen to the manor, it was large but magnificent. There were pillars and statues that looked centuries old.

Walking inside, there were hardwood floors that looked freshly polished. There were rugs with symbols of other planets creating designs all along the sides. There were a line of different paintings lining up against the walls, when she took a closer look at the names carved in the frames, they dated all the way back to the first King of KO-35. Ashley was looking at the Queen that stood by his side. 

They both looked beautiful, their long golden hair, the woman’s hair had hints of red streaks through it while the man’s had light brown streaks. The woman had on a silver gown and jewels all up her arms while a tiara sat in her curls. The man wore black with a single ring on his index finger and a simple gold crown sat on his head. “That is King Milo and Queen Relena, the first rulers of KO-35,” Hecuba explained.

“The King’s ancestors?” Ashley asked.  
“Mine, actually,” Hecuba replied smiling brightly.

Ashley followed Hecuba through the halls. “My mother was unable to carry children to term, I was her only living child. I was suggested to King Ajax when I was a little younger than you,” Hecuba commented. Ashley looked at her with horror.

“They forced you to marry at sixteen?” Ashley asked, her voice shaking.

Hecuba stared at her quizzically. “Forced me?” she asked.

“You were arranged to marry the King,” Ashley replied.  
“No, my dear, I was suggested to Ajax. I didn’t have to marry him if I didn’t choose to,” Hecuba explained.

Ashley stared at her quizzically, but then Hecuba looked alarmed. “Did you not have a choice in this arrangement?” Hecuba asked. Ashley shook her head slowly as if the answer was obvious.

“My parents said the agreement has been made,” Ashley replied.

Ashley watched Hecuba’s expression change. Her eyes grew dark, her emotions were now harder to read and she didn’t know what was more frightening, knowing what this woman was thinking or not knowing at all. Hecuba let out a breath, but then put on a smile for the young woman. “Come, my dear, you must be exhausted,” she said softly, leading Ashley down the hall.

Entering the chambers, Ashley looked around. The room was beautiful, like everything else the furniture was handcrafted. The bed was large with fluffy looking blankets and pillows. Her belongings were already in the room. Her wedding dress sat on a mannequin in the corner of the room by the window. It was covered in a big white sheet so nothing got on it until the wedding day. Ashley just stared at the dress as if it were some sort of cage that she was going to be forced into. Hecuba cleared her throat a bit. “Get some rest, my dear, I will be back momentarily,” Hecuba told her gently. 

“Yes, Queen Hecuba,” Ashley replied, not looking at the woman.

She was afraid that if she looked at her she would burst into tears. Hecuba exited the room, closing the door behind her. Once the door was closed, Ashley threw herself on the bed, wishing the fluffy blankets and mattress would swallow her whole. Her shoulders shook as the silent sobs took control of her all over again. Soon her sobs were no longer quiet and that was all that filled the room.

Outside of her chambers, Hecuba could hear the girl’s sobs. The sound was devastating to the Karovan Queen. It felt as though her heart was in a vice and was being crushed as she listened. It didn’t take long for her sadness turned into rage and then Hecuba stormed down the hall. “Ajax!” she called to her husband. She walked down a flight of winding stairs, her hand resting on the rail. “Ajax!” she called out again.

Reaching a set of doors that were made of mahogany with early Karova System designs carved into the wood, Hecuba shoved the doors open. “Ajax!” she snapped. The man in question was standing over a conference table, he had short blond and brown streaked hair, hazel eyes, wearing black boots, black pants, a black jacket, and a white shirt underneath the jacket. A smirk played on the man’s lips as he looked at his wife.

“Hecuba, I could hear you all the way down the hall,” he commented.

Hecuba stared at him pointedly, her arms crossed over her chest. “If that were so you would’ve answered me,” she answered.

“Well I’ve been backtracking on what I’ve done wrong today,” he quipped.

Hecuba’s brown eyes were glaring to the point Ajax shifted uncomfortably. “I didn’t forget anything today,” he added. The Queen shook her head slowly and let out a deep breath.

“I just met with our daughter-in-law to be,” she answered.

Concern was written over his face as he started to walk over to her. “Was she disrespectful?” he asked.

“It’s worse, she’s under the impression that we’re forcing this union,” she replied.

Ajax looked at her quizzically. “That’s not possible, my love, Fernando and Meranda were told strictly that if their daughter didn’t wish to marry our boy, she had no obligation to do so,” he replied. Hecuba scoffed.

“Well the young woman I met today has looked like she hasn’t slept in days and has been crying for hours,” Hecuba replied.

Ajax frowned, pressing his knuckles to the table as they stood in an uncomfortable silence. “What do we do? The wedding is tomorrow night,” he told her. Hecuba let out a deep breath and rubbed her shoulder.

“I want to postpone this union,” she replied.

Ajax nodded his head and looked towards his advisor and Hecuba’s uncle. “Kinwon, could you have Helia bring Fernando and Meranda to us?” he asked.

“Of course, my King,” Kinwon replied, leaving the room after bowing to Hecuba respectfully.

Ajax looked at his wife. “Is she as bad as you say?” he asked.

“I wouldn’t be asking to postpone the wedding if I didn’t think so, this girl is devastated, Ajax. You should have seen her,” she replied.

The king frowned to see his wife getting emotional. “She looked as though her entire world is gone,” she added as he hugged her gently. He hushed her softly, rubbing her back gently as he pressed a kiss to her hair.

A few minutes later, Fernando and Meranda were escorted into the room. Kinwon stood there silently. Hecuba stepped out of her husband’s arms and cleared her throat, looking at the couple as she sat down in a chair. “Thank you, uncle,” Hecuba murmured.

“I will be right out here if you two shall need me,” he answered. 

With that, Kinwon left the room, closing the door behind him. Hecuba was sitting regally in her chair as Ajax stood there silently for a few minutes. “You had informed us that your daughter had agreed to this union, that you would give her a choice,” Ajax stated.

“We did,” Meranda replied.  
“Then why does your daughter look like she would rather die than even be here?” Hecuba asked coldly.  
“My daughter is a bit dramatic,” Meranda replied.  
“How about your husband answers a question directed toward him?” Ajax asked. 

Meranda closed her mouth and Ajax looked at Fernando. “Why did you lie?” he asked.

“We see it as more we guided her to the correct choice,” Fernando replied.  
“By telling her we demand she marry our son?” Hecuba asked.  
“She would have said ‘no’ otherwise. She was too hung up on some Terran boy she met on Earth,” Meranda replied, sounding disgusted.

Hecuba suddenly felt her stomach twist. “Your daughter was in a relationship already?” Ajax asked.

“A fling, nothing serious,” Meranda answered.

Hecuba stood up from her seat. “You’re forcing my son into this union! That is NOT what we agreed to!” she snarled.

“Your son is the Crown Prince to the Karova System, he needs a wife,” Meranda answered.  
“There are plenty of them here who would want to marry him! Why should I punish these children for your lies?!” Hecuba snapped.  
“Are you rescinding your part?” Fernando asked.  
“You better believe it!” Hecuba spat at him.

Hecuba stormed towards the door to inform Kinwon. “If you do that, then that is betrayal and an act of war,” Meranda replied. The statement made Hecuba stop cold in her tracks and she released the doorknob, looking back at them. Ajax looked just as shocked at his wife.

“Over a union?” Ajax demanded.  
“No, declining an alliance and rescinding your agreement for economic reasons that would be severed,” Fernando replied.

Hecuba rested one hand on the door, her other hand over her mouth when she realized how right he was. “The Vica Galaxy don’t have any armies,” Ajax replied.

“But my husband has allies who do,” Meranda stated firmly.

Hecuba looked at her husband and he could see the tears threatening to fall. Letting out a breath, Ajax looked at the floor for a brief moment before looking back at them. “Very well,” Ajax said reluctantly, “The union will commence as scheduled.”

“Good,” Meranda said proudly as they left.

Kinwon entered the room, closing the door just as Hecuba collapsed to her knees. Ajax was by his wife’s side, holding her as she sobbed into his shoulder. “What happened?” Kinwon asked.

“The witch of a woman threatened us with war, can you believe it?” Ajax snarled.

Hecuba continued to sob. “My boy, my boy,” she cried, “Oh my darling son, please forgive us.” Ajax hugged her tighter as a single tear escaped and fell down his face. 

“Never in the history of KO-35 has this ever been done,” Kinwon muttered angrily, “Oh if only my brother were alive…”

Kinwon shook his head, looking at the pictures on the mantle of the boy in question. A young man with shoulder-length brown and blond streaked hair, hazel eyes, wearing black boots, silver pants, a silver jacket, and a red shirt underneath. He was standing underneath a tree beside a girl with chin-length blond hair, brown eyes, wearing black boots, a long blue dress with a silver belt around her waist. The dress had slits up to her knees. The young man had his arm around the girl’s shoulders as they were smiling.

Next to that photograph was a man with blond hair and brown eyes, and wearing Karovan royal clothing. Kinwon let out a deep breath. “Brother Mikolas, watch over Andros as he goes through this trying time,” he murmured.

Later, Hecuba and Ajax were in their son’s chambers. Andros was staring out the window. The sky had grown dark and dreary; rain had begun to fall which seemed to match the atmosphere of the room. Lightning flashed and thunder boomed, but the young Prince looked unaffected by it as he continued to stare. “So I am going to marry a girl who is being forced to be with me…” he concluded.

“We tried everything, son,” Ajax answered.

Andros’s sister, Karone, was staring at her brother in disbelief. “You don’t have to do this, Andros, you can tell them ‘no’,” she insisted, “Mom and dad can’t change their minds but you can you have no ties to this agreement.” Andros turned to his sister at that point.

"Exactly, I do get to choose. If I say “no”, we'll have war and they'll just do this all over again,” he pointed out.

He turned towards his mother, seeing the heartbroken expression on her face of the decision they had been forced to give him. “I'll go through with it, if only to save her from her parents. I know I'll never treat her wrong, but the next guy might not be so understanding. I'll marry her, even if the marriage is only on paper." He explained.

Hecuba walked over, hugging her son tightly, rubbing his back. She pressed a kiss to his cheek. “You grew up to be a good man. I love you so much, my sweet son,” she murmured. Andros hugged his mother back before his father and sister joined in, hugging him tightly.


	3. A Vow

Andros was preparing for his wedding, pulling his hair back in a half-ponytail, he heard a knock on his door. “Enter,” he called out. Hecuba entered the room to see her son standing there wearing his best black boots that he just had shined, his dress uniform that had his medals along the right side showing his position as the leader of the Karovan Rangers. She couldn’t help but feel more than just sadness that she had to force her son into this. It was also the fact that no matter how old her son was, he would always be that little boy that would run to her during her meetings wanting to listen to her speak to the council. Now he was a grown man preparing for his wedding day.

Hecuba smiled softly at her son. “You look so handsome,” she said softly. Walking over, she rested her hand on her son’s cheek. Andros rested his hand over hers. “I am so proud of you,” she added. Her heart was still breaking. Andros gave his mother a reassuring smile.

“Things will work out fine, mom. We’ll make this marriage work,” he replied.

Hecuba just smiled through her tears. “You’ll be just fine,” she agreed.

“If anything, at least I can keep her safe and protected from her mother,” he added.  
“As you should,” she agreed.

Hecuba kissed his cheek before hugging him again.

Ashley was in her chambers; the handmaidens had just finished with her hair. She was staring at herself in the mirror. “Who is this girl in the mirror?” she thought to herself, “This isn’t me.” Her hair had light curls around her shoulders. She had a choker around her neck that had the Vica Galaxy Crest in the middle of it. Her dress was white with off the shoulder sleeves. She had a belt around her waist with the same crest. She had a tiara in her hair and that felt like the heaviest piece of jewelry even though it was lighter than a feather.

She had to force herself not to cry so she wouldn’t ruin her makeup but the tears were hard to fight. There was a knock on her door. “Yes?” she answered. The door opened and Fernando stood there.

“They’re ready,” he said gently.

Ashley stood up, looping her arm through her father’s as he escorted her out of her chambers.

Andros stood at the altar as he watched his bride get escorted down the aisle. She had no expression her face, not a smile or even a frown. She looked straight ahead, but then stopped just in front of him. She wouldn’t even look at him. “We are gathered here today in the face of this company, to join together Andros and Ashley in matrimony; which is an honorable and solemn estate and therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly. Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If anyone can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace,” the holy man instructed. There was silence through the whole room. It was almost deafening. “Who gives this woman to be married to this man?” the holy man asked.

“We do,” Meranda replied.

Fernando gripped Ashley’s hand tightly as if to keep her from running away before placing it in Andros’s hand. Andros loosened his grip on Ashley’s hand leading her up the steps. They looked at each other, but all Andros could see were empty brown eyes. Ashley could see the pity in his and lowered her eyes to keep herself from bursting into tears again. “Andros, do you take Ashley for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you honor, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?” the holy man asked.

“I do,” Andros replied.

Ashley let out a deep breath, her dress felt so tight so she had to keep herself from panicking. “Ashley, do you take Andros for your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you honor, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?” the holy man asked. Ashley was silent, staring at the floor. All she could think was Carlos, she could’ve left with him saying these vows with a smile on her face than wishing someone would just come and put her out of her misery. 

The guests were looking at each other, Hecuba swallowed against the lump in her throat as Ajax wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “I…do,” Ashley forced herself to say. The rings were presented.

“May this ring be blessed so he who gives it and she who wears it may abide in peace, and continue until life’s end,” the holy man recited.

He handed Andros the first ring. Andros held Ashley’s shaking hand up, this time she looked up for the first time since the ceremony started. “With this ring, I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our commitment,” Andros recited. Ashley stared at the other ring that the holy man offered, taking it she held Andros’s hand up.

“With this ring, I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our commitment,” she recited, her voice shaking the whole time.

Suddenly, she felt Andros’s thumb on her cheek and she realized he was wiping a stray tear that had finally escaped. “May this couple be prepared to continue to give, be able to forgive and experience more and more joy with each passing day, with each passing year. Andros and Ashley, are now beginning their married life together, we hope that they may have loving assistance from their family, the constant support of friends, and a long life with good health. In so much as Andros and Ashley have consented to live forever together in wedlock, and have witnessed the same before this company, having given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and having declared same by the giving and receiving of a ring, I pronounce that they are husband and wife,” the holy man announced. Then the holy man looked at them. “You may now seal the promise you made to each other with a kiss,” he stated.

Andros leaned forward and pressed a quick, chaste kiss to her lips. It was over before Ashley could even realize he had kissed her. “Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the Prince and the Princess of the Karova System,” the holy man announced. The guests clapped for the couple as they walked back down the aisle.

The reception hall, music played, people ate and drank. Andros was standing off to the side with his drink in hand watching as Ashley was sitting silently at the head of the table. She kept twisting her wedding ring around on her finger, looking at it as though it was an anchor. Walking over to the table, Andros offered her his hand. “Come on,” he told her.

“Where are we going?” she asked.  
“Away from here,” he replied.

Ashley took his hand and he led her out of the reception hall. Andros led her to their chambers. Immediately she felt the hot tears press up against her eyes as he opened the door. He cursed under his breath, closing the door again before she could look inside. “Hang on, Helia!” he called out. A servant rushed over.

“Yes, my prince?” she asked.

Andros pulled her off to the side. “I’m going to show the princess a surprise I had prepared for her, can you and the other girls remove the flowers and the candles please?” he asked.

“Are you not pleased with the arrangements?” Helia asked confused, “Queen Meranda had said that Terran carnations are the princess’s fav…”  
“More that it’s not needed, please?” he answered.  
“Yes, my prince,” Helia agreed softly.  
“Thank you,” Andros answered.

Helia curtsied before she went to fetch the other girls to do as he asked. Andros looked back at her. “They need to fix the room, come on, I have something to show you,” he told her. Ashley followed him back down the hall as Helia and other servants entered their bedchambers.

They reached another mahogany door with birds carved into it. Opening the door, Ashley stepped inside and saw a beautiful art room. “Your mother had informed my mother that you enjoy drawing. I had them prepare this room for you,” he explained. Ashley walked over to the windows. “The windows can see the gardens and the lake, I hope satisfying views for you as you draw,” he added.

“Design,” she corrected.  
“Pardon?” he asked.  
“I don’t draw, I design,” she replied firmly.

Andros nodded his head slowly. “I understand,” he assured her, “My apologies for my mistake.” Ashley was silent again.

They made it back to their bedchambers. Andros opened the door, nodding in satisfaction before opening the door the rest of the way. Ashley stepped inside, looking around. It was beautiful with the red and gold designs. Andros closed the door behind them, removing his jacket. He saw Ashley freeze and stopped. “Sorry, but formal uniform is really uncomfortable,” he commented. Ashley swallowed. “Your clothes have been put in the closet and the bathroom is over there if you want to change,” he explained. Ashley walked over, opening the closet to find all of her clothes hanging up. Searching through, she found a pair of pajamas that were comfortable. She entered the bathroom, a few minutes later, the door opened and Ashley stood there still in her dress.

“My dress won’t open…” she told him, her eyes on the floor.

Andros walked over, motioning for her to turn around. He saw why, someone had put a big knot and he had one guess who. It took time but he got the knot undone. He opened the back and she ran away from his hands as soon as she felt the dress loosen up, disappearing into the bathroom again.

Andros had stripped down to his boxers when Ashley walked out. Her face went white when she saw him in his state of undress. He saw her pale face and looked down at himself, suddenly realizing what it might look like to her. “Sorry, I always sleep like this. If it bothers you I’ll get something more appropriate tomorrow,” he offered sheepishly. She nodded stiffly. 

"Please," she choked out.

He pulled the blankets down and got in. She laid down on the other side, trying to stay as far away from him as possible as long as she didn’t fall off the bed. She lay stiffly, waiting for his touch. "I... goodnight," he sighed.

Ashley looked over her shoulder to see his back turned to her. "You're not... You're not going to..."

He glanced over his shoulder at her and sighed again, settling back down. "You obviously don't want to. I'm not a monster, you know." Andros tucked one arm under his pillow when he heard a sound. At first he didn’t think about it but then he heard it again. It didn’t take him long to realize she was trying to muffle her crying. There was nothing he could do; she didn’t want his touch let alone his comfort. She didn’t want him and now he was all she had. Closing his eyes, he had to force himself to block out her sobs. He had to let her grieve the loss of the life she had before.

The next morning, Andros was silent as he showered and dressed for the day. Glancing over at Ashley’s sleeping form. He wasn’t sure how long it took for her to cry herself to sleep. Knowing she needed the rest, he left her alone to sleep as he left the room.

Entering the dining hall, Andros made his way over to the table. “Good morning, son,” Ajax greeted.

“Good morning, dad,” he answered.

Andros pressed a kiss to Karone’s cheek. “Good morning, Karone,” he greeted her. Then he kissed Hecuba’s cheek. “Mom,” he added.

“I hope you slept well,” Meranda stated.

Andros had to fight back a glare as he walked over to his seat at the table. “With the state my wife is in, I slept fair,” Andros replied coldly.

Andros sat down as a servant placed his breakfast in front of him. “I hope Ashley wasn’t too hard on you,” Meranda insisted softly.

“She’s adjusting,” Andros replied.

Andros then thought of something. “Belladonna,” he called out as another servant walked over, “Can you have some water and a headache draught ready for the princess?”

“Yes, my prince, does she need a strong one?” she asked.  
“Probably more for the migraines,” he replied, “Something that won’t make her sick.”

She curtsied before hurrying away. “Is Ashley alright, sweetheart?” Hecuba asked.

“I hope in time she will be,” Andros replied.

Andros continued to eat his breakfast in silence. Ajax and Hecuba looked at each other, concern written on their faces. 

When breakfast was cleared, Meranda stood up with a happy sigh. “Well, I hope you enjoy your morning. I should go wake my daughter, it is rude for her not to join us,” she commented.

“Leave her alone,” Andros answered.

Meranda looked at the Prince, his look was cold and unforgiving. “She needs her rest, she doesn’t need you in there bothering her,” he stated. Meranda frowned. “Those are my personal chambers, you are not allowed in there without my permission and you do not have it so do not enter,” he added.

“Of course,” Meranda replied, but then a grin appeared on her face, “Then I will see what my husband is doing.”

With that, Meranda left the room. The dining hall was silent, the servants entered to clear their plates when Andros stood up. “Where are you going, son?” Ajax asked.

“I have my daily meeting with Zhane, going over my agenda for the next week,” he replied.

Hecuba gripped her son’s hand tightly. Andros gave his mother a tight smile before leaving the room. Hecuba put her hand over her heart as if it was shattering in her chest. She looked at Ajax with a heartbroken expression. “What have we done?” she asked.

“Nothing more we could’ve done,” he replied, “It was his choice.”  
“We could have pushed him,” she insisted.  
“No, the choice has to be his own,” Ajax replied, “Meranda was pretty clear of her intentions if it were to show we had any sort of hand in his choice.”

Hecuba scowled as she stood up. “Meranda…that wicked witch,” she hissed, walking over towards the window, “What I wouldn’t give to see her head on a spike.”

“I think the feeling is mutual amongst all parties,” he answered.

Ajax walked over to his wife, wrapping his arms around her. “They’ll be okay,” he assured her. Hecuba sighed sadly, resting her hands on her husband’s arms as they stood in silence.


	4. No Good Deed

Two weeks later, Ashley was walking back from her art room when she saw Andros’s belongings being moved from the bedroom. “What’s going on?” she asked. Andros looked up from a datapad in his hand.

“I had a room made up for myself, it’s a custom on KO-35,” he replied.  
“How is this custom?” she asked.  
“Our rooms will be connected by an adjoining door,” he replied.  
“Is that really necessary?” she asked.

Andros was silent for a minute, looking at her. “Did you want me to stay in the same room?” he asked. Immediately she was quiet again, looking at the floor. Andros nodded silently looking towards the servants as they continued with their task. “I also would like to inform you that Senator Gowan has invited us to a gala on Fenix,” he explained, “Do you wish to go?”

Ashley swallowed, it would be her first public appearance as not just a wife but the future Queen. “You’re not forced to go if that’s your wish,” he added.

“It wouldn’t look right if I denied the invitation,” she answered, still not raising her eyes from the floor.

Andros reached out and gently rested his thumb and index finger under her chin, tilting her head up. “I can handle the politicians and the people wondering where you are if you truly don’t want to go,” he told her.

“I will go,” she answered.  
“Is this what you want?” he asked.

Ashley nodded her head slowly and Andros released her chin. “Then I will have your handmaidens help you prepare for tonight,” he replied. Ashley stared back at the floor as he walked by her.

That night, Ashley was sitting silently on the transporter ship taking them to Fenix. She had on a red gown that had one shoulder to it, the bodice had flowered beads sequenced, the skirt was flowing, there was a gold belt around her waist with the Karova System crest in the middle, and she had on a pair of gold strapped heels underneath her dress. Her hair was straight and around her shoulders, but she had two braids around the sides of her head, and on her head was a simple crystal tiara.

Andros sat beside her going over his work silently wearing black boots with a dress uniform with the pins on his lapel showing he was a General and royalty. His long hair was pulled back in a ponytail and he had a gold circlet around his head. “Zhane, what is this proposal?” he asked the man next to him, bringing Ashley out of her thoughts.

 

Next to Andros was a man that Ashley had only seen a few times and normally when she saw him he was around Andros. He had platinum blond hair with white peppered through his hair, brown eyes, he was wearing an identical dress uniform but on the lapel of his jacket was a pin for Commander and a Governor. The man took the datapad from his friend. “Who sent you this?” he asked, turning the datapad around as if to find a name on the other side.

“That’s from Enar on Gratha,” Andros replied.  
“This is a joke right?” Zhane asked.

Andros was silent as Zhane read over the data on the card. “He’s trying to negotiate our energy resources?” Zhane asked.

“I guess, that’s what it looks like,” Andros replied.  
“We have already sent them more than their share of the resources,” Zhane pointed out  
“Exactly,” Andros replied.  
“I would just answer saying his planet has more than enough energy resources to sustain his people for the next millennia,” Zhane told him.

Zhane read over more of the information. “Did you read this? He wants more access to the mines on Serac,” he added.

“I already told him ‘no’ about those,” Andros replied.   
“Well keep denying him because he keeps asking,” Zhane told him.

They looked up as one of their men walked over to them. “My Prince, we are arriving on Fenix,” he informed him.

“Thank you,” Andros replied.

Andros put the datapad away as the man walked away. “I can bet you that he’s going to be there tonight,” Andros added.

“Most likely, when does Enar ever miss a party?” Zhane replied

Ashley looked beside her to see Karone putting away her own book. Her blond hair was neatly curled with a single purple flower clipped into her hair. Her dress was off the shoulder and dark purple with a black belt with the Karova system crest. She had a thin black jeweled circlet around her head instead of the usual tiara. Karone looked up and smiled at Ashley. “Well, we’re almost there,” she commented.

“Your parents don’t come to these functions?” Ashley asked.  
“No, daddy isn’t too fond of traveling anymore so he has Andros come and do all of the pleasantries with our allies these days,” Karone replied.

Karone looked over at her brother and the two siblings smiled at each other. “It also gets him ready to be King one day,” she added.

They landed, Zhane stood up first, fixing his jacket. “It’s showtime,” he quipped, making Andros chuckle lightly and shake his head.

“What exactly does Zhane do?” Ashley asked.  
“Zhane is the Governor’s son, he’s getting ready to take over so his job is to do the royal introductions,” Karone explained.

Zhane and Karone shared a smile before he walked down the ramp first. Andros stood up, holding his hand out to Ashley. Ashley slid her hand into his, standing up. “You look beautiful,” he told her honestly. Ashley just put on her best acting smile for him. It was a small smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes.

“Thank you,” she replied.

Andros walked over, helping his sister up as they walked down the ramp.

Zhane looked over at the ramp and smiled. “Ambassador Hawthorne, Senator Gowan, I would like to present Andros, the Crown Prince and Heir of the Karova System, his new bride, Ashley, Crown princess and the future Queen, and Karone, the Princess,” Zhane stated happily. Hawthorne smiled as he stepped in front of them.

The Ambassador had jet-black hair with yellow, snakelike eyes, his skin reminded Ashley of a snake with the barely visible scales. He had on gray boots, gray pants, a white shirt, a gray vest, and a gray jacket. Around his neck was a pendant, it was long and gold, it almost looked like a pendulum. “My Prince, welcome back,” Hawthorne greeted. He pressed a clawed hand to his chest and bowed deeply to Andros.

“It is an honor to be back, Ambassador,” Andros replied, taking a closed fist he pressed it against his chest and bowed deeply back to Hawthorne.

The Ambassador smiled with his sharp-toothed smile, he stood in front of Karone next. “My Princess, it is always a pleasure to be the presence of such beauty,” he added, taking Karone’s hands in his claws. Ashley watched as he pressed his forehead to Karone’s hands as she curtsied at the same time.

“Ambassador, you always have a way with your words,” Karone answered, smiling.

Hawthorne chuckled lightly before he took his place in front of Ashley. “I have to say, when I had received the news my daughters were all quite heartbroken to hear that someone has caught the future King’s heart,” he commented, smiling at Ashley.

“Fate has a way of playing games,” she answered.  
“That it does, welcome, my Princess,” he agreed.

He took her hands in his, resting his forehead against her knuckles as Ashley curtsied at the same time. Hawthorne froze for a second, and Ashley saw his smile falter. The smile returned as he stepped back. “Come, let us enjoy this beautiful night,” he insisted. Ashley slid her arm through Andros’s as servants escorted them towards the gala.

Andros caught Hawthorne’s eye, his friend showed concern. They entered the gala, the entire room was in gold and crystals with paintings done right on the walls and ceilings. The floors were a gray marble. Guests danced, laughed, ate, and drank. The room was filled with so much energy.

Hawthorne watched as Karone and Ashley were off to the side talking before he approached Andros. “My friend, could I have a word?” he asked.

“Of course,” Andros replied.

Andros turned toward his sister and his wife. “I’ll be a minute,” he informed them.

“Take your time, we’ll be okay,” Karone replied, “We have Zhane.”

Andros smirked before following Hawthorne through the crowd.

They entered a conference room and Hawthorne let out a deep breath. “Well, if I that girl doesn’t have the saddest soul I had ever felt then I don’t know who would,” he told Andros. Andros was silent as he pressed his knuckles to the mahogany table. “What happened?” he asked.

“I made a choice to save her from the monster who gave birth to her,” Andros replied.  
“Was there any other option?” Hawthorne asked.  
“War, they give her to someone else who would treat her like a common whore,” Andros replied.

Hawthorne let out a deep breath. “Honorable,” he answered, “But what price do you pay for that kind of honor?”

“I hope she and I can work it out, we might never be in love, but I hope that there will be a time that she will care for me,” Andros stated simply.

Hawthorne sighed, shaking his head slowly. “What you did is something a King would do, but I am worried about what this could do to you,” he answered.

“I hope to at least make it so she can stand being in the same room with me,” he answered.  
“Andros, I have known you since you were born. I knew your mother when she was a little girl, you and her are alike in so many ways,” Hawthorne stated.

The Ambassador let out a deep breath. “You both would throw away happiness for the sake of others,” he added.

“I made a choice,” Andros replied.  
“To save another person, you are a hero Andros for making that choice, but I’m afraid of what that choice will do to you in the long run,” he insisted.

Hawthorne walked up to Andros. “Do not let this tear your own bright soul apart,” he added. The Ambassador shook his head slowly. “After all as the saying goes ‘No good deed goes unpunished’,” he stated. With that, they returned to the party.

Andros walked back up to Ashley, Karone, and Zhane. “Having fun?” he asked as he rested his hands on Ashley’s shoulders. He felt every single muscle in her back tighten up and the grip on her cup turned her knuckles white. Clearing his throat, Andros removed his hands from her shoulders and she relaxed again.

“We’re having a great time,” Karone replied.  
“In fact, shall we dance?” Zhane asked.  
“Let’s,” Karone replied.

Andros and Ashley watched as they went out onto the dance floor as a slow song began to play. “I need some air,” Ashley murmured, walking by him and heading outside. Andros let out a deep breath, clearing his throat again. He would follow her, but he knew she didn’t want his company. So, he just stood there, watching his sister and best friend dance and smile at each other.

They returned home that night, Ashley entered her room, pulling off the tiara and placing it on the pillow on her vanity. She got out of her dress and shoes, slipping into her pajamas. Crawling into her bed, she closed her eyes feeling disgusted with herself. All he did was put his hands on her shoulders and she acted as though he was about to throw her down and take her in front of everyone. Then she just left him there in the middle of the gala hiding outside. She let out a shaky breath as the tears fell down her face again and she ended up crying herself to sleep again.


	5. A History

Adjusting to KO-35 was another challenge for Ashley, everything was different from Earth and Ola. She found out that they don’t celebrate birthdays, but wedding anniversaries were important. Each morning, Ashley woke up and Ly and Helia were there ready to dress her for the day. 

Usually, Ashley went about her day in her art room, even though after a while it became really tedious and her art was stuck. She let out a sigh as she put her drawing pencil down, washing the charcoal that had rubbed into the side of her hand. She decided to explore her new home a little.

Making her way through the halls, she stared at the many paintings on the walls. It almost looked like a timeline to see Queen Relena at one end of the hall, moving along she looked at each Queen that ruled KO-35. When she reached Queen Hecuba, she stared at the painting. She couldn’t have been much older than sixteen, but she looked ready to be Queen. Her posture was squared, one hand was resting on a saber that was resting against the floor and in her other hand was a crystal orb. “The symbols for protection and unity,” a voice stated from behind, making her turn around. Andros cleared his throat. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you,” he stated.

“You didn’t,” she replied, looking back at the painting, “Your mother was young.”  
“She became Queen when she was fifteen,” he stated, staring at the painting proudly, “They had asked if she wanted to step down because she was so young, but not Mother, she was ready.”

Ashley looked at the painting beside at Hecuba’s mother. “My grandmother, Queen Persephone, she was a kind woman. I mean…I never got to know her but I remember from what my Uncle and mother tell me,” he explained.

“What happened?” she asked softly.

He let out a breath. “A disease took over KO-35, my mother was on Eltar for her education so she never caught it. By the time a vaccine could be found to combat the disease and its symptoms, they were too late. My grandfather, Eros, died first. Persephone…she didn’t know how to cope,” he replied.

“That’s horrible,” she said softly.

She stared at the painting, Persephone’s hair was long and blond with the hints of the Karovan highlights through it. “She was beautiful,” she murmured. Andros nodded his head slowly.

“Very,” he answered, “My grandfather chose her because he saw how kind she was. She had a kind heart, something she instilled in my mother.”  
“And it looks like the lessons are passed down,” Ashley murmured, looking at him.

Andros nodded down at her and gave her a slight nod. “My mother did her best,” he answered as they walked together.

“So…where did you have your education?” she asked.  
“Eltar, it’s a traditional educational planet,” Andros replied.  
“What’s it like?” she asked.

Andros smiled as he happily told her all about Eltar.

During lunch that day, Ashley and Andros entered the dining room to see the rest of the family waiting. “Good afternoon,” Hecuba greeted.

“Good afternoon, mom,” Andros answered, kissing her cheek.

Andros kissed Karone on the cheek before he pulled the chair out for Ashley. Ashley sat down and Andros took his seat. “Is dad not joining us?” he asked.

“Your father is finishing with the notes you had given him about Gratha,” Hecuba replied.

Andros waved his hand to inform the servant that there was enough food on his plate. “Enar has asked us to come to Gratha to meet with him,” he stated.

“I am aware and what do you suggest?” Hecuba asked before she took a bite of the meat on her plate.  
“My plan of action is to take Zhane to Gratha and we try to negotiate with Enar,” Andros replied.

Hecuba looked at her son. “Very good, remind him of the treaty that his father signed with my grandfather,” she stated. Andros nodded his head. “He cannot make more demands of our mines with this treat, it is binding and legal,” she answered, “The mines belong to the Karova System, they always have.”

“Yes, mom,” he answered.

After lunch, Ashley walked by Andros’s study to see him going over his work. Andros glanced up as his wife walked by, his hazel eyes following her, but then he looked back at his work.

That night, Ashley sat at her vanity brushing her hair when she heard Andros’s bedroom door open and close. Standing up from her chair, she walked over and rested her hands on the door and pressed her ear up against it. “No, I haven’t asked Ashley to come with me,” she heard Andros say.

“Why not?” she heard his advisor, Zhane, ask.  
“I just can’t bring her with me,” Andros answered.

Andros looked at his best friend on the screen as he put it up on his dresser. “How is she adjusting?” Zhane asked. Andros pulled off his jacket, hanging it up on the back of his chair.

“It’s as good as you think it’d be,” Andros replied, “At least she’s talking to me now.”  
“Hey, improvement,” Zhane commented.  
“Yeah, I guess,” Andros replied as he sat on the edge of the bed, “I want to know her, you know?”  
“It’s an adjustment,” Zhane assured him.  
“Yeah,” Andros replied, letting out a breath.  
“Well you could always annul the marriage if you guys haven’t consummated it,” Zhane pointed out.  
"You know it's not," Andros snapped. "I vowed to honor her, rape is not exactly honoring her."  
“She’s not exactly honoring you by not letting you in,” Zhane answered.

Andros shook his head slowly. “She’s scared,” he insisted.

“You haven’t done anything to make her fear you,” Zhane answered.  
"I helped rob her of her freedom of choice, her freedom to love where she wants and whether I use it or not, I've been given a power over her. She has enough reason to fear me,” Andros stated firmly at his friend.

Zhane was silent. “What are you going to do?” he asked, “Spend the rest of your life in a loveless, emotionless marriage?” Andros was silent as he pulled off his shirt and grabbed the night shirt he had purchased the day after the wedding. He pulled the shirt on and let out a deep breath. “The wedding was over a month ago and all she does is lock herself up in that art room you made for her,” Zhane added.

“I can’t make her want me, Zhane,” Andros snapped at him, looking at his best friend.  
“You’re not what her parents made her think you are,” Zhane answered.  
“In her eyes I am no better,” Andros told him, “I agreed to this arrangement. She doesn’t understand why I agreed to it, but…she deserves better.”  
“You don’t deserve to be treated like you do,” Zhane told him.

Andros rubbed the back of his neck. “If I leave her…she will be sent somewhere worst just as punishment for this,” he answered. 

“Why do you care so much about what happens to her?” Zhane asked.  
“She’s my wife,” Andros replied.  
“She needs to start acting like one,” Zhane told him.  
“She’s doing the best she can,” Andros replied.

Andros let out a deep breath as he ran his hand over his face. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” he told his friend before hanging up.

Ashley had pulled away from the door the minute Zhane started talking about consummation and annulment. She sat down on the edge of the bed, twisting her wedding ring around on her finger. Reaching up, she looked at the ring around her neck with tears in her eyes. “Carlos, I miss you,” She whispered as she laid down on her bed. She closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath as she fell into a restless sleep.


	6. The Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I continue this story, I would like to dedicate this all to my good friend Ashley Hammond/Astro Yellow. Without her this story wouldn’t be where it is today. This story went through a few drafts and it’s still being rewritten in some places and it’s all thanks to her. Also, the servant, Ly, is also her creation, I am just borrowing her! Thank you so much AH/AY you’re amazing! Please go check out her AWESOME story Between the Black and White!

Ashley was in her art room, drawing some dress designs for herself when there was a knock on her door. “Yes?” she answered, turning around. She saw Andros standing there.

“I didn’t mean to disturb you, but we had received word from your parents,” he told her.  
“And?” she asked.  
“They’re coming to visit, they have Tamra and Nolan with them,” he replied.

Hearing those names made Ashley’s heartrate pick up. “Really?” she asked.

“Yeah, they will be here within the next thirty minutes,” he replied.

Ashley put her stuff down, racing right by Andros towards her room to change.

When they arrived at the landing platform, the ship landed. As soon as two children a little younger than Ashley exited, the Karovan family watched in disbelief when they heard Ashley shriek with excitement. “ASHLEY!” they shouted, running to her. 

“Tammy! Nolan!” Ashley exclaimed, running to them.

The three siblings embraced tightly and Ashley was smiling so brightly that it could light up the entire planet. Immediately the children were talking excitedly to Ashley as she was trying to listen to them. Andros felt something pull at his heart when he saw her smile. “She’s beautiful,” Karone heard her brother say. Karone looked at him, resting her hand on his shoulder.

Later, after the formal introductions and the children were brought in to be settled. It didn’t take long for Meranda to pull her daughter aside. “Do you have news for me” Meranda asked. The question confused the young woman who in turn furrowed her brow.

“Like what?” Ashley asked.  
“Have you sealed your place as mother to the heir?” Meranda asked, putting her hand on Ashley’s belly.  
“No,” Ashley replied, removing her hand from her stomach.

Meranda frowned. “Are you unable?” she asked.

“No, my husband has to sleep with me in order for an heir to become an idea,” Ashley replied.

Meranda narrowed her eyes. “What have you done?” she demanded. Ashley was silent, staring at her. “You lowly little girl, we arrange this opportunity for you only for you squander it away?!” she exclaimed.

“I haven’t squandered anything,” Ashley replied.  
“You need to try harder, you need to make that man see that you want him,” she spat.

Ashley swallowed. “All you do is sit there and think about that Terran boy don’t you?” Meranda demanded.

“I didn’t want this,” Ashley answered.  
“That’s too bad, this is your life, do something about it!” Meranda spat.

Meranda got right up into Ashley’s face. “Do something useful for once in your pathetic little life!” she snarled.

Meranda stormed away and Ashley just stood there, shaking from her mother’s words. She looked from right to left before she hurried down the hall towards her room.

Entering her room, Ashley slammed the door closed and slid down the door with her knees pulled up to her chest. There was a soft knock on her door. “Ashley?” Karone said softly. Ashley wiped her eyes, standing up she opened the door. Karone frowned when she saw her in tears. Karone walked into the room, hugging the girl. Karone pushed the door closed as Ashley started crying in her arms.

They both ended up on Ashley’s bed, Karone stroking her hair. “What happened?” Karone asked.

“My mother, when she found out I’m not pregnant…she told me how uselss I am…how I need to do something useful with my life. I’m a failure in her eyes, I’m always a failure,” Ashley said sobbing.

Karone hushed her softly, rubbing her back as she continued to cry. “They can’t control you. Not anymore, not here,” Karone reassured her as Ashley continued to cry.

After that, Meranda left her alone. Andros noticed that his wife was quiet unless she was around Nolan and Tamra. He continued with his work, almost walking into his mother. “Sorry, mom,” he murmured. 

“It’s alright, sweetheart,” Hecuba replied.

Andros gave his mother a soft smile and Hecuba held his hand. “It’ll be alright,” she assured him, “You two will learn to love each other.”

“I know, I just wish she would let me in just a little,” he replied, “I couldn’t hurt her. I wish she would see that I wouldn’t.”

Hecuba touched her son’s cheek lightly. “She’ll see,” she assured him. Andros closed his eyes, letting out a deep breath as his mother pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

During dinner that night, Ashley was silently sitting beside her husband, poking at the food on her plate with her fork. “Ashley, dear, don’t play with your food,” Meranda told her daughter. Andros shot the woman a glare before looking toward Ashley.

“Ashley?” he said softly.

Hearing his voice made Ashley lift her head and let out a deep breath. “I’m fine,” She said quickly before taking a bite of her dinner. Andros looked at Meranda to see a cold smirk on her face.

The next morning, Andros walked through the halls with several different datapads in his hands, reading through memos and negotiations. He heard laughter, making him stop and looked towards the gardens. “I’m going to find you!” Ashley called out. Ashley was walking through the gardens, searching under benches. Andros put his datapads down, watching her as she searched the gardens.

Andros watched as she pulled back some bushes and Tamra shrieked before the fifteen-year-old tried to get up and run. “Nuh uh!” Ashley exclaimed, grabbing her sister, swinging her around as the two girls laughed. Ashley set Tamra down and looked up towards one of the trees. 

“Nolan, you’re a cheat!” Tamra whined, “We agreed nowhere that we have to climb!”  
“You don’t win until you get me!” The eleven-year-old said teasingly.

Ashley ended up climbing up the tree. She reached for Nolan who tried to climb higher away from her. Ashley reached out again, her hand wrapping around his foot. “Awe!” Nolan whined.

“I win!” Ashley said triumphantly.

They climbed back down the tree. The three siblings laughed as they continued to chase each other. “I think that’s the most she’s laughed or smiled in the last several months,” Hecuba commented, bringing Andros out of his thoughts.

“It’s refreshing,” he replied.

Hecuba looked at her son. “What are you thinking about, sweetheart?” she asked. 

“I’m thinking laws in the Vica Galaxy need to change,” he replied.

Hecuba nodded in agreement as they watched as Ashley ran from her siblings as they chased her.

Later that night, Ashley was walking down the hall after saying ‘goodnight’ to her siblings. She heard giggling and turned around. Karone was up against a wall with Zhane’s arm resting above her head and leaning against her. Karone was smiling brightly at him as her hand reached up and stroked his cheek. Zhane leaned forward and kissed her lovingly as she kissed him back, her arm moving around his shoulders.

Ashley felt the pang of jealousy hit her as Karone grasped Zhane’s hand, pulling him to her room. She opened the door before Zhane swept Karone up into his arms and kicked the door behind them. She leaned against the wall, twisting her ring around on her finger. She looked over at Andros’s door, he had gone to bed not that long ago. Letting out a breath, she turned and went to her room, closing the door behind her.

By the end of the month, it was time for Ashley’s family to leave. Nolan and Tamra had to return to Eltar for their education. Ashley watched as her mother prepared to leave and embraced her siblings as they walked up to her. “You guys are going to do great, send me messages whenever you can,” Ashley told them, kissing them both on their heads.

“We will,” they answered.  
“Children, board the ship we are leaving,” Meranda ordered.

Tamra and Nola boarded the ship and Meranda turned towards Ashley. “You have a duty to complete,” she stated firmly. Ashley frowned, staring at her. “From my understanding, when you say your husband isn’t sleeping with you. You failed to inform me that the marriage has YET to be consummated,” Meranda added.

“Andros didn’t wish to push me,” Ashley replied.  
“Well, my dear, sweet daughter, you really have no choice in this matter,” Meranda told her.

Ashley frowned. “Listen here, darling, you may be a married woman now, but that marriage isn’t binding unless consummated. As long as your marriage isn’t consummated, it isn’t even legal; if anything, easier to annul,” Meranda explained. Those words made the young woman’s heart drop to the very depths of her stomach. “If you don’t start cooperating and your husband refuses his duty, I will annul this marriage and give you to someone who isn’t afraid to do it!” she snapped. With that, Meranda walked towards her ship. “I better hear better news when I return!” she added. Ashley watched her mother board the ship and it flew off.

Walking back into the Kingdom, Ashley leaned against a wall when Karone walked up. “Ashley?” she called out. Ashley looked at her and Karone saw a haunting look in her eyes. “You okay?” she asked.

“Yeah…yeah…I’m just…I’m just thinking,” Ashley replied.

With that, Ashley rushed down the hall as Karone watched her with a frown. She looked back at the landing platform her family had just lifted off from and then back at Ashley. Whatever had just happened, Karone knew there was going to be a domino effect with it.


	7. Betrayal

Ashley was laying in her bed, staring at the wall. Her mother’s words kept echoing through her head, if she didn’t do something she was going to be sent to someone else. War would be waged on KO-35, so many innocent people would be killed. She rolled onto her back, staring at the ceiling as she let out a shaky breath. Was she really worth waging war over? The answer came to her easily and a tear rolled down her cheek. She looked toward the mahogany door on her left that separated her room from her husband’s room.

She sat up in her bed, pulling her knees up to her chest. All she could think about was Carlos, her love for Carlos, and the look on his face when she told him that he would never see her again. The last nine months of her life has been nothing but an empty shell. She knew what she had to do, her mother had instilled what she was worth early on in life. Royal women only had one purpose in life. The problem was, she wasn’t sure if she wanted to go through with it.

Getting out of bed, she walked over to the door and slowly opened it. His room was dark, so she was half-hoping he was already asleep. “Ashley, what’s wrong?” Andros asked, making her freeze. Ashley let out a deep breath.

“Why…” she asked.  
“What?” he asked.  
“Why do you refuse to consummate our marriage?” she blurted out, fighting her tears.

He was silent for a minute. “What?” he asked confused.

“You heard me,” she answered.  
“You didn’t want me to,” he told her.

Ashley swallowed against the lump in her throat. “I want you to now,” she answered. Andros was silent again, perhaps he was actually going to outright reject her now? Closing her eyes for a moment she willed herself to move. Walking over, she crawled into his bed and laid quietly next to him. In the dark she couldn’t see him, which was fine because maybe she could pretend he was Carlos and it wouldn’t be so horrible. Her breath caught in her throat when she felt him move. She swallowed the big lump that was now in her throat as he gently stroked her cheek.

“Are you sure about this?” he asked softly. “There is no rush.”

Ashley hesitated, Andros waited for the few seconds she kept her quiet and started to pull away from her. He was startled when a hand on the back of his neck stopped him and pulled him close. Her lips softly brushing against his had his heart stop. “Yes,” She replied firmly. Andros rolled them so he was hovering over her, his hand running down her side in a feather light touch. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he told her.

She let out a shaky breath. “You can tell me to stop at any time,” he assured her softly recognizing her nervousness, his thumb stroking her cheek. Ashley bit her tongue, but forced herself to nod as he leaned forward and his lips started kissing along her neck.

Ashley felt like someone else had taken over her body. His touch was gentle and never seemed demanding. The kisses on her skin sent shivers down her spine, and not in a bad way. Almost in a dreamlike state she moved with him when he started removing her clothes, taking his time as to not appear threatening to her. Still, her mind was screaming at her. She was betraying her love for Carlos right now, no matter what vows she made. Her body was screaming back just as loud that his touch felt so good.

She only seemed to wake up from her daze when realization hit that they were both naked and she felt him pressing against her thigh. Her heart pounded a mile a minute and her hands gripped the sheets.

In the dark Andros could not see the sudden terror in her eyes. Slowly he pushed forward and felt her stiffen beneath him, a hiss of pain reached his ears. He held his body very still, giving her time to adjust to him and relax again so he wouldn’t hurt her more than it already was. “It will get better,” he whispered softly in her ear, hoping to reassure her.

The heart wrenching sob that answered him broke his heart. When a moment ago she had seemed so willing, now he felt like he was violating her. Disgusted with himself, Andros pulled back as gently as he could and rolled out of bed, grabbing his clothes before locking himself in his bathroom. He turned the shower on cold and got in, leaning his head against the cold tiles as the water beat down on him and more sobs reached his ears. He couldn’t believe how blind he had been in his hopeful eagerness that his wife might actually be opening up to him and be willing to be with him. Silently he cursed his monster-in-law, sure as he was that she was behind this somehow. The sobs grew fainter and he heard a door slam.

What was she to think of him now? He groaned as he realized leaving her so abruptly in such a vulnerable state was yet another mistake, probably causing irreversible damage to their fragile, near non-existent relationship. He’d have to find a way to fix it, if she was ever willing to trust him again. If she had even ever trusted him before now.

“What have I done?” he whispered, beating a fist against the tiles. Tears ran down his cheeks.

In the other bedroom, Ashley was laying curled up and shaking in her bed. Silent tears ran down her face, no matter how much she tried to stop them. She had failed, as a daughter, as a wife, as a woman. Her husband wasn’t even willing to take his pleasure from her. What about her had so disgusted him? She didn’t know. But surely it must have been her. Other men obviously didn’t mind taking their pleasure from a woman, otherwise children would never be born.

Rolling over she screamed in her pillow as her mind produced to her an image of what was certainly going to be her future. A miserable life as a failure, childless and unloved, locked away in her room so she could not bring shame to her husband’s family. Sobs wracked through her body once more.

Andros stared at her door, even though he had just showered, he couldn’t wash away the sting from the silent rejection or the stench of humiliation. He could hear her sniffling and sobbing in her room. He raised his hand to knock, before letting it drop. What was he going to say to her to make this better? Nothing. Letting out a breath, he continued down the hall towards his study, sleep would not be coming to him tonight.

Andros sat at his desk all night, no work was completed, all of his datapads just lay scattered all over the mahogany desk. That heart-wrenching sob was on repeat in his head all night. Hearing her sobs of despair was enough to drive a knife through his heart. He ran his hand over his face and let out a breath as he leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, then put his head in his hands. There was a knock on the door. “Leave me,” he called out to the person.

“Andros, breakfast is ready,” Karone called to her brother.  
“I’m not hungry, Karone, just leave me be,” he answered.

Karone stood outside, her hands resting on the door. “Andros?” she called gently to her brother.

“I said leave me! Please!” Andros answered.

Karone stepped back from the door, something happened because her brother had never once raised his voice to her in such a tone before. Something happened, but she wasn’t going to bother him with it. She turned and walked away.

Andros was staring at the datapads all over the desk. He couldn’t help but feel nothing but the raw emotions from last night were strong and made his entire chest ache as he put his head in his hands.

Later that morning, Zhane made his way up to the castle gates. He hit the combination on the lock and a camera popped out. “State your name and business,” the AI instructed.

“Zhane, Governor Mekhi’s son, I am here to go through my daily briefing with the Crown Prince,” Zhane recited.

The camera went back into its hole and he gates opened. Zhane whistled as he walked up the pathway as he did every morning. In his hands he carried two thermoses of caf as usual since it was going to be another long morning.

Entering the manor, Zhane felt like the energy was off. Everyone was silent and doing their work quickly. Normally they were greeting him with smiles on their faces. Karone walked up to him with the same concern on her usually happy face. “Who died?” Zhane asked. Karone hushed him.

“Something happened last night, Andros has been very…short-tempered this morning,” Karone replied.

Zhane stared at her quizzically. “What happened?” he asked.

“We don’t know; he won’t talk to anyone. Ashley’s locked herself in her room, she won’t even let me in,” Karone replied.

Karone held onto his arm. “This isn’t like him, Zhane. Mom is worried, he won’t even look at her,” she added.

“Hecuba can’t even get him to talk?” he asked.  
“That’s what I’m saying!” she answered.

Zhane rested his hand on her cheek. “Hey,” he murmured. Karone looked up at him. “I’ll get through to him, okay?” he assured her. Karone nodded and he kissed her forehead. “I’ve got it,” he murmured before he continued down the hall.

Making his way through the halls, Zhane reached Andros’s study and knocked. “What?!” Andros snapped, making Zhane jump a little.

“Andros, it’s me,” Zhane answered.

He heard Andros sigh. “Enter,” he muttered. Zhane opened the door to see piles of datapads all over Andros’s desk. The study was a wreck, looking at the chair in the corner he even saw a blanket and a pillow. Andros had looked like he hadn’t slept at all. 

“It looked like a bomb went off in here,” Zhane commented.

Andros looked at him. “Do you have anything useful to tell me or are you just going to sit there and criticize?” he demanded.

“How about taking it down a few notches?” Zhane answered.

Andros gave him a glare and went through another datapad. “You’re here for the daily briefing, so talk,” he muttered.

“Not while you’re going to talk to me like shit,” Zhane replied.  
“Then leave,” Andros snapped.

The two men were silent. Zhane shook his head slowly as he walked over to the door. “Computer turn off all security cameras,” Zhane ordered.

“Security Authorization Code number,” the AI answered.  
“Security Authorization Code, 013581,” Zhane stated as he closed the door.  
“Security cameras are disabled,” the AI informed them.

Zhane locked the door. “What the hell are you doing?” Andros asked.

“Well I figured if one of us decides to throw a punch your mom might not want to see,” Zhane replied.  
“Just get out,” Andros ordered angrily.  
“Not until you tell me what’s going on,” Zhane replied.

Andros didn’t look up from his work. “Hey!” Zhane snapped.

“What?!” Andros answered, “What do you want to talk about?!”  
“Let’s get started with the fact that everyone is walking around here acting as though they’re about to lose their jobs. Your sister came up to me worried out of her skull, your mother is a mess, and your wife…” Zhane started to say.

Andros scoffed. “My wife,” he muttered. Zhane stared, he made a breakthrough.

“So it’s about Ashley,” he commented.  
“When is it never about her?” Andros asked, standing up.

Andros walked over to the window, staring outside at the lake. “Look, Andros…I get it. Arranged marriages aren’t ideal, especially when you only met the person…” Zhane started to say. Andros let out a deep breath, staring at the water.

“My marriage is a mess. My wife isn’t even willing to give it a chance,” Andros replied.

Zhane was silent for a few seconds. “Did she actually say that?” he asked. Andros ground his teeth together, running his hand over his face. 

“She doesn’t have to,” he replied.

Zhane was silent and Andros paced a bit in front of his desk. “I believed my mother,” Andros told his friend, “‘Give her time she’ll come around. She’ll learn to love you.’”

Andros shook his head slowly. “My wife is in love with another man, Zhane. I know it, I knew it when I said ‘yes’,” he added, “I just…” He pressed his knuckles to his desk. Andros let out a deep breath. “I had hoped I could at least make her happy,” he added, “She’s made it pretty clear that I can never make her happy.” Andros couldn’t help but laugh. “For better or worse right? I guess I’m stuck in “worse” for the rest of my life,” he told Zhane. Zhane walked over, gripping his friend’s shoulder. 

Andros let out a deep breath. “Want to know the worst part of it?” he asked.

“There’s a worst part?” Zhane asked.

Andros stared out the window. “Something tells me…I just raped my wife last night…” he admitted, looking at Zhane, “Even though she came to me.” Zhane gripped his best friend’s shoulder a little tighter and Andros lowered his head.

In his chambers though, the servants were changing Andros’s sheets when one of them noticed the tiny bits of blood. She balled up the sheets, placing them in the laundry hamper that they had brought with them before they placed new sheets on the bed.

The servant walked through the halls, entering her own chambers she walked over to a communication device on top of her dresser. The servant hit a code and after a few seconds, Meranda’s face appeared. “Well?” the Vican Queen asked.

“There is blood on his sheets, my Queen,” the servant replied.

Meranda smiled triumphantly, sitting back in her seat. “You are certain?” she asked.

“I entered her room on a ruse last night. It was empty and the connection door between their rooms was open. She was in his bed and he was undressing her."

Meranda chuckled evilly, her smile grew bigger. “And?” she asked.

“It was painful for her,” the servant replied.  
“Perfect,” she told the young woman, “Be sure to keep me updated on any reports.”

The servant bowed and the screen went dark.


	8. A Decision

A week went by since that night, Andros avoided Ashley except for meals when he had to sit beside her. He wouldn’t even look at her anymore. He stopped trying even beginning small talk with her, he didn’t bid her ‘good morning’ or ‘goodnight’. He woke up, dressed, ate, worked, ate, spent time in his private library, and then bed. Hecuba even tried to bring him in on hers and Ashley’s conversations, but his answers were brief if he answered at all.

Ashley was in her room reading a book when there was a knock on her door. Putting her book down, she walked over and opened the door to reveal Andros. She stared at him “Do me a favor. Don't you ever come to my chambers like that ever again unless you intend for me to finish what you've started. You will not humiliate me like that again,” he told her firmly. She watched him turn on his heel and walk away. Biting her lower lip, she slowly closed the door again and rested her back up against it as she crossed her arms over her stomach.

Days went by, everything was quiet and routine. Andros and Ashley were never in the same room except for meals, Hecuba’s heart was broken because she knew something happened. Her boy was back to his silent self, locking himself away in his study and putting work first. 

Hecuba was at the breakfast table with her family, noticing that Ashley was looking a bit pale. “Ashley, dear, are you alright?” she asked.

“I’m just a bit queasy this morning,” Ashley replied, trying to nibble on some dry toast.

Before she could even swallow the bits of bread, she jumped up from her seat so fast that her chair fell over as she bolted out of the room. “The poor girl,” Hecuba murmured, getting up. Andros didn’t respond as she left the room.

“Don’t you have anything to say?” Karone asked.  
“It’s a bug, it’ll pass,” Andros replied.

Ly had come running the moment she heard Ashley had been seen running from the dining room to the nearest toilet. Now she was kneeling next to her on the tiled floor, holding back her hair and rubbing circles on her back as Ashley hang over the toilet, gaging with nothing left to throw up. “It’s okay,” she muttered.

“I don’t feel so good,” Ashley moaned, once she her stomach finally seemed to settle. She sat back and Ly pulled her into her arms, stroking her hair.

“Let’s just get you back to bed,” Ly suggested. “A bit of sleep will do you good and I’ll come wake you in a few hours with a bit of broth.”

Ashley nodded weakly and Ly helped her up. In the hall they ran into a concerned Hecuba. Ly curtsied as best as she could, holding Ashley in her arms. “My queen,” she muttered respectfully. "The princess is not feeling so well. I’m taking her back to bed and will check on her in a few hours.”

Hecuba nodded and stepped forward, cupping Ashley’s cheek in her hand. “Feel better soon, sweetheart,” she smiled gently at Ashley and placed a kiss on her forehead. “I can see you are in good hands.”

The next few days Ashley spend curled up in bed under the care of Ly and Helia. She ate little and more often than not saw it come back up a little later. One evening Ly was sitting next to Ashley on her bed, propped up against a pillow reading her favorite Terran book to the sick princess.

“’But, my dear Elizabeth,’ she added, ‘what sort of girl is Miss King? I should be sorry to think our friend mercenary.’”

“Ly?” Ashley interrupted in a small voice.  
“Yes?”  
“Do you… do you think I could be pregnant?”

The questioned shocked Ly, but her training immediately took over. “If you have been with your husband, that might be possible,” she replied gently.

“I… I have…” Ashley choked. “They… they won’t be able to break the marriage and sell me to someone less… patient.”

Ly felt her heart break at those words. She put the book away and ran a hand through Ashley’s hair. “Sleep, my dear,” she commanded. “I won’t let anyone take you.”

Ly stayed with her mistress all through the night, watching over the sleeping girl. When the first rays of the sun started peeping over the horizon she got up to go to the kitchens to get Ashley some breakfast and get Helia to help clean the room some when Ashley had woken up. Helia opened the door for her and Ly plastered a smile on her face.

“Good morning,” she called brightly. “Time to wake you. You’re going to take a shower and me and Helia will change your sheets. I promise you’ll feel much better after.”

Ashley moaned in reply. Ly set down the plate of breakfast and walked over to the bed. Helia watched her.

“Come on, my darling, you have to get up for only a little while,” Ly coaxed.

Reluctantly Ashley pulled herself out of bed. Her eyes widened in horror when she looked back and spotted the pool of red on the sheets. A cry of anguish left her lips and Ly easily caught her as her legs gave out.

Helia watched with interest how Ly comforted the distraught princess, not understanding why she was so upset.

“No.” Helia heard the princess choke out.

“It’s going to be okay, my darling,” Ly whispered in reply. “You go take a shower and me and Helia will clean up here. We’ll take care of you.”

Ly gestured to Helia and the other girl quickly entered the bathroom to turn the shower on. The next words out of the princess’s mouth as Ly coaxed her into to the bathroom broke Helia’s heart. “When will anyone love me?”

Once they had closed the door to give Ashley her privacy, Ly stalked over to the windows and threw them open to air the room. Then started to pull the dirtied sheets off the bed.

“She trusts you,” Helia commented as she moved over to help. “She trusts you more than I’ve seen her trust anyone.”

“I’ve been with her since she was ten until she was sent to Earth. Strange as it may sound, I was her only friend. She may think I’m paid to care for her, but in that she’s wrong. They pay me to take care of her. Caring for her, when she finally lets you in, you can’t help but to.”

Helia nodded and asked no more. Ly would not break that hard earned trust.

Another month went by, Zhane let out a deep breath as he was making his way to Ajax’s study. “He’s not going to kill you, he’s not going to kill you, he’s not going to kill you,” he kept telling himself. He knocked on the study door.

“Enter,” Ajax answered.

Zhane pushed the door open. “Am I interrupting anything?” he asked.

“Zhane! Come in, my boy, good to see you. How is your father?” Ajax asked.

Zhane entered the room. “My father is doing well, sir, he sends his regards,” he replied.

“Please be sure to give him mine,” Ajax stated happily.  
“Yes, sir,” Zhane replied.

Ajax raised a brow at him. “How can I help you today?” he asked.

“I have something important to talk to you about,” Zhane replied.

Ajax gestured for him to sit down and Zhane sat down. “I would like to talk about Karone,” Zhane said quickly. The King smirked as he stared at the nervous young man.

“It’s funny, I was just going over a marriage offer for Karone,” he commented.

Zhane felt his heart drop a little. “Oh…you were?” he asked.

“Yes, I think Karone would like this young man, he’s kind, generous,” Ajax replied, looking at a datapad.

Ajax placed the datapad in front of him. “What do you think?” he asked. Zhane picked up the datapad and saw his own picture and he couldn’t help but sigh in relief. The King chuckled lightly. “It is why you are here?” Ajax asked.

“Yes, sir,” Zhane replied.  
“I couldn’t think of a better man for my little girl,” Ajax stated.

Zhane beamed and both men stood up from their chairs. Ajax pulled the young man into a hug. “Welcome to our family,” he added.

“Thank you,” Zhane replied.

That afternoon, Zhane was pacing the gardens when Karone walked out. “Dad said you were looking for me,” she commented.

“Yeah,” he replied.

A smile grew on his face as he looked at her. “You look so beautiful,” he murmured.

“Well thank you,” she answered as he kissed her cheek.

They held hands as they walked through the gardens. “I have never met a woman like you, Karone, no one even close,” he commented.

“I am truly one of a kind,” she quipped, laughing as Zhane spun her around in a circle.  
“You truly are,” he agreed, pulling her close.

Karone smiled, moving her hands up his arms. “I love you,” he murmured.

“I love you too,” she answered before he kissed her.

Karone kissed him back, moving her arms around his neck. Zhane held her close and she smiled against his lips. “You’re nervous, what’s going on?” she asked, letting him go. Zhane walked over to a rose bush, picking a rose.

“As I said…I love you,” he replied.

Zhane held the rose between them as he gave her a small smile. “I love you more than I could ever love anyone,” he added.

“Zhane…” she said softly.

The Princess gasped as he slowly bent down on one knee before her, holding onto her hand with one hand while holding the rose in the other. “Karone, when I look at you, I see more than a Princess. I see a woman that I can see spending the rest of my life with. I imagine a family, growing old, the whole thing,” he started to say. Tears welled up in her eyes as she gripped Zhane’s hand a little tighter. “Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?” he asked.

Karone smiled through her tears. “Yes…yes,” she replied, wrapping her arms around him. Zhane sighed in relief, hugging her close.

Ashley walked down the hall towards her art room, the castle was quiet but the help always greeted her with smiles. Entering her room, she prepared to finish her drawing when something caught her eye. Looking over at her easel, she saw a newly bloomed sunflower sitting on the tray. She picked up the sunflower, holding it to her nose to breathe in the beautiful scent. A small smile graced her lips. Making her way over to the sink, she grabbed one of her clean paint cups, filling it with water and placed the sunflower into it.

Then Ashley realized something, it was a year ago that day that she married Andros. Her eighteenth birthday had come and gone, but since KO-35 didn’t celebrate birthdays she completely forgot. Then Ashley bit her lower lip, twisting her wedding ring around on her finger.

Andros was in his study, rubbing his temple as a migraine was beginning to form. “Uncle, I don’t know what to do here, we’ve been trying to work with Gratha, but Enar keeps fighting everything,” he insisted.

“Enar is like his father, very stubborn and hard-headed, I have lost count how many times he threatened war on the Karova System,” Kinwon answered.  
“Well he seems to be arguing with us more than usual about our resources, we just…we don’t have any more to give. If we give anymore we’re going to be depriving our people,” Andros explained.  
“Don’t let him get in your head, Andros,” Kinwon answered.

There was a knock on the door. “Enter,” Kinwon called out. Helia entered the room, curtsying to respectfully to both the Commander and the Prince. In her hands was a white box with a red ribbon tied around it.

“Forgive me, my lords for my intrusion,” Helia answered.  
“You’re not intruding, please, come in,” Andros told her as he put his work away.

Helia closed the door behind her. “I have a gift for the Prince from the Princess,” she stated, “She instructed that I bring it to you personally.”

“You can place it on my desk,” Andros replied.

Helia placed the box on his desk. She curtsied again before leaving the room. Andros and Kinwon stared at the box. “Why would Karone send you a gift?” Kinwon asked curiously.

“Wrong Princess, Uncle,” Andros murmured.

Andros stared at the box, letting out a deep breath. Reaching over he untied the ribbon and opened the box slowly, unsure of what would be waiting for him inside. Opening the box, inside was a picture frame, but inside the frame was a drawing. “Well, that’s quite lovely,” Kinwon commented as Andros picked it up. Andros looked in the bottom right hand corner and saw the number ‘1’ written there. 

“She remembered,” he murmured.

The drawing was of Ashley’s view outside of her window, which prompted Andros to look up towards his view outside his. 

That evening, they were having dinner when Karone stood up. “I have an announcement to make,” she said excitedly. Karone looked to Zhane who was sitting beside her and held his hand tightly. “Zhane and I are getting married!” she announced. Andros’s eyes grew wide but then a smile grew on his face.

“That’s fantastic!” he answered.  
“Oh, I knew this day would come!” Hecuba said beaming as she rushed over and embraced her daughter.

Andros walked over to Zhane, who stood up. “Congratulations,” he told Zhane. The two men gripped hands before sharing a half-hug. “Finally part of the family,” he added.

Ashley watched as they all congratulated Zhane and Karone on their engagement. “No ring?” Hecuba asked.

“He used a rose,” Karone replied.

Ashley walked over to her, smiling. “Congratulations,” she told her beaming as the two girls embraced.

“Thank you,” Karone replied, “I don’t think I have ever been so happy.”

Ashley let her go. “You should be,” she assured her, “This is the best time of your life.” Karone smiled and the two embraced again.


	9. A Second Wedding

Ashley watched as Hecuba was doing Karone’s hair for her wedding day. She looked so beautiful, her dress was simple, but elegant. It was white with a purple belt around her waist. “You don’t have handmaidens who do this?” Ashley asked quizzically.

“No, it’s tradition for the bride’s mother to ready her daughter for her wedding day,” Hecuba replied proudly.

Ashley swallowed against a lump that was trying to form in her throat. Hecuba had tears in her eyes as she took purple ribbon, braiding Karone’s hair and entwining the ribbon through her hair. Hecuba began to hum a song softly, soon Karone was joining in on the song. Ashley twisted her ring around on her finger, feeling the lump grow bigger with every second. Hecuba hugged Karone from behind, kissing the top of her head so tenderly. “The first time I held you, the healers had you wrapped up in white blankets,” she murmured softly, “Oh how time goes by.” Hecuba hugged her close. “Oh my sweet little girl,” Hecuba whispered.

Hecuba had Karone stand up. “I have something special for you, for your ‘something old’,” she told Karone. She picked up a gold and jeweled encrusted box. She placed the box on the vanity. “This belonged to my mother, her mother before her, all the way down to Queen Relena,” she said softly. Hecuba opened the box to reveal a tiara, it was white gold and silver with small sapphires shaped as flowers going along the band. “And maybe, one day, it will go to your daughter,” Hecuba added, smiling at her. Karone bent down, her head lowered as Hecuba took the tiara, slipping it onto Karone’s head.

At the wedding, Ashley served as matron of honor. Zhane gave Karone a soft smile as he held onto her hands. “Karone, from the moment I first saw you, I knew you were the one with whom I wanted to share my life. Your beauty, heart, and mind inspire me to be the best person I can be. I promise to love you for eternity, respecting you, honoring you, being faithful to you, and sharing my life with you. This is my solemn vow,” he recited. Karone smiled through her tears of joy as she gave Zhane’s hands a squeeze.

“Zhane, today I take you to be my husband. Together we will create a home, becoming a part of one another. I vow to help create a life that we can cherish, inspiring your love for me and mine for you. I vow to be honest, caring and truthful, to love you as you are and not as I want you to be, and to grow old by your side as your love and best friend,” she vowed in return.

Zhane took the ring the holy man offered, slipping it onto Karone’s finger. “With this ring, I give you my heart, my soul, my life, and my future,” he vowed. Karone smiled as she slipped the other ring onto Zhane’s finger.

“With this ring, I give you my heart, my soul, my life, and my future,” she vowed in return.

The holy man smiled at the couple in front of him. “By the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Zhane, you may kiss your bride,” he informed them. Zhane rested his hands on Karone’s waist, kissing her deeply.

They had their small celebration before Zhane and Karone were sent off on their honeymoon. Ashley was back in her room, removing the heavy chandelier earrings, placing them on her vanity. She wiped off the makeup, sitting down to remove her shoes when she looked at herself in the mirror. Taking one of her shoes, she stared at it before she threw it as hard as she could and her mirror shattered.

Andros was walking to his room when he heard glass shattering. Immediately he tried to open the door but it was locked. “Ashley?” he called out to her.

“I’m fine,” she replied.

Andros tried to open the door again. “I said I’m fine!” she snapped. They were silent, but then Andros could hear her crying in her room again.

Ashley sat on the edge of her bed, crying softly as she removed her dress, setting it on the back of her chair and pulling on her pajamas. She saw two people who truly loved each other exchange vows and rings. She didn’t want to imagine how different their wedding night was going to be versus her own. They were going to have it all.

Andros went back to his room; he could still hear her crying which was like a knife to his heart. He changed into his plaid pajama pants and a regular t-shirt before walking over to their adjoining door. He rested his hand on the door and the other hand on the doorknob. He started to twist, she had forgotten to lock the door. Instead of going in, he let the doorknob go and went back to his bed while he listened to his wife’s sobbing.

The next morning, Hecuba was staring at the shattered mirror in Ashley’s room. “It’s okay, sweetheart, accidents happen, I can get the mirror replaced,” Hecuba assured her. Ashley shrugged her shoulders.

“Don’t bother,” she answered before leaving the room.

Ashley went into her art room and closed the door, locking it behind her. She sat down at her easel and started working.

A few hours in, there was a knock on the door. “Princess, lunch is served,” Helia informed her. Ashley ignored her and continued with her drawing. “Princess?” Helia called to her again.

Andros looked up as Helia entered the dining hall. “The Princess won’t answer her door,” Helia informed them.

“Are you sure she’s in there?” Hecuba asked.  
“I tried the door, but it is locked,” Helia replied.

Andros frowned, looking at the empty chair next to him. “I hope she’s okay,” Hecuba murmured. She let out a deep breath as they continued to eat their meal.

Andros was the last to leave the table with a plate of food. Walking through the halls he reached her art room. Letting out a deep breath, he knocked lightly. “Ashley?” he called to her. There was no answer on the other side. “I brought you something to eat,” he told her. Still, no answer. Letting out a sigh, he stared at the plate of food in his hands.

Staring at the door, Andros held his hand out ready to concentrate on the lock but he forced himself to stop. “Listen…I’m just going to leave the plate by the door,” he told her.

Andros left the plate by the door, walking away.

Ashley waited until he was far enough away before she opened the door and shoved the plate across the hall towards the wall before closing it again.

Andros worked in his study when Hecuba knocked lightly. “May I enter?” she asked.

“Mom, of course,” Andros replied.

Hecuba entered the room, closing the door. She took a seat in front of her son’s desk. “Let me call Helia for some of your favorite tea,” he told her.

“No, sweetheart, it’s alright,” Hecuba replied.

Andros stared at his mother quizzically. “Is everything alright?” he asked. Hecuba let out a deep breath, twisting her ring around on her finger.

“I failed you as a mother,” Hecuba replied, looking at her son.  
“Mom, what are you talking about?” he asked in disbelief.  
“I should have done more to find out if Meranda and Fernando were keeping their promises,” she answered.  
“What more could you have done, mom? Send spies over?” he asked.  
“Yes,” she muttered.

Andros chuckled lightly. “You’re miserable,” she insisted, “You both are.”

“We’re working through it,” he replied.

Hecuba looked at him and sighed. “You’re a good man, Andros, I can’t help but be so proud,” she stated happily.

“I had good parents,” he replied.

Hecuba walked over, kissing his forehead. Then she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. 

The day continued on, Ashley refused visitors or food. The plates were discarded by the walls. The servants retrieved the dishes when night began to fall. Hecuba made her way down the hall when she passed Ashley’s art room, but then stopped. Standing in front of the door, she knocked lightly. “Ashley, why don’t you open up for me?” she asked, swallowing a lump in her throat, “Please? I just need to know you haven't killed yourself in there."

It took another minute, but Ashley finally opened the door. Her eyes were red from crying all day and Hecuba stepped inside. There were torn pieces of artwork on the floor, some were in balls, there were several broken drawing utensils scattered on the table top. Hecuba picked up one drawing where it showed a little hand holding an index finger. She looked at Ashley as she closed the door behind her. Hecuba placed the paper on the table, walking over to the girl. “Oh my sweet girl,” she said softly, resting her hands on her cheeks. Ashley just smiled sadly. “If I could change how things are, I would in a heartbeat. You are every bit of my daughter except for blood, which is good because then this marriage would be even more difficult,” Hecuba quipped.

Ashley laughed a little and Hecuba pulled her over to the settee by the window. “You haven’t had anyone comfort you during this whole situation,” she murmured, “You can come to me for anything.” Ashley nodded as they curled up on the settee and Hecuba stroked Ashley’s hair as they stared up at the stars. Ashley relaxed against her mother-in-law, this was the most comfort she had ever received from a mother figure in her life besides Ly. It was quite…enjoyable. Hecuba smiled as Ashley started to drift off and she continued to stroke her hair lightly.

When Ashley made it back to her room, she looked over and saw a setup of delicious sweet fruits and a few beverage options for her to try. She could smell the fresh, delicious sweet breads that the chef had just baked up. Walking over, she picked up a roll and began to nibble on it. She let out a gasp, it was fantastic! It was a cross between a Terran banana bread with apple cinnamon mixed in with the dough. She sat down on her chaise as she started eating the bread, relaxing back on the bed with a sigh of content.

Looking towards her right, she stared at the door that lead to Andros’s room. The light was on so she knew he was still awake. She looked back at her late night snack and continued to eat contently. Grateful for the staff that set it up for her.

All unbeknownst to her, just hearing her gasp made Andros smile just a little. Even if she would never know, at least he knew the chef’s famous sweet bread didn’t go to waste.


	10. Andros's Secret

Three months later, Zhane and Karone had returned from their honeymoon and everything was back in the usual routine. Except for one morning when the family stood on the landing platform. “Give Enar my regards,” Ajax told Andros.

“I will,” Andros replied.  
“We will return hopefully with good news,” Kinwon assured them.

Zhane held onto Karone’s hands. “I’ll be back soon,” he murmured.

“The room won’t feel the same without you there,” she answered before hugging him tight.

Zhane hugged her back, kissing her neck and her shoulder.

Andros walked over to Ashley, taking her hand he pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek. “I should be home soon,” he told her.

“Be safe,” she replied.

Andros and Zhane boarded the ship, they lifted off and went to Gratha.

Ashley was in her art room, humming to herself when Karone knocked on the door. “Enter,” she called out. 

“Hey, I thought you would like to take a walk with me through the gardens?” Karone asked.  
“I’d love to,” Ashley replied as she put her utensils away.

Karone smiled as they left the art room and into the gardens.

They were enjoying the beautiful day, Karone kept looking at the roses. “How are you, Karone? You have been a little quiet today,” Ashley commented. Karone looked at her.

“I’m okay…just adjusting to married life,” Karone replied.  
“It certainly is,” Ashley muttered more to herself than Karone.

Karone felt a little queasy, making her sit down. “Hey, are you okay?” Ashley asked.

“I’m just feeling a bit…uncomfortable,” Karone replied.  
“What’s wrong?” Ashley asked.  
“Nothing….”

Karone let out a deep breath. “Ashley, if I tell you a secret, will you promise not to tell anyone?” she asked.

“I swear,” Ashley reassured her.

Karone let out a deep breath. “I think…I think I might be pregnant,” she replied, her eyes shining. Ashley stared at her, feeling like her stomach was now one giant knot.

“Are you sure?” she asked.  
“I’m a week late, I’ve been queasy, and I’m tired all the time,” Karone replied.

Ashley forced a smile. “Congratulations,” she murmured. Karone gave her a smile. “I have a confession to make,” Ashley added, looking at Karone, “I envy your perfect marriage.”

“Yours might not be perfect right now... but you could make it work, you know,” Karone answered.

Ashley sat down across from her. “I didn’t choose this,” she insisted.

“But you choose to be miserable,” Karone replied.

Ashley narrowed her eyes. “I guess that’s my business now isn’t it?” she asked.

“You’re not understanding that your actions are hurting Andros,” Karone replied.  
“And how would you know?” Ashley asked.  
“How DON’T you know? No wait, don’t answer that, you haven’t even bothered getting to know him,” Karone said irritably.

Ashley frowned as the two women sat silently. “And despite all of that…I think he’s falling in love with you anyways,” she added.

“How do you know?” Ashley asked.  
“My brother doesn’t do the things he does for just anyone,” Karone replied, “He gave you, your own room, an art room, flowers on your easel. Do you think he would do that for just a random person?”

Ashley thought about it and tears welled up in her eyes. “I’m a horrible person,” she whispered. Karone shook her head.

“No, you’re not,” she replied.

Karone embraced the girl. “Your mother is making you feel horrible,” she added, rubbing her back.

A week later, Andros and Zhane had returned from their mission. Karone rushed over and embraced him. “So good to be home,” he murmured, hugging her back. Andros was surprised to see Ashley waiting on the platform.

“Welcome home,” she greeted, her tone was shy.  
“It’s good to be home,” he answered, taking her hand and kissing her cheek.

Andros froze for a second when he felt her give his hand a squeeze. They released each other’s hands before Andros offered her his arm. Ashley slid her arm around his as they walked together. “How were the negotiations?” she asked.

“Dismal,” he muttered, “Enar won’t listen to reason, he believes that he should have more than half of our resources because we have been in peace and in business for the last two centuries.”  
“How does that make sense?” she asked.  
“It doesn’t,” he replied.

Ashley shook her head slowly. “So what’s next then?” she asked.

“We keep negotiating, but if he keeps it up we might have to take drastic measures,” he replied, “He’s already trying to take more than what’s offered.”  
“How do you know?” she asked.

Andros let out a deep breath as they walked down the stairs. “We keep track of what supplies go out to which planet, say it be natural resources all the way down to the crystals we mine,” he explained. Ashley nodded her head slowly. “Enar is very good at the manipulation game, the last few runs we have made to Gratha, he’s claimed we have shorted him and he scares our delivery staff to the point they come back and get more,” he added.

“But that’s wasting our own fuel,” she answered.

Andros suddenly stopped for a second, making Ashley look at him. She wasn’t just listening to him talk, she was actually part of the conversation. “Yeah…” he replied.

“That’s why we try not to mine so many crystals for the fuel,” she added, “It wastes energy the more we have to mine so it makes us have to dig up more crystals.”  
“Which makes him believe that we are taking more of our share of the mines even though,” he scoffed, “The mines have been the Karova System’s since Relena was Queen.”  
“Then why does Enar believe he has more of a right to it?” she asked.

Andros let out a sigh. “Another debate that’s as old as the universe,” he answered, making her smirk.

“Your job is difficult, having to try to keep everyone satisfied,” she murmured.  
“Someone’s always giving us a hard time. Be it the Gratha Galaxy or even Fenix, even though I can handle Hawthorne better than Enar,” he answered.  
“How old is Hawthorne anyways?” she asked.

Andros started to think about it. “I don’t know, he’s been a loyal friend as long as I can remember, since my Grandfather ruled,” he replied, “But I think he was around even before that. It’s not exactly a question I ask.”

“Really?” she asked.  
“How is that talk going to go? Hey, Hawthorne, you and I have been friends since…well since I was born. How old are you really?” he answered.

Ashley started laughing, which made him look at her surprised. “He’s three hundred and ninety-two,” Hecuba stated as she walked up with a smile, “Welcome home, sweetheart.” Andros embraced his mother with a smile and she kissed his cheek.

“How do you know?” Andros asked.  
“I asked him about twenty years ago,” she replied.

Ashley covered her hand over her mouth as she muffled a giggle that was wanting to escape when she saw the look on his face. “He’s not shy about his age, he’s quite proud,” Hecuba added. Andros couldn’t help but laugh and Ashley just smiled.

Later that night, Andros was in his study when there was a knock on the door. “Enter!” he called out. He looked up and he saw Ashley there. “Ashley…” he said stunned.

“Hey…may I come in?” she asked.  
“Of course,” he replied, “Everything okay?”  
“Yeah,” she assured him, “I’m just fine.”

Ashley looked around his study. “Wow…” she murmured, “This is...”

“It used to be my grandfather’s study,” he answered, “I kept most of how he kept it, I mean…I never got to know him but from what mom tells me he was a good man.”  
“A lot of good people in your family,” she commented.

Andros just smiled as he watched her walk around. “I do have a question,” she commented.

“Yeah?” he answered.  
“What exactly do you do?” she asked.

Andros sat back in his chair. “A daily routine when you’re home, what does your day look like?” she asked, “I’m only curious because…since we are spending the rest of our lives together…a future Queen should help the future King when he’s off planet.” Andros tapped his fingers on his desk. “And most of the time I’m not even sure where you’re going,” she added. He nodded his head slowly.

“I can show you a few things that I do when I’m home,” he answered as he stood up.

Andros showed her the box of datapads. “Normally my uncle brings a fresh batch of these in the morning, Zhane and I go through a daily briefing of what is going on and what is the next step to any set of negotiations that are taking place,” he explained, “My Uncle comes in and some point and we discuss my trips within the next month.” Then a smile showed on his face. “There’s something I want to show you that I also do when I’m home, as often as I can,” he added as he closed the box. Andros offered his arm to her and Ashley looped her arm with his as they left.

Entering the city, the people whispered and stared, but they smiled and greeted Andros and Ashley as they walked by. Ashley gripped his arm a little tighter, looking around but she smiled at them as they greeted her happily.

They reached what looked like a large mansion and Andros hit a button on the door. It was a couple of minutes, but then it opened revealing an older woman with graying brown and red hair. “Andros!” she gasped.

“Good evening, Tara,” he replied. 

The woman embraced him tightly. “Welcome home!” she said happily. Andros hugged her back with a smile and Tara looked at Ashley.

“Tara, this is Ashley,” he informed her.  
“I have heard of your beauty, but…no words do you justice,” Tara answered.

She gave Ashley a gentle hug. “Welcome,” she added.

“Thank you,” Ashley replied.  
“Are they still awake?” he asked.  
“Yes, yes, we just had some supper now they’re getting some last minute plays in before story time,” Tara replied.

Tara had them come in. “Children! We have visitors!” she called out. Ashley watched as a few children of different planetary races raced down the stairs.

“ANDROS!” they shouted.

Soon children from every room raced out. Andros greeted the children happily, picking up one of the younger ones that had her arms open wide open for him. “Where did you go now?” one of the children asked.

“I was off talking to a greedy king,” Andros replied.  
“Did you make him a nice one?” the little girl on his hip asked.  
“I’m working on it,” Andros replied.  
“Andros, I’ve been practicing my telekinesis like you taught me!” one kid called out.  
“You’re always showing off, Rickard,” another child whined.

Andros chuckled lightly at the children as they were all trying to show him new things. “Alright, calm down,” he told them. The little girl on Andros’s hip looked at Ashley.

“Who’s that?” she asked around her thumb.

Andros looked at Ashley. “Children, Andros brought a special visitor with him,” Tara told them. Andros gestured for Ashley to come closer.

“This is Ashley, she’s my wife,” Andros stated.

The children oohed and awed. “A princess,” a few of them whispered excitedly.

“You’re really pretty,” one of the children told her.  
“Why thank you,” Ashley replied.

Andros smiled, leading the children out of the middle of the hallway. “Andros, are you going to do story time?” one of the children asked anxiously.

“Probably,” he replied, “Go play for right now.”

The children ran off to play as Tara led them to the parlor. “It is an honor to finally meet you, Ashley, Andros has told us a lot about you,” Tara commented.

“He did?” Ashley asked surprised.

Ashley looked at Andros. “Well…what did he tell you?” she replied. Tara chuckled lightly.

“I was so sure the man was very biased about what he has said about you,” Tara commented, “Kind, generous, beautiful, and let me ask you, are you as artistic as he tells me you are?”  
“I mean…I draw but I wouldn’t say artistic,” Ashley replied.  
“Nonsense,” Tara said smiling.

They sat down to talk while the children were playing.

When it came time for story time, Andros was reading them a book while Ashley was holding a little girl in her arms. The two of them kept catching each other’s eyes, but they would immediately look away again.

After the story was done, the kids went upstairs to their beds. “Thank you again for coming,” Tara told them.

“It was an honor,” Ashley replied, “They’re great.”  
“That they are,” Tara agreed smiling brightly.

They bid Tara ‘goodnight’ before leaving. Ashley looked at Andros. “What started this?” she asked. Andros glanced at her as they walked through the empty streets.

“When Karone and I were kids, we were playing in that park over there,” Andros explained, gesturing to the park to their left.

Ashley looked at the park. “A bounty hunter snatched her while I went to retrieve a toy we had lost during a game,” he added. She looked at him surprised. “My father and the Karovan Rangers searched high and low, because at least I still had memory of what the creature looked like before he disappeared in the forest with her,” he explained. 

“How…” she started to say.  
“It took them nine months, dad found her on Onyx being sold as a child slave,” Andros replied, “The problem was, there were other children in similar situations as Karone. Dad brought all of them back to KO-35.”

Andros let out a sigh. “The problem was, unlike Karone, some of them didn’t have families anymore. So mom and dad built the orphanage, a sanctuary for them. Tara’s daughter was one of the children dad saved so she’s been working with us ever since,” he added.

“That’s incredible. Wait, your dad was a Ranger?” Ashley asked.  
“So am I,” Andros replied.

He pulled back his sleeve to show her the morpher. “It’s traditional, the Red Ranger morpher has been passed from prince to prince all the way back to the first Rangers here on KO-35,” he explained.

“Are there others?” she asked.  
“Well, yeah, I can’t exactly do this without my team. Zhane is the Silver Ranger,” he replied.  
“So it’s just you two?” she asked.  
“No, but we don’t exactly go around saying ‘hey that’s a Ranger’. We live quietly, until we have to use the morphers. We hope we never have to, we try to go the diplomatic route,” he replied.

Ashley nodded her head in understanding.

They reached the manor, Andros walked her to her room. “I had fun,” Ashley told him honestly.

“I’m glad,” he answered.

Andros gave her a nod. “Goodnight,” he told her, heading towards his room.

“Night,” she answered.

She watched as he entered his room and closed the door behind him before she went into her own room.


	11. Hopes Dashed

Ashley shot up in bed, her heart racing and her breathing heavy. She pulled her knees up to her chest in hopes of stopping the shaking of her body. Her recollection of the dream she’d had was hazy. Carlos had been there at first, but then he’d changed into Andros. It scared her that whatever had happened in her dream, she had liked it. With a sigh she threw the covers away from her and rolled out of bed to take a shower in hopes of washing the last tendrils of the dream away from her.

When she finally emerged from her room and walked down the hall when she saw a nine-month-pregnant Karone attempting to move a crib. “Karone!” Ashley exclaimed, rushing over to her, “Are you crazy?”

“Well, my lovely husband is always at work and the baby due any time now, I need to make sure the nursery is ready,” she replied.  
“Let me,” Ashley insisted, pushing the crib into the nursery.

Karone rested her hand on her belly, letting out a sigh. “I’m three days late, I’m losing my mind,” she admitted.

“Well you’re also in nesting mode, everything is about everything being ready when it’s time for the baby to arrive,” Ashley replied.

Karone sat down in the rocking chair. “I’m just ready for her to be out,” she sighed. 

“She’ll be here,” Ashley reassured her.

Karone gave her a smile and Ashley started putting the bedding in the crib, adding a few toys. Ashely looked over at her friend to see Karone beginning to doze. She placed a blanket over the young woman before she left her alone to rest.

Making her way through the manor, Ashley walked by Andros’s study, staring at the door for a second. They had another gala to go to that evening, Karone and Zhane had to decline the invitation this time but they were happy to send their regards. Kinwon would be attending this gala with them.

Reaching her room, Ashley pulled out the dress she was thinking of wearing at the gala that evening. It was red with one shoulder, it flowed like the Vica Galaxy gowns, a Terran Grecian style gown that flowed and had a red silk shawl that went with it. Placing the gown on her bed, she grabbed her bathrobe and went to her bathroom to shower and prepare herself.

After the shower, Ashley looked up when there was a knock on the door. “Yes?” she called out.

“It’s me,” Hecuba called out.  
“Enter,” Ashley answered.

Hecuba entered the room and smiled softly. “I thought I would help you get ready for the gala,” she told the young woman. Ashley smiled back at the woman.

“I would love that,” she replied honestly.

Ashley sat down and Hecuba started brushing out her hair. She did a few little braids around her head, tying them together. “Now, this gala is special, over two hundred years since the planetary systems have called a truce,” Hecuba explained.

“I remember mother and father going every year,” Ashley replied.

Hecuba smiled at Ashley in the mirror. “Now it’s your turn,” she stated. She rested her hands on Ashley’s shoulders. “I have been seeing a few more smiles than tears in the last few months,” she added. Red tinted her cheeks lightly and Hecuba smiled softly. 

They got Ashley’s hair and makeup done before getting her in the dress. There was a soft knock on the door. “Enter,” Ashley called out. Helia entered the room.

“My princess, this was left outside the door,” she informed her.

Ashley turned around and saw a box in Helia’s hands. It was a beautiful, small gold box with red gems along the sides. Opening the box, Ashley gasped at what was inside. Inside the box sitting on silver silk was a white gold chain with what looked like an arrowhead charm and in the middle of the charm was a yellow stone. “Well, I have never seen that jewel out of our vault before,” Hecuba commented. The Queen smiled softly at her. “The stone is a rare gem here on KO-35,” she informed her, “It belonged to Queen Relena, it was a gift from her husband as a sign of his affection for her after their first wedding anniversary.”

Ashley smiled as she held the necklace in her hand, her thumb moving over the gem. “Andros has a hard time relaying his thoughts and his feelings, this I am sure you have by now noticed,” Hecuba stated.

“He’s been expressing them in other ways,” Ashley murmured, looking at the new mirror that hung above her vanity.

Hecuba took the necklace, clasping it around it around her neck. Ashley held the charm in her hand, smiling softly. “I’ll never take it off,” she murmured. The Queen smiled at her, kissing her cheek.

At the gala that evening, Andros and Ashley arrived arm in arm and the other guests greeted them happily. “Well, if it isn’t two of my favorite Karovans,” Hawthorne stated as he walked up. Andros and Hawthorne pressed their fists to their chests before bowing to each other. Hawthorne turned to Ashley, holding her hands in his as he pressed his forehead to her hands. Ashley curtsied with a soft smile.

“It’s a pleasure to see you again,” she answered.  
“The pleasure is all mine,” Hawthorne assured her.

Ashley smiled at Andros. “I will go make my rounds?” she asked him.

“I’ll be here,” he answered.

With that, she disappeared through the crowd. Hawthorne stood beside Andros with his arms behind his back. “Well, this is a change,” he commented.

“She seems happier,” Andros replied.

Hawthorne shook his head. “Mm mm, don’t let the smile fool you,” he told the young man, “Her soul has changed.”

“How much?” Andros asked.

Hawthorne’s snakelike eyes looked at him. “She’s very conflicted,” he replied. Andros watched as Ashley started talking with one of the other guests, laughing. 

“Do you know how she feels about me?” Andros asked.  
“I’m a soul reader, not a mind reader,” Hawthorne replied.  
“You can’t tell that by reading her soul?” Andros asked.  
“What I can read is she’s conflicted,” Hawthorne replied firmly.

Andros let out a sigh. “Her soul doesn’t feel so broken either, it feels…like it is mending,’ He added. Andros nodded his head slowly. “I sensed probably the most disgusting soul today though,” Hawthorne stated, “I felt as though I had to shed another skin.”

“Hawthorne, we are friends, but I really could go without talking about your shedding skin,” Andros replied.

Andros shuddered, making Hawthorne chuckle. “How do you think I stay so young?” he quipped. Andros shook his head slowly with a smirk.

The night wore on, the music was playing the people were enjoying themselves. Andros watched as Ashley sat at one of the tables watching the people dance. Then Andros saw it, he saw Meranda making her way over to Ashley. Walking over to her first, he held his hand out to his wife. Ashley looked at his hand and then at him with a hesitant look, but then he gestured to his right and she saw her mother. Ashley grabbed his hand and he pulled her out into the dancing crowd, as far away from Meranda as possible. “Thanks,” she told him.

“Always, I didn’t want to hear her asking you when we’re having kids,” he replied.

Ashley laughed and he smiled at her. “I can get used to that,” he commented without thinking. Ashley looked at him surprised and his cheeks turned red, his eyes aimed toward the floor. She couldn’t help but smile, he was cute when he was embarrassed.

After the song, Ashley let out a deep breath. “It’s getting a bit stuffy in here,” she commented. Andros nodded his head slowly and let her go. Ashley started to walk away but then she looked back at him. “Aren’t you coming?” she asked.

“Yeah,” He replied surprised.

They walked towards the balcony. There were lights tied in the trees and the bushes, giving the garden a starry look. The moon was bright and large since the planet was closer to it. “It’s so nice here,” she commented.

“To think when my great-great grandfather met Hawthorne, this place was ravaged from an attack,” Andros answered.  
“Really? You can’t even tell,” she commented.  
“It took years, but they brought it back,” he replied.

Ashley suddenly shivered a little. “You okay?” he asked.

“It just got a little chilly out here,” she replied.

Andros removed his jacket, resting it on her shoulders. She was surprised, looking at him. “Thank you,” she murmured. Andros leaned against the rail. “You’re a good man, Andros, you’ll make a great King one day,” she added.

“A King isn’t much without a good Queen beside him,” he replied.

Andros looked at her. “Which I believe you will be,” he added. Ashley stood up and looked at him.

“I’ve been having a lot of fun in the last few months,” she admitted.  
“Yeah?” he answered.

She nodded her head with a slight smile. “I’m glad, because I’ve been having fun too,” he replied. They were quiet now, staring at each other. Ashley’s eyes kept diverting away but then looking back at him. Andros noticed her eyes kept glancing at his lips before she looked away again. Taking a nervous breath, he slowly moved took one of her hands in his, her eyes looking up from the floor to catch his when she felt his touch. She squeezed his fingers lightly as they were slowly leaning in closer. His breath was warm on her lips and she shuddered, her eyes closing in anticipation.

“Ashley, darling, there you are I have been looking all over for you,” Meranda called out.

Ashley all but jumped away from him, the moment was now broken. “Hello, Andros,” Meranda greeted.

“Meranda,” Andros replied with a nod.

Ashley handed the jacket back to Andros before going back inside. Andros watched her go and let out a deep breath. All the while, Meranda watched with an evil smirk, before hurrying after her daughter. She quickly caught up with her and painfully grabbed her upper arm, dragging her off to a secluded corner of the ballroom.

“Aren’t you carrying his heir yet?” she demanded of her daughter. Ashley looking away from her was all the answer she needed. “It’s not that hard,” Meranda continued. “Just lay there and take the pain while your husband takes his pleasure. If a common whore can do it, why can’t you? After a while you may even learn to ignore the grunting.”

Ashley’s whole body stiffened. Meranda just smirked and walked away, leaving her daughter alone in the corner. After a minute, Ashley quietly slipped away from the ball.

The next time Andros saw his wife was in the shuttle back home. She’d curled up in a corner far from him and Kinwon. Even though she tried to hide it, he saw her eyes were red and puffy and immediately knew not to approach her. Whatever progress he had made with her, Meranda must have said something to shatter it all.


	12. Andros's Sacrifice

Karone was sitting up in her bed, her blond hair was still stuck to her head from sweating so much, her throat felt like it was on fire, but she had tears of happiness in her eyes as she looked at the baby in her arms. “Hello, Meissa, hello,” Zhane said softly, touching his daughter’s tiny hand, “Welcome to the universe.”

“She’s so beautiful,” Karone said with a small sob.

Zhane kissed her temple, holding his wife and daughter in his arms. “She’s finally here,” she whispered. She stroked her soft cheek, looking at the white hair on the top of her head. There was a soft knock on the door, Zhane looked up.

“Enter,” he called out.

Andros was the first to enter. “I was on my way to Eltar when mom called me,” he commented as he walked over to them. Zhane and Andros embraced briefly. “Congratulations,” Andros added.

“You too, Uncle,” Zhane quipped.

Andros laughed, but then he kissed the top of Karone’s head. “You look beautiful,” he added.

“Yeah, right,” she answered. 

He smirked but then Karone held the baby up to him. “Meet your niece,” she said softly. Andros carefully took the newborn in his arms.

“Meet Meissa,” Zhane put in.

Andros smiled. “Hello, Meissa,” he said softly, holding her to his chest, “You look like your mommy, thank the gods.” Zhane couldn’t even shove him since he was holding his daughter. 

“She has Zhane’s eyes,” Karone answered.  
“Well that’s okay,” Andros told them.

Andros stroked her tiny hand. “She’s beautiful, congratulations,” he added. Hecuba and Ajax walked in.

“Let me see her!” Hecuba said excitedly.

Andros handed the baby to Hecuba, who looked at her with tears. “Oh, look at you,” she cooed as Ajax walked over embracing Zhane and Karone. Ashley walked in to find Andros leaning over Hecuba’s shoulder at the baby. She never saw such a large smile on his face before and it actually made her heart ache. Andros looked up at her. 

“Do you want to meet your niece?” he asked.

Ashley walked over and looked at the baby in Hecuba’s arms. The baby was asleep, her tiny hand on her face. “She’s beautiful,” Ashley said softly, reaching out to touch the baby’s hand.

“Would you like to hold her?” Hecuba asked.  
“Um…sure,” Ashley replied hesitantly.

Hecuba placed the baby into Ashley’s arms. Ashley looked down at her and she couldn’t help but let out a breath at the feeling of holding a baby in her arms. “Wow…” she whispered. Andros watched her hold the baby and something about the image struck a chord in him. “Hello, Meissa, you’re so beautiful. I’m your Auntie Ashley,” she cooed softly.

Later, they left the new family alone to get some rest. Andros watched as Ashley walked towards her art room. “Ashley,” he called out, making her stop.

“Yeah?” she answered.

Andros felt his entire body freeze. “I…I um…” he stuttered out, “I…” Ashley stared at him quizzically. “Would you like to walk with me by the lake? It’s quiet and I’m not exactly buzy right now,” he suggested nervously. She nodded her head slowly with a hesitant smile on her face.

“Sure,” she replied.

Andros looked relieved and held out his arm to her. His whole body relaxed when she tentatively took the offered arm. Making their way back down the hall, Andros opened the door for her to the gardens. “Thank you,” she said softly before exiting the manor. Andros let out a deep breath before following her outside.

Walking along the lake, Ashley let out a deep breath. “Hard to believe that baby’s here,” she commented.

“Yeah,” he answered.

They were silent about it. “What are your thoughts about that?” he asked.

“What? Children?” she asked.  
“Yeah,” he replied.

Ashley shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know, it’s not really something I think about too much…considering the circumstances,” she admitted.

“Is it because of me?” he asked.  
“No,” she replied.

She let out a sigh. “Yes…sort of…it’s this whole…” she tried to explain, “It’s just…it went from a dream to something expected out of me now.”

“I have never pressured you,” he answered.  
“No, you haven’t,” she agreed.  
“It’s our marriage,” he concluded. “And probably your mother too.”

Ashley was silent as she crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes on the ground and looking suddenly very small and fragile. “I see,” he murmured. Andros looked at her, aching to take her pain away and instill some confidence she so desperately needed. He stepped out in front of her, making her stop. “Will you ever be able to give this a chance? Forget about everyone and everything else and just give me a chance?” he asked. Ashley sighed.

“I don’t know; we were getting along better…” she trailed off.  
“Then your mother saw fit to interfere,” he replied.

Andros reached up, gently resting his hand on her cheek. When she didn’t pull away, he let his thumb moved along her skin as he stared into her eyes. “I want to be the husband you deserve, you have such a good heart, Ashley,” he insisted, “A beautiful soul, if only you could believe in that.” Andros looked at her. “I’m willing to be whatever you want me to be, you just tell me what it is that you want,” he added. 

“Andros…” she said softly, “You don’t have to change for me. All I want is for people to stop expecting things from me. To just leave me be.”

Andros stared at her, feeling every ounce of courage he could to do what he was about to do. Slowly he leaned in, allowing her time to pull back if she wanted to. A soft breeze toyed with her hair as she stood frozen. His lips gently brushed against hers and after a moment a felt her respond. Andros relaxed and stepped closer, resting his other hand on her side. “You are so beautiful,” he muttered against her lips.

The next moment she pulled back sharply. Her eyes wide and she backed away from him. All she did was shake her head before running back to the manor, leaving him standing there.

Pain, that’s all he could feel, it was a sharp pain that started in his stomach and went up to his chest. For a second he thought he was dying, it was suddenly difficult to breathe. He dared to take a chance on her and just as he was beginning to think she might finally take a chance on his to, she bolted. He wanted to move, but where would he go? Instead, he just sat down on the ground with his head in his hand.

Ashley ran to her room, slamming the door closed. Her stomach was in knots, her chest was tight, and she felt like she was unable to breathe. Every molecule in her brain was screaming at her to go back to him. “Go back and tell him the truth you idiot!” her brain screamed.

“It’s not the truth, it’s not the truth,” she kept telling herself, “You know your truth.”

Ashley embraced Carlos tightly. “I will never love anyone else,” she vowed to him.

Ashley put her head in her hands as she let out a shaky breath and silent tears fell. Her lips still burned with the ghost of his touch and she hated that her body seemed to scream at her, wanting to go back and feel more.

“I love Carlos,” she whispered softly to herself. “I can’t want to be with another man.”

A month later, Ashley was working in her art room. Andros wouldn’t even look at her now, he wouldn’t even join them in the dining hall. He couldn’t sit next to her, not that she could blame him. He had done nothing wrong, nothing he wasn’t by law allowed to do, nor even something she didn’t want him to do. He’d given her more than enough time to back away and still she ran away from him after a, probably, innocent complement. The last month, Ashley’s own heart was in a lot of pain. Guilt, anger, and heartache. The worse was the guilt, guilt for running from Andros, guilt because she felt like she was breaking her promise to Carlos. The anger because Andros had to complicate everything even more maybe just complimenting her, but maybe admitting he wanted to take his pleasure from her and she didn’t know which, nor could she ask him.

Her emotions were beginning to show in her drawings, the one she was currently working on, it was of Andros’s eyes. The haunted, heartbroken look in them she saw right before she ran away from him. Next to that drawing, they were of Carlos’s eyes, the heartbroken expression when she had told him that she had to marry Andros.

Suddenly, the door flew open. “What the hell are you doing?!” Meranda demanded, making Ashley almost fall out of her chair.

“Mother, what are you doing here?” she demanded.  
“My usual visit, darling,” Meranda seethed, “Karone was married after you and she has a child before you?!”  
“Don’t start, mother,” Ashley replied.  
“I lay your life out perfectly, marry a prince, have an heir, and your life is set! Instead you throw it away!” Meranda spat. “I told you to just lay there and let your husband do his thing, but you have to be all squeamish about it.”

Ashley swung around. “This wasn’t a marriage I wanted! You did this to me!” she spat. Meranda glared back at her.

“You better watch that tone, Ashley,” she said in a near growl.  
“Or what? You’ll make my life a living nightmare?! You’ve been doing that since I was born,” Ashley answered.  
“I should’ve killed you in your crib if I knew you would be this irresponsible with your duties, over two years of marriage and yet you've failed to produce an heir."  
"Because my husband hasn't even touched me after."  
"He touched you plenty, from what I've seen."  
"But not in that way!"  
“You have one job and you can’t even do that right! Just lay there and spread your legs, it’s all you’re good for.”

While they were arguing, they didn’t notice that Andros was standing right outside the door. “One job, Ashley, create an heir,” she spat.

“What part of this haven’t you understood yet?! He won't touch me! He won't even look at me anymore! And above all I love Carlos!” Ashley answered.  
“He probably doesn’t want to touch you because you reek of that Terran boy!” Meranda spat at her. “I’m sure you never had a problem with letting him do what he wanted.”

Andros swallowed and lowered his head as he walked away from the door.

Sitting in his study, Andros was staring at a calendar. They were all of his off-world schedules, nothing was for the next week. “Helia, can you send my family in here?” he asked.

“Yes, my Prince,” she replied.

A few minutes later, his parents, sister, and brother-in-law were in his study. “What’s going on?” Karone asked. Andros pressed his fist to his desk.

“I’m going to Earth and I’m taking Ashley with me,” he replied.  
“Why?” Hecuba asked.

Andros let out a deep breath. “Ashley had a Terran boyfriend there…someone she was forced to let go because she was marrying me. Since I…disgust her…I’m going to take her to be with him,” he replied.

“Andros, no,” Hecuba answered.  
“Are you insane? What happens if you do this and she comes back pregnant?” Zhane asked.

Ajax saw his son’s expression. “That’s why you’re going,” he concluded. Andros looked at his desk.

“No, Andros, you would risk that?” Hecuba asked, “Raising another man’s child?”  
“It would be mine,” he replied.

Karone had tears in her eyes. “Andros, don’t give up,” she begged.

“She gave up on me,” Andros replied.

Andros looked at his family. “I offered her my heart, she told me ‘no’,” he added. He let out a deep breath.


	13. Humiliation

They were on the Astro Megaship heading towards Earth. Andros had accepted the idea that he was going to be raising another man’s child as his own. It broke his heart, but with Meranda’s constant pressuring, it was the only option left to him. Maybe Meranda would finally leave them alone and Ashley could relax and learn to be a part of their family. Maybe she would finally stop pulling away from him. Ashley kept glancing over to him, but he wouldn’t, couldn’t, meet her eye.

Reaching Earth, Andros watched as Ashley got ready to leave. “I’ll be back before the sun goes down,” she told him.

“It’s fine,” he answered dully.

Ashley bit her lower lip but then she turned and left the ship. A shudder passed down her spine at the cold that seemed to have taken over the bridge.

She made her way to Carlos’s house, Cassie had told her that he had his own apartment now and given her the address. She searched the name of tenants on the list. “Vallerte, Carlos…251,” she read. With shaking fingers, she hit the code on the phone.

“Yeah?” Carlos’s voice answered.

Ashley felt the air leave her lungs. “Carlos?” she said into the phone.

“Ashley?” Carlos said in disbelief.

The buzzer rang and Ashley opened the door, rushing inside.

Reaching his apartment, Ashley knocked on the door frantically, a second later, Carlos opened the door. “Ashley,” he said relieved, embracing her. Ashley hugged him back, letting out a shaky breath as he lifted her up and carried her into his apartment. 

“I missed you,” she said sniffling.

Carlos set her down and she pressed her lips against his. Carlos kissed her back after a moment, his arms moving around her waist on instinct. The ghost of other kisses brushed against Ashley’s mind, less desperate ones. Suddenly it didn’t feel quite right, like she and Carlos were out of sync with each other. Not only that, but he even seemed to taste different than in her memory. She pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind, ignoring them completely as she pulled away. “Cassie said you were looking for me, I almost didn’t believe her,” he commented. Ashley looked at him, touching his hair.

“You cut your hair,” she commented, hoping her could let the subject drop.  
“Yeah, thought I’d try something different,” he stated simply.

They sat down in his living room. “My head isn’t sweating like crazy in my helmet with the shorter hair too,” he added after a short silence.

“I’m sure,” Ashley smiled somewhat nervously, “How is everything?”  
“Everything’s good, Earth is quiet so no need to be fighting every week,” he commented.

Ashley nodded and leaned over resting her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. “I missed you so much,” he murmured into her hair, “Life hasn’t been the same without you.”

“Tell me about it,” she answered, “Life has been nothing short of a nightmare.”

Carlos rubbed her back. “Is he really that horrible?” he asked, “Has he hurt you?”

“No,” she replied firmly, wounded Carlos would think that of Andros.

Ashley pulled back and she moved into his lap. “I really don’t want to talk about him though,” she added. She rested her hands on the sides of his neck and kissed him deeply. Carlos kissed her back and moved her onto the couch.

“You’re beautiful,” Andros’s voice echoed in her head.

Carlos started kissing her neck as she let out a sigh. “I’m willing to be whatever you want me to be, you just tell me what it is that you want,” Andros’s voice echoed once more.

“Carlos…” she murmured.

Ashley let out a gasp as his hand started going up her shirt and she froze a little, feeling him pressed against her. Carlos pulled back, looking at her. “He did do something, you have never flinched away from me before,” he told her.

“Andros hasn’t done anything to me,” she insisted, shifting nervously beneath him. “You just have cold hands, that’s all.”

Carlos looked at her in disbelieve, but allowed her to sit up when she lightly pushed against his shoulders. “Andros has never touched me anywhere without my permission,” she added. Carlos stared at her as she pulled her shirt back down. “It’s been a while,” she eventually muttered to her knees, “I guess I just need a bit to get used to your touch again.” Carlos let out a deep breath and pulled her in his arms as she just sat there quietly.

The next two days, Ashley and Carlos did everything they could think of. But every time Carlos became a bit too bold in his touches, Ashley would freeze and it would end there. 

One afternoon, Carlos was with Cassie and TJ when Ashley walked up with Andros. She couldn’t quite explain to herself why she had coaxed him off the ship, except maybe that she felt a little bad about him spending all day alone in there. “Guys, this is Andros,” she told them. TJ stood up from the table.

“I’m TJ,” he greeted Andros, holding out his hand.

Andros looked at his hand before shaking it. “Pleasure,” he answered.

“I’m Cassie,” Cassie said smiling at him.

Andros took her offered hand and turned it, bowing down to kiss it. Cassie giggled a the gesture. As he straightened back up, Andros noticed another man glaring at him from the table. This had to be Carlos. “I’m Carlos,” he said in a low voice, confirming Andros’s thoughts. Standing up Carlos offered his hand to shake. Andros nodded to him politely as he grasped his hand, refusing to acknowledge the too firm grip.

“Have a seat, join us,” TJ insisted.  
“Sure,” Andros replied as they sat down.

They sat at the table. “How do you like our planet?” Cassie asked. Andros shrugged.

“I haven’t seen much of it actually, this was my first visit,” he replied.

Ashley looked at him surprised. “You have never been to Earth before?” she asked. He shook his head slowly. The conversation resumed around the table. Andros sat stiffly, listening to the four friends talk about things he didn’t know about, feeling somewhat uncomfortable and left out. Cassie took notice of his posture, but also spotted that he had an expression in his eyes that couldn’t be read. They didn’t seem to have any emotion in them.

Meanwhile Ashley felt her stomach twist with guilt, his first visit to Earth and it was to bring her to the love of her life. She looked at Carlos, who was too busy staring at Andros. The contrast between them was striking.

Eventually Andros excused himself from the table. Carlos waited for a few seconds. “I’m going to get some more fries,” he told them before getting up too.

Andros was just leaving the restroom when Carlos grabbed him by his throat and slammed him up against the wall. “What the hell did you do to her?” Carlos demanded. Andros just gripped his wrist to try to relieve some pressure around his trachea. “Ashley has never flinched at a touch before, but now if I touch her or you do, she tries to move away every time!” Carlos snarled.

“I didn’t come here…to start a fight,” Andros answered, “I haven’t hurt Ashley, I’d die first before I did anything to hurt her.”  
“Why are you here?!” Carlos spat.  
“To ask you to make my wife happy, because I can’t,” Andros replied.

Andros swallowed. “And I’ve tried,” he added, then looked away. “I’ve tried everything.” Carlos released him and Andros rubbed his throat.

“You’ve fallen in love with her,” Carlos stated, bewildered.  
“Doesn’t matter, she loves you,” Andros answered, “She’s made that clear to me.”

Andros let out a deep breath, leaning against the wall. “Her mother is pressuring her for a baby and I can’t do that,” he added.

“Why aren’t you protecting her from that monster?” Carlos demanded.  
“I do what I can, but she hounds Ashley every time she visits our home and we can't turn exactly turn her away,” Andros answered, “I’ve tried to get through to Ashley, to break through her mother’s hold on her, but Ashley won’t let me in…”

Carlos crossed his arms over his chest. “She let you in, though. Please give Ashley a baby,” Andros told him, “It’ll make her happy and I promise to raise the child as my own.” Carlos stared at him in disbelief. “Meranda will finally leave her alone. And the child will want for nothing. The child would be loved, even by me. I promise to bring them by whenever I can so you can see that child. I just…” Andros trailed off sounding so broken, “I know where I stand, Carlos, but can you please just help me make her happy?”

The two men stared at each other, here Carlos thought this man was a monster instead he was broken. “Okay,” Carlos answered. Andros nodded to him before walking back to their table.

That night, Ashley and Carlos were in the living room caught up in another make out session. Ashley suddenly felt a burst of courage as she reached for Carlos’s shirt. In return Carlos tugged at her shirt and she allowed him to pull it over her head. His hands firmly held on to her hips as his lips were moving down her neck, hungrily trailing down to her chest. Ashley could start to feel the effect their actions were having on him. Just then, they heard keys go in the door and Carlos sat up. “What? Why is this door unlocked?” a voice asked on the other side. Ashley sat up, grabbing her shirt to her chest and moving to the other side of the couch as a woman with shoulder-length strawberry blond hair, green eyes, wearing sneakers, blue jeans, and a yellow sweater. Ashley’s eyes were immediately drawn to her midsection and her stomach dropped to her feet as she sprang up from the couch. The woman was pregnant, visibly pregnant.

The woman stared. “Ashley…what the hell are you doing here?” she demanded. Ashley looked at Carlos and the woman stared at him in disbelief. “Is this why you couldn’t join me at my mother’s?!” she exclaimed.

“Cara…” Carlos started to say.

Ashley pulled on her shirt and boots, grabbed her jacket, and ran out of the door. Tears were streaming silently down her cheeks. “Ashley, wait!” Carlos called out.

Feeling nothing but humiliation pump through her system, Ashley ran down the complex stairs and out the door. “ASHLEY!” she heard Carlos shout for her but she kept running down the street as fast as she could away from him. 

Andros was on the bridge; he had just gotten off an urgent video call with his father. He tapped his fingers on the console displaying meager information on what was happening when Ashley burst onto the bridge with tears streaming down her cheeks. “I want to go home,” she told him, arms tightly wrapped around herself. Seeing the tears streaming down her face, Andros looked toward the AI.

“DECA, set a course for KO-35,” he instructed.  
“Acknowledged,” DECA answered.

Ashley sat in her chair as she let out quiet sobs, her hands over her face. Andros glanced at her a moment, but decided she wasn’t going to tell him what happened, so he could save his breathe and not even bother asking.

They arrived back on KO-35 the next morning, Ashley went to her room and Andros went to his conference room. “What happened? I thought Enar was finally coming around to the new proposal?” Andros asked.

“He attacked Bregaba last night, that was his answer to the proposal,” Zhane replied.  
“Bregaba has no armies!” Andros exclaimed.  
“We sent rescue teams,” Zhane replied.  
“How many casualties?” Andros asked.  
“So far we’re unable to get an actual toll on causalities,” Kinwon replied.  
“The number are too high,” Ajax put in.

Andros shook his head slowly. “My gods…” he whispered. He looked at everyone around the table, his parents, his sister, his brother-in-law, his uncle, and a representative to his army standing there. “Get transmissions set up to broadcast to all planetary systems,” he ordered. They nodded their heads as they started to prepare everything.

An hour later, their cameras were on him and his face appeared as a hologram in the sky on all the planets. “I would open with a ‘good evening’ but there is nothing good about this evening,” he started. Andros stared at the cameras knowing he was staring at the people. Ashley had walked in and was standing beside Hecuba in the room. “This morning the planet, Gratha, attacked our neighboring allies, Bregeba. Countless lives have been lost, many more are injured or missing. I want to reassure Amabassador Trynar that we have help on the way. This was a cowardly attack made by one planet, by one King who does not understand the economics of the Universal Peace Treaty,” Andros explained. The people among the planets were murmuring. “King Enar, this message is for you. The people on KO-35 do not take threats lightly, what you have done this morning was not a warning. It was an act of war,” he stated.

Andros glared into the cameras. “I call on my allies to help us fight against Gratha, to remind them why the Universal Peace Treaty is in place and the consequences to those who try to break the treaty for their own personal gain. You will not harm those who cannot defend themselves, you will be held accountable for your actions. Either turn yourself to the Universal Council, or we will go to war within twenty-four hours,” Andros ordered. Andros let out a deep breath. “To the people, we are going to do what we can to help you. We will work day and night, but I promise you, this is not over,” he told them. With that, he ended the transmission.

A few hours later, Kinwon entered the conference room. “Enar sent you a message,” he told his nephew. Andros looked at him as he tossed a bloody flag onto the table. Bregaba’s flag. His hands rested on the mahogany table before he reached over, grasping the bloody flag in his hands. Andros looked toward Zhane. Zhane was staring back at him, the face of friend had disappeared and was replaced with a Lieutenant General waiting on the orders from his General. 

Andros tossed the flag back on the table. “Bring in the other Rangers,” Andros ordered.

“It will be done,” Zhane replied.  
“Tell them to prepare to leave in the morning. We have five of our allies on board with us. That should be enough until we get more word on who is fighting with Gratha,” Andros answered.

Zhane nodded before leaving. Andros put his head in his hands, letting out a shaky breath. Hecuba walked over to her son, her hand resting on his shoulder. “You did everything right,” she assured him softly.

“I feel like I am sending our people to their death,” he replied.

Hecuba hushed her son softly, stroking his cheek lightly with her knuckles. “Your people look to you for strength, for hope,” she told him gently, “They will follow you. Even in the worst circumstances.”

“I don’t feel our people should die to prove their loyalty to me,” he answered.

Hecuba smiled sadly at her child. “This is the hard part of becoming King, my son, making decisions that no one can,” she murmured softly, “What you have chosen to do is showing Gratha you are willing to go the distance to protect your people.” Andros nodded his head slowly, reluctantly. “Just come back home to us,” she added gently, kissing his temple.

Walking down the hall, he went towards his room. “I have to hear from Karone you’re leaving tomorrow morning?” Ashley asked, forcing him to stop. Andros didn’t look at her. His shoulders were tense. His hands were curled into fists at his side. He let out a breath but then he squared his shoulders, clearing his throat.

“I didn’t think you’d care,” he replied coldly, his emotions were running too high to deal with her right now.

Ashley glared at his back. The pressures of the last twenty-four hours crashing down on her like a rockslide. “Is that why you brought me to Earth? To humiliate me? To get back at me because you think I don’t care? Do you take enjoyment out of making me miserable? Try to sell me out like a common whore, just like my mother?” she demanded. Before she could react, Andros stormed up to her so fast it forced her up against the wall and he slammed his hands up by her head. The impact was so hard it shook the wall behind Ashley’s head and she couldn’t stop the gasp that escaped her lips.

“What I did was because I stupidly fell in love with you!” he snapped in her face, “You’re feeling humiliated? What about me? What about the fact that I give you everything you could ever want and you act as though I am a monster holding you prisoner! You openly pine for another man while married to me. You have NO right to talk about humiliation! As for whoring you out, I would never do that, because gods know why, but I respect you. You were the one who eagerly ran back to your old boyfriend the moment you were given the chance. Don’t blame that on me. I can only hope his touch did not disgust you as much as mine seems to. But don’t you ever compare me to your mother. We are NOTHING alike and I would appreciate not to be associated with such a monster more than I already have to.”

Ashley stared at him. “I should hate you, I should want to terminate this marriage, because I am the only one who has that right. But you listen to your mother too much. She can’t do a damn thing. Your safety has always been in MY hands but you let her control you. Even when I specifically told you we didn’t have to rush things, you allowed your mother to rule your actions and whore you out to me,” he told her. Ashley swallowed. “The joke fate likes to play on me is the fact that despite everything, I still love you,” he added, “I brought you to Earth because maybe, just maybe you could finally be happy. Because obviously, you’ll never allow me to do that.” 

“Carlos has another,” she said softly.  
“Well maybe that’s what you deserved!” he snapped.

Ashley swallowed against the lump in her throat. “A taste of how I have felt,” he added, “That pain.” He released her and went to walk away.

“Just like that huh?” she asked through unshed tears, biting her lower lip, making him stop, “Just like that you think you understand me? You set me up with my ex-boyfriend in the attempt to get something out of me. You say you love me and you’re nothing like my mother? You know nothing of my mother, you only think you do.”  
"Then don't you just run back to her," Andros snapped. "Mommy's little girl doing her every bidding."  
"Mommy’s little girl?!" Ashley yelled, biting back her tears. “You’re words are only proving my point! You know NOTHING!”

Andros looked at her. “I know you would rather listen to what she has to say than trust me!” he answered.

“TRUST you?!” she exclaimed and laughed bitterly, “Trust is earned, not demanded, Andros.”

"Trust goes both ways, Ashley. You talk about people using you, but you're no better. I trusted you actually wanted to be with me, instead you used me to prove a point to your mother. How do you think that made ME feel? I tried to let me love you; I reached out and I tried to make this work. Don't you go blaming this mess on me. You accuse me of whoring you out, but I’ve never laid a hand on you without your consent. You’ve always had all the power. It's your own doing. Unless you're willing to try being married to me, really being husband and wife. Don't be here when I get back."

With that, Andros turned on his heel and walked away.


	14. The War

Ghostly hands right feather light over her skin. Lips met hers in a hungry kiss and yet it didn’t feel at all demanding. The lips left hers and trailed over her cheek to her ear. “You have all the power,” a soft voice whispered.

With a gasp Ashley sat up in bed. The humiliation and hurt rushed back to her, but also the guilt, so much guilt. She lay back down and curled up on her side, allowing her breathing to slow. The look on Andros’s face drifted back and she hoped the mattress would swallow her, his words repeating in her head like a broken record now she was awake again. Finally, her eyes had been opened and she could see how right he was. Of course things with Carlos hadn’t felt the same, not after Andros’s touches. Though Carlos had never exactly pressured her into anything, he had always wanted just a little more. Yet Andros only ever wanted what she was willing to give. Over Andros, she had all the power.

She looked at the door to his room and felt a tear slip from her eye. He hated her now, as was his every right. Her heart broke at the thought and she quickly turned her back on the door, hoping to fall right back into her restless dreams, filled now with impossible touches. Dreams where she was suddenly filled with courage. Where she dared to cross the room to try and fix what she had broken. Dreams where she dared to use the power he had given her. Where nothing seemed to matter but them and her heart sang at his look and touch.

In the adjoining room Andros was fast asleep in his bed; his AI was ready to wake him in the morning to prepare for the war. A hand tangled into his hair, fingers running through the silken locks. Warm lips trailed soft kisses from his ear down his jaw. A hand moved down his chest as the lips moved to his throat. He felt the hand on his chest travel down and slip under the waistband of his boxer shorts. His eyes blinked opened and he saw Ashley staring at him. “I love you, please love me,” she whispered into his ear.

He rolled them over so she was underneath him and she pulled him down and kissed him with such passion and urgency, that his entire body felt like it was on fire. He kissed her back, his arms moving around her, feeling her body wrapped around him. He touched her slowly as she touched and stroked every inch of him. Her nightgown was pushed up as his boxers were pulled down as he moved between her thighs. He made love to her as he always had in his dreams. Slowly taking his time to cherish her the way she deserved. It spurred him on when he heard her moan his name. He shuddered his release and felt her stroke his hair as he rested his head on her chest. She pressed a kiss to the top of his head, her other hand scratched his back lightly as his arms moved around her waist. “I love you,” he heard her whisper again.

The next morning, Andros woke up to the sheets tangled around him and the bed was empty and cold. He knew it was a dream, never would he be able to his hold wife in his arms and actually hear those words he desired so much, especially not after. Getting out of bed, he reluctantly readied himself for the war.

He stood outside the Megaship, his family embracing him but Ashley was nowhere to be seen. "Should I send for her?" Hecuba offered.

"Don't bother," Andros answered his mother dejectedly. "We didn't part on good terms last night."

Hecuba kissed his cheek, stroking his hair. Zhane walked over, patting Andros’s back. Andros cleared his throat and he opened his communicator. “DECA, two to teleport,” he instructed. They disappeared in silver and red lights.

All the while, Ashley was standing in the window with her arms wrapped around herself. Images of her dreams kept replaying in her head. They had felt so real this time. She watched as the ship lifted off the platform and flew off into space, taking any hope of redemption with it. She put her hand over her eyes and let out a shaky breath. She would not cry, but she couldn’t stop the single tear that fell.

Weeks went by, Ashley was trying to keep going with Andros's routine. She felt lonelier than ever before. It was hard to eat, with the stress from the work everything she ate either lacked taste or her stomach rejected it almost immediately after. Most of the time she walked around with a water container since it was the only thing she was able to keep down throughout the day.

One morning, Ashley was working on some of Andros’s work when Karone entered the room. “Hey,” she greeted.

“Hey,” Ashley replied, sitting back.

Karone placed some datapads in front of her. “This is some of the updates about the war,” Karone told her. Ashley started reading through the work.

“This is just…how is Enar getting so many allies?” she asked.  
“Empaths are good at changing emotions,” Karone replied.  
“How are you immune to it?” Ashley asked.  
“Telepathic,” Karone replied.

Ashley nodded her head slowly. “It looks like things between you and Andros went quite sour,” she commented, sitting in front of the desk.

“Things were…confusing,” Ashley replied.  
“Then why didn’t you say ‘goodbye’ to him?” Karone asked.

Ashley swallowed. “It’s not goodbye,” she whispered, unconsciously rubbing her forehead.

"Hey, you okay?" Karone asked gently.  
"Yeah, it's nothing," Ashley waved the question away. "Just a bit stressed at this whole situation."

Karone eyed her suspiciously, but decided not to comment. “I made a lot of mistakes, Karone,” Ashley told her, “I had a husband…who really truly loves me…I know he does. I saw it in his eyes when he told me.”

“Why couldn’t you love him back?” Karone asked.

Ashley let out a deep breath. “I felt my freedom get ripped away from me, I didn’t get a choice on who I was marrying. Then…not consummating it, my mother was going to annul the marriage if I didn’t do what she said,” Ashley admitted. "And now I've found it was all a lie." A tear spilled from her eye.

“What do you mean?” Karone asked.  
"The night before he left... Andros told me he was the only one with that power. Calling for an annulment, I mean. He was so angry with me, Karone. I let my mother rule over me and my marriage and... I don't think I can ever truly make it up to him. Or if he'll even let me try." She explained sadly. “He told me to go back home, to Ola, and not be here when he comes back.”

Karone stood up and embraced Ashley gently. “You still don’t know my brother’s heart,” she said softly, “Andros isn’t capable of that deep of hate. When he comes back, ask him to start over and start small.” Ashley nodded her head slowly, letting out a shaky breath.

It wasn’t until further into the war when Ashley was in the middle of the conference room with Hecuba, Ajax, and Karone. “Zhane’s message from last night had informed us that they were going to plan on attacking the Blacklands,” Karone briefed them as a hologram of the planet appeared in the middle of the conference table. Taking her hands, she opened them and the Blacklands appeared. 

“Those are filled with tar pits,” Ajax muttered.  
“They planned on using their Galaxy Gliders for the attack. As of right now, we haven’t heard anything else since they want to make sure none of their transmissions are intercepted,” Karone answered.

Ashley started scanning through the path. “Fenix’s army plans on going through the mountains, that way they can block Enar in,” she stated. They looked up as the conference room doors opened and Meranda walked in.

“My lady..wait…wait, I must…” Helia started to say.  
“This is a private meeting,” Ajax told Meranda.  
“I just came to see my daughter,” Meranda replied.

Ashley let out a deep breath. “Mother, I am busy, this is important,” she insisted.

“More than me?” Meranda asked.  
“Don’t you understand what’s going on right now?” Karone demanded.  
“Yes, a war, hence why I’m here,” Meranda answered firmly.

Ashley shook her head slowly, letting out a deep breath. “Get out, I will see you when we’re done,” she told her mother. Shocked at her daughter’s sudden defiance, Meranda allowed herself to be escorted from the room. 

A little later in their debriefing there was a knock on the door. “Who’s there?” Ajax asked.

“Kinwon,” the person replied.  
“Enter,” Ajax assured him.

Kinwon entered the room, the old man looked distraught. “Uncle?” Hecuba asked, “What has happened?”

“We have…received word from Zhane,” Kinwon answered, “Enar had been ready for the attack from both the North and South, he was waiting for them by the time our armies attacked.”

The room was silent for only a minute before Ajax asked, “How many?” Kinwon swallowed.

“We still have our armies intact,” he assured them, “We have hundreds dead, many injured, and several missing.”

Hecuba saw the distress becoming more apparent. “Zhane…” Kinwon swallowed, “Zhane had sent this for Ashley as per protocol.” Ashley looked up with a quizzically expression, but she saw Hecuba’s face pale and her hands went to her chest.

“No!” Hecuba said tearfully.

Kinwon turned to Helia, retrieving what she was holding and showed his family Andros’s destroyed helmet. “NO!” Hecuba wailed and Ajax caught his wife before she could fall to the floor, “My boy!” Hecuba began to cry uncontrollably. Karone was by her mother’s side, the tears falling from her eyes as she looked at the helmet in her uncle’s hands.

The longer she stared at the helmet, the more Ashley’s vision started swimming. Hecuba’s wails sounded so far away. The room started to rock like a boat on an ocean and she reached for something to regain her balance.

Karone turned to look at Ashley when she saw her swaying. Ashley gripped a chair but it was only brief because the sudden weight on the chair made it fall backwards. “ASHLEY!” she called out just as Ashley collapsed to the floor. Karone rushed to Ashley’s side. Kinwon put the helmet on the table, rushing to Ashley’s side. He turned to Helia.

“Fetch the healers!” Kinwon ordered.

Ajax jumped into action and ordered everyone to back up. “Give her room to breathe,” Ajax told them firmly. Karone held Ashley’s hand as her father walked over and kneeled beside her.

“Ashley, can you hear us?” she asked.  
“Come on, honey, open your eyes,” Ajax told her. 

Ajax was stroking her hair, his other hand resting on her cheek, and was lightly tapping, hoping she’d respond when he noticed they were a little more sunken in than he thought. Ashley had kept her distance, but now he was this close to her he could start to see the bones in her cheeks and her jaw. The healers rushed in the room and examined the unconscious princess. “Let’s get her back to her chambers,” one of them insisted, “She’ll be more comfortable there.”

“I’ve got her,” Ajax replied, picking her up.

He frowned at how light she felt in his arms, this was worse than he had originally thought how could he have missed this? Ajax rushed her out of the conference room, passing a confused Meranda. “What’s happened?” she asked. No one answered the woman as they went after Ajax.

When they reached Ashley’s chambers, Ajax placed her on the bed. “We will need to examine her,” the healers insisted. 

“I’m staying with her,” Hecuba answered.

She was beside Ashley’s bedside, holding her hand. “As will I,” Meranda answered. Hecuba gave the woman a glare, but she kept her mouth shut. Karone was silent as she stood beside her mother.

“I will take my leave,” Ajax told his family.

Hecuba turned to her husband. “I will inform you when they tell us what is going on,” she assured him. Ajax pressed a kiss to his wife’s temple before leaving the room.

Ashley felt like she was weightless, like she was floating, surrounded by a comforting, warm embrace. A voice was whispering to her.

Suddenly the voice was joined by another, both rising in volume, but she couldn't make out the words.

Her body started the feel heavy, like she was suddenly falling and yet rising at the same time. She fought hard to stay under in the comforting darkness, but the harder she fought, the faster it seemed to fade.

All of a sudden it was as if she broke through a surface, the voices loud, though she still struggled to make sense of what they were saying.

A third voice cut through them, calm, but insistent. "Keep it down. The princess is under enough stress as it is. This isn't good for her or the baby." And then her eyes shoot open and she's staring at the familiar ceiling of her room

“Ashley!” Hecuba gasped, sounding so relieved.

She saw her mother, Hecuba, and Karone standing around her. All three of them were trying to talk to her at once. “No, all of you need to leave,” the healer insisted. Once they left, the healer sat beside Ashley’s bed. “My princess, I have a few questions I need to ask you,” he told her gently. Ashley nodded her head slowly. “What is a normal diet for you?” he asked. Ashley shrugged her shoulders.

“I eat when I remember to…and lately that’s not often. And when I do eat, the food doesn’t much agree with me,” she admitted.

The healer nodded his head slowly. “Have you experienced any symptoms? Nausea? Dizziness? Missing cycles?” he asked. Ashley nodded her head slowly.

“I thought they were signs of stress,” Ashley replied, “For the last two years it’s all I have dealt with.”

He nodded his head in understanding. “You are pregnant, princess. 12 weeks in fact,” he informed her gently. Tears welled up in her eyes as she tried to keep herself from breaking down. “And I’m sure you’d like to know that according to my scans, the child is a boy,” he added gently. Tears fell down her cheeks, and she let out a quiet sob. “I am so sorry, princess. The prince was a good man,” he murmured. Ashley nodded and she cried softly. “I am going to have to keep you in bed for a week and give you a diet that you have to follow for the sake of both your health and the baby’s,” he told her firmly. Ashley was staring at him, giving him another nod to assure him that she was listening to his orders. “And you have to start taking better care of yourself, your child needs you,” he added. Ashley was resting her hand over her belly and she could feel the small bump that she hadn’t noticed before. It wasn’t much, but now that she knew it was noticeable to her that there was a child growing within her.

“I want my mother, I want Hecuba,” Ashley whispered, fighting her tears.

The healer nodded and he opened the door. A second later, Hecuba was in the room. Seeing the woman made a fresh wave of tears well up in her eyes. “Hecuba,” Ashley said with a sob.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Hecuba answered, pulling the distraught woman into her arms.

Ashley hugged Hecuba back and sobbed. Hecuba rubbed her back gently, trying to hush her but even she was fighting her own tears. “Well, at least he did his job before going off to war,” Meranda stated as she sat down in the chair. Ashley clung to Hecuba even tighter. “Now, don’t tell me you are actually doing your job and carrying his heir. Might as well kill yourself if it’s a girl. Though I wouldn’t expect anything else of you. So fair you’ve been nothing but a failure,” Meranda added.

“It’s a boy,” Ashley choked out before she fell completely apart in Hecuba’s arms.

Meranda clapped her hands. “Well at least you can do one thing right in life even though it’s a wonder you haven’t managed to kill him yet.”

Hecuba felt nothing but disgust towards this woman. She knew Meranda was a cruel woman, but she had no idea how deep her cruelty went. Hearing her talk about her unborn grandchild like a trophy made her physically ill and talking about her son in passing made her want to throttle the Vican Queen.

“Why is she here?” Ashley whimpered almost inaudibly. Hecuba’s heart broke for the scared little girl she held in her arms. Her anger to Meranda mounting even higher.

“Get out,” Hecuba snapped.  
“Excuse me?” Meranda answered, almost sounding amused by Hecuba’s outburst.

Hecuba turned towards Meranda, still holding Ashley tightly in her arms. “Get. Out,” Hecuba hissed, "You can't expect to talk about my children like that and think you'll still be welcome here!"

Meranda stared at her in disbelief, but then a smirk formed on her perfectly thin lips. “You heard the healer, she called for me too,” she insisted.

“She called for her mother. I’M her mother now!” Hecuba growled, “I have taken care of this girl for the last two years! I’ve been more of a mother to her than you’ve ever been!”

Hecuba had Ashley lay back down. She stroked a strand of hair from Ashley’s face, watching her arms wrap protectively around her stomach. With that, Hecuba swung around and was glaring daggers at Meranda. “Get out and get OFF my planet!” she ordered.

Ashley rolled over on her side, not caring to watch as Meranda was practically chased out of the room. It couldn’t have been a dream if she was pregnant and now she was having a son, his son. She was going to do whatever it took to make sure she kept this baby safe. Her eyes strayed towards the door that lead to the adjoin room, Andros’s room. She didn’t have the strength to even cry anymore. All she could think of were his last words to her. “I can never prove that I want to be married to you,” she whispered to the door. Her other hand went to the necklace around her neck as darkness crept over her and claimed her once more.


	15. Unexpected Allies

Pain…that’s all he could feel when his eyes shot open. With all the darkness, he thought for a brief second that he had gone blind but then he realized that wherever he was, there weren’t any lights. He was trying to gain control of his body, but then he realized something…he couldn’t feel his right leg. “He’s awake!” a voice exclaimed.

“You’re going to get us found out, silence!” another snapped.

Andros tried to fight against them, but there were hands holding him down. He tried to shout but he realized there was a gag in his mouth. “If he keeps moving around he’s going to lose the leg!” the second voice growled.

“Give me a sedative,” a third voice ordered.

Andros felt a prick in his arm and his vision started to blur. The gag was removed from his mouth and two hands gently rested his head back onto something soft. “Ashley…” he murmured before darkness claimed him again.

Back on KO-35, a week had passed and Ashley finally had permission to get up and move around. The healer’s orders were, however, that she wasn’t allowed to do anything that would cause stress. She still had to take it easy and rest.

Making her way through the halls, she passed by Andros’s study and stopped. Pushing the door open, she looked inside. Her hand resting over her stomach as she walked into the room. She had lost count of how many times she walked by this study while he worked. There were still some datapads laying scattered across the desk.

She went to leave when something caught her eye, she saw an envelope that was sitting next to the holographic picture of her on his desk.

The picture showed her sitting on the bench in the gardens holding one of the sunflowers the servants had planted smiling genuinely. She was in the middle of tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she was holding the flower up to her nose. She held the picture in her hand, surprised that not only did someone get a picture of her actually smiling but he kept it in his study. 

Setting the picture back on the desk, she turned back to the envelope. Picking it up, she saw that her name was handwritten on the front of it. Frowning a little, she opened it to find a little card that looked like an invitation on the inside. Removing it from the envelope, she opened it to read the contents. “We never had a honeymoon or any time truly alone. As a gift for our third anniversary, will you travel the stars with me??” she read to herself. Ashley felt a lump form in her throat when she looked at the planning datapad on his desk. She flipped through it to their anniversary and noticed not a single thing was planned for the next year after, just little stars drawn at the dates.

She sat down in his chair as she felt her heart twist so hard in her chest she thought it would explode. Her husband had planned an entire year away from everything and everyone. He wanted to spend all that time with just her. There was the fleeting moment where her heart warmed up because it was possibly the most romantic, sweetest thing anyone had ever done for her, but then just like that it came crashing down. Andros was gone, he was never coming back.

Ashley wanted to stand up, but her knees quaked whenever she tried. Andros was gone. She shook her head a little. Andros was gone. Her brain kept repeating it in her head like it was on a constant repeat. He was gone. He was never coming back. She was raising this baby all by herself. He would never know that he was going to be a father. “What have I done?” she muttered to herself, “What did I do?” She held her barely noticeable baby bump as if to try to comfort her unborn son that was growing inside her. “This is all my fault,” she added, “He left thinking he disgusts me.” The young princess put her head in her hands as a sob escaped her lips. “I have ruined everything,” she sobbed into her hands.

Hecuba was in the conference room listening to Kinwon’s reports about what was happening over on Gratha. “My Queen,” a voice called out. Hecuba looked up, exhausted from the last week of hearing bad news and grieving over the loss of her son.

“Yes, Councilman?” she asked, standing up.

The Councilman bowed his head to her, he was a graying man a bit older than Hecuba. He was a man she never truly cared for because he pushed his opinions too much onto her even when she was first crowned Queen. “My Queen, I am terribly sorry to disturb you,” he stated as he lifted his head.

“What is it?” she asked, her hands clasped in front of her as she stared at the man.  
“The people are grieving for the loss of their Prince, as you are also grieving the loss of your son. The council and I still feel it is important that we hold some sort of memorial service for the Prince,” the man explained lightly, but firmly.

Hecuba rubbed her temple. “Hecuba…” Kinwon said gently.

“I am alright, Uncle,” she assured him as he rested his hand on her shoulder.

Hecuba stared back at the councilman. “My son isn’t the only victim in this war, Councilman. There are other mothers, wives, husbands, and children who are grieving the loss of their children, siblings, husband, wife, or parent,” she stated.

“He was the future of KO-35,” the councilman insisted.  
“As were they,” she answered, “There won’t be a service until we can hold one for all of the lives we have lost.”  
“And the princess…” the councilman started to say.  
“The princess is in no state to think of a memorial service,” she answered.

They hadn’t noticed that the door opened again and Ajax entered the room. The man stopped when he saw his emotionally drained wife trying to stop the Councilman from pushing his opinion onto her. “My wife has given you her answer,” Ajax stated as he made his way over to Hecuba. 

The councilman sighed irritably, but then nodded. “Yes, of course,” he replied reluctantly as he left. Hecuba let out a shaky breath and Ajax embraced his wife. The tears fell before she could stop them and she wrapped her arms around Ajax’s shoulders. 

“I can’t bear this pain, Ajax,” she sobbed.

Ajax swallowed against the lump in his throat, resting his forehead against her temple as she sobbed. “I know, I will bear it with you,” he answered, rubbing her back. Hecuba sobbed into his shoulder, the pain in her chest was unbearable. It was a searing hot pain mixed with an ice cold feeling, she didn’t know if she was losing the ability to breathe or if her heart would just explode in her chest.

“Our son,” she sobbed.  
“I know,” he answered softly.

Kinwon went to leave, but then Hecuba reached out with a hand and grasped onto her uncle’s arm. Kinwon stayed beside his niece, no tears fell from his eyes but the pain was there. Ajax let out a shaky breath as a single tear fell from his eye and into Hecuba’s hair.

In the nursery, Karone was sitting on the floor with her six-month-old daughter, giving her the best smile she could as Meissa was playing and babbling. This precious little girl would never know what an incredible person her uncle was. Meissa shrieked with laughter when one of her toys made a buzzing noise. Karone just smiled sadly, stroking her daughter’s platinum blond hair and her finger moved down her chubby cheek. “Mommy loves you so much,” she told her daughter, “And do you know who else loved you?” Meissa just babbled to herself and then tried to put a block in her mouth. “Your Uncle Andros loved you very much,” she whispered, “Gods did he love you, your daddy had to pry you out of his hands the first week you were born.”

Karone smiled through her tears. “He would’ve been a good daddy,” she whispered. Before she could stop them, the tears started to fall and she placed her hands over her eyes as a soft sob escaped her mouth.

Later, Hecuba was making her way through the halls after Ajax insisted on taking over the work for her. As she made her way down the hall, she saw Andros’s bedroom door slightly ajar and looked inside. Ashley’s back was facing the door, but she could hear the soft sobs coming from inside the room.

Ashley was holding one of Andros’s pillows to her chest, breathing in his scent as she was crying into it. She felt a hand stroke her hair and it only made Ashley cry harder. “Oh my sweet girl,” Hecuba said gently as she laid down beside Ashley, pulling her so Ashley could hug her. Ashley turned around and cried into Hecuba’s shoulder.

“Andros is dead because of me,” Ashley said between sobs.  
“Oh, sweet girl, no,” Hecuba assured her, hugging her a little tighter, “Oh…it could never be your fault.”

Ashley shook her head slowly. “But it is, it is because I’m cursed,” she replied. Hecuba pulled back, pushing the hair from her face.

“Who told you that you’re cursed?” she asked.

Ashley sniffled, and then hiccupped as she swallowed against the lump in her throat. “Mother,” she replied, “I’ve been cursed since the day I was born.” Hecuba stared in disbelief. “My twin brother…he died…he died when he came out before me with his cord around his neck,” Ashley explained sniffling.

“Certainly your mother didn’t believe that was your fault,” Hecuba insisted.

Ashley nodded. “She does…she insists I strangled my own twin,” she replied. Hecuba stared in disbelief. “Then…when she had another boy…they had me…they had me in the same nursery as him. They thought I had a cold…my mother wanted me removed from the room it was too late. I had the measles…then my brother died a week later,” she explained sobbing some more, “And now I was unable to let myself care for Andros…he left because of me…now he’s dead because of me.” Ashley placed her hand over her stomach. “I’m having a son, he’s going to die because of me too,” she added, now sounding hopeless.

Ashley was laying back down again as the tears kept falling. “Ashley,” Hecuba said firmly, forcing the girl to look at her, “You need to listen to me now.” The young woman was silent as Hecuba wiped her tears away. “Your brothers’ deaths, they weren’t your fault. What happened to them, those things happen, no one can control it, no one can prevent it,” Hecuba explained.

“I killed them and I killed Andros,” she answered.  
“My son died protecting those he loved and that included you,” Hecuba insisted, holding onto Ashley’s hand.  
“Andros hated me when he left because I was so cruel,” Ashley insisted sniffling, “My son is going to die for some reason because of me.”

Hecuba shook her head slowly. “My son loved you, and this baby here…” the Queen insisted, putting her hand on Ashley’s stomach, “This baby loves you very much already and I bet you can feel it but you don’t understand it.” Ashley was silent. “You will not cause your baby’s death. You didn’t cause my son’s death. Andros died fighting to protect everything he loved. You remember that,” Hecuba instructed her, kissing her forehead before hugging the distraught young woman.


	16. Temptations

Back on Gratha, Andros woke up feeling a thrumming pain go through his back making him groan. He felt a cool rag placed on his head. “How do you feel?” a gentle voice asked. The voice was familiar to him and his body relaxed only slightly. He opened his eyes, staring up at the source of the voice.

“My back isn’t on fire,” he replied.  
“Good, it’s healing. Can you move your feet?” a man asked.

Andros moved his foot as an answer. “No nerve damage,” the man stated. The man had pale blue hair, silver eyes, he wore brown worn boots, brown pants, and a dirty white shirt. “Let’s get you up, see if we can get you to stand,” he told Andros. The woman beside him had violet hair and teal eyes, wearing brown boots and a gray, dirty dress. Andros sat up slowly, the pain wasn’t as bad as it normally was, but it was still painful as they each grabbed an arm.

“One…two…three,” the woman said then they pulled him up.

Andros grunted in pain, but it felt good to be back on his feet again. The man and woman put Andros’s arms around their shoulders. “Let’s see if we can get you to that door,” the man told him. He heard the woman gasp beside him.

“Jesper, that’s too far,” the woman insisted.  
“He can make it,” Jesper replied.

Andros stared at the door, letting out a deep breath. During their fight in the Blacklands, Andros’s Galaxy Glider was shot out from underneath him and he plummeted over a cliff side and the rocks surrounded him. Jesper had found him and brought him to his farm to protect him from Enar’s men. Jesper’s wife, Ingrid, wasn’t even sure he was going to make it with the severe injuries that he had.

Andros took a step with their help. “Moira!” Jesper called out, “Come help us!” A young woman around Andros’s age with shoulder-length blue hair, teal eyes, wearing boots, pants, and a violet shirt rushed in the room. “Andros, do you think you can just hang onto Moira this time?” he asked.

“First time for everything,” Andros replied through gritted teeth.  
“He’s in pain he should stop,” Ingrid insisted.  
“No, I want to do his,” Andros replied.

Moira put her hands on Andros’s sides to try to steady him as Andros gripped her shoulders tightly. Moira took a step back and he slowly followed her. The pain was almost unbearable, but he wanted to get home. He had to get to Ashley, he had to go home. Even though with every step he took, it felt like a thousand knives running up his body. Every molecule in his brain was telling him to stop, but the thrumming in his heart told him to keep going.

It was a victory when Andros made it to the door, they were able to get him to leave the room. Moira helped Andros sit down and he couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief as he sat down. He was able to sit, not just lay down. Jesper examined the rest of his healing injuries that included his still healing leg. “You should be on the mend soon, but unfortunately with Grathar’s unsteady climate I’m not sure you’ll be able to make it back to your people until after the Big Storm,” Jesper informed him.

“The Big Storm?” Andros asked.  
“It’s a rain storm that lasts a few weeks, it’s how our crops thrive here,” Jesper replied.  
“We have to prepare for that, Jesper, it will be here within a month,” Ingrid murmured.

Andros frowned as he watched them try to plan. Their son, Metell, was killed by one of Enar’s men because he refused to give Enar one of their prized livestock. He was murdered in front of Moira. “I can help you, as repayment for caring for me,” Andros told them. 

“You’re still injured,” Ingrid answered.  
“I get stronger every day, you need help and you’ve been hiding me here knowing that if Enar or his men find me, they can kill you too. This is a debt I need to repay,” he insisted. 

Ingrid walked over and gently embraced him. “Thank you,” she answered softly.

“No, thank you, you really shouldn’t have protected me,” Andros stated as Ingrid released him.  
“We aren’t afraid of death,” Moira stated.

Jesper rested his hand on his daughter’s shoulder. “What she means is Enar doesn’t frighten us, not after everything we have seen,” he assured him. Andros stared at the family, but the nodded his head in understanding.

Andros was better, he helped he family ready their home for the Big Storm. Ingrid watched as her daughter watched Andros help Jesper board up the stables. “He’s a good man,” Ingrid commented. Moira smiled at her mother.

“He is,” she agreed.  
“He has his own people to get back to, Moira,” Ingrid told her daughter.

She bit lower lip, watching as Jesper helped Andros down from the ladder.

Jesper had Andros sit down. “Easy,” he told the younger man, “Rest, you’re finally on the mend.” Andros let out a deep breath as Jesper handed him some water. “You’re a Prince back in your home?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Andros replied, “Heir to the Karova System.”

Jesper nodded his head slowly. “And the ring you wear, symbolizes your family line, or your marital status?” he asked. Andros looked at his wedding ring.

“My marital status,” he replied.  
“You have a wife,” Jesper stated.

Andros nodded his head slowly. “I doubt though…that she misses me as much as I miss her,” he replied.

“It’s not a good marriage?” Jesper asked.  
“It’s a…complicated one. I love my wife…but my wife doesn’t love me,” Andros admitted.

Jesper sat beside him. “She doesn’t care for me,” Andros added.

“Truly?” he asked.  
“Yeah, truly,” Andros replied.  
“Has she been hurt?” Jesper asked.

Andros let out a deep breath. “Her mother has been controlling our marriage even during our engagement,” he replied.

“Maybe she’s afraid to care for you because of her mother’s controlling nature?” he asked.

Andros ran his fingers through his hair. “Has she had a chance to leave?” Jesper asked.

“Twice, actually,” Andros replied.  
“And yet she stayed,” Jesper pointed out.

Andros let out a deep breath, twisting his wedding ring around on his finger. “Do you love her?” Jesper asked.

“More than anything,” Andros replied.  
“Love finds a way of making its way through, even during the darkest of times in life. If the love is true, it will find a way to work,” Jesper assured him.

Andros nodded his head slowly, understanding what he was saying. “I dream about her…every night,” he told Jesper. He let out a deep breath, rubbing his hands together. 

“What do you hope for?” Jesper asked.  
“My parents aren’t in love with each other, but they love and respect each other,” Andros replied, “That’s what I hope to have with Ashley.”

Jesper nodded in understanding. “Just don’t lose hope,” he insisted.

“I’ll try not to,” he answered.

Jesper patted his arm, giving him a smile.

When the Big Storm appeared, Andros watched as the storm ravaged the land. Crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. Moira walked down the stairs and looked at Andros. “Hey,” she called to him, making him look up, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just thinking,” he replied.  
“Home?” she asked.  
“Home, my family,” he replied as he pushed away from the wall and limped over to the couch to sit down, “I have a niece…she’s eight-months-old now.”  
“I’m sure she’s beautiful,” she commented as she sat beside him.

Andros nodded. “Last time I saw her…she was just a month old. Her eyes were open and she was just curious about everything,” he answered.

“What’s her name?” Moira asked.  
“Meissa…they named her after a star on Orion’s belt,” he replied.

Moira smiled at him. “Last time I saw her…she was laying on the floor of my sister’s parlor, making noises. Karone was trying to make her smile but she just gave her this blank stare,” he explained laughing a little. Andros smiled at the memory. “I picked her up and I held her up and over my head, she let out this big laugh that Karone and Zhane never heard her do before,” he added.

“That’s a beautiful memory,” she answered.

Andros’s favorite part of the memory, was seeing Ashley in the doorway smiling so brightly at him as the baby laughed in his arms. Andros looked at Moira, before he could react she leaned over and pressed her lips against his. For a second, Andros kissed her back. Their eyes slid closed. He felt her hands in his hair, scratching his head. Andros moved his hands up, resting his hands on her hips and pulled her a little closer as her arms moved around his neck. He deepened the kiss and felt her tongue rub against his lips, begging for entrance. His eyes shot open and he stepped back up against the wall quickly as if struck by lightning, a wide eyed look in his face. “What’s wrong?” she asked frowning.

“I have a wife,” he replied.  
"You seemed pretty happy to forget about that. Desperate for the affection too. You don't get that a lot for this wife of yours, do you?" Moira said, stepping closer.  
"No," Andros admitted as he took a step back. "I don't, it was an arranged marriage and she doesn't love me."  
"So what's the problem?" Moira smiled coyly as she tried to take another step forward.  
“I do love her,” Andros replied, taking another step backwards.

Moira knew he was telling the truth, it radiated off him in that moment like nothing she felt before. "We don't need to tell." She tried. "Why not let yourself feel?" She brushed her lips against his again.

"She might not know." Andros said after pushing her away. "But I would. And even after everything, she deserves better from me."

Moira frowned to see that she wasn’t going to get what she wanted and Andros limped back to his room, closing the door behind him.


	17. A Near Nightmare

Ashley let out a sigh as she was resting in Andros's bed, just enjoying the softness of the sheets and mattress. Ever since she spent the night in his bed after telling Hecuba about her curse, she realized his bed was a lot more comfortable than hers

She was feeling the baby moving and kicking her, smiling as she ran her fingers over her belly humming softly to her unborn child. She was laying down again, she was completely exhausted. There was a soft knock on the door, looking up she saw Ly entering the room. "Good afternoon, my princess," she greeted softly, placing a cup of tea on the nightstand.

"Good afternoon, Ly," Ashley replied as she sat up.

"The healer sent this over, it should help with any sleeplessness you are experiencing," Ly explained.

Ashley took the tea and sipped it. "How are you?" Ly asked, stroking her hair. The young woman shrugged her shoulders.

"Today's an easier day," she replied softly.

Ly sat in the chair beside her bed. "What's the matter, my sweet?" she asked softly, knowing it was more than Andros on her mind. Ashley glanced at her, setting the teacup down.

"I can't get my last conversation with mother out of my head," Ashley replied.

She lifted her head with a sigh. "I can't help but wonder…was there ever a time just a moment…a fraction of a moment even that my mother loved me?" she asked, twisting her ring around on her finger.

"Oh sweet girl," Ly said softly, stroking Ashley's arm.

Ashley wiped her eye, letting out a breath. "What if…what if I give birth to my son and I can't even look at him?" she asked, "What if he dies on his way out of me in childbirth? Something goes wrong and he's dead before they can even place him in my arms?"

"This baby is going to be just fine," Ly replied, resting her hand over her belly, "Your son is so loved by so many already."

Ashley swallowed with tears in her eyes as she let out a shaky breath. Ly hugged her gently and Ashley rested her head on her shoulder as a tear slid down her cheek.

Two days later, Ashley was lying in bed when the door opened making her gasp and sit up. "Honestly, Ashley, still in bed at this hour?" Meranda asked.

"The healer said I need to rest as much as possible," Ashley replied, pushing her hair from her eyes.

"The healer is a man, what does he know about being pregnant? You should be up and about," Meranda scolded her.

Ashley rubbed her eyes, letting out a sigh. "Get up," Meranda ordered. Ashley reluctantly pulled herself out of bed and got herself dressed.

Hecuba was walking down the hall and she found Ashley walking toward her. "How are you, dear?" she asked gently.

"I'm tired," Ashley replied, rubbing her neck.

"You should be resting," Hecuba insisted, walking over to her.

Ashley sat down and let out a deep breath. "Is it the baby?" Hecuba asked.

"She just needs to stop being dramatic," Meranda answered.

Hecuba flinched when she heard the woman's voice. "Meranda, the girl is already under too much stress. I want her to rest," Hecuba insisted. Hecuba stroked her hair lightly, smiling at Ashley. Ashley gave her a small smile, and let out a sigh. "Why don't you go back to your room and I'll bring you some tea to help you relax?" Hecuba suggested, standing up.

"Oh let me, Hecuba, it's the least I can do," Meranda insisted as Hecuba helped Ashley up.

Hecuba let out another sigh as she led Ashley from the room. "Very well," She answered.

Ashley was back in her bed, laying down when Meranda entered with her tea. "Here you go," Meranda told her, placing the cup on the nightstand. Ashley sat up and took a sip of her tea. Meranda turned and left the room as Ashley continued to sip on her tea.

Later, while Ashley was resting, she woke up to a sharp pain in her stomach. She tried to ignore it. Then it happened again, only this time the pain was stronger. Sitting up, Ashley held her stomach and panic started to well up. "Ly…LY!" Ashley called out in a panic. Dread welled up in her chest as the tears started to form. "LY!" she shouted.

Ly ran into the room and was at Ashley's side. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Something's wrong with the baby, I told you, I told you I would kill my baby," Ashley said tearfully.

"You didn't kill your baby, I'm going to fetch the healers, don't panic," Ly answered before running out of the room.

Ashley was laying back down and covered her eyes as the tears fell.

When Hecuba heard that a healer was called to Ashley's chambers, she dropped everything to see what was going on. She rushed down the hall to see Karone standing outside with Ly, Ajax, and the healer. "What's happening?" she asked, "Is it the baby?" Ajax held onto his wife's shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"The baby is fine; the princess was experiencing intestinal cramping, not uncommon for the kind of tea she had ingested," the healer explained.

"But the baby is okay? They both are?" Hecuba asked.

"They will be fine, but I must insist that she stays away from anything stressful. She is under too much of it as it is, if we want this child to be born healthy, the princess needs to stay away from all kinds of stress. She's fragile," the healer explained.

Ly looked at the door where Ashley was now resting again. "What kind of tea did you bring her?" Karone asked Ly, making her look up.

"I didn't bring her the tea," Ly replied.

Hecuba rubbed her temple. "Meranda did," she muttered.

"You don't think she'd try anything to hurt Ashley do you?" Karone asked, looking at her mother, "The woman is cruel but to go as far as trying to make Ashley lose her baby?"

"It wouldn't be beneath the Queen," Ly replied.

"But we don't have the proof that she was intentionally trying to hurt Ashley," Hecuba said irritably.

"Can we see her?" Karone asked, looking toward the healer.

The healer shook his head slowly. "I have given her a sleeping draught, safe for her and the baby so she could get some rest," the healer replied firmly.

"I will stay beside her," Ly assured them.

Hecuba nodded before they walked down the hall and Ly entered Ashley's room to watch over her.

Hecuba was sitting in her study, staring at the holographic pictures of her children when they were children. Both bright-eyed, smiling at whoever was taking the picture. Ajax walked over to his wife, standing behind her with his hands on her shoulders. The Queen reached up, resting her hands on her King's hands. "Some mornings, I wake up and I feel as though everything is so peaceful…but then the memories come back," she murmured.

"Our son will never be completely gone," Ajax replied.

He rubbed her shoulders gently and Hecuba let out a breath. "Meranda tried to kill our grandchild," she murmured.

"I know," he answered.

"But I can't prove it," she said irritated.

"I know," he replied, rubbing her back.

Hecuba let out a breath and closed her eyes. "I have an idea that could help Ashley with her stress though, something that may make her smile?" Ajax suggested. Hecuba lifted her head up and looked at her husband.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked.

Ajax took his wife by the hand, leading her out of the room.

The next day, Ashley woke up when she realized that there was someone laying in the bed with her. Opening her eyes, she saw Cassie laying in front of her. "Cassie?" she asked in disbelief. Her friend just smiled brightly at her.

"Surprise," she answered.

Ashley smiled, but then Cassie saw the tears in her friend's eyes. "I love him," Ashley admitted, "And now I can never tell him." Cassie looked at her friend in disbelief.

"But he seemed so…distant," Cassie commented, "Too quiet."

"He was uncomfortable," Ashley replied.

Cassie looked at the bump on her friend's belly. "So…the baby's his?" she asked.

"I can't believe it myself, but yes and no Carlos and I didn't sleep together," Ashley replied, "But I thought I had dreamt going into Andros's room."

A tear slid down her cheek. "I love him, Cassie, but I realized it too late," she added, "And now I'll never see him again." With a frown, Cassie pulled her best friend into a hug and Ashley hugged her back, tears sliding down her cheeks and onto Cassie's shoulder.

Outside, TJ was sitting by the door when Meranda walked down the hall. "Can I help you?" TJ asked.

"Who are you?" Meranda demanded.

"TJ, Ashley's friend," TJ replied.

Meranda raised a brow. "Hmm one of her Terran friends I assumed, I mean the way you are dressed and everything," she commented.

"What do you want with Ashley?" TJ asked.

"That is none of your concern," Meranda replied.

She went to turn the doorknob when TJ stood up from his chair and stood in front of her. "You will let me pass," Meranda told him coldly.

"You will walk away," TJ replied, squaring his shoulders.

"I won't take orders form Terran filth," Meranda hissed.

"Queen Hecuba's orders," TJ replied, "And Ashley's healer. No one is allowed in that room unless it's her handmaid, my girlfriend, or me today."

Meranda glared at him but TJ stayed right in front of the door. "Do you have any idea who I am?" she demanded.

"The way you just tried to march into that room, I can only assume you're Ashley's infamous mother," TJ replied coldly.

"My daughter is grieving, don't you understand? She needs her mother," she spat.

"She is grieving and her best friend is in there with her helping her with it," TJ replied.

Meranda glared at him, but then she turned and finally left. TJ watched her go, shaking his head slowly with a heavy sigh.


	18. Beauty in Disaster

A week passed, TJ and Cassie had assured Ashley that they were staying until after the baby was born and maybe a little longer after that to make sure she was comfortable. It didn't take long for Karone to notice a change in her. She smiled a little more, but every once in a while they would still find her crying somewhere. One of those times, Karone walked over to Ashley and embraced her. Ashley let out a deep breath. "I miss him," she admitted to Karone. Karone hugged Ashley a little tighter.

"I know," Karone replied, "I miss him too."

The two of them stood there in their little corner comforting each other.

Later that day, Karone was putting Meissa down for her nap. She was getting the platinum blond hair like her daddy, but she had her mommy's brown eyes. Meissa stared up at Karone, her thumb in her mouth. Karone stroked her daughter's cheek with a soft smile on her face. "Mommy loves you, daddy loves you too," she cooed softly.

Pressing a kiss to her forehead, Karone left her room and pressed her back up against the door as she let out a deep breath. She pressed her hand to her forehead before making her way down the hall towards her mother's study.

Taking a peek inside, she noticed that her mother wasn't in the room. "Mom?" she asked.

"Your mother is in the gardens," Kinwon said from behind, startling her.

Karone let out a gasp, turning around to look at him. "I'm sorry for scaring you," he added. Karone smiled as she hugged the old man.

"It's okay," she assured him before she went to find her mother.

Hecuba let out a sigh a she was sitting in her gardens, staring at her favorite flowers, Cypripedium calceolus, or as Terrans called them, Lady Slippers. When she and Ajax traveled the Universe together, they had gone to Earth once. She had found these beautiful flowers and Ajax made sure to bring a few back to plant in their garden. "Mom?" Karone asked, making Hecuba look up.

"Hello, sweetheart," Hecuba replied as Karone sat beside her.

Karone stared at the flowers and Hecuba held her hand. "Meissa asleep?" she asked.

"She will be soon," Karone replied.

Hecuba stroked her daughter's hair as she leaned against her. "What's on your mind?" she asked. Karone closed her eyes before she sat up to look at her mother.

"How can we do this?" she asked.

"Do what?" Hecuba asked.

"Help Ashley raise a baby that's not even Andros's," Karone replied.

Karone stood up, twisting her wedding ring around on her finger. "I mean, I know it's what Andros wanted, he wanted Ashley to be happy so he did what he thought he had to do. He's gone now," Karone told her mother, looking at her, "I feel like it's an insult to his memory to raise a child and pretend it's his."

"It's an insult to his memory to deny the child," Hecuba replied.

Karone shook her head slowly. "I don't know if I can look at that baby and tell him stories about my brother when he's not even his," she insisted.

"Andros would've wanted us to help Ashley, he loved her, he wanted her to be happy," Hecuba replied, "And we want her to be happy. What would you have me do, Karone? Deny her and the child, send them back to Ola?"

Karone looked at her mother and the tears fell. "It's not fair," she said softly with a sob, her hands over her face as she started crying, "It's just not fair!" Hecuba stood up and embraced her gently and Karone hugged her mother.

When night fell, Karone was asleep beside Ashley in Andros's bed. TJ and Cassie were asleep in Ashley's adjoining room. Ashley woke up to an annoying pain in her stomach. She frowned, laying there in the dark. Her hand moved to her stomach, she felt her unborn son move and kick. She tried to get comfortable again, but when she shifted she felt the same pain shoot through her belly again. She gasped sharply, which woke Karone up. "Ashley?" Karone called out in the dark.

"I'm okay," Ashley replied, her voice shaking.

Karone reached over and turned the light on. Ashley winced from the sudden light filling the room. "What's going on?" Karone asked.

"Just some indigestion from dinner I think," Ashley replied as she sat up.

Karone stared at Ashley as she laid back down to try to relax again. She kept the light on and laid down beside her sister-in-law, watching Ashley start to doze back off. Just as Karone was getting comfortable again an hour later, she heard Ashley groan again. "Okay, that's not something you ate," Karone told her as she sat up.

"It's fine," Ashley insisted.

"The pain, is it like a ripple effect that starts from your stomach and goes down to your thighs?" Karone asked.

Ashley was silent, letting out a breath. "Yes," she replied.

"How intense is the pain?" Karone asked.

"It's not bad, it's annoying," Ashley replied.

Ashley was rubbing her stomach, closing her eyes as she let out a breath. "Ashley, you're in labor," Karone told her.

"No, I'm not," Ashley insisted.

Karone stared at her. "I'm not due for another two weeks, I am not in labor," she added.

"Due dates aren't exact science," Karone replied as she got out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Ashley asked.

"I'm getting the healer," Karone replied.

"No, Karone, I'm not in labor," Ashley insisted.

Karone looked back at her. "How long have you been feeling this pain?" she asked. Ashley was silent as she thought about it.

"On and off all day…" she admitted.

Karone walked back over, helping Ashley up. "Come on," she insisted, "I just want them to at least check you." Reluctantly, Ashley allowed her to pull her out of the room.

Minutes later, Ashley was in a birthing room. It wasn't exactly uncomfortable, but Ashley would rather be back in Andros's bed than staring at the ceiling. She winced when the healer checked her. "You are about three centimeters dilated," he informed her as he removed his hand and then the glove.

Ashley breathed through another contraction when it hit and a tear slid down her cheek. Hecuba entered the room to see Ashley sitting up in the bed breathing and trying not to cry. "Oh, Ashley," Hecuba murmured as she walked over to her.

"The baby's early," Ashley told Hecuba sniffling.

Hecuba stroked her hair. "Everything's going to be fine," she assured the young woman. Ashley let out a shaky breath as she laid back down. "You need to relax and rest, you will need all of the strength you can gather to deliver him," Hecuba instructed her gently.

Ashley put her hand over her eyes, trying not to panic but the tears kept trying to fall. "Where's Cassie?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"We're getting her," Karone assured her.

A few minutes later, Cassie entered the room and Ashley was sitting up again. "Hey, I'm here," Cassie assured her.

"I can't be having a baby, I can't. What do I have to give? I'm not fit to be a mother. What do I know of being a mother? What if I end up just like my mother?" she asked sniffling.

Cassie held onto her shoulders. "Ashley, you're the most kind-hearted person I know. You could never be like your mother, ever," Cassie assured her. Ashley looked at her with tear-filled eyes and Cassie stroked her hair.

Just when the sun was beginning to set, it was time for Ashley to start pushing. Ashley was gripping Cassie and Karone's hands as she started to push. Hecuba was bracing her shoulders to help her stay up. Ashley fell back and Hecuba caught her head with her free arm so her head didn't slam back against the bed. "And again, big breath," the healer instructed. Hecuba breathed in with Ashley at the same time as the healer started counting. "Big push, big push, come on," the healer told her.

"You're doing wonderful," Hecuba said encouragingly.

"Come on, Ash, you're nearly there," Cassie answered.

Karone watched as the healer caught the newborn baby in his arms as the infant squawked and shrieked with its first breath. Ashley held her arms out for her son and the healer placed him in her arms. "Pull your shirt open," Hecuba said smiling as she helped Ashley open her shirt, "The first contact is important." The baby stopped screaming as Ashley held him to her chest.

"Hello, my sweet baby boy," she whispered, kissing his soft hair, "I'm your mommy."

After the afterbirth was delivered, the healer made his way over to Ashley. "We are going to have to take him, princess," he informed her gently. Immediately, Ashley's arms went around her son.

"Why?" she asked.

"We just have to be sure everything is fine, standard examination and we will be bathing him," the healer replied, "And while we check your son, you will be brought back to your room to rest comfortably in your bed."

Ashley shook her head, her eyes wide as her arms tightened ever so slightly around the newborn, to hold him closer but not hurt him.

"I'll stay with him the whole time," Karone offered, reaching out to stroke Ashley's hair. "And you'll feel revived after you've had a shower."

Ashley looked her in the eye for a long moment before nodding slowly and handing her baby over to her sister-in-law. "Take me to Andros's room, please" Ashley whispered.

They moved Ashley back to Andros's room and took a shower on Hecuba's insistence. Karone had been right, it did revive her. Hecuba handed her a new nightgown to put on and then settled Ashley back into Andros's bed. Ashley was laying in the bed fidgeting nervously when Karone returned with her son. Her eyes were red from crying as she was holding the baby to her chest. Hecuba stared at her daughter, believing that she was crying tears over the idea that this wasn't Andros's biological child, but then she saw a smile on Karone's face. "He's perfect, Ashley," Karone told her, handing the baby back to Ashley. Ashley smiled as she held her son in her arms.

The baby was all bundled up in a blanket with a soft little hat on his head. Ashley removed the hat, and Hecuba's knees shook when she saw the child's tuft of hair on top of his little head. "Whoa, the stripes are genetic?" TJ asked. Hecuba had her hands over her heart as she stared at her grandson. He had the light brown locks like his mother but there were streaks of blond going through his hair just like his father's had when he was first born.

"They're a Karovan trait," Hecuba replied, her voice shaking.

Karone looked at her mother, hugging her around the waist. Cassie smiled as she stroked the top of the baby's head. "What's his name?" she asked. Ashley rested her hand on the baby's chest, her thumb moving in circles over the blankets.

"Sai, that was Andros's favorite name," Ashley replied lightly, "Easy to say, easy for him to spell when he's older."

"It's perfect," Karone, swallowing against the lump in her throat.

Ashley looked at Hecuba. "Would you like to see your grandson?" she asked.

"Oh, I would love to," Hecuba replied.

Hecuba carefully took the newborn into her arms and stared at him. "You look like your daddy," she said softly, a single tear rolling down her cheek. There was a piece of her son still living and she couldn't help but feel sad but grateful to the gods at the same time.

They heard banging on the door. "Ashley, you have had me running around this place long enough. What are you doing?" Meranda demanded. Ashley's eyes went wide with horror and she looked at Hecuba. Hecuba wiped a tear away and gave Ashley a wink before handing the child back to her. Ashley held Sai to her chest as Hecuba walked over to the door.

Cassie and TJ watched with royal ease as Hecuba answered the door. "May I help you, Meranda?" she asked.

"Where is my daughter?" Meranda demanded.

"The princess is indisposed right now," Hecuba replied.

"Don't give me that, Hecuba, where is she?!" Meranda demanded.

Ashley held her son a little closer when Sai opened his eyes, staring up at her. The baby let out a little wail, informing the new mother that he was hungry.

Meranda stared at Hecuba. "She had the baby," she stated.

"She doesn't want you in here," Hecuba replied, keeping a grip on the door.

"That is my flesh and blood in there," Meranda spat.

"You only claim her when she has done something to please you, now LEAVE!" Hecuba answered.

"You will let me pass," Meranda told her.

TJ and Cassie watched as Hecuba held her hand up and Meranda stumbled against the wall. "I will not!" she answered, "Guards!" A few guards helped the woman up off the floor, escorting the shouting woman away.

Hecuba closed the door and let out a breath. "She's gone, but now, the real teaching begins," she told Ashley, then she looked at the rest of the group, "I think it's best you all leave." Cassie gave her friend a small hug followed by TJ. Karone hugged Ashley and kissed her whimpering nephew's forehead before they left the room.

Hecuba walked over to Ashley and smiled at her. "So, this is why I suggested you wear this nightgown, because, the elastic around the shoulders make it easy to pull up and down for nursing," she explained as she pulled the shoulder to Ashley's nightgown down.

"How will I know he's getting anything?" Ashley asked as she held her son up to her chest to nurse.

"You'll feel it," Hecuba replied.

Ashley stroked Sai's cheek as he turned his head and he latched on immediately. Smiling through her tears, she let out a shaky breath as her son reached up and gripped his tiny finger around her pinky. Hecuba stroked the top of Sai's head, smiling at Ashley. "You feel that?" she asked. Ashley nodded, letting out a breath. "I know, it's very emotional," Hecuba said gently, taking a handkerchief she wiped Ashley's eyes.

"Our son," Ashley whispered, her voice shaking, "Andros should be here."

"I know, but we have a part of him now," Hecuba assured her, "And he will grow knowing how good of a man his father was."

Ashley sniffed and then nodded her head slowly. "It's not fair," she whispered. Hecuba kissed the top of Ashley's head.

"No, it's not," she agreed, "But we must see Sai as a blessing. He's here and he's healthy."

Ashley nodded, letting out a deep breath.

Two weeks later on Gratha, Zhane was going over the maps for their next plan of attack. "We haven't made any new progress," he told the Yellow Karovan Ranger, Raih.

"Unfortunately not, but we could look to have our armies go around and go up the back," Raih suggested, pointing at a spot on the map.

Zhane rubbed his neck and let out a deep breath. Andros was the strategist, he followed his orders and suggestions of what to do. It was Zhane who had suggested to attacking through the Blacklands. He rested his hands on the table, letting out a breath when he heard someone enter. Looking up, he saw Sergeant Tykwa entering the room. "Zhane, there are some villagers outside, they wish to speak with you," she informed him.

"How do we know it's not a trap?" he asked.

"We have searched them, they are unarmed," Tykwa replied.

Zhane looked at Raih before he left the makeshift conference room.

Walking outside, he saw a family of Grathan Villagers there. "Are you Governor Zhane?" the man asked.

"Yes," Zhane replied, "Who are you?"

"My name is Jesper, this is my wife, Ingrid, and our daughter, Moira," Jesper stated.

Zhane looked at the cloaked figure standing beside Jesper. "Several months ago I found someone who possibly belongs to you. He was gravely injured, we really didn't think he was going to make it," Jesper explained. Zhane just stared at the hooded figure.

"Reveal your name and rank, soldier, so we can inform your family," Zhane instructed him.

"Andros, Crown Prince and Red Ranger of KO-35, head of the Karovan armies," the man replied, his face still hidden in the hood.

Anger welled up in Zhane at the utter disrespect this man showed for the memory of his friend. In two large steps he stood in front of the man and his hand connected with his cheek. The hood fell off and Zhane found him staring into a pair of familiar hazel eyes. Anger and grief warred inside him and he slapped Andros's cheek again in frustration as the tears started pressing against his eyes.

Andros just stood there, stunned. Before he could register his friend had really slapped him, twice, and recover from the shock, Zhane let out a sob and flung himself at Andros. In reflect Andros caught him, stumbling a little unsteadily.

"We thought you had died," Zhane cried on his shoulder. "Our family was devastated."

Andros brought a hand up resting it on the back of Zhane's head and felt his own tears press against his eyes. He'd known he'd probably be thought dead, but to hear the words from Zhane's mouth made it real.

"Zhane, I want to go home."


	19. Home

Andros sat in the ship with Zhane. He finally made it back to their camp, so he was back in his usual uniform. The ship landed, Zhane helped his healing friend out of the chair. "Welcome home," Zhane told him.

They walked down the ramp and everyone greeted them. "Right this way, my prince," one of the servants insisted, leading them over to a cart that would take them back to the manor.

Back at the manor, Ashley was anxiously awaiting his arrival standing a little behind the rest of the family. She looked down at herself, fixing her shirt nervously. The nanny had taken Sai back up to the nursery. "They are through the gate," Helia informed them. Ashley's heart rate went up at that moment.

A minute later, the door opened and Andros stood there, his eyes gliding over them and the room, doing a quick double take when it registered Ashley was standing there. Hecuba let out a wail and rushed at her son, holding him tightly to her chest. Ajax and Karone followed at a slower pace, but a moment later Andros was wrapped up in the tight embrace of his family. Hecuba, Karone and Ajax all had tears running down their cheeks. Zhane was standing back, a small smile playing on his lips at the scene.

Ashley watched the reunion nervously, feeling sorely out of place.

"I'm okay," she heard him mutter into the embrace, but she could see his hands were holding just as tightly to the back of Hecuba's dress as his family was holding on to him.

Just as Ashley was gathering up the courage to walk up to them, Helia appeared next to her. "Excuse me, princess," she muttered softly so only Ashley would hear. "The young prince is starting to fuss for a feeding. Are you available or should we warm a bottle?"

Ashley looked at the still hugging family with longing in her eyes, before closing them and turning to Helia. "No, I will go myself. Thank you, Helia."

Helia curtsied and left. Ashley shot one more glance at the reunion before letting out a sigh and turning her back on them, ascending the stairs with a heavy heart.

Over the shoulder of his mother Andros saw Ashley leaving. His heart sank. He must have given some physical reaction, because Hecuba pulled back and glanced over her shoulder. Andros was surprised to see a small smile on his mother's face when she looked back at him.

"We're hogging you. Go after her," she told him, stroking his hair. "I'll have all the time in the universe to hug you again."

Andros nodded and stiffly started walking, struggling up the stairs. Realizing he wasn't going to catch up to her, he softly called out. She stiffened and stopped dead in her tracks, but didn't turn around. Ashley was waiting for him to catch up, so he took that as somewhat of a good sign. Reaching her he laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Andros asked gently.

"Not far," she assured in a soft voice. "I know you said not to be here…"

"Is that why you're leaving?"

"No, I… there's something I have to do," Ashley answered, swallowing tightly. "You… you may join me if you want."

"Okay," Andros nodded. To his surprise she held out an arm to him and he gratefully took it, glad for the support.

They moved a little faster than was comfortable for him, but he sensed an urgency in Ashley and didn't complain. His eyes grew wide when they approached the nursery. Muffled cries filtered to the hall that sounded much younger than Meissa's. Had the war changed Karone's mind about not wanting to go through another pregnancy any time soon? But then why was Ashley here.

He was left in the door opening when Ashley pulled away from him and approached the nanny. Her back was turned to them and she seemed to be trying to sooth a child. His heart dropped, the nanny handed the child to Ashley and she set down in a rocking chair. Andros watched with horror and fascination as Ashley settled the tiny newborn to nurse.

Ashley looked up and caught his eye with a tentative smile, pulling the little hat off the baby's head. Andros felt his mouth drop open when he realized the child didn't have the black hair he was expecting, but a softer brown tone with faint blond streaks running through it. In a dreamlike state in approached and crouched down beside her, ignoring the pain. Almost afraid to break the illusion, he reached out and stroked the soft down-like hair on the baby's head.

They didn't disappear.

"Andros… meet our son," Ashley whispered. "Sai." The name made tears well up in his eyes and air escaped him.

"How," he breathed.

"Well, as I understand it, it's the result of a man and a woman having intercourse," Ashley answered dryly.

Andros cracked a smile at that and looked back up into her eyes. "I thought it was a dream…" he muttered.

"So did I," Ashley admitted softly. "But then they told me I was pregnant after… after Kinwon brought your…" she trailed off, choking back tears.

Andros reached up and wiped away the stray tear that fell down her cheek. "I'm here. I'm okay and we can figure this out," he told her. "If you want to, that is."

Ashley let out a strangled laugh and shifted Sai so she could burp him, since he finished feeding. "If I want to?" she asked, struggling both hold and burp her son and fix her shirt. "You should be kicking me out after all I did."

Andros kept eye contact and reached out. When she didn't blink or pull back, he carefully pulled on her shirt to fix it for her. "I've come to care for you, maybe more than I should. I can't make myself stop caring and seeing you down in the hall waiting for me with my family, it gave me hope that maybe there still is a chance for us."

Ashley nodded and sighed. "When you left… I started realizing I was falling in love with you…I AM falling in love with you. It scared me. Falling for you felt like my mother was winning and I was betraying Carlos, replacing him. I guess he didn't have any trouble replacing me, though. And then you were gone and I was pregnant. Carrying the hope of the Karova System. I was so scared I'd do something to hurt Sai and kill the last piece of you still in the universe. Because that seems to be a talent of mine, destroying hope and killing heirs."

Andros heart broke at her words. He was figuring out what to say to that when she suddenly spoke again. "Do you want to hold him?"

Andros nodded and she got up. He struggled to his feet and sat down in the rocking chair before Ashley handed him their son. Andros stared at the, now sleeping, baby in his arms in wonder.

"I'll give you a moment alone," Ashley muttered and turned to walk away.

Quick as lightning Andros reached out and caught her hand. "Don't go," he pleaded. "You belong here. I'm here and I'm fine, you're still here and willing to give this a chance now and Sai's here, happy and healthy and being a hope that we can make this work. He's not my son, he's not your son, but he's ours, together. You didn't destroy hope or kill any heirs, you gave us both."

Ashley squeezed his hand in reply and nodded slowly.

When night fell, Andros limped around his room with the new cane that Ajax brought him. The healer told him it was only until after his leg healed. He heard the door open and turned around to see Ashley standing there. "You should be resting," she commented, looking somewhat uncomfortable.

"I will," he snapped.

Ashley looked down at the floor and turned to leave.

"Wait," Andros called after her with a sigh. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap. It's just… the pain… I over reached myself today and now I'm paying the price. I shouldn't take that out on you, I'm sorry."

Ashley turned back and gave him a tiny smile. "Do you… do you need any help?"

Andros felt his cheeks burn. "As much as I'd like to say no and keep my pride, maybe that's not a bad idea."

"What do you need?"

Andros gestured to a bottle on the other side of the room. "The healers prescribed me painkillers to help me sleep. During the day I can mostly ignore it, but at night it often keeps me awake. But with this cane, getting water and my pills suddenly becomes more of a challenge than it should be," he admitted.

Ashley walked over and offered her arm again. She helped him sit on the edge of his bed before disappearing into his bathroom to get him a glass of water and retrieved the bottle of pills on her way back to him. Andros gratefully accepted the water and bit back a smile when she opened the pill bottle and shook some out. "How many?" she asked, holding out her hand to him.

Andros took two pills off her hand and quickly swallowed them with some water. He smiled when Ashley took the glass from him and put it on his nightstand. Then she helped him lift his leg onto the bed and settle under the covers.

"You know you don't have to do this, right?" Andros asked her.

"Well, yeah, but… Well… I've gotten into the habit of sleeping here over the past few months, to be closer to the memory of you… I walked in before I remembered you were in here. It seemed stupid to go back to my room without saying anything."

Andros let out a laugh that turned into a yawn. Ashley's lips brushed over his forehead. "Sleep, I'll go back to my room now and I'll see you in the morning."

Everything in Andros screamed at him to ask her to stay, but he knew that would probably be too much too soon. Instead he nodded and closed his eyes. "You're beautiful," he muttered.

"I just had Sai two weeks ago," Ashley answered curtly before he heard the door close.

Throughout the night, Ashley was laying in her bed and unable to get comfortable. She looked at Andros's door and let out a deep breath, she closed her eyes as she started falling asleep.

Ashley woke up with a start to Hecuba shaking her. "Ashley," she insisted softly. Ashley rolled over.

"What's going on?" Ashley asked.

She saw the tears in Hecuba's eyes. "They found Andros's body," she replied tearfully. Ashley sat up.

"His body? But…he just got home," Ashley replied.

Ashley pulled the blankets back, realizing she was in Andros's room. "No, sweetheart, he's gone," Hecuba replied. Ashley shook her head.

"No, no!" she gasped.

Ashley ran out of the room, looking around she saw people staring at her. "His ship just landed, princess," Helia told her.

"He landed yesterday, he's alive," Ashley replied.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see Zhane standing there. When she looked back, Andros's bloodied and beaten body was put down in front of her. "We've brought him home to you, princess. So you can see with your own eyes the heir you killed."

Ashley shot up in her bed with a gasp. Getting out of her bed, she rushed over to the adjoining room door. Pulling it open, she looked into Andros's room to find him asleep in his bed. Walking over, she pulled the blankets back and crawled in with him. She rested her head on his chest. She listened to his heartbeat, feeling relief wash over her. In his sleep, his arms went around her. Closing her eyes, she breathed in his scent as sleep slowly crept over her and then completely claimed her.

The next morning, Andros woke up to the feeling of some extra weight on his chest. Looking down, he saw Ashley fast asleep on his chest with her arm draped over his waist. His arms were wrapped protectively around her. He stroked the hair out of her face when Ashley woke up. He saw relief in her eyes. "What are you doing here?" he asked. She rested her head back on his chest.

"I had a nightmare that you weren't back, none of this is real," she replied.

"It was real, I'm home," he assured her.

Ashely buried her face into his neck as he held her closer but then he cleared his throat as he moved back a little. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's just…you're here… this close…" he replied.

"I'm sorry," she muttered. "I shouldn't have come."

"No, it's not that," Andros quickly amended. "I'm glad you did, it's just…" He cleared his throat as his face was now beet red as he tried to put a pillow in front of his pelvic area. "You're beautiful," he replied. Ashley's face flushed as he got himself out of bed. They heard Sai begin to cry.

"And that's my cue," she commented, scrambling to get away.

Andros pulled her by her arm a little closer and kissed her. Ashley kissed him back tentatively. He released her and Ashley pulled on her robe before almost fleeing the room to feed their son. "I love you," he whispered after her.

At the breakfast table, Ashley was holding Sai in one arm. "Ashley, darling, shouldn't you let the nanny take him?" Meranda asked.

"No, Meranda, he's wanting me to hold him today," Ashley replied.

"You will address me correctly," Meranda told her firmly.

"There's children at the table and it isn't ladylike to swear, also I don't think Ajax and Hecuba would appreciate the behavior," Ashley replied.

Meranda glared at Ashley. "Here, I'm done eating I'll take him," Andros assured her. Ashley handed Sai to him and the baby let out a little noise as he curled into Andros's chest.

"When you were first born, you either wanted your father or me, if anyone else held you, the entire manor would hear your cries," Hecuba commented.

"I have two weeks of bonding to catch up on," Andros replied.

Ashley smiled as Andros held the baby up to look into his face. Sai opened his eyes, his tiny hands opening and closing as he let out little noises.

Later that day, Ashley was in the nursery changing Sai when the door slammed closed. The noise jolted Sai awake and he started crying. Ashley looked over to see Meranda there. "You scared my son," she scolded her.

"You wouldn't even have a son if it weren't for me," Meranda answered, "I made this marriage happen."

"You broke a marriage that didn't even start," Ashley told her.

Ashley looked at her. "Andros and I starting to put the pieces back together you don't get to take the credit for it. You don't get to take the credit for my son!" she snapped. Ashley put Sai down into his crib for his nap.

"I do get to take credit for it, without my pushing you wouldn't have slept with him!" she snapped.

"You're right, mother, you're right. I consummated my marriage based on your threats," Ashley replied.

Ashley glared at the woman. "You know what happened after that? He wouldn't touch me, because who would've thought when your body language makes it obvious you don't want him touching you, is actually insulting to some people," she added.

Meranda crossed her arms over her chest. "You would've married that Terran if I hadn't stepped in," she answered.

"Stop bringing up Carlos," Ashley said coldly.

"You know, Hecuba and Karone thought your son was Carlos's," Meranda answered, "I heard them talking."

Ashley stared at her. "I know they did," she answered, "I didn't exactly give them a reason to believe otherwise."

"Did you sleep with Carlos?" Meranda asked.

"No," Ashley replied.

Ashley glared at her. "But my husband was so desperate he was going to let me," she added, "You see, while you were beating me down, I was learning something about myself mother. You told me once that I didn't have any Vican abilities, I was an embarrassment for my people." Ashley held her hand out and one of Sai's pacifiers lifted up and flew into her hand. Meranda stared in disbelief. "I knew Andros's plan because I heard his mind whisper it," she added, "It was what he wanted, he wanted me happy. That's what I thought would make me happy." Ashley put the pacifier down. "And I was going to do anything to make it up to him," she stated.

"Is that so?" Meranda asked.

Ashley took her hand and the door behind Meranda opened. "You see, MOTHER, when you push someone so much, they do what they can to survive. That's what I was doing, surviving. Guess what? I don't have to survive anymore, can finally start living," she replied. Ashley took her hands and pulled them back before thrusting them forward, shoving Meranda out the door. Ashley closed and locked the door just as Meranda started banging on it.

Turning around, Ashley smiled at Sai. Sai was looking up at her sleepily and a little smile appeared on his precious face. "Are you smiling at mommy?" she cooed, picking him up, "Yes you are." She kissed his soft forehead with a smile.


	20. You're Beautiful

Andros woke up with pain in his leg and he winced. He felt an arm around his waist and he couldn't help but relax. He turned around slowly and looked into his wife's sleeping face. Well, what he could see of it with her hair over her eyes. Reaching out, he pushed the hair from her eyes and then his thumb moved over her cheek.

For the last month since he was home, she slept in his bed every night. Every morning he was always surprised to find her still sleeping in his bed, she was always touching him. In her sleep, Ashley moved a little closer to him and he could smell her hair. She smelt sweet like a berry, but she had also a warm smell, like cinnamon. His fingers moved through her hair, careful not to snag on any tangles from her sleep. Her skin was so soft, softer than he ever dreamt of, but her hands had a hint of roughness in them from them, which surprised him.

Ashley woke up to feeling fingers moving up and down her shoulder. She leaned into the touch and kept her eyes closed. She didn't want to wake up, she was enjoying the feeling of his body wrapped around hers. Andros was moving his hand up down her back, smiling as she leaned into him more. "You're so beautiful," he whispered.

With that, Ashley froze and she got out of bed. "I need to feed Sai," she answered. Andros watched her go with a frown. What did he say that was so wrong that made her run away from him again?

Slowly, he sat up in his bed and inched his way towards the edge of it. His leg was in so much pain that morning. It just felt like constant long, sharp daggers moving from his ankle all the way to his knee. He held his hand out and his medicine went from the dresser and into his hand. He grabbed a couple of pills from the bottle, popping them in his mouth. "Andros?" Hecuba called out from the other side of the door.

"I'm here, mom," he answered.

Hecuba opened the door to find her son reaching for the cane, but his face was red showing that he was in a lot of pain. Rushing to her son, she helped him up. Andros gripped his mother's shoulders, breathing heavily. "I'm here," she assured him softly. Andros winced, trying not to let the pain get to him. "Remember, the healers said there will be days like this," she reminded him.

"I know," he answered.

Later, Ashley went searching for Andros when Hecuba had informed her that he was outside. She found him by the lake again, staring out at the water. Walking over, she stood behind him and rested her hands on his shoulders. "Your mother said the pain's unbearable today," She said gently.

"It's nothing I can't handle," he replied, resting his hand over hers.

Ashley leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the top of his head as her arms moved around him. "You don't have to act so strong around me when you're feeling your worst," she murmured into his hair.

"I'm supposed to take care of you," he answered.

Ashley smiled, kissing his shoulder. "You do," she assured him. Andros pressed a kiss to her hand. "But I also vowed to care for you in sickness and in health," she added. Ashley traced her fingers over his arm. "Shouldn't I start living by that vow now?" she murmured.

Andros pressed another kiss to the inside of her right wrist. Ashley rested her head on top of his head. "Tell me what you need," she murmured.

"The ability to walk again," he replied with a sigh, "I feel like half a human."

Ashley rubbed his arm. "You're not," she assured him. Releasing him, she walked over to stand in front of him. She held her hands out for him to grasp. Reaching up, Andros grasped her hands and she pulled him up. He breathed in sharply, and he gripped her hands tightly. She smiled at him and Andros smiled back at her. "Tell me something about yourself that I don't know," She insisted as she took a step back and he took a step forward.

She grasped for his cane, handing it to him. They started strolling along the lake. "I was born a twin," he commented, making Ashley stared up at him surprised.

"Really?" she asked.

Andros nodded his head slowly. "His name was Archer," he replied, "My mother's pregnancy with both of us was…difficult to say the least. She actually had three other children before us, but they hadn't lived pass infancy if they survived childbirth." Ashley frowned as she moved her arm around his waist and he leaned against her. "Dad wanted to stop trying because as he explained it was putting so much stress on mom. She was crying all the time, miserable even," he added.

"Then she found out about you and Archer," she murmured.

Andros again nodded his head. "Yeah, and she was determined to keep us both alive, she followed everything the healers said to a T and even asked Hawthorne for help, asking him if he could read our souls," he replied.

"Could he?" she asked.

"He could only get a partial reading; the only way he could read was through mom's palms. He couldn't exactly read through the palms of unborn children," he replied.

"Makes sense," she murmured.

Andros moved his arm around her back. "Mom was about…six weeks away from her due date. She was on bed rest, doing work from her bed when she went into labor. I remember father telling me that she was trying not to panic but he could see in her eyes that she was so scared. She was scared to be seeing not just one dead infant, but two," he explained, "She couldn't leave her bed for days after Archer and I were born, my father was by us. Archer was the weakest of us, he was so sick. He wasn't breathing when he was first born."

"That's awful," Ashley said softly, looking back towards the manor now thinking of the pain Hecuba went through.

"Dad was trying to do everything to keep us both alive, they were actually losing both of us. My dad had an idea and he put Archer in my crib beside me, we had been in the same "room" for the last several months he thought if we were side by side maybe we could help each other survive," he added.

Ashley leaned into him a little more. "My dad said Archer reached for me and he let out this…gasp and then I just started screaming, screaming the loudest dad had ever heard me scream since my birth. Dad believes that whatever energy Archer had left, he transferred it to me so I could live," he finished, letting out a breath, staring back out at the lake.

"I'm so sorry," she said softly.

Andros was silent for a second, mulling over everything he had told her. "Sometimes I wonder that maybe if mom was able to carry us to term, maybe Archer would still be alive," he commented.

"That's never a guarantee," Ashley replied before she could stop herself.

Andros looked at her quizzically. "You seem so sure," he commented. Ashley shrugged her shoulders.

"I was a twin too," she admitted.

He was surprised and Ashley pulled away a little. "My brother never received a name or a proper grave marker. My nanny told me the story when I asked once when we visited him. My mother couldn't stand to be reminded of the heir she lost and ordered his body to be burned. Some servants couldn't comply with the order and banded together with the gardeners who were planting new trees lining the royal burial plot. They buried my brother there and put a berry tree with the prettiest blossoms over him," she added.

"You were a twin?" he asked.

Ashley nodded her head slowly. "My mother carried us to term, we were both fully developed. I was born second, I was screaming, crying, a healthy baby. My brother…I was told that he came out completely blue and not breathing. His cord was around his neck, wrapped so tightly they had to cut it off him. They tried to revive him, but they were too late. He was gone," she murmured, "My mother was devastated, cursed me for being a healthy daughter."

Ashley pulled away completely now, wringing her hands in front of her. "She reminds me every day that the wrong child died that day," she murmured. Ashley lowered her head, rubbing the back of her neck. He saw the tears well up in her eyes and she let out a sniffle before she could stop it. "She truly believes I strangled my own brother in the womb," she added, "She told me if she had known she would've terminated me immediately."

She had her hands on her stomach. "Then she had my younger brother…he was healthy. They had me in the same nursery as him, I had the sniffles, which everyone thought it was because of the chilly winter weather on Ola, but mother wanted me removed from the nursery. I was, but the damage was already done. I had the measles and I infected him," she explained.

Andros stared at her as Ashley grew emotional. "He didn't survive the disease," She added, "My mother called me the 'heir killer' and I was cursed to kill every male heir near me." She let out a shaky breath. "Then…when Kinwon showed me your mangled helmet I…" Ashley trailed off and she let out a sob, her hands over her face.

His heart broke as he realized how Meranda must have mentally tortured Ashley all her life. It explained why Ashley always let herself be pushed to do her mother's bidding. She probably had longed for a single sign of her mother's affection all her life, do something that might please her mother just once. "Ashley," he said gently, pulling her into his arms. Ashley wrapped her arms around his shoulders, letting out a sob. His arms moved around her back and he couldn't help but let out a breath as she cried into his shoulder. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything I said that night about you, your mother, all of it," he murmured into her hair.

Ashley gripped him tighter. "I'm so sorry," he repeated.

That night, Andros walked by the nursery to find his wife in the room cradling Sai. She looked as though she was about to fall asleep. Walking over to her, he pressed a kiss to her temple. Ashley opened her eyes and looked at him. "Come on," he murmured, "It's been a day."

"I just like to hold him, sometimes he doesn't seem real," She answered.

Andros smiled at their sleeping son. "We created him, it's almost too crazy to believe," he murmured.

"He's perfect," Ashley answered.

He nodded his head in agreement. She stood up and put Sai into his crib before they left the room.

They made it back to his room, he let out a breath as he went to the bathroom to change. When he came back out, Ashley was lying in the bed with a book in her hands. "What's that?" He asked.

"Pride and Prejudice," she replied not looking up from the book.

Andros grabbed the painkillers, taking another two for the night before limping over to the bed. "I'm not familiar with that one," he commented as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"It's my favorite Terran story," she replied.

Andros moved up to sit at the headboard of the bed, trying to read over her shoulder. Ashley looked over at him with a raised brow and Andros cleared his throat, moving back to his side of the bed. Ashley went back to her book and Andros relaxed in the bed with a deep breath. He watched her read and reached over, his hand resting on her knee. Even reading she looked to be the most beautiful woman in the universe. "You're so beautiful," he murmured.

Ashley cleared her throat, putting the book onto the nightstand. "I'm tired," she answered, turning out the light. She moved away so her back was facing him and Andros frowned.

"Goodnight?" he said slowly, slightly confused.

He let out a sigh as he rested his hand on her waist as they relaxed for the night. Ashley reached over, entwining their fingers together. "Sorry," he whispered, even though he wasn't sure what he was apologizing for. Ashley moved closer and his arms moved around her. She relaxed in his arms, closing her eyes as she fell asleep in his embrace.


	21. Moving On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedication: Hey everyone, please don't forget to give my friend Ashley Hammond/Astro Yellow reviews on her story Between the Black and White! Without her this story wouldn't even exist!

Andros let out a sigh as the healer was checked his leg. "Everything seems to be healing, the muscles and ligaments are taking the longest to heal," he explained.

"Probably because when my Galaxy Glider was shot out from underneath me, the back of it broke off and almost took my leg with it," Andros replied.

"Well, you're able to use it yet. You'll need the cane for a little while longer," he stated, handing Andros the cane in question.

Andros took he cane and slid down the examination table. "How does the princess fair?" the healer asked.

"She's doing well," Andros replied.

"The baby?" the healer asked.

"Growing," Andros replied.

The healer nodded and patted his shoulder before Andros left.

Later, Andros walked into his study to find his wife sitting at his desk. Dark circles were under her eyes, her hair was up in a messy ponytail and she was dressed in baggy sweatpants and a wide T-shirt. Walking up behind her, Andros moved his hands over her shoulders. Leaning back in the chair, she let out a deep breath. "Casual day today?" he murmured rubbing her shoulders.

"Sai's been fussy the past few nights. It doesn't feel right for the nanny to have to deal while I sleep," she answered. "Who knew babies could be this much work?"

"Every parent that came before us," he told her with a laugh. "And you could've asked me to sit with him so you could sleep."

"You need your rest for healing. I'll be fine, just didn't feel like making any effort today."

"Well, you still look as beautiful as always," Andros told her, wincing to himself at his wording. He felt her shoulders stiffen for a moment before they relaxed again.

Ashley turned her head and captured his lips for a brief kiss. Then she got up and started to walk away.

"Ashley?" Andros called out to her in question.

"Sai needs feeding," she shot him an apologetic smile over her shoulder.

Andros sighed as he watched her leave. He'd managed to ruin another good moment and yet he was still none the wiser why she reacted so badly to being called beautiful, though he suspected his mother-in-law had a hand in that. Again.

Ashley hurried away from the office and down the hall. In the nursery and she smiled as she took her son into her arms. She sat down, holding her baby in her arms. She nursed him happily, rubbing his tiny arm with her index finger. "Ashley, cover yourself, be a lady," Meranda scolded her. "And what do you think you're wearing?" Ashley glanced at her.

"What are you doing here?" Ashley asked.

"I'm allowed to visit my grandson," Meranda replied.

Ashley rocked in the rocking chair. "He's eating," Ashley replied.

"You have rejected every wet nurse I have offered, this isn't natural," Meranda told her.

"Feeding my son isn't natural?" Ashley asked, raising her brow.

"You have other duties," Meranda answered.

"Her duty is raising a happy, healthy child," Andros stated as he limped in the room.

Meranda looked at Andros. "I don't think this is something you should be seeing," she answered.

"Why? I've seen her feed Sai before," Andros replied as he sat down.

Andros looked at Meranda. "And I have seen my wife naked before, Meranda, I have many abilities but impregnating women by just looking at them isn't one of them," he added. Ashley's cheeks turned red a little and her eyes went to Sai.

They got Sai fed and down for another nap.

Ashley found her husband walking through the gardens towards the lake. She suddenly found herself looking in the mirror beside her, checking her hair. She let out a deep breath. She still looked the same as when he found her in his study, but he hadn't seemed to mind. With a little apprehension she went outside.

Andros let out a deep breath, the pain in his leg was worse when he would walk for long periods of time especially on unstable ground. "How are you feeling?" Ashley asked. Andros stopped and looked over at her.

"I'll be better when I can walk without my leg feeling like it's on fire," he replied with a heavy breath.

Ashley stood beside him as they stared out at the lake. "It's so beautiful out here," she murmured.

"It was always one of my favorite places. Calms my mind," he answered.

Ashley looked around and she realized this was the spot Andros had gotten up the courage to kiss her and she ended up running from him. "I need to thank you," she told him.

"For?" he asked.

"Half-lying to my mother. About us," she replied.

"I made a promise," he stated.

Ashley nodded. "And…thank you for…for Sai. I am grateful that he's here…" she added. Andros looked at her.

"You had a part in his existence," he answered.

He tapped his cane on the ground. "A big part," he added. Ashley swallowed against the lump forming in her throat and she let out a deep breath.

"I've been a miserable…horrible woman to you," she answered, "I still don't understand why you're willing to give me this second chance. I'm a witch of a woman…you shouldn't want to be married to me anymore."

Andros let out a deep breath. "I've been competing with a dream, Ashley. Some days…I wonder if I still am," he replied. Ashley stepped closer to him, placing one hand over his heart.

"You were, at first. But our visit to Earth, that horrible mistake... it burst that dream. I'm ashamed of what I was willing to do there. All the words you said to me before you left, I deserved them and more that you left unspoken... But, honestly, on Earth Carlos was competing with a dream too and I tried to ignore that. That night before the war… I thought we were a dream so easily because it wasn't the first time you were in my dreams. And yes, I do mean those kind of dreams. If this is what love feels like… what Carlos and I had doesn't hold a light to it. I just hope I can someday be the wife you truly deserve."

"What did you just say?" Andros asked, hope shining in his eyes.

"I just hope I can someday be the wife..."

"No, before that," Andros cut her off.

Ashley wracked her brain for a moment, before realization drew and she looked shyly into his eyes. "If this is what love feels like?" Andros pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately. Ashley kissed him back, her arms moving around his neck.

"I love you, with every molecule of my existence," he told her.

He saw the tears in her eyes but a huge smile was on her face. "I'm not too late?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"It was never too late," he replied.

"Good, because I love you too," Ashley pulled him down and kissed him this time.

Later that night, Ashley was standing in the room that she and Andros shared now. He had a last minute meeting with Hawthorne about Gratha. Her heart was beating a million miles a second.

She pulled her robe around herself when she heard the door open and Andros walked in. "Hey, I thought you would be asleep?" he asked.

"I couldn't sleep," she replied.

Andros sat down on the end of the bed. "So…I got this new outfit and I was wondering if I could get your opinion on it?" she asked.

"Sure," he replied, after removing his boots.

Ashley let out a deep breath, letting the robe drop to reveal the yellow bra and panty set underneath. She felt self-conscious, her stomach wasn't as tight as it used to be before giving birth. She still had a bit of the pregnancy weight still on her. But obviously he still wanted her, he'd been clear on that.

Andros stared at her, the room was silent. Ashley suddenly felt self-conscious and grabbed her robe. "Sorry, I'm sorry," she told him as she pulled her robe back on. Andros reached out, grasping her wrist and pulled her around.

"You're beautiful," he answered.

Andros rested his hands on her hips. "I can't believe how beautiful you really are," he told her, his voice huskier. He pressed his lips to her lips and Ashley rested her hands on his arms. He deepened their kiss ever so slightly, giving her an out if she wanted it. Ashley reached up and pushed his jacket off his shoulders. He moved his mouth away from hers. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, to her closed eyelids, her cheeks, and then moved lightly down her neck.

Ashley felt a jolt go through her body as his lips moved to the spot between her neck and shoulder. He pushed the robe back off her before he moved her towards the bed.

She felt chills go up and down her body as his hands caressed her.

Everything felt different this time. She knew what was coming, but she was still nervous and yet the knots in her stomach weren't all from nerves. His hands were trailing over her body in feather light touches, allowing time to get familiar with every little curve of her body. His lips strayed from her lips, working their way down slowly. She grabbed his shirt and started to pull it up but he stopped her, letting out a breath. Ashley kissed his neck gently, her hands moving down his back to the hem of his shirt, trying again, only to be stopped once more.

"Ashley," he sighed.

"You don't want to?" she swallowed, tears springing into her eyes. His silent rejection stung once again. But he had told her he wanted to many times before, so why would he suddenly pull back when she was finally willing to give this sex thing another shot?

"I do, gods know I do," he sighed again, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. "But, Ash... I've been to war... I was injured... I'm not..."

He trailed off and Ashley stared at him, suddenly hit by the realization he was just as nervous about how he looked as she was. She crushed her lips to his in a passionate kiss, when she pulled back, both were left breathless.

"We've both changed. Please, let me see you?"

After a long moment, Andros nodded, his eyes firmly closed. He didn't resist when she pulled on his shirt this time. She bit her lips to hold in a gasp, not wanting to give him the wrong impression.

She reached out and trailed the scars on his chest, feeling him shudder at her touch. Trailing lower, her hands rested on his belt buckle. Quick as lightning, his hands covered hers, his eyes snapping open.

"Ashley..."

"Your leg is injured; I'm guessing there's a scar there too."

He closed his eyes again and nodded. With a small smile he couldn't see, Ashley batted his hands away and continued her mission. Once she got his pants off, she sat back and looked at him, taking in every mark that was left on him.

Slowly she laid down next to him and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "Still my handsome prince." Andros shuddered a little as she caressed his torso and moved her hands over him. The scar on his leg was the worse one, one that would forever remind her how hard he fought to come back to her, even when he thought there was no hope. She moved her hand to his leg, his leg jerked and he let out a sharp breath and he winced. The scars were some burns and a large gash that was right below his knee.

Ashley pressed her fingers to the scars on his chest, kissing them lightly. She kissed back up to his lips when he moved her over onto her back. Ashley kept her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss, his hand dipped lower on her body. She gasped against his mouth when he moved his hand into her panties instead of pulling them down. She pulled back and looked up at him. "You're the most beautiful woman in the universe," he told her huskily. Ashley arched her hips when he slid a finger into her. She tilted her head back and let out a whimper.

Andros kissed along her jaw as he moved his finger in and out of her. Ashley let out a shaky breath, her hands moving up his back. Andros added another finger and she gasped, feeling her body jerk. "Andros!" she moaned. He started kissing her neck and her shoulder, feeling her nails dig into his back as she felt the pleasure mount up. She balled her hands into fists as she felt like a coil was tightening in her body and it suddenly released. Her body was shaking and she saw Andros grin at her before he placed a tender kiss on her lips. "What was that? And where the hell did you learn that?" she asked breathlessly.

Concern showed in his eyes. "Did you not like it?" he asked.

"No…I loved it. It was fantastic… It felt good… but…my mother had said only the man take the pleasure in these situations. And this certainly felt pleasurable," she replied.

Andros laughed a little. "I think you listen to your mother too much," he told her. Ashley stared up at him. "My parents explained enough about sexual intercourse, but most of it was left in the hands of my tutors because well…you don't want that kind of talk from your parents," he added. Ashley laughed a little and he stroked her cheek with her thumb. "Ashley, it's supposed to be good, for both of us," he insisted, "Never one-sided. Now can we agree to never mention this again in the bedroom? Thinking about my parents having sex isn't exactly a turn-on."

Ashley laughed again and smiled softly up at him. "Agreed and I love you," she murmured. Andros leaned forward, kissing her lightly again. She couldn't get enough of his kisses, his lips felt like a dream. The last of their clothing was removed as they surrendered completely to each other. He settled himself between her legs, and she moaned softly against his lips. He looked into her eyes as he moved forward and slid into her slowly, they were both still for a moment and then Ashley pulled him down for another kiss. Their touches were gentle and their pace slow, taking their sweet time. They were finally making love, real love for the first time.

They came together and their breathing was heavy as they held each other. They smiled at each other, and their foreheads were resting together. "That was incredible," she murmured.

"Not the chore your mom made it out to be?" Andros joked.

"If we can't talk about your parents in the bedroom, then we're definitely leaving mine outside these doors too," Ashley gave him a gentle nudge. "But no, it's not. I think I can get used to this."

"Night's still young," he replied smiling at her.

Ashley laughed softly, hugging him as he pulled the blankets over them.


	22. Love

Ashley woke up, she realized that she was naked, she was relaxing when she felt lips caressing her neck. She sighed contently, but then she whimpered when he reached that perfect spot that sent chills down her spine. Ashley turned onto her back and Andros kissed her deeply. She happily kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You know how to wake up a girl," she quipped. Andros smirked against her lips.

"I saw my wife laying here look more beautiful than ever, I couldn't resist," he answered.

"As much as I enjoyed last night, we do have duties to attend to. And I do feel a little sore right now," she commented.

Andros was suddenly concerned and pulled back. "Did I hurt you?" he asked.

"No, I just didn't know my body could move like that," she replied.

Andros kissed her lips once more. "Well, we should get dressed at least," he commented as he got out of bed. Ashley's eyes roamed over her husband's back as he stood up.

"Is your leg okay?" she asked, concerned from the exertion.

"It's okay," he assured her when there was a soft knock on the door.

Walking over, Andros opened the door and Ly stood there. "Ly, good morning," he said smiling.

"Good morning, my prince," she answered.

She bowed her head to Ashley. "Princess," She added.

"Ly," Ashley replied.

Ly gave her a smile as she brought in breakfast. "Prince Andros had suggested breakfast in bed for both of you," she said smiling.

"Set it over here," Andros instructed her with a smile.

Ly set the food down. Ashley pulled on her robe, and Andros excused himself to the bathroom. Ly walked over to the closet and opened the closet, pulling out a dress for her. She turned around and saw the princess's face was flushed and she looked embarrassed. It didn't take long for the handmaid to realize she was embarrassed and just smiled gently. "Nothing I haven't seen before, darling. There's nothing to be ashamed of," Ly winked. "Your son did not magically appear into this world and I've been helping you dress for how many years now?"

"It just feels different now," Ashley replied.

"Well, the soreness will pass soon enough, your body is just getting used to it. And you're married, it's a part of married life I'm happy to see you are finally getting to enjoy. But if you're worried, I promise what is seen or heard in these rooms will not leave them through me." Ly assured her.

Ashley smiled. "Thanks, Ly," she answered. Ly smiled as she got Ashley in her clothes and had her sit down to brush her hair.

"I do have a favor to ask you…" Ly murmured.

"What is that?" Ashley asked.

"I was wondering if I can have a night off?" Ly asked, "I'm sure the Prince would be able to get you out of your dress if you have any difficulty."

Ashley looked at her friend through the mirror. "Of course, is everything all right?" she asked.

"Oh everything is fine," Ly assured her, "I just…I have an evening planned with another servant, who has asked me to join him on his evening off."

Ashley smiled softly. "You have a date?" she asked. Ly started to braid pieces of Ashley's hair.

"It may be," Ly replied.

Ashley tapped Ly's hands and stood up. "Of course you can spend the evening with him," she assured her before embracing her. Ly hugged her back with a relieved sigh and Ashley giggled softly.

Andros was on the other side of the door and he smiled, hearing Ashley talk so freely and happily. He pulled his shirt on before grabbing his cane and limped out of the bathroom.

The two women pulled away and Ashley smiled at him. "I have to meet with mom," Andros told his wife.

"Of course," Ashley answered.

Andros walked over and kissed her lightly. "I love you," he told her before leaving the room. Ashley's cheeks flushed again.

"I love you," she answered.

Later, Ashley entered the nursery to find a nanny holding her son. "Good morning, Princess," the nanny greeted, curtsying the best she could with the baby in her arms.

"Good morning," Ashley replied, taking her son into her arms.

Sai was sucking on his little fist, relaxing in his mother's loving arms. Leaning forward, she pressed a kiss to his forehead when she heard the door open. Looking up, she saw her husband standing there. "Hey," she said smiling.

"Hey," he answered.

Ashley saw a stack of papers in his hand. "What's that?" she asked.

"Something you should have seen three years ago," he replied.

Walking to him, she saw that it was their marriage contract. "We had an actual contract?" she asked.

"Most marriage laws require them," he replied.

Andros took Sai, handing her the contract. "You should see what kind of power you really have in our marriage, love," he murmured. Ashley held the stack of papers in her hands, then she looked at him. She had no idea these existed, no one told her. Andros pressed a kiss to her cheek before he sat down to hold his son for a while.

Ashley sat down in the other chair, reading over the contract line by line. There was a "Dating Clause" all the way to "Raising Children". She and Andros were allowed to take their time without the pressures of consummating their marriage. There wasn't a deadline to when she had to have a child. "This is a very extensive agreement," she commented.

"My parents were making sure your mother couldn't find any loopholes," Andros replied.

"And yet she still found one," Ashley sighed. "I never read this until now."

"I figured that as much," he answered as he rocked in the rocking chair with Sai.

Ashley swallowed the lump that was in her throat. "Your mother even put in there that only we could annul the marriage, just as you told me," she said softly. She wiped her eyes as she felt her heart grow heavy. "The first year is the transitional year, the bride and groom get to know each other on a personal basis," she read out loud. Ashley turned another few pages and her heart dropped. "The 'Paper Marriage'," she murmured. Andros was smiling at Sai as the baby kept trying to open his eyes but they kept closing from his tiredness. "The marriage is only paper until the couple decides that the marriage means more than paper and they hold a vow renewal ceremony," she read out loud.

Ashley looked at Andros, who then looked up at her. Andros shrugged his shoulders slightly at her. "That's all in good time," he assured her as Sai gripped his pinky finger.

"But…"

"Us first, we can worry about the official technicalities later."

Ashley nodded her head slowly, wiping her eyes. "She hid all of this from me," she whispered. Andros placed Sai back in his crib and walked over to his wife. He took the contract from her hands, placing it on the dresser.

"Your mother can't control you anymore," he assured her.

"And now that you do know, how about a do over of sorts? When this war is over we take Sai and get out of here?"

"Travel the stars?"

Ashley smiled. "You found it?" he asked surprised.

"You left it out on your desk, yeah," Ashley answered embarrassed.

"Sorry I missed our third anniversary," Andros offered as he held her hand and kissed her knuckles. "Travel the stars with me for our fourth?"

"I would love that," she replied.

Andros kissed her gently. Ashley kissed him back, her arms moving around his shoulders.

Two days later, Ashley sat in the gardens reading her book. "Hello, Ashley," a voice greeted. Ashley looked up and she saw her father standing there.

"Father," she said surprised, standing up.

Fernando smiled as he walked over to his daughter. Ashley was stiff as he embraced her with one arm. "What are you doing here?" she asked. Fernando sat down on the bench.

"I had been informed that you had not seen your marital contract," he replied.

"Why wasn't I shown it?" she asked.

"I had left a copy in your room," he replied, "I wanted you to know what you were getting into, that I was keeping you safe."

Ashley frowned as she twisted her wedding ring around on her finger. "I guess your mother took it and destroyed it," Fernando stated. Ashley wiped her eye and let out a deep breath.

"Something mother would do," she answered.

Fernando saw his daughter fighting tears. "She's so determined for me to be so miserable that I wish I was dead," she added, "Until Andros came around, nobody loved me."

"That's not true," Fernando answered sadly, "You have a father who loves you more than the Universe."

Ashley sat down across from him. "Ly loves you very much," he added, "Why did you think I send her to you? She was such a sweet little thing and had lost her home in a fire. She was the oldest of a poor family and they just couldn't afford rebuilding their house and feeding their family. So I offered to give Ly a job. Paid her just a little extra so she could send that home to her family. I knew she'd be good to you."

"You gave me a friend…" she said softly.

"I sent you to Earth," he replied, "Our traditions state a man should not be involved in the raising of his daughters, his only say in her life is where she marries. I was so wrong to keep to our traditions and it's something I'll forever regret."

Fernando rubbed his shoulder. "If I had known you were truly in love with that Terran boy…" he started to say.

"I cared for him, yes. I even thought myself in love. As much as we fooled ourselves into thinking we were working, we were not. I've learned what real love is now. Had I stayed with Carlos... It's like settling for the moon. Though it in itself is pretty, it can never compare to the brightness of the sun. You choose well and I wish with all my heart I'd known that from the start," she explained.

Fernando smiled at her as he reached for his daughter's hand but Ashley pulled back. Fernando nodded his head slowly. "No matter what anyone told you, Ashley, I have always loved you," he insisted. Ashley was silent, twisting her wedding ring around on her finger. "Do you love him?" Fernando asked.

"Andros?" she asked.

Fernando nodded his head slowly. "More than anything," she replied.

"I'm glad," he murmured.

Ashley nodded, letting out a breath. "I did what I did to protect you," he added.

"Why?" she asked.

"Your mother was prepared to sell you to someone even worse," he replied.

Ashley stared at him quizzically. "Who?" she asked. Fernando was silent for a few minutes, letting out a breath.

"Enar," he replied.


	23. Three Years Ago

Fernando sat on his ship going over his notes of what he went over with for a deal with KO-35. He had been working for this deal for the last several years, the hard part was Vica didn't have much to offer them. "My lord, we are arriving at Ola," his pilot informed him. Fernando looked up.

"Thank you, Captain," Fernando replied, putting his notes away.

The ship landed, Fernando got up and exited the ship. Looking to his right, he saw a ship that was unfamiliar to him. The ship was silver with green and black markings on it. The markings made him freeze, they were Grathan markings.

Entering his home, Fernando was making his way towards the study, he could hear a conversation and stopped. He recognized one voice as his wife's, but the other he had to listen to a little more. "I hope my offer is sufficient?" the voice asked. Fernando's blood ran cold, he recognized that voice anywhere as King Enar of Gratha.

"Well, it definitely has potential. However there are other offers in the same range and they have yet to view the goods," Meranda drawled.

"And if I would double the amount?" Enar offered.

"I will draft up an arrangement and we can have it sealed within another week, let's say on her seventeenth birthday?" Meranda asked. "Though why you would pay that much, I don't understand."

"Terran's are a waste and we shouldn't have to share our universe with them. They do know how to dress women when they go swimming, or should I say undress?" Enar grinned. "As useless as you may think your daughter, to a man she has one use yet. You may be assured she will be very useful on Gratha."

Fernando felt his body run cold at the words. That monster was preying on his daughter and he'd apparently already seen more of Ashley than Fernando was comfortable with. "Well, I will have something ready for you by your next visit," he heard Meranda say and could hear them get up. The king had to think fast before they saw him and decided to rush their plans in fear of his knowing.

Fernando opened a door and hid in another room. He heard his study door open and close with them walking down the hall. He let out a deep breath, resting his hands on his knees. His wife was auctioning his daughter off to this man like a breeding horse. He shook his head slowly. "What am I going to do?" he muttered to himself.

Two days later, Fernando was back on KO-35 for more negotiations to strike an alliance with the colony. He walked down the ramp, the military saluted him, which returned with a smile and nod as he always had. Commander Kinwon was standing at the end of the platform waiting for him. "Commander, it's a pleasure to see you again," Fernando greeted.

"As always, Fernando, the pleasure is mine," Kinwon replied, "Hecuba and Ajax have been anxious for your return."

Fernando nodded and started to follow when he suddenly heard laughter, looking towards it he noticed three teenagers standing around talking. They were all wearing Eltar Academy uniforms. There was a young man with short blond hair with hints of silver streaks going through it when the sun hit it just right and brown eyes. There was another young man with shoulder-length dark brown hair with blond streaks and hazel eyes. Standing beside him was a young woman with chin-length blond hair and brown eyes.

The long-haired young man had his arm around the girl's shoulders as they were talking to the other young man. The girl suddenly looked irritated at the other and shoved him. Both of the young men were laughing before the long-haired young man grabbed the girl around the waist. She let out a shriek and twisted out of his grip, before she playfully jumped on his back and he spun around in circles with her.

Kinwon noticed the man watching the three and smiled. "Governor Mekhi's son and the Royal children," Kinwon stated, "They are fit to graduate from Eltar's Academy in a few months." Fernando looked at him.

"That's right, they have a son," he commented.

"That would be the boy that has his sister on his back," Kinwon answered, "Andros and Karone."

Fernando looked at the Crown Prince, seeing him set his sister back down and she went to the Governor's son hugging him. They were still laughing as she turned around with the Governor's son's arms around her waist. "Those three are at the top of their class, Karone skipped a whole year to join her brother and their friend Zhane," Kinwon commented proudly, "I believe she is about the same age as your eldest. A daughter if I remember correctly." Fernando crossed his arms over his chest as he watched the three of them.

"You said his name is Andros?" Fernando asked.

"I did," Kinwon replied, "He's a good man, he will be a great King if he wants the position."

"If he wants?" Fernando asked.

"We don't force anyone who doesn't want to take over ruling this colony, both Andros and Karone are ready for the position if either one wants it. But Andros just turned eighteen, Hecuba will let them enjoy life a while yet before they're asked to make a choice," Kinwon commented.

"Funny, for a milestone I haven't heard of any celebration," Fernando commented.

"We on KO-35 mostly don't care about menial things such as one's age. There are but a few exceptions when age does come to play, but those are few and rarely come to pass," Kinwon replied.

Fernando stared at Andros in particular. "Come, the queen and king are waiting," Kinwon stated. Fernando nodded, following the man through the city towards the manor.

Entering the conference room, Ajax and Hecuba were waiting for him. "King Fernando, hello," Hecuba greeted happily as she walked over and embraced him.

"Queen Hecuba, it's a pleasure as always," he replied.

Hecuba smiled as she released him and Ajax walked over. The two men gripped forearms firmly with slight nods. "So, what have you brought with us to negotiate with today?" Ajax asked.

"I have something different to offer than what I have brought to you before," Fernando replied, "A chance to join our systems through our houses."

Hecuba's smile faded into a deep frown. "What are you suggesting?" she asked. Fernando cleared his throat.

"I have a daughter of marital age and you have a son only about a year older," Fernando replied.

Hecuba looked at Ajax, then back at her friend. "My son has only JUST turned eighteen and he is fitting to graduate from the academy. He has more on his plate than to worry about a marriage," she stated firmly.

"My daughter has graduated from a Terran Academy, a full year earlier," he answered.

"How old is she?" Hecuba asked.

Fernando stopped with his answer, but he knew he couldn't lie. "She's turning seventeen in a few weeks," he replied.

"No, you call her of marital age, but on KO-35's marital age is 18," she informed him.

Fernando felt like he was floundering, Hecuba was telling obviously not happy with the suggestion and set to hold to traditions. "Marital age on Ola is sixteen. She's a good girl," he insisted.

"I'm sure she is a wonderful girl and allowed to marry under your law, but here on KO-35, we consider her still too young to marry," she answered.

Fernando swallowed. "Please, I'm begging you," he tried, but already sounding defeated.

"Why should our son marry your daughter if you are so eager to get rid of her?" Ajax asked in a dangerously quiet voice.

"I'm not trying to get rid of her or she'd have been married on her sixteenth birthday, I'm trying to save her," Fernando admitted softly.

He'd hoped to resolve this without begging. Not for his pride, but Ashley's honor. Ajax and Hecuba saw emotion on the man's face. His hands were resting on the table. "Save her from what?" Hecuba asked.

"Her mother," Fernando replied, "Her mother and the horribly inappropriate match she's orchestrating because she must be thinking I'm not making enough of an effort to find one myself. Stopping her now will bring war and we have no armies. The only thing I can do at this point is outmaneuver her."

"From the sound of it, you haven't made an effort for a match before," Ajax observed.

"I wish nothing but my daughter's happiness, if there were any other way I wouldn't have her married just yet either."

"And who is this inappropriate match your is suggesting?" Hecuba asked.

"She's not suggesting, she has apparently auctioned off my daughter behind my back and is drawing up the contract for her 'hand' as we speak," he replied.

Fernando sat down in the chair beside him. "She's sending my daughter to… Gratha if I don't do something," he replied, unable to say that monster's name. Fernando let out a breath. "Your son sounds like a good man, he'd treat my Ashley with honor and respect," he added.

"I'm not going to put my son into marital contract when he's not even here to listen to what kind of girl she is," Hecuba answered,

"If I had my way, they'd have years to get to know each other before any decisions about contracts was made. But Meranda... She already sent... him... To Earth to... Check out the wares, so to speak," Fernando explained.

Hecuba felt her heart tear at his words. The monster preying on an innocent young woman, this time Hecuba had to sit. Everyone knew what had happened to his first two wives. She was a mother to a young woman, similar in age to the Vican princess, and she couldn't imagine how a mother could even think of offering her daughter to him. Ajax rested his hand on her shoulder. "We should at least give Andros the option, my love," he said gently, "He wouldn't want us to make this kind of a decision for him." Hecuba nodded and Ajax looked towards Kinwon. "Could you go get Andros please?" He asked.

"At once," Kinwon answered before leaving the room.

Hecuba let out a deep breath. "Can I see what she looks like? Do you have a holo of the girl?" she asked.

"I never leave home without one," Fernando replied.

He removed his holo of Ashley and her siblings, walking over he placed it in front of Hecuba. Hecuba looked at the image at his children, her eyes on the smiling oldest girl. The door opened and Andros walked in. "What's going on?" Andros asked as the door closed behind him.

"Andros, this is King Fernando from the Vica Galax," Ajax told his son.

Andros walked over to him. "It's an honor, my parents have told me a lot about you," Andros told the man, holding out his hand. Fernando grasped Andros's forearm.

"Fernando has given us an offer to join our alliances," Hecuba stated.

Andros released Fernando's arm. "That's great…isn't it?" he asked with a confused expression.

"That depends," Ajax replies.

"Depends on what?" Andros asked.

"King Fernando feels it's in his daughter's best interest to marry and a Karovan marriage would form our alliance most securely," Hecuba answered.

Andros narrowed his eyes a little at his mother. He could guess where this was going and he knew his mother had no intentions of his marriage just yet. There must be some catch to it, some underlying meaning they didn't want to share with him, if his mother so suddenly changed her mind.

Fernando's heart was beating so hard and fast he could hear it thumping in his ears. He could see that the Prince was anything BUT thrilled with what his parents had just told him. Andros turned to Fernando with a serious expression. "I know my parents not to take decisions lightly, especially when it comes to me and my sister. They would not just ask me to marry a girl I don't know."

"A paper marriage," Fernando suggested. "It will give you time to get to know her."

"You would agree to this?" Andros asked, turning to his mother.

"Only if you will and you can be sure a most detailed contract will be drawn up. It will protect both your interests should the marriage work out or not." Hecuba explained.

Andros pressed his knuckles against the mahogany table. "I know what I'm asking is a lot," Fernando answered.

"I don't know why you would see your daughter married so eagerly and I will not ask. I have, however, met people who have met her and talked about her. They have described her as something of a caged bird. If this... Sham... Is to grant her some freedom... I will agree to it," Andros nodded slowly and turned to his mother. "Gets the council of your back for a while too," he added with a smile.

Hecuba smiled, resting her hand on her son's cheek. "My boy," she said softly and proudly. Her son was playing the hero even without knowing the full story, though how he knew the council was gently suggesting his marriage, she did not know.

Fernando saw such love and adoration that Hecuba held in her eyes as she smiled at her son. An expression he never once saw Meranda give any of their children, even their much adored son was more a price to be shown off than a person to be cherished. "We will draw up the contract and we will want you to sign it immediately," Ajax informed him.

"Of course," Fernando agreed.

When Fernando returned home a few days later, he went straight to his study and found his wife already there. "Hello, Fernando, I hope your trip was more successful," she commented. He walked by his wife and over to his desk.

"Very, we have finally come to an agreement and formally formed an alliance," Fernando replied.

Fernando dropped the book length contract in front of his wife. "What is this?" Meranda asked intrigued as she picked up the contract.

"Our daughter's marriage contract," Fernando replied.

Meranda stood up. "Tamra's too young to be married yet."

"I was talking about our other daughter," Fernando answered innocently.

"You arranged Ashley's hand in marriage without telling me?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"In Vican tradition, that is the only say I have in my daughter's life," Fernando bit back a smirk, "And I don't have to consult on it with anyone about it."

She gave him a slight glare and went through the contract. "Ashley turns seventeen tomorrow, we will inform her of the arrangement and have a copy of the contract present in her room for her to read through," Fernando stated. Meranda set the contract down and gave her husband a devious smile.

"Of course," she replied.

What Fernando didn't know was his wife's plan to destroying the copy so their daughter could never see contents to how fair of a marriage she was getting. All for the sake of control and destroying Ashley's life. Fernando took the original contract and put it in his vault after Meranda left the room.


	24. Those Special Moments

The day was dull and raining, little Sai had been fussy all day long. He didn't want anyone else holding him unless it was his parents. It was only after he finally nursed that he calmed down enough that Ashley could put him down for a nap. Letting out a breath, she rubbed her shoulders as she went to see what was going on with the war.

The last few weeks there was a standstill in the fighting, no one was gaining an inch. Ashley walked by the master library when she saw the door was open just a little bit. She saw Andros sitting in one of the large chairs with a book in his hands.

Getting the feeling that someone was watching him, Andros looked up to see his wife standing there. "Want to join me?" he asked. Ashley entered the room.

"What are you reading?" she asked.

"Some Terran story," he replied as she sat down beside him.

Ashley rested her head on his shoulder, letting out a sigh as he continued to read the story. "Here, I have a thought," he commented as he set the book aside, "Have you heard of any of our Karovan Fairytales?" Ashley sat up, pulling her legs underneath her as she watched him make his way over to the bookshelf.

"I think I'm a little behind on Karovan Fairytales," she replied, smiling at him.

Andros made his way back over to the seating area, taking a seat on the loveseat across from the chair they were sitting on. "This was one of my favorites as a kid," he admitted, "The Knight and the Jewel."

"Sounds fascinating," she replied as she took a seat beside him.

Andros smiled at her as she looked at the book. He held his arm out to her. Ashley smiled as she took her place beside him and his arm moved around her back. Then he started reading the story to her.

As he reached the end, he looked beside him to see his wife dozing off. He set the book down and his hand stroked a few strands of hair from her face, admiring her beauty. He never would've though she would've been this close to him, resting her head on him, letting him stroke her hair. He loved his wife with every fiber of his being, he couldn't believe that he loved such a beautiful, wonderful woman. At the same time, he couldn't help but see a bit of a broken soul that was beginning to mend as Hawthorne had once told him.

Andros leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead, resting his head on top of hers. She was truly the most beautiful girl in the universe and she was all his. He looked towards the window and smiled to see that the rain had stopped. "Ashley," he whispered, "The sun is out."

Ashley opened her eyes and saw that the rain had stopped.

They went outside and Ashley smiled as she breathed in the fresh air. "I love that smell," she commented.

"It's a nice smell," he answered.

Ashley breathed out and stretched her arms out to the side as Andros wiped down the bench before sitting down on it. He watched as she spun around in a circle, the dress she was wearing flared out just a little bit and wrapped around her legs when she stopped spinning and she started laughing. Andros just smiled, resting his hands on his cane as he leaned forward a little. "You're so beautiful," he breathed out, when she looked at him.

He saw Ashley's smile fade just a little and then she walked away. Andros frowned. "Where are you going?" He asked confused. Ashley looked back at him.

"Andros, I'm not going to want to do this out here, can we at least go to our room?" she asked.

Andros was now really confused and stood up. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"You want sex right?" she asked, "That's why you call me 'beautiful'."

Andros felt like was thrown through a massive loop that he hadn't heard of before. "What?" he asked.

"Don't you call me 'beautiful' because you want sex?" she asked.

The gravity of her question weighed on him, his frown turned into a smirk and then his shoulders started to shake with laughter. "You think…you think that because I tell you that you're beautiful that I want sex?" he asked.

"Isn't that normally why all men compliment a woman?" she asked.

Andros chuckled softly, shaking his head slowly. "Oh, mijn lief," he said laughing as he tugged on her hand.

"Why are you laughing at me?" she asked.

"I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing because it's probably the situation," he replied.

Andros moved his arms around her waist. "Ashley, I tell you that you're beautiful because you are. You are the most beautiful girl in the universe and I just want you to know that's how I see you every time I tell you," he explained. Ashley was surprised by his statement.

"That's it?" she asked.

"Who told you that because I compliment you that…"

Andros shook his head slowly. "Meranda," he muttered. Ashley wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"I don't want to talk about her," she answered, pulling him down to kiss him.

Andros kissed her back, his arms moving around her waist.

Later that day, Ashley was holding Sai in her arms when she heard the door open. Looking up, she saw Ajax standing there. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything," he commented.

"Of course not, I just changed him so he's a fresh baby," Ashley replied, smiling.

Ajax walked over and looked at the baby in her arms. She had Sai sitting up, so his little body was resting against her chest. "I remember when Andros was this little," he commented, reaching out he stroked his grandson's cheek, "So small, fragile." Then a smile formed on his face. "Perfect in every way," he added.

Ashley looked at Ajax. "Would you like to hold him?" she asked. Ajax smiled as he reached for his grandson and Ashley carefully placed him into his arms. He rubbed his grandson's back, smiling down at him. "I'm sorry all the pain I put you and your family through," she murmured. Ajax looked at her.

"The one who was in pain, Ashley, was you," Ajax replied as he sat down in a rocking chair.

The King smiled as he looked at his grandson. "I knew you loved my son, before you even understood that you had," he told her, "You had a lot going on, and we were hoping to help you adjust. We didn't know the depth of how cruel your mother was to you." Ashley sat down across from him.

"Still is," she answered.

"You have more important things to worry about," he told her firmly, "Your son."

Ashley was silent as she looked at her sleeping child. "Andros said he had a twin brother…" she murmured.

"He did, he had three older siblings before him too," he replied.

Ashley felt her heart sink. "Hecuba and I…we were so young when we were married. We were young and so in love, I remember the first time I saw her. We were students at Eltar's Academy, we were at orientation and she exited the ship with some of her friends. I saw her, it was a feeling I couldn't even describe. My heart stopped, my stomach twisted, and my hands even shook. I told myself I had to meet this girl, so I did. I introduced myself to the Karovan Princess. I remember loving her so much as we spent the time together, making plans for our future together. Then…Hecuba's parents passed and she had to return to KO-35 to become Queen," he explained.

Ajax looked at the young princess. "We were young and in love, we thought we could handle anything life threw at us so we were married a year after she became Queen. Sixteen-years-old and we thought our love was the strongest love that could ever exist and we would love each other forever," he explained.

Sai let out a little noise and Ajax looked down at his grandson to check on him. The baby yawned and curled up more into Ajax's chest. "The one thing Hecuba wanted was children, more than one because we had agreed that being only children was lonely. We thought we were ready to have children, so we started trying not long after we were married. We became pregnant with Aurora four months after the wedding," he explained, "She was such a beautiful baby...Hecuba was a week from her due date when Aurora stopped kicking. The healers tried to tell her she was worrying over nothing, but then they checked her. Aurora's heart had stopped beating."

Ajax swallowed against the lump in his throat. "They had her give birth to a lifeless baby, they let us hold her and talk to her to grieve, but then they tried to take her. Hecuba gripped our lifeless daughter's body to the point I had to pry her from her arms, which was the hardest thing I had ever done," he added.

Ashley saw the pain in his eyes and he let out a breath. "I thought we could get some time to grieve over losing our daughter, but Hecuba insisted on trying again and we did. I agreed to it because I wanted her to be happy. We were pregnant again nine months after we lost Aurora, she was far enough along to find out it was a boy…Saros…we were naming him Saros. I remember waking up to my wife's wails from the bathroom…" he trailed off.

Ashley felt a cold chill down her back, she could remember the wail that Hecuba had released when Kinwon had shown them Andros's destroyed helmet. It must've felt like a knife to Ajax's chest to hear his wife scream in agony like that again. Ajax let out a deep breath. "Then with our third child…Jericho…it was the same thing. Child after child, pregnancy after pregnancy. Hecuba kept begging to try again, 'please, please, I can do this', as if losing our children was her fault," he murmured.

Ajax pressed a kiss to Sai's tiny temple, his hand rubbing the baby's back. "We fought over the idea of trying again, fought hard. It strained us, because I was tired. I was so tired over holding lifeless infants in my arms," he told Ashley. Ashley felt a lump form in her throat. "I got her to agree to wait, just wait a few years. Let her body heal, let her heart heal just a little before we tried again," he insisted as if he was reliving it again.

"Then Andros…" Ashley said softly.

"When she told me that she was pregnant again, not at all long after our agreement, I was devastated I couldn't bring myself to get excited. I was at the appointments to support her, then they told me it was twins…" he trailed off.

Ajax was sitting in his study, the nineteen-year-old was silent as he was sipping on his glass of Fenix whisky. He put the glass on the desk and ran his hand over his face. There was a knock on his door. "Enter," he said reluctantly. The door opened and Ajax looked up, seeing his best friend, Mekhi, enter the room.

"Everyone's missing you at the celebration," Mekhi commented.

"I have to have something to celebrate," Ajax replied.

Ajax stood up from his chair, letting out a breath. "We have lost three children, three SINGLE babies and the gods took them away from us. Why would they let us keep two?" he asked, not looking at Mekhi.

"Maybe this is the gods trying to make up for the pain they have caused?" Mekhi offered.

Ajax scoffed. "The gods don't care whether we are happy or not, they care when we give them their offerings and prayers, because at least they remember that we talk to them," he answered.

"Don't mock the gods," Mekhi told him.

"The gods mock me!" Ajax snapped, looking at Mekhi.

There were tears in Ajax's eyes. "You have a son, a healthy son, a STRONG son. What did I do to make the gods punish me?" he asked. Ajax shook his head as a tear slid down his cheek. "I can't do this again," he insisted, "If the gods take both of them…" Mekhi walked over and embraced the distraught young man as Ajax broke down.

Ajax moved Sai so he could look into the baby's face, a smile showing on his face. "Then Hecuba became sick…bed rest, no stress, anything to keep her and the babies alive. She gave birth to the boys, she begged me to stay with our sons," he told her.

"You left with your sons," she replied.

Ajax nodded his head slowly. "I had to be the one to tell my wife that we lost a son," he told her, "And that as of the moment our other son was alive." Ajax couldn't help but smile. "Andros…even at birth he was stubborn. He grew stronger every day; I once believed the gods mocked me by giving me children only to take them away. They let Andros as a lesson that they work in their ways, not in mine."

Ashley looked at Ajax, a little confused. "You didn't have to share this with me," she commented. Ajax looked back at her.

"Yes, I did," he replied.

He stood up from the rocking chair, making his way over to the new mother. "You deserved to know that our marriage wasn't easy to start with either and we did marry for love, but we grew, we matured, and we let ourselves fall into something. You and Andros are growing, you're both changing, but you're changing together," he explained as he handed the baby back to her.

Ashley looked at her son, then at her father-in-law. "There was a time where I also thought I was going to be in an unhappy marriage, because my wife was so unhappy and I couldn't make it better," he added, "She regrets getting married so young, a few more years of courtship because we would've matured more for such a decision. I, however, don't regret it because if we waited those few years, we might not have had Andros and Karone."

Ajax looked at Ashley. "I know you have not had it easy, Ashley. You have felt alone in this universe and felt unloved by important people who should love you more than the universe," he stated. Ashley looked at her son and let out a deep breath when Ajax leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "No matter what anyone tells you, you are loved," he said softly into her hair.

Ajax released her and walked away. Ashley looked at Sai before she got up and placed the baby into his crib. Turning around she went after Ajax. "Ajax," she called out.

When the Karovan King turned around, Ashley embraced him tightly. Ajax hugged her back, rubbing her back lightly as she let out a deep breath. "Thank you," she whispered to him. Releasing her, they smiled at each other before he walked away.

Ashley went searching for her husband, she found him once again in the library reading. She pushed the door open and he looked up. "Hey," he greeted as he stood up. Ashley made her way over to him. "Is Sai as-" he started to say when Ashley wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him. Andros was surprised, but he moved his arms around her waist as he kissed her back.

Pulling away, she let out a breath as he rested his forehead against hers. "Everything okay?" he asked.

"It's getting there," she replied, resting her head on his chest.

She moved her arms around his waist, hugging him tighter. "Thank you for not giving up on me," she added, "On us." Andros kissed the top of her head, holding her a little tighter.

"Never," he answered, "I love you."

Hearing him say it just sent her heart fluttering in her chest and a smile appeared on her face. "I love you," she said softly.


	25. Desires

Andros was making his rounds, greeting guests that had come to the gala. Hawthorne walked over to his friend. "Andros, thank the Mighty Goddess for your safe return," Hawthorne greeted happily.

"Thank you, Hawthorne," Andros answered as he greeted his friend.

Hawthorne smiled as he kept a grip on Andros's forearm. "I sense a bit of a brighter soul from you," he commented, "Despite everything that has happened."

"I'm sure my mother has informed you that Ashley and I welcomed our first child?" Andros asked.

"Yes, I have heard such wonderful news," Hawthorne replied, his eyebrow raising a fraction of an inch, "Another blessing from the Mighty Goddess."

Andros just smirked. Hawthorne looked up and his face relaxed back into a smile. "Well…now that is a princess," he commented. Andros turned around as Ashley and Karone entered the gala.

Ashley let out a deep breath, looking at herself. The dress a was a little more…revealing than she normally wore. It was a deep gold color with a slit going up to her right knee. Her hair hung down around her shoulders with a few curls and she had a simple headpiece on her head. To everyone else in the room, she was a Karovan Princess, but to Andros, she was the most beautiful woman in the universe. "Now, if I was only three hundred years younger," Hawthorne quipped.

"Mine," Andros winked at Hawthorne before walking over to Ashley. His arm moved around her waist, pulling her to him. "Well, don't you look absolutely beautiful tonight," he whispered into her ear. Ashley flushed, biting her lower lip as Andros pressed a kiss to her cheek.

During the party, Ashley could feel her husband's eyes on her all night. Andros's pants felt a bit tight, just the hint of his wife's body in that dress was driving him crazy. Walking over, his hand moved over her waist again, pulling her back against him as they were talking to another couple. Ashley relaxed against his chest, smiling. "Doesn't my wife look extra beautiful this evening?" he asked as he took Ashley's hand and spun her in a circle.

Ashley flushed deeply, her cheeks deep red as he showed her off. "Absolutely," the couple answered happily. Andros smiled and shot Ashley a quick wink as he pulled her close to him again.

"You are the most beautiful girl in the universe," he told his wife.

Ashley held onto the side of his jacket and he couldn't help but smile to see her blush so much. "I know several hearts broke when your betrothal was announced," the man nodded in agreement.

"I saw this beautiful woman and I couldn't get her out of my mind," Andros replied simply.

Andros pressed a quick kiss to his wife's lips as Ashley rested her hand on his chest. "And I heard you had a child, congratulations," the woman told them.

"Thank you," Ashley replied smiling. "He is a blessing."

"With such parents, I'm sure he's going to be a very handsome young man," the woman smiled kindly.

Andros moved his hand over Ashley's lower back, a little too close to moving his hand below the waist.

At the dinner, Andros helped Ashley into her seat and sat next to her. "Andros, it is wonderful to see you home safely," the Senator from Elisia, said happily.

"It's great to be home, Senator," Andros replied.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the slit to Ashley's dress open a bit, giving him a view of her soft skin.

"I'm also glad to see to managed to paint a smile on the princess's face," the Senator continued. "She always was far too serious."

"And I'm happy she saves a special smile for me," Andros nodded.

Ashley gestured to the servant to stop filling her plate when she felt Andros's hand on her knee. "How is motherhood treating you, dear?" The senator's wife asked.

"Oh, it's great," Ashley replied smiling. "Sai's such a handsome little boy and a sweet child to boost. He rarely gives us trouble."

Andros moved the skirt away from her leg and started caressing her knee. She let out a deep breath, but a smile went right back on her face as she fell back into her conversation with the senator's wife.

Andros moved his hand up a little more, just seeing how close he could get without her giving them away. Ashley's cheeks turned a little red when his hand went a little further up to her thigh now his hand was UNDER her skirt. Ashley cleared her throat, her body was feeling really hot.

Ashley was grateful for the busy table, the talking guests. Andros just continued with his conversation as his hand went up even higher. He massaged her thigh and Ashley had to bite back a whimper. Andros released her thigh and she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Throughout the gala, Andros's hands were constantly on her. There was a feeling in between her thighs that was still unfamiliar to her, she felt hot but her entire body felt like it was tingling.

When the night was finally over, Ashley was exhausted and her entire body was heated. She let out a shaky breath, Ly was behind her undoing the strings on her dress. "Are you alright, darling? Your face is all flushed," Ly commented.

"Yeah…I think so," Ashley replied.

Andros entered the room after Ashley was in her nightgown and Ly had left for the night. "What you did was sneaky," she commented in a near pout. Andros smiled as he walked over to his wife.

"You are so beautiful," he replied as his hand moved along her leg.

Ashley let out a gasp as he moved her up against the wall and she flushed again. He pressed kisses to her flushed cheeks while his hands moved along her body to her hips. Andros started kissing her neck and Ashley whimpered in pleasure, her hands gripping his shoulders as he pulled their hips tightly together.

They were back on their bed when Andros winced a little. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's my leg," he replied.

Ashley frowned, her hand moving over his arm. "Do you want to stop?" she asked. Instead of answering, Andros grasped his wife's hips and moved so she was on top of him. Andros shifted so he was underneath her and he smirked up at her. He grasped her shoulder, pulling her down to kiss her. Ashley kissed him back, her hands resting on his chest when he moved her hips down and he was inside her. She moaned into his mouth, a sound that almost made his eyes roll into the back of his head. It was the most delightful sound he had ever heard. "Now what?" she whispered against his lips. Andros grasped her hips.

"You move," he answered, helping her move her hips.

Ashley moved her hips and let out a gasp, it felt so good. She sat up a little more and moaned when he was deeper. She let out a gasp as Andros sat up and she was sitting in his lap. Her hands were buried in his hair as their foreheads touched and they moved together.

They finished their first round, Ashley fell back on the comforter as her husband laid was on his side, staring at her. Ashley looked at him, smiling as she was trying to catch her breath. "You really liked my dress tonight?" she asked, smiling. Andros moved a little closer, his hand gliding over the side to her hip.

"I just wanted to touch you all night," he answered.

Ashley bit her lower lip as she was silent for a minute. "Why didn't you?" she asked. The question surprised him, and he couldn't even be amused by the question, because she had come such a long way from three years ago.

"You liked it when I touched you like that?" he asked.

She nodded her head slowly at him. "I wanted more," she admitted, her cheeks were now flaming red with embarrassment. Andros pressed gentle kisses to her warm cheeks before kissing her lips.

"How much more?" he asked, his lips brushing over hers as he spoke.

Ashley whimpered as his hand went to her thighs, and her cheeks were red with embarrassment over what she wanted her husband to do in a crowded room. Andros just smiled before he kissed her again and pulled her leg over his hip. Ashley wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

Later, they had gone multiple rounds of lovemaking. The sheets and comforter had been tossed on the floor and they were just lying in their bed completely exposed. They had gotten over the initial loss of energy and were just now talking to each other. Ashley was giggling over a story Andros was telling about his childhood. "Zhane a spoiled brat? I find that hard to believe," she insisted. Andros was chuckling.

"Hard to believe, but he was. My mom told me that the first time Zhane was set up to play with Karone and me. Zhane marched right up to Karone and just snatched this toy she had right out of her hands and then pushed her when she tried to get it back," he replied.

Ashley stared at him for a second. "I thought we had a rocky start," she giggled. Andros chuckled before he pressed a couple of kisses against her lips. "So what happened next?" she asked. Andros let out a sigh.

"I walked up to him and I pushed him so hard he fell over Karone's tea party table and his tooth went through his upper lip. I was told I had to apologize, but I wouldn't until he apologized to Karone. My mom said the argument took almost an hour before Zhane finally apologized to her," he replied.

Ashley stroked his hair gently, then her fingers moved along his cheek. "Now that man is the greatest friend I ever had," he added.

"Now a brother," She answered.

Smiling, Andros pressed a kiss to her lips. Ashley kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer. "What do you think for our future?" he asked when she pulled away.

"What about it?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know, what are your thoughts on more kids?" he asked. Ashley stared at him surprised.

"You want more children?" she asked.

"I don't know, what are your thoughts on kids? Last time we mentioned it, you had dreamed about it, but our situation made it complicated to want them."

"We've got Sai, haven't we?"

"I'd like to see Sai have a sibling or two," Andros admitted. "Sometime in the future, I mean."

"I'd like to see that too," Ashley smiled shyly. "Someday."

Andros moved his thumb over her shoulder. "I would hope our next one is a girl," he murmured. Ashley looked even more surprised.

"A daughter?" she asked.

"Yeah, and of course she'll be as beautiful and kind as her mother. I loved growing up with a sister. It made me appreciate a woman more, treat her right. I mean, I hated etiquette lessons, they could never find me when it was time for them. But as much as Karone loved climbing trees and causing mischief around KO-35 with me, I very much enjoyed playing her tea party games with her," he replied. "Who knew they actually served as etiquette lessons too?"

Ashley rested her head on his shoulder, smiling a little. "A girl," she said softly.

"Even when Sai is older, if he didn't want to be King, our daughter could take over as Queen," he answered.

This made her remember that while Ajax wasn't the chosen Karovan King, but Hecuba was born to be the Queen. Her future daughter had quite the family to follow. "It feels like so much pressure for children," she murmured. Andros could hear the concern in her voice.

"Our children will grow up knowing they are loved," he replied.

Ashley bit her lower lip and Andros could see the concern in her eyes. "What's wrong, mijn lief?" he asked.

"I get worried that I'll one day wake up and I'll be my mother. I am afraid I won't know how to love Sai or any other future children," she replied.

Andros stroked her cheek with his thumb. "You already show more love to that baby than your mother has ever shown you. You are so loved," he said softly. He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Why do you call me that?" she asked.

"What?" he asked.

"Mijn lief, what does it mean?" she asked.

Andros moved his hand over her lower back as he moved so she was laying underneath him. "Mijn lief is Ancient Karovan dialect. It's not used often, but once in a while it sneaks into conversation," he replied.

"What does it mean?" she asked.

Andros smiled down at her. "My love," he replied. She couldn't help but feel tears press against her eyes.

"Mo chroi," she answered.

Andros stared at her quizzically. "What is that?" he asked.

"It's Elisian, I learned that when I was sent there for my schooling before I was sent to Earth," she replied.

"What does it mean?" he asked.

Ashley moved her hand along his chest, her fingers resting over his heart. "My heart," she replied. Andros leaned forward and kissed her lovingly. Ashley kissed him back when they heard crying coming from her old room. Getting out of bed, Ashley pulled on one of Andros's shirts as he pulled on his boxers. "I'll be right back," she assured him, leaving the room.

She came back a few minutes later with Sai in her arms. "Someone just wanted some attention," she commented. She laid down beside Andros, having Sai rest between them. Andros rested his hand on his son's tiny belly and Sai opened his eyes, staring up at Andros.

"Hey," he said smiling, "Hey, son."

Sai yawned, his eyes drooping again. Ashley stroked Sai's tiny cheek with her thumb as they both cuddled their son gently while holding onto each other. The perfect family moment.


	26. Issues

Andros limped through the hall with his cane clicking against the floor in the halls. The servants would stop and bow to him, which he would acknowledge. Making his way to the conference room, he saw Karone and his parents there. Zhane's holographic image was above the conference table. "Zhane, what's going on?" he asked.

"I wish I had better news, the only good thing going on is the fact that Gratha can't pin us, but we can't pin them down either," Zhane replied.

"There has to be some sort of opening," Andros insisted.

Zhane clicked a few buttons on his end, showing Andros the map. "They have made it so we are unable to pass through the Blacklands. We are attempting to send some spies to see if we can get through anywhere else," Zhane replied. Andros looked at the map.

"Send a small group over towards the East, see how many lookouts are there," Andros instructed.

"I'll be back with news as soon as they have it," Zhane answered.

Hecuba wrapped her arm around Karone's shoulders as she stared at Zhane's image. "I love you," Karone told him.

"I love you more," Zhane answered.

With that, Zhane cut the transmission and Karone let out a shaky breath. Andros limped over to his sister, embracing her gently. Karone hugged him back as a tear slid down her cheek and onto his shoulder.

When Ashley found her husband later, he was sitting in his study. He was staring at the fireplace; the fire was blazing since it was becoming winter on KO-35. His hands were resting on his cane, staring into the flames. Walking over to him, Ashley moved her hand along his shoulder. "Hey," she said softly. Andros let out a deep breath as his wife sat on the edge of the sofa beside his chair. "What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"It's been over a year since this war started, exactly one year today. Our son is three months old, my niece is over a year old and my best friend is missing this," he replied.

Ashley frowned, but then she jumped when Andros slammed his cane into the floor so hard that the sound echoed off the hardwood floors and the walls. "I just want it to stop," he muttered, lowering his head onto his hands.

He let out a deep breath. "I am a failure as a future King and leader to this planet," he muttered, "I can't even fight alongside him."

Getting up, Ashley pulled the cane from his hands and set it on the sofa before she knelt down between his knees. Reaching up, she rested her hands on his cheeks, forcing him to look at her.

"You are not a failure," she insisted, "You are the greatest man I had ever known."

Andros reached up, resting his hands over hers. "You nearly gave your life for this planet," she added, "You sacrificed so much for your people."

Ashley rested her forehead against the top of his head. "You are one of the most selfless people I have ever met," she whispered, "You are not a failure." Andros wrapped his arms around her back. "And I love you for it," she added, becoming emotional. She pressed a kiss to his cheek and then his neck. "I love you," she repeated. Andros hugged her a little tighter.

"I love you," he replied, "I fell in love with you the moment your father showed me the holo of you."

Hearing him say that made a tear fall and she hugged him even tighter if it were possible. "I hoped my love would've been strong enough for the both of us," he added.

"You never have to worry about it again," she answered, "I love you more than anything in this universe."

Ashley kissed his cheek again. "You have given me everything I could ever want and more, and I will be spending the rest of my life trying to repay you," she whispered. She pulled away, stroking the hair from his face. "I never want to hear you call yourself a 'failure' again. You are anything but a failure," she insisted.

Night fell, Andros was laying in his bed watching his wife sleep beside him. Getting up slowly, he pulled on his workout clothes and limped his way out of the room and down the hall.

Ashley woke up a few minutes later, she saw that her husband was gone. Getting up, she pulled on her robe and went to search for him.

She found the training area, looking inside she found her husband practicing some fight movements. So far he was doing well, practicing the punches and dodges with an invisible opponent. He stumbled though when he put more weight on his bad leg and he leaned back against the wall. Getting back up, he was going to fight through the pain and did another punch into the air.

Ashley bit her lower lip, she saw him struggling to try to get his injured body to cooperate with the training he had gone through since he was a child. The muscles in his back flexed with every move. She bit her lower lip, her heart racing in her chest. This was the first time she had ever watched him practice his routines. Walking over, she saw that Andros saw her in the mirror. Her hands moved down his sweaty back, moving so she was pressed a little closer to him. Her fingers moved along a scar that was on his back, she could tell it was a saber hit the way it was slashed diagonally across his back. She leaned forward and pressed gentle, loving kisses along the scar. She leaned forward and pressed gentle, loving kisses along the scar. She reached over and grasped his hand, pulling him back a little bit. At first he was reluctant, but their eyes locked contact.

She stepped backwards, pulling his arm, silently telling him to come with her. Andros followed her back from the training facility.

They made it back to their bedroom and Ashley stood in front of her husband, her fingers trailing over his chest. Andros leaned forward and captured her lips with his in a kiss. Ashley kissed him back before she pulled him over to the bed. She had him lay down and moved to straddle his hips. Andros reached up to move her shirt off when she grasped his hands. "Let me pleasure you for a change," she said with a wink. She pressed a kiss to his lips before she started leaving hot kisses down his chest. She was slow, making sure her hands were always touching him.

Andros's breathing was a little heavier. He let out a groan when her hand ran over the front of his pants. She smiled knowing that she was the one making him groan. She continued with her ministrations, but then Andros's body was getting really hot and his pants were so uncomfortable now. "Ashley…" he half-groaned, half-begged. She hushed him softly before she kissed him again and removed their clothes.

She smiled down at him as she straddled his hips again. She let out a moan as she slid onto him, her hands resting on his chest. Andros reached up, grasping her hips as they started moving together. They made love well into the night, Ashley proving to her husband that he was everything to her.

The next morning, Ashley was feeding Sai in the nursery, smiling as her son was content in her arms. She stroked his soft hair, her finger tracing down his cheek. She heard a knock on the door and looked up. "Enter," she called out softly. Karone opened the door and smiled a little.

"How is he?" Karone asked.

"Oh he's growing," Ashley replied, the baby reaching up to grasp her fingertips.

She held the baby's tiny hand between her fingertips and kissed his little fingers. Karone couldn't help but notice such a change in Ashley. Andros was right all along; she was happier once Sai came along. "Motherhood agrees with you," Karone commented. Ashley smiled at her as she rocked lightly in her rocking chair.

"He's a good baby," she replied, "Very calm and doesn't cry much."

"Three months old, it's hard to believe," Karone commented.

"I know and he's so alert," Ashley agreed.

As if he knew they were talking about them, Sai pulled away signaling that he was done. "I'll take him," Karone said softly as she took the baby into her arms. Ashley fixed her dress and let out a breath.

"What was it like going to school on Eltar?" Ashley asked.

Karone looked up at her. "It's a good Academy. You learn fight training all through your academic career. Andros, Zhane, and I were training to be Rangers," Karone explained.

"You never took the morpher though," Ashley commented.

"I did for a while, but I gave it back when I became pregnant with Meissa," Karone replied.

Ashley took Sai back, having her son rest on her shoulder and she rubbed his back. "Do you regret it?" she asked.

"Giving up my morpher?" Karone asked.

Ashley nodded her head slowly. "Well, no, because I had a higher calling. Being a mother to my daughter, it wouldn't have been right if both of her parents were off planet fighting in this war," she replied. Ashley looked at the baby that was dozing on her shoulder. "And Sai is lucky to have both of his parents in his life. I know Andros struggles with the fact that the healers have said the damage to his leg are too extensive to fight," she added.

"He wants to be there to help Zhane," Ashley replied.

"Zhane needs him here," Karone stated, "Andros is safer here."

Ashley nodded her head slowly, letting out a breath.

Andros was staring at the map where his and Enar's armies sat. he rubbed his forehead and let out a deep breath. He felt a hand on his back and looked to see Hecuba standing there. "What troubles you, my son?" she asked. Sighing again, Andros looked back at the map.

"This area here, it's No-Man's land. No armies can make an inch either side," he replied.

"Which makes it easier for Enar to target our armies," Hecuba stated.

Andros nodded his head. "I should be there," he answered.

"Your place is here," Hecuba told him gently, "You have done your service."

Shaking his head slowly, he tapped his cane on the floor. "I haven't done enough," he insisted, "I'm just sitting here with my family while my people are away from their families."

"You nearly lost your life for your people," Hecuba answered.

"It doesn't feel good enough," he persisted, looking at his mother, "My role as not just a King, but a Ranger is to protect the lives of the innocent."

Hecuba could see her son struggling with such a weight on his shoulders. "I made a vow as a Ranger when Zordon officially picked me to carry my father's mantle. I vowed to protect the lives of people who are unable to defend themselves, to serve the galaxy until my very death," he explained.

"I was there when Zordon made that decision, Andros. You need not to remind me," Hecuba answered.

"I am breaking those vows," he said in a near growl.

"Your morpher is beyond repair, Andros. Even if you could fight again, your powers are limited," Hecuba answered.

Andros slammed the end of his cane down on the floor, his face slightly red with the anger coursing through him. "Sometimes being a soldier doesn't mean you have to be on a battlefield, son. Sometimes it requires diplomacy," Hecuba stated.

"I can't negotiate with a King who has attacked innocent civilizations over mines!" Andros answered, "I have negotiated for years and for what? For him to start a war and to kill millions of innocent people."

"This is what we struggle with as the Royal Family, my son," Hecuba answered, "Is admitting that we have our own weaknesses, that our abilities as royalty can only go so far."

Hecuba walked over, resting her hand in the middle of his back, rubbing circles through his flight suit jacket. "We are only human," she told him gently, "We bleed as others bleed."

"What do we do, mother? Do we give up?" he asked.

"No, we work to find a way," Hecuba replied, "But wars are fought just as much behind the battlefields."

Andros closed his eyes, his loose hair falling around his face almost as though to hide his shame. Hecuba stroked the hair from his face and over his shoulder. "My sweet boy," she said softly, "Your job is far from over."

"I feel like I have nothing more to give," he admitted, swallowing against the lump in his throat, "Enar wants to kill us all."

"As King you find it within yourself to pull whatever is left and give it. Even when you feel as though there's nothing more to give, there is always more," Hecuba answered, "What people don't understand is the sacrifices we make of ourselves for what is best of our people."

Andros closed his eyes tight. "It is not easy to be King. People see Royalty as something out of a storybook, we walk around with beautiful jewels, and we wave to our people and bow to our allies. They see us as actors in a show, they don't see the difficulty in decisions we have to make," she explained. Hecuba continued to stroke her son's hair. "We are seen as our people's saviors, and as Royalty we have to do what we can to keep our people's loyalty," she added, "You have earned your people's loyalty, my son. You sacrificed your life to protect those people, but then you seemingly came back from the dead giving everyone hope." Andros wasn't convinced yet and Hecuba hugged her son tightly, reassuring him that he was doing the best that he could even if he wasn't convinced. All they could do was hope that there would be an end to this war.


	27. Love me Like you Do

Ashley was in the nursery with Sai in her arms. Sai had just finished nursing, her fingers were gently stroking the baby's soft hair. "What are you doing?" she heard a voice ask. Looking up, she saw Hecuba standing there.

"Just putting him down for a nap," she replied.

"You should be packing," Hecuba told her firmly.

Ashley frowned. "Why?" she asked, "Am I going somewhere?"

"To Earth, aren't your friends, TJ and Cassie getting married?" she asked.

Ashly continued to rock her son. "I don't think this is a good time for us to disappear with a war going on," she insisted. Hecuba shook her head slowly.

"Nope," she answered.

Hecuba walked over, taking the baby from her arms. Ashley frowned, looking at her mother-in-law. "You and Andros need this," she insisted, "You're exhausted, the more rested you are, the easier it'll be for both of you to come to some solution on how to stop this war from continuing."

Ashley sighed. "I don't think a few days away can change that," she answered.

"You never know," Hecuba assured her.

"But…Sai…" Ashley started to say.

"I can take care of Sai," Hecuba insisted.

Seeing that no other argument will be given, Ashley nodded her head slowly. "Go, pack, everything will be okay," Hecuba assured her. Ashley gave her a smile, but then agreed to go pack for this trip.

Ashley was walking towards hers and Andros's room when she found her husband in the library again. She looked inside to see him wrapped up in the same book he had been reading the last few times she had seen him in this library reading. She went to walk away when she heard him start reading out loud to himself, not noticing that she was there. "In vain I have struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you," he read out loud and Ashley's heart stopped.

She turned around and looked at Andros. He was reading Pride and Prejudice. She couldn't even get Carlos to read it because it was a "romance story" and he didn't care for it. Yet, there was Andros, reading it. Not only was he reading it, but he had been reading it for days in between meetings with the council and the war. He was reading something she wholeheartedly loved, it was her favorite story.

Walking over to her husband, she moved behind him and she suddenly tugged on his arm. "Hey," Andros said suddenly, seeing it was his wife that was pulling him out of his chair. Ashley tugged him towards the back of the library. "Everything okay?" he asked.

Instead of answer, Ashley moved herself up against a wall and pulled Andros closer to her and kissed him deeply. Andros kissed her back, his arms moving around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Ashley let his neck go and reached down to undo his belt. Andros started kissing her neck and she moaned softly as her fingers moved up his stomach and pushed his shirt up. Andros wrapped his arms around her as their kisses deepened.

Later, Ashley was in their bedroom packing for their trip when Andros moved up behind his wife with his arms around her waist. "What as all that about?" he asked, kissing the back of her shoulder. Ashley shrugged her shoulders a little.

"I don't know…I heard you reading my favorite book," she replied.

Andros rested his chin over her shoulder. "I wanted to see why it was your favorite," he murmured.

"And?" she asked.

"I mean, I understand, the writing is well done, the story isn't much my taste but I can see why you would sit there and read it for days on end," he replied.

Ashley couldn't help but frown, their first several days of their marriage when she couldn't even look at him let alone be in the same room as him. "I was so horrible to you," she whispered.

"Shh, it doesn't matter now," he answered, kissing her neck.

Ashley leaned back against her husband, closing her eyes as his hands moved over her arms. "I love you," he whispered. Her heart fluttered at the words.

"I love you," she answered.

The next morning, they were in the Skyport with their ship, ready to go to Earth. Ashley was holding Sai in her arms as the parents doted on their precious son for a few more minutes. "You two need to get going or you're going to be late," Karone insisted as she took Sai.

"It'll just be quiet without him," Ashley answered.

"Enjoy it," Hecuba insisted.

Ashley smiled a little before Andros took his wife by the hand. "Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

They walked onto the ship and the door closed behind them.

Arriving at Earth, Ashley was in their quarters getting ready when Andros entered. His eyes went wide when he saw his wife. The dress she wore hugged her figure and there was a slit on both sides of the dress. "I like the sky blue," he commented, making her look at him.

"Yeah?" she asked as she turned around in a circle for him.

"You look so beautiful," he whispered.

Walking over to her, he rested his hand on her waist, pulling her a little closer. Ashley reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck. His knees shook when he caught her scent, she was wearing her favorite perfume. The smell drove him crazy and she knew it too. Ashley smiled as her husband buried his head into her neck, breathing her in. "We're going to be late," she murmured. Andros pulled back, kissing her deeply. She happily kissed him back, smiling against his lips as she held him close.

They were able to make it to the wedding on time, they sat with the other guests. Cassie looked absolutely stunning as she walked down the aisle and TJ was a ball of nerves, which was amusing to Ashley. Carlos stood as best man and Ashley saw Cara on the other side of the aisle with their sleeping daughter. Andros looked over at his wife, holding her hand. Ashley gave his hand a squeeze and a smile. "Cassie, you are my life and inspiration and I am blessed to be able to call you my loving wife. You are the kindest, most, sincere, loveliest woman I know and I am lucky to hold your hand, be in your arms and in your heart. If you will have me, I will make my arms your shelter, and my heart our home. I stand by you, a rock to lean on, a shoulder to cry on, a pillow to rest your head," TJ vowed.

As TJ spoke, Andros looked at the wedding ring on Ashley's finger and held it between his thumb and index finger. Ashley looked at him before his eyes stared into hers and she smiled. "I vow to love you as your husband, for ever and ever and ever, and to know that as we write our story together it will be the greatest ever told," TJ finished.

Ashley smiled as she held onto Andros's hand tightly, leaning a little more into him. "TJ, I love you utterly, completely and madly, I love the way you look at me, and I love to gaze into your eyes. It is only natural that I should always be with you as your wife. You are my family, and I want to be there for you in all things, I am so excited to be your wife and share in every moment, not only the good times, but the learning experiences too. I vow to take from every moment the opportunity to love, to nurture, and to grow - and to never forget how lucky I am. I vow to need you, to say goodnight, to kiss me on the eyelids, to have and adore even when you feel down. At any time, in any place I want only to be by your side," Cassie vowed.

Ashley looked at Andros, with her free hand, she reached up and ran her fingers along his cheek. Andros looked at her, and she smiled at him. Leaning forward, he rested his forehead against hers. "I take you as my husband for now and forever more, without any reservation, I give myself freely and with conviction that we will live out our days in wedded bliss," Cassie finished.

Ashley twisted Andros's wedding ring on his finger as Cassie and TJ exchanged their rings. "I now pronounce you husband and wife," the preacher announced. TJ wrapped his arms around Cassie's waist, pulling her close. Cassie wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed each other lovingly and passionately.

At the wedding reception, Ashley was watching as everyone danced, sipping on her champagne. TJ and Cassie looked so happy as they swayed together on the dance floor. Ashley couldn't help but frown, she and Andros didn't have a first dance. They didn't even dance at their wedding. There were a lot of moments she was beginning to regret missing out just because of her broken heart. A heart that was now mended in more ways than she could ever imagine. "May I have this dance?" Andros asked, making her look up. Andros was holding his hand out to her.

"Your leg…" she started to say.

"It's not going to stop me from dancing with my wife," he replied.

Ashley set her flute down, reaching up she grasped his hand before he pulled her up out of her chair and they went to the dance floor. His cane was left leaning against the table. Ashley smiled as she wrapped an arm around his shoulder and his arm went around her waist, dancing to the next song playing. Andros was flawless, it was as though the pain in his leg was non-existent.

Andros took her by the hand, spinning her around in a circle before pulling her back in his arms. Ashley gracefully spun right back up against his chest and they smiled each other. Andros pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose before he dipped her down. Ashley let herself fall back in his arms, trusting that he would hold into her as she tilted her head back a little. Pulling her back up, Andros stumbled just a little, but only a little as he regained his control. He saw the concern in her eyes and shook his head slowly to tell her not to worry about him. He wanted to dance with his wife, he wanted to love his wife for everyone to see.

Ashley wrapped her arms around his neck again, burying her face into his neck. Andros held her close as they swayed together through the next song that was playing. No words had to be said, everything they wanted to say was being said as they held each other. There wasn't a war, her mother wasn't harassing them, and the fear for the future wasn't upon them. They were man and wife, enjoying themselves at their friends' wedding. A moment that not even Meranda could take away.


	28. The Surprise

Ashley woke up to the feeling of her husband's fingers trailing along her spine, which made her smile. "I know you're awake," he quipped. She let out a small pout.

"I didn't want you to stop," she replied, making Andros smile.

Andros pulled her a little closer, but she pushed him back so she could turn to face him and moved his arm back around her waist. She kissed his lips lightly, her hand resting on his cheek. "I just want to stay here forever," she murmured, "No responsibilities, no war, just us."

"I think eventually we'll miss our son," he answered.

She groaned and buried her face into his chest. "I already am," she muttered. She tilted her head up and Andros kissed her. She kissed him back and giggled softly against his mouth as he moved on top of her.

Later, Andros had showered and dressed for the day. Ashley showered after him and was standing in the bathroom with her towel wrapped around herself. She was brushing her hair, looking in the mirror. Biting her lower lip, she went to grab her clothes when she saw her cycle products still by the sink. She bit her lower lip as she started counting and frowned. "Ash?" Andros called out, making her look up.

"I'm coming," she assured him.

Ashley got her clothes on, pinning her hair up. Exiting the fresher, she smiled at her husband. "Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

They held hands and left the ship.

Walking through Angel Grove, Ashley was showing her husband all of her favorite places. "I used to come to this park all the time," she commented. Andros entwined his fingers with hers when they passed the picnic tables and Ashley stopped. Andros felt her stop and looked over at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked when he saw the dazed expression on her face.

Ashley stared at the table and let out a breath. "That is where my life changed," she commented. Andros stared at her quizzically. "I celebrated my seventeenth birthday over there, that was the day I was finding out I was marrying you," she added, holding onto his hand.

She bit her lower lip, looking at him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning into him. Andros wrapped his arms around her back, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

Ashley held his hand again and smiled. "I have dreams about us now," she commented. Andros felt his heart miss a beat at her words.

"Yeah?" he asked as they walked down a hill together.

"Yeah, I dream of sunny days where we're laying in the grass in the garden. We hear Sai laughing," she replied.

"Yeah, I dream of sunny days where we're laying in the grass in the garden. We hear children laughing," she replied.

Andros kissed the side of her head. "A little brother or sister for Sai would be nice," he murmured into her hair. "In a few years of course. It's about us three right now." Ashley's steps faltered at that and Andros looked back at her in concern.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked gently.

Ashley nodded quietly and continued walking, but Andros stopped her. "Don't lie to me, please. Is it something I said?"

Ashley looked down at her shoes and Andros sighed. "We don't have to have any more kids if you don't want to. That's things you talk about in a marriage, a decision made together."

"It's not that," she replied and he could hear the emotions in her voice.

Ashley lifted her head and he saw the tears. "Ashley…" he murmured. She let out a shaky breath as he rubbed her arms.

"I'm late," she told him, her voice shaking.

He was silent, staring at her quizzically. "You say it's about us three right now and you want to wait for more kids... But this morning... I realized... I'm late... And... Well, we haven't been able to keep our hands off each other lately."" she added. He was understanding what she was trying to tell him.

"If you are…you don't want it?" he asked.

Ashley let out a breath as she was trying not to cry. "You're not ready for more though," she replied, her hands shaking. Andros could see how terrified she was.

"I didn't say that," he replied, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I just thought we could spend a little while enjoying our son and each other. But if our family is to grow already, I'm more than happy with that. We've come this far; I think one more challenge won't kill our marriage yet."

Ashley laughed weakly at that. Andros wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Mijn lief…you are everything to me; And if there is another life growing within you..." Andros rested his hand on her belly, "This child will be welcomed with so much love." Ashley rested her hand over his before she kissed him. Andros kissed her back, their hands resting right on her belly.

Later, the two went over to the nearest pharmacy and looked around. Ashley found the aisle that had pregnancy tests that she had read about. Andros stood beside his wife, his arm around her shoulders as she was reading over which test would be the best to try. Her hands were still shaking. "Relax," he whispered softly into her hair, "It'll be okay." Ashley let out a deep breath, holding the box in her hands.

When she found a test that could detect a pregnancy as early as two weeks, they decided to purchase it. They left the pharmacy and Ashley was holding the box in her hands. "How exactly do you do this test?" he asked.

"According to this, I have to urinate on it," she replied.

"That's…sanitary," Andros said slightly sarcastically, making her smirk.

"They're not as equipped as us about pregnancy detection, my love," she replied as she continued to read the back of the box.

Andros let out a sigh as they made their way back towards NASADA. "What is it supposed to do?" he asked.

"According to this, it should detect a pregnancy up to two weeks, but that's about it. It'll either say 'pregnant' and how far along I am or 'not pregnant'," she replied.

Andros frowned. "No gender detection?" he asked.

"I'm afraid not," she replied.

They made it back to their ship and Andros let out a breath as he sat in their quarters while Ashley went into the fresher. His leg was bouncing nervously, twisting his wedding ring around on his finger when Ashley came out. "Well?" he asked.

"We have to wait five minutes," she replied.

Andros let out a deep breath. "How do Terrans do this?" he asked.

"They have to," she replied.

She sat next to Andros, smiling as she looked at his wedding ring. She reached over, twisting the band around a little. Andros looked at her rings, the extremely gaudy engagement ring that Meranda had given her sat on her hand. "That thing looks more like a paperweight than a ring," he commented. Ashley looked at her ring.

"I hate this thing," she muttered, "She designed it; and she told me it had to be a ring fit for a future Karovan Queen."

"My great-great grandmother's engagement ring wasn't even that big," he commented, "And we have paintings of her wearing jewels that could weigh her down in an ocean."

Ashley laughed a little and she let out a deep breath.

The five minutes passed, Ashley went back into the fresher and came back out with the little white stick. "Ashley?" Andros asked. Ashley looked at him, unable to speak she just showed him the test. Andros made sure to hold it on the end that she hadn't used. It read: Pregnant '3 weeks'. Andros counted back in his head and he felt his heart start pounding in his chest. If math was right, then they had conceived their child the night she came to him during his training session. He set the test down, pulling his wife in his arms he lifted her up off the floor. Ashley wrapped her arms around his neck with a soft laugh as he swung her back and forth gently.

Andros set her down, but they continued to hold each other. They ended up on the bed and Andros suddenly moved so Ashley was underneath him. He pushed her shirt up and undid her pants. Before she could ask what he was doing, her husband settled himself between her thighs and rested his head against her belly. Ashley ran her fingers through his hair. "Andros, it's too early, you won't be able to hear anything yet," she insisted.

Andros just smiled, closing his eyes. Their baby was growing right there as they were laying in their bed together. Ashley smiled as he pressed a kiss to her belly before moving up to kiss her. Ashley kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you so much," he told her, hugging her.

"I love you too," she replied.

They smiled and Andros rested his hand on her stomach. "I want us to enjoy this," he murmured. Ashley nodded her head in agreement.

"We don't have to tell everyone right away," she replied.

Andros smiled at her. "Our own little secret, we can enjoy this baby together for a while before telling someone," she commented.

"I like that idea," he answered.

They were laying down together on their bed, smiling at each other. Their own little secret.


	29. No Longer a Secret

Ashley was lying in bed, smiling as she was staring at the tiny bump forming on her belly. She ran her hand over her stomach when Andros stepped out of the bathroom. They smiled at each other as he walked over and his hand moved over her tiny baby bump. “We have a baby in there,” she commented.

“We do,” he replied.

He leaned his head forward and pressed a kiss to her bump. Ashley reached up, moving her fingers over his cheek as he lifted his head. Andros moved so they were laying side by side and Andros moved his arm around his wife’s waist, kissing her. Ashley kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Ever since they found out about this baby, their love had been stronger than it could ever be. It was almost surreal for her as she held onto her husband’s shoulders as he pulled away. “I have to get an update from Zhane,” he murmured. Ashley nodded her head slowly, twisting some strands of his hair between her fingertips. “I love you,” he murmured.

“I love you too,” she answered.

He kissed her once more before getting out of bed, finished getting dressed, and went to get an update on the war. Ashley was laying there in her bed, her hand resting over her belly with a soft sigh. Even if today was a fantastic day, her mother had decided to take this time to come visit them again. It took all of Ashley’s strength to stay awake and get up for the day, not letting Meranda ruin what could be a good day with her family.

Later, Ashley let out a breath as Ly was helping her dress for the day. She and Andros were going to go out and about that day so she was getting ready to put on the regular royal etiquette that had been drilled in her brain. Ly was about to have her sit down and do her hair when there was a knock on the door. “Yes?” she asked. Andros opened the door and looked at his wife.

“Wear something more comfortable today,” he told her.  
“Do you have something in mind?” she asked.

Smiling, he made his way over to her closet. He removed a black skirt, a white belt, and a pale yellow shirt. Andros looked over and smirked at the confused expression on her face. “I’d rather see you in that today,” he replied.

“I thought we were going out?” she asked.  
“We are,” he replied smiling at her.

Andros brushed his hand over Ashley’s before leaving the room. Ashley stared at the outfit curiously. “I wonder, my princess, what your husband has planned,” Ly commented. Ly started to undo the corset to Ashley’s dress.

“I’m not sure, but for some reason, I’m actually really excited to find out,” Ashley replied.

Ashley glanced over her shoulder at Ly with a smile before she stepped out of the dress to change.

Ashley changed into the outfit Andros had picked out.

Andros was waiting downstairs wearing black boots, regular pants, a dark gray vest, and a red button down shirt. His hair was pulled back in a regular ponytail. Ashley couldn’t help but notice that even his walking stick looked more informal than the usual one he walked around with.

She walked down the stairs wearing black tie up shoes and the outfit Andros picked out. Her hair was pulled back in a half-ponytail. “You look stunning,” Andros told his wife, taking her hand. Ashley smiled and let out a laugh as he spun her around in a circle to look at her.

“Are we ready?” Hecuba asked as she entered the hall.

Andros moved his arm around Ashley’s waist, pulling her closer. “Ready,” he replied. 

They walked through the streets, the people greeted them happily. Walking ahead of them were their regular bodyguards, behind them were Ajax, Hecuba, and Meranda. “Good morning, Dinah,” Andros greeted suddenly, pulling Ashley out of her thoughts. They walked over to a stand where an older woman with shoulder-length gray and white hair stood with a smile on her aging face. Ashley couldn’t help but look at the beautiful handcrafted pieces of jewelry hanging all over, sitting in boxes on the top, and sitting in cases that were standing upright in front of the woman.

“My prince, welcome,” she greeted happily, bowing her head.  
“Do you have anything new?” Andros asked, looking at the jewelry.  
“Oh not since the last time you visited me,” Dinah replied.

Ashley examined some hairpieces that were sitting in a case. Her fingers traced all over the beautiful jeweled and beaded designs. There was one that caught her eye. “Ah, I have heard rumors of your favorite flower,” Dinah commented, making Ashley look up.

“Pardon?” she asked.  
“The sunflower,” Dinah replied, “I am unfamiliar with the flower myself, but my son came back with one from his visit to Earth.”  
“How is Cesare?” Hecuba asked.  
“He is well, he’s exploring Utoba now,” Dinah replied.

Ashley’s eyes went back to the sunflower hairclip that had caught her eye. Picking it up from the case, her thumb traced along the designs. “Ashley, dear, that’s not practical for a princess,” Meranda scolded her softly.

Andros leaned closer. "But it would look beautiful on you," he whispered in her ear, warm breath tickling her skin.

"How much?" Ashley asked confidently.  
“My princess you know I never…” Dinah insisted as Ashley dug through her handbag.

Ashley let out a sigh as she searched for her money when Andros grasped her hand gently in his. He reached into his pocket, placing the money on the stand. “Andros…” She sighed. Andros gave his wife probably the most innocent smile she had ever seen him give her.

“Can’t I shower my wife with beautiful gifts that pale in comparison to her?” he asked simply.

Ashley flushed as he took the clip from her hand and he slipped it into her hair. “Perfect,” he added. He turned back to Dinah. “Give Cesare my regards?” Andros asked.

“Of course, gods bless you, both of you!” Dinah said gratefully as they walked away.

As they enjoyed such a warm, sunny day, Ashley couldn’t help but notice that they were moving further away from the city. Ashley smiled as Andros wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him, her arm moving around his back. Suddenly, he released her which confused her when he stopped in front of her. Before she had time to protest, let alone react he pulled her up onto his back. She was forced to wrap her arms around his torso to keep herself from falling backwards. “Andros, don’t your leg!” she insisted.

“My legs are strong enough for me to carry my wife,” Andros replied.  
“Andros, that’s indecent!” Meranda scolded him.

Andros ignored the woman as he carried Ashley down a hill. “Trust me?” Andros asked quietly so Meranda couldn’t hear.

“Always,” she replied.

Andros set her back down, looking towards his right. “What are you thinking?” she asked.

“I’m thinking, you have been here for two years and you haven’t seen what KO-35 has to offer,” he replied.

Andros grasped her hand, pulling her off the path. “Where are you going?!” Meranda demanded.

“Go,” Andros urged his wife.

Ashley rushed ahead with Andros right behind her.

Hecuba had watched them escape through the trees and smiled. Looking up at Ajax who was chuckling lightly. “Reminds me of us when we were escaping our dull walks,” she commented.

“Do you really believe they’re escaping the dull walk?” he asked.

Hecuba looked over to see Meranda calling for her daughter like she was a dog. “No, but now I wish we could escape with them,” she replied. Ajax kissed the top of his wife’s head.

“Come, my dear, we should return to the manor,” he answered.  
“You’re just going to leave them out there?!” Meranda demanded.  
“Andros knows what he’s doing, how about trusting my son for once?” Hecuba suggested.

Meranda scowled at them. “You let that boy run around doing whatever he wants!” she exclaimed.

“They’re young, they’re allowed to explore,” Ajax replied simply.  
“And Andros is an adult, he can make his own decisions just fine,” Hecuba replied.

Meranda glared before she stormed back to the manor. Ajax was watching the woman with a laugh. “What’s so funny now?” Hecuba asked.

“She walks like a duck,” he replied.

Ajax took his wife by the hand and sighed in relief. “Come on, darling, we have an afternoon to enjoy,” he added. Hecuba smiled happily as they continued walking.

Andros slid down a hill and Ashley shriek as she slid right beside him. Their laughter filled the air. “Now, where are you taking me?” she asked. Andros let out a breath as he looked around.

“To one of my most favorite places in the universe,” he replied, taking her hand.

Ashley followed him as they walked through the endless path of trees. “Karone, Zhane, and me we found this place when we were kids. So every summer, we would come back,” he added, “But it’s been years.”

“Why?” she asked curiously.  
“Marriage, war, children,” he replied nonchalantly.

Ashley bit her lower lip, but before she could say anything, she heard something. It sounded like rushing water. “We’re here,” he told her. He pulled her up another hill. Once they reached the top, Ashley let out a breath of disbelief. 

It was a beautiful lagoon, there were three waterfalls that water rushed through and into the pool below. The water was so clear she could see the bottom. It was surrounded by moss, rocks, and trees. There was pink, purple, blue, and white flowers growing from within the moss in ready bouquets. 

Andros smiled at the look on her face. “What do you think?” he asked.

“It’s beautiful,” she replied.

Andros pressed a kiss to her cheek before removing his vest. “What are you doing?” she asked.

“I have been sweating buckets since Meranda started following us on our day out,” he replied.

He pulled his shirt from his pants before he undid the buttons. “I am going for a swim,” he added, looking at her, “Join me?” Ashley gave him a smile before she untied her shoes.

She saw that her husband had gone without undergarments and she just smiled as she pulled off her own. Andros jumped into the water first. Resurfacing, he breathed out and pushed his hair from his face. Ashley jumped from the ledge and landed right beside him. They smiled at each other as her arms reached out, one arm wrapping around his shoulders while her other arm angled up so her hand was resting on top of his head. 

Andros’s arms moved around her waist, his forehead resting against hers. “I love you,” she whispered to him. Andros kissed her lips lightly.

“I love you, forever,” he answered softly.

Their lips touched in a tender kiss. Ashley wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer. Their kisses deepened and he moved her up against the stone wall. 

His lips moved down her neck, reveling in the soft moan that escaped her lips. His lips pressed against her jaw before kissing her lips again. She moved her arms around his neck as she kissed him back. Pulling away from his mouth, she kissed along his jaw as she moved her hand down his chest. 

They looked at each other and they were breathless. Ashley moved her fingers along his cheekbone and smiled softly at him. Andros smiled as Ashley wrapped her legs around his hips.

Back at the manor, Hecuba walked down the hall when she heard whimpering coming from the nursery. Opening the door, she saw her grandson was awake and crying. “Well hello,” she cooed to the five-month-old, picking him up into her arms. Sai calmed down, resting his head on her chest and his thumb went into his mouth. “Did we have a bad dream?” she cooed softly, kissing the top of his head.

Hecuba carried him out of the nursery when she heard the familiar click of a cane on the marble floor and looked up to see Andros and Ashley making their way over. “Well I am surprised you two are back so early,” she quipped slightly.

“We were missing our boy,” Andros replied.

Ashley smiled at Sai. “Hey, sweetheart,” she said smiling. Sai pulled his thumb out of his mouth and reached for Ashley. Ashley happily took her son into her arms, kissing his cheek. Andros held his son’s hand and Sai gripped his thumb tightly. 

When dinner was ready later that evening, Meranda took her place at the table when she saw Hecuba and Ajax enter the room. Ajax kissed his wife’s cheek before pulling the chair out for her. “Well you two were gone on an awfully long walk,” Meranda commented. Ajax took his place at the other end of the table.

“Ajax and I enjoy our walks together, they were quite relaxing during our time of turmoil,” Hecuba replied, “It just became something we called…our time.”  
“Your time of turmoil?” Meranda asked, not sounding convinced by her statement.

A servant started putting food on Hecuba’s plate for her and she would signal when it was enough food. “Keep in mind, Meranda, while you lost one son to a stillbirth and another to an unfortunate illness. I held three children in my arms who didn’t make it,” Hecuba replied simply.

“You had a living heir, you didn’t have to try again,” Meranda muttered.  
“We never tried for an heir, we were trying for a family,” Ajax answered.

Meranda rolled her eyes, but then she heard her daughter’s laughter outside of the dining hall. The doors opened and Andros escorted Ashley inside and they were in the middle of laughing about something. “What’s so funny?” Hecuba asked curiously.

“I was telling Ashley about when Zhane first told me that he liked Karone as more than a friend,” Andros replied as he pulled the chair out for Ashley.  
“Oh gods…you were all so young,” Hecuba answered, shaking her head slowly, “I remember that day well because you chased Zhane all through the manor.”

Andros kissed Ashley’s shoulder once she was in her seat. Ashley smiled before he released her and sat next to her. “You almost broke my vases from Hawthorne,” Hecuba added nonchalantly.

“Really, Hecuba, you’re not going to say anything about that?” Meranda asked.  
“What?” Hecuba asked, “They were children at the time.”  
“I’m talking about Andros’s insistence of showing affection to Ashley in public situations,” Meranda answered.

Hecuba looked at Meranda with a confused expression. “I’m sorry, is there a new law that he can’t?” she asked.

“We have done worst in public situations,” Ajax said nonchalantly.  
“Ajax,” Hecuba whispered.  
“We have our son because of one of those situations,” he stated simply.

Meranda gasped scandalized by what they were saying. She looked over to expect to see Andros reacting to the conversation but he continued to eat his dinner. “Andros knows how he got here, Meranda,” Hecuba answered, slightly annoyed.

“You love that story,” Andros commented.  
“I love the story of your birth more,” Hecuba replied, making Andros smile at his mother.

After dinner, Ashley was holding Andros’s hand as they walked through the gardens. “We have another gala tomorrow,” she said with a sigh.

“This one is to keep the morale because of the war,” Andros replied.

Andros held her hand, pulling her closer. Ashley wrapped her arms around his waist and sighed contently. “Your parents are very open about their relationship,” she commented.

“No reason to hide, it’s natural,” he replied.

Andros moved his hand along her arm. “It’s not a crime to show that you love your spouse,” he added. Ashley smiled as he kissed her temple. She looked up at him and he kissed her lovingly. Ashley kissed him back, her arms wrapping tighter around his waist.

In their room, Hecuba sighed as she was removing her earrings. Ajax walked up behind his wife, unclasping the necklace from around her neck and placed it on top of her jewelry box. “That woman is so vindictive,” she told her husband.

“She’s been bitter since she caught us under the tree kissing on Eltar/,” Ajax answered.  
“That is over twenty years ago,” She muttered.

Hecuba looked at her husband and she couldn’t help but smile. “I remember the first time I saw you,” he commented, his arms moving around her, “The Princess of the Karova System.” She smiled as he kissed her neck. “The stories about how beautiful you were didn’t compare when I saw you,” he murmured. Ajax held his wife in his arms.

“I am tired of her evil looks at our children,” she answered.  
“She glares because she’s jealous. Jealous that our children love and respect us,” he stated.

Hecuba stood up with a scoff. “She doesn’t respect or love her children. Do you see how she looks at Ashley, like she’s a monster,” she answered. She stared out the window to see her son and daughter-in-law walking through the gardens. “Her daughter is beautiful inside and out, how can anyone hate her?” she murmured softly. Ajax wrapped his arms around his wife’s waist, kissing her neck.

“Evil people, but that is why Ashley is with us now,” Ajax replied.

Hecuba let out a sigh, closing her eyes as she leaned into his arms. Grateful for the family they had and they could only hope that this war would be over and their family would be whole once more with Zhane’s return.


	30. The Choice

Andros watched as his wife was bustling around the nursery. He heard the door open behind him and looked over his shoulder to see who entered. Zhane offered him a wide grin as he walked over to his friend. “I come all the way here to make a report in person and you can’t even be bothered to attend the meeting?” he accused playfully.

“No, it’s my day off to spend on my family,” Andros grinned in reply.

A shadow flashed over Zhane’s face, but he quickly put a smile back on. “Yes, your family, is this that miracle nephew of mine everyone’s been talking about?”

Andros looked at Sai, who was sitting on his hip, sucking on the pacifier in his mouth. “You sure are, aren’t you?” he asked his son, kissing the top of his head. Zhane ruffled the little mob of hair on Sai’s head in affection. Then he gestured to the door with his head. Andros nodded and walked over to Ashley to give her a quick kiss before leaving with Zhane. Out in the hall Zhane studied his friend.

“What are the healers saying about your leg?” he asked.  
“It’s most likely permanent if it’s not healed by now,” Andros replied.  
“You’re okay with that?” Zhane asked.  
“No, but I have my beautiful wife and this little fellow. I’ll be fine eventually. At least I’m still here and I can still spend time with my family. The limp’s a pain in my ass but that’s just the least of my worries,” Andros replied.  
“Then what’s your biggest worry” Zhane asked.

Andros sighed. “It’s a tossup between you still stuck in that war and Meranda coming,” he replied. Zhane frowned.

“Why?” he asked.  
“Because, contrary to popular believe, I do care about you.”  
“Haha, not what I meant.”  
“She uses her right as a grandmother to come torture my wife,” Andros replied.

Zhane shook his head slowly as Andros tapped his cane on the floor. “I just want my wife to have an easy time and enjoy motherhood, not to be…stressed out like all the time over what her mother thinks,” he commented.

“It’s already easier because you’re home,” Zhane answered.  
“I wish Meranda would just leave and never come back,” Andros muttered, “Every time she’s here, Ashley used to take ten steps backwards in our marriage.”

Zhane took his nephew into his arms. “Well, things are different since the war, Meranda can’t control Ashley anymore,” he assured him.

“She most certainly will try,” Andros replied.

That night, Ashley was getting ready for bed as Andros entered and he pulled off his jacket. He noticed that his wife was wearing a nightgown that only reached her thighs. “Where did you get that?” he asked. She looked at him and smiled.

“Karone and I found it when we went shopping today, do you like it?” she asked.

Andros walked over to his wife, his hand moving up her thigh to her hip. “You look fantastic,” he replied. Ashley smiled before he leaned over and kissed her. Ashley kissed him back, moving back on the bed and pulled him on top of her. 

The next morning, Ashley woke up feeling pleasure shoot through her core. Andros smirked as he continued with his ministrations with his tongue as his wife moaned and whimpered his name. Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door. “Ashley, are you awake?” Meranda asked. Ashley tried to move out from underneath his mouth but Andros kept her hips firm as he continued with his work. Meranda wasn’t going to ruin this for them.

“Yes…” Ashley answered trying to keep her voice steady.

Andros smirked as he slid his tongue over her folds and she covered her mouth to stop a gasp from getting too loud. “Well get up, you have a busy day,” Meranda scolded daughter.

“Yes,” Ashley answered, letting out a sharp gasp.

She reached under the sheets, her hand burying into Andros’s hair. “Oh gods….” She whimpered, arching her hips. 

“Hurry up!” Meranda called to her before walking away.

Ashley came with a whimper and Andros kissed the small swell of her belly before he leaned over her. “You’re bad,” she scolded him.

“I wanted my wife, and I still want my wife,” he answered as he slid into her making her moan.

He kissed her deeply and Ashley held onto him as he made love to her.

When they finally made it out of their rooms, they were just in time to join the family for lunch. Hecuba was smiling to see her son pulling the chair out of Ashley. He pressed a kiss to her shoulder after she sat down. Ashley smiled at her husband as he took a seat beside her. “Ashley, it’s rude to keep guests waiting,” Meranda told her daughter.

“We were expecting guests?” Andros asked.

Meranda scowled at Andros as their food was brought to the table. Ashley smiled when Andros kept a hand over her belly, running his thumb over the hidden swell. No one couldn’t even see what Andros was doing exactly.

Later, Ashley was walking through the halls having to finish plans for another council meeting when she felt someone grab her arm. She let out a yelp when she was pulled into another room and Andros was in front of her. “What are you doing?” she asked laughing a little.

“I’m wanting to see my wife,” he replied, resting his arms up by her head.

Ashley just smiled before he kissed her. Ashley kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Andros pulled back, his lips moving to her neck as she sighed in pleasure. His hands moving over her waist, pulling her a little closer so their hips were touching.

The next night, they were having their own gala to meet with other systems that were thinking of joining the council. Andros was standing by the grand staircase at the manor, fixing his jacket. “You look fine,” Hecuba told her son. He had on a pair of black boots and a dress uniform. His hair was pulled back and a simple circlet surrounding his head.

“Hate these things,” he muttered as he fixed the circlet.  
“Well you know you don’t have to wear it off planet,” she answered as she fixed his jacket.  
“Yeah, I know,” he said, letting out a breath.

He heard heels click down the stairs and looked up. His heart missed several beats when he saw his wife. She had on a flowing sky blue dress, a hint of her growing stomach showing as she walked. Her hair was straightened, his favorite look on her, he loved how her hair framed her face. A simple tiara was pinned into her hair, she walked down the stairs elegantly and Andros let out a breath. “Too much?” she asked.

“No…you’re perfect,” he replied.

Andros held his hand out to her and Ashley slid her hand into his as he pulled her close. Their eyes were locked on each other and she smiled as he rested his forehead against hers. She smiled before her husband pressed his lips against hers in a gentle, loving kiss. Hecuba just smiled, then turned her head away to keep an eye out for Meranda.

Pulling away from her lips, Andros kissed her forehead, her eyelids, and then her cheeks before pulling away. Ashley let out the breath she had no idea she was holding and her cheeks were flushed. Andros smiled at her before he took his cane that was sitting by the staircase, looking towards Hecuba. “Ready?” Hecuba asked.

“Absolutely,” Ashley replied.

The doors opened and the guests smiled as Hecuba and Ajax entered first. Andros and Ashley followed behind them and Zhane and Karone were behind them. Hawthorne smiled as he greeted his friends. “Ah! Ashley, it is such a pleasure, my Princess,” he said smiling.

“Hawthorne,” Ashley replied smiling back at him.

Hawthorne took her hands in his and Ashley curtsied as he pressed his forehead to her hands. Hawthorne looked at her and a smile appeared on his face before releasing her hands. “Beautiful,” he stated simply.

Andros held his wife’s hand as the music stopped as per tradition, the royal family danced first before the guests. Andros handed his cane over to Helia, who took it with a soft bow, before Andros held his wife by her waist and held her other hand in his free hand. The music started and Andros led his wife into a dance. His entire leg felt like it as on fire but he was loving every minute that he was dancing with his wife.

Ashley could see her mother out of the corner of her eye, glaring. “Ignore her, just look at me,” Andros whispered to her. Ashley looked back at him and he smiled softly at her before he dipped her gently. Ashley felt like she was in her own romance story. Andros pulled Ashley back up, pressing a kiss to her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

After the dance finished, the guests went to join in on the next song when Meranda walked up with a young woman that had waist-length red hair, catlike green eyes, wearing a green gown that Ashley could only describe it as vomit. “Andros, I would like you to meet Rika, Ashley’s cousin,” Meranda said smiling.

“A pleasure,” Andros answered, kissing her hand.

Rika smiled brightly at him. “Why don’t you join her for a dance?” Meranda asked.

“Actually mother…” Ashley started to say.  
“As wonderful as that sounds, my leg…it’s actually in a lot of pain today,” He replied, patting his leg lightly.  
“I hardly believe that after you danced with Ashley,” Meranda stated firmly.  
“That was different,” Andros replied.

Andros led Ashley away as Rika watched with a glare. Letting out a breath, Andros sat down and Helia brought his cane over to him. “Are you okay?” Ashley asked.

“You married an old man,” he replied, making her roll her eyes.

Ashley kissed him lightly and Andros entwined his fingers with hers.

The next morning, Andros had Sai sitting on his hip as he walked through the gardens. The baby looked up and he saw a sunflower, reaching for it. “I had an entire section of sunflowers planted just for your mommy,” he said smiling. Andros kissed his son’s forehead as the baby gripped his shirt. “Daddy loves you very, very much,” he added, “And when you get older…you might learn some things that you won’t quite understand, but you can know that your mommy and daddy are trying to change things to give you a better future.”

Sai sucked on his pacifier when the baby started whimpering. “What’s the matter?” he asked. He looked up and saw Meranda strolling over with Rika. “Yeah…I understand now,” he sighed. The baby started crying when Meranda reached them.

“Oh what’s the matter Say?” she asked.  
“It’s Sai,” Andros replied.

Andros rubbed his back as Sai clung to him tightly. “Daddy’s here,” Andros assured him, “I’ve got you.”

“Well, Andros, I thought you and Rika would have a lot to talk about,” Meranda commented.  
“You can see that I’m busy,” Andros replied.

Andros walked away, letting out a deep breath. Sai whimpered, his tiny hands opening and close as he started to fall asleep.

Later, Ashley was wearing a dress that Hecuba was having designed for hers and Ajax’s wedding anniversary party. “Ashley, you look so beautiful,” Karone said smiling. Ashley turned around in the dress. It was yellow with a white beaded belt around her waist. “It’s not too tight is it?” Karone asked, giving her sister a critical look. “It seems to fit a little bit snuggly.”

“No it feels quite comfortable,” Ashley replied.

Hecuba walked over, kissing her forehead gently. “My sweet girl,” she said smiling as Ashley closed her eyes, smiling happily. Hecuba rubbed her arms gently with a soft smile. “It looks perfect on you, but I have to agree with Karone. I thought it wouldn’t be fitted quite so snuggly,” she added. Ashley bit her lip in a smile. She and Andros were planning on telling their family before the anniversary party. Just, not quite yet.

“Maybe we’re feeding her too much,” Karone winked. “I particularly blame the deserts for being too good.”  
“Very good,” Ashley agreed.

The door opened and Meranda walked in with Rika. Rika had on a dark red dress that didn’t really keep any of her curves hidden. “Isn’t she beautiful?” Meranda asked, beaming brightly. Hecuba looked at Meranda in disgust, this woman doted on her niece more than her own daughters. 

“Rika, you look lovely,” Ashley replied.  
“Thank you,” Rika said proudly, spinning around in the dress again.

Meranda looked at her daughter. “Ashley, I understand about having a baby but you still have more than enough weight around your waist, dear,” she commented, pinching Ashley’s sides. 

“Meranda, that is rude,” Hecuba scolded the woman, “Ashley is beautiful.”

Ashley cleared her throat nervously. “Don’t you worry about her, dear, you look beautiful,” Hecuba assured her gently. Ashley smiled at Hecuba, but it broke the Karovan Queen’s heart when she saw that her smile didn’t reach her eyes like it had before.


	31. Ashley's Heart

Ashley was in the gardens when she felt a kiss to her neck, making her smile. Andros moved his arms around his wife. "How was your visit with the healer?" she asked as he sat beside her.

"Well I'm not going to be doing any backflips anytime soon," he quipped.

Ashley held his hand and he let out a deep breath. "Are you ready for this party?" she asked.

"Yeah, any decade in a marriage is a big milestone so it's worth the celebration," he replied.

Andros moved his arms around her back as he kissed her collarbone and neck. "Hey, don't start anything you can't finish," she teased him lightly.

"Who said I can't finish?" he asked.

"We have a party to go to," she replied.

Andros smiled as he kissed his wife's neck. "Andros?" a voice called out. Ashley felt her husband tense up.

"Why is Rika calling for you?" she asked.

"For some reason your mother keeps trying to push us together," he replied.

Ashley had an idea, she grabbed her husband's hand, standing up only to move down on the grass, pulling him on top of her. "Kiss me," she instructed him. Andros didn't need any more encouragement, kissing his wife deeply and lovingly. Ashley wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down on top of her but being careful with her growing baby bump. Andros started kissing her neck, as her hands moved down his back. She couldn't get enough of his touch or his kisses.

Andros pulled back, his forehead resting against hers when they heard the doors to the garden open. Andros rolled to his feet, pulling his wife back to her feet. "We have a party to go to," he said smiling.

"Then let's go," she answered.

Andros held onto his wife's hand as they went to get ready for the party.

The night of the gala, Andros was fixing his jacket and let out a sigh. "You look fine," Hecuba told her son, brushing the fake dust off his shoulders.

"Do I have to wear this thing?" he asked, gesturing to the circlet around his head.

"Yes, you do," Hecuba replied, smiling at her son.

Andros gave his mother a half-smile when Ashely walked down the stairs. Andros looked up at his wife and his heart skipped a beat. She was the true definition to a princess. She gave him a small smile as she reached the bottom step. "Is this okay?" she asked.

"You look so beautiful," he replied.

Ashley smiled as he rested his hand over her belly. Andros looked at her before she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his in a loving kiss. Andros kissed her back, his hands moving over her waist. Ashley smiled against his lips as he pulled away and kissed her throat. He released her and Ashley held onto his hand as they entered the gala.

The guests clapped happily for the royal family as they entered the room. Ashley took her seat beside Andros as Ajax and Hecuba took their place in the middle of the dance floor. Music started to play, it was beautiful and soft. Ajax held his palm up and Hecuba pressed her palm against his. They moved in a circle around each other, their eyes never leaving each other.

They moved in the opposite direction and they switched hands before Ajax grasped Hecuba's hand, spinning her around in a circle and pulling her back to him. Andros reached down and entwined his fingers with Ashley's. Ashley looked at their clasped hands and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. Almost four years ago if someone told her she would love her husband she would've thought they were crazy.

Now, she couldn't imagine her life without him. She rested her head on his shoulder and Andros rested his head on top of hers. "That'll be us on our thirtieth," he said quietly.

"Is this a special dance of some sort?" she asked.

"It's Karovan tradition that on the thirtieth anniversary that a dance is made to symbolize their journey," he replied quietly.

Ashley's smile faded a bit as she thought of what would be the start of theirs. "I was so cruel to you," She whispered. Andros looked at her. "Our story wouldn't want to be told," she added, "I wouldn't even trust you."

"It made us stronger once you did," he replied, "It's a story worth telling."

Andros kissed her shoulder. "Your growing stomach is proof of it," he added. Ashley rested her hand over her stomach. "I love you, Ashley," he murmured. Even after a year of hearing it, still hearing him say those three words tugged at her heart. It made her lean in a little closer to him and his arms would automatically wrap around her.

"I love you too," she replied.

Andros kissed the top of her head and rubbed her arm.

After the dance, the guests clapped happily and the party continued on with dancing and celebrations. Andros looked at his wife and held her hand. Ashley stared at him as he stood up, tapping his glass. "May I have everyone's attention please?" he asked. Ashley held onto her husband's hand with a soft smile on her face. "First of all, I want to congratulate my parents hitting this wonderful milestone in their marriage," he commented. He turned to look at Ajax and Hecuba. "Mother, Father, thank you for everything you have taught me about not just becoming a future leader to our people, but you have taught me how to care for someone and to love unconditionally. Even when there are difficult situations in a relationship, it is worth fighting for no matter how hard it is," he explained.

Andros gave Ashley's hand a gentle squeeze. "Because of what you have taught me, I have been able to love my wife through everything life has thrown at us, and the gods have given us something wonderful in return," Andros stated. Ashley stood up, wrapping her arms around Andros's arm. "I have an announcement," he informed everyone, "My wife and I are to be blessed with another child."

Hecuba gasped happily, her hands over her heart as Ajax wrapped his arm around her shoulders, holding her close. "He or she is due towards the fall season," Andros added. Hecuba and Ajax stood up from their seats, embracing them as their guests clapped their hands happily. The only one who was glaring at them was Meranda as she sipped her wine.

Later on, during the party, Ashley needed a few minutes outside. Walking outside, she stared out at the garden, smiling at all the beautiful sunflowers that were now closed for the night. Andros made sure that the gardeners added an entire side of just sunflowers for Ashley to enjoy. "Well, do you truly enjoy of making a fool of your mother?" Meranda asked. Ashley turned around to look at her mother.

"What do you mean, mother?" she asked.

"Hanging all over him like some doe-eyed, lovesick teenager?" Meranda answered angrily.

"I'm his wife, aren't I supposed to love my husband?" Ashley asked.

"Not a woman in your position," Meranda answered.

Ashley was really confused. "You lost me for good this time, mother, why?" she asked.

"There's no room for love when you're future queen!" Meranda answered.

"Hecuba and Ajax make it work," Ashley commented.

Meranda rolled her eyes. "If I knew you were actually going to fall for the boy I wouldn't have agreed to this," she muttered as she walked over to the rail. Ashley looked at her.

"Why do you hate me so much? What did I do to you to make you just wish nothing but bad things for me?" Ashley demanded.

Meranda glared at her daughter. "What else should I feel for a child that killed two of my sons?" she snarled. Those words sent chills up Ashley's body. "I should've smothered you in your sleep, but you were the only heir to exist," she hissed as she walked closer to Ashley. Ashley backed up. "Then by the time Nolan was born, you were off planet which is the only thing that I am grateful for. You were gone long enough so my son survived passed infancy!" she snarled.

"I did…" Ashley started to say.

"I hate you with every fiber of my being, I wished death on you but the gods kept you alive just to mock me!" she snarled, "You were a child I never wanted, but you butted in and then killed your twin brother and rightful heir to the Vican throne!"

Ashley stared at her in disbelief and she felt like she had been punched in the stomach again and again. "So why should you get happiness when you stole mine?" she demanded, "see you fall in love with a man you were never supposed to love, you were supposed to be miserable. You're supposed to be as miserable as me! You deserve NOTHING!"

The balcony was silent, eerily silent. Ashley felt like she couldn't breathe, she looked over and her face turned beet red. Meranda turned around and she saw Andros, Karone, and Hecuba standing there. "Ashley…" Andros started to say. Instead of listening, she rushed by him and through the ballroom. "Ashley!" Andros called to her.

"Go," Hecuba told her son.

Andros immediately went after her. Hecuba turned towards Meranda. She walked up to the woman and the guests who were watching were in disbelief when the Karovan Queen swung out and her hand connected to the Vican Queen's face. Meranda's head jerked with a sharp gasp, her hand holding her face. Unshed tears were showing in Hecuba's eyes. "You have a beautiful child, one that you call a 'monster'," Hecuba hissed, "She's not the monster. I'm looking at the monster."

"You're the monster, you're the reason she exists," Meranda answered.

"Me?! What did I ever do to you?" Hecuba demanded.

Meranda glared at Karone who was standing in Zhane's arms before looking back at Hecuba. "Your children, those should've been mine. You took my one chance at freedom by taking Ajax away from me!" She snapped. Meranda glared at her and walked by her when Ajax walked over to his wife. Ajax grabbed his wife's hand, pulling her in his arms.

Ashley was trying to get out of her dress when Andros walked in. Walking over, he moved his arms around her waist, pressing a kiss to the back of her shoulder. "None of it is true," he murmured.

"Why does she get to me?" she asked.

"Because she's your mother and you care what she thinks," he replied.

Ashley closed her eyes. "You're everything to me though, remember that," he murmured, turning her around. Ashley smiled at him as he rested his forehead against hers. She let out a sigh, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you so much," She whispered.

Andros kissed her shoulder, holding her tight as they held each other close.


	32. The Message

Andros was silent as he went over the battle plans that Zhane had sent him. He ran his hand over his face, letting out a breath when he heard his study door open. Looking up, he saw Ashley enter with a tray. "What are you doing awake?" he asked.

"I can't sleep," she replied as she set the tray down, handing him his cup.

Andros took the steaming cup of tea and let the aroma fill his nose as he let out a deep breath. "I don't know what to do," he admitted to his wife, looking at the plans, "It's just one dead end after another." Ashley stood behind him, her hands on his shoulders as they looked over the plans. "We are completely surrounded," he murmured.

"What do we do?" she asked.

Andros shook his head. "I don't know," he admitted after a heavy sigh. Ashley rubbed his shoulders and he leaned back, grasping her hands in his before he pressed kisses to her wrist.

"We can figure this out," she assured him, pressing a kiss to his temple.

She ran her hand over his chest as she let out a breath. He released her hand and moved it towards her stomach. "How's our little one?" he asked.

"Growing every minute," she replied as she pulled up a chair and sat beside him.

His hands rested over her baby bump. Leaning forward, he pressed a kiss to her bump as he felt her hands stroke through his long hair. "He or she will be here in just a matter of a few months," she commented.

"I know…it's weird to think about," he answered.

Ashley smiled as he rested his head on her belly, trying to listen to the baby.

The next morning, Hecuba was attending to some business when Kinwon rushed into the room. "My Queen," he called to her. Hecuba turned towards her uncle with a surprised expression from the urgency in his voice.

"Uncle?" she asked.

Kinwon made his way to her. "Where is Andros?" he asked.

"He is in a conference with Zhane," Hecuba replied.

"Tell him to end it," Kinwon told her.

Hecuba frowned by his demand. "Why?" she asked.

"Enar has released a prisoner back to us. He has a message and it's meant only for Andros and Ashley. All the boy will tell us that Andros has within 12 hours to answer," Kinwon replied.

Hecuba's eyes went wide and she immediately went to find her son.

Andros and Ashley were in the middle of going over another idea for an attack when Hecuba entered the room. "You have to come with me," she told her son. Andros looked at his mother quizzically.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Enar has sent a prisoner back to us with a message, but it was meant for you and Ashley. It is time sensitive, my son," Hecua replied.

Andros turned towards Zhane. "Keep me posted," Zhane told his friend.

"You know it," Andros replied before they cut off communication.

Standing up, Andros helped his wife out of the chair before she handed him his cane and they left the room.

The young man was sitting in a chair in the dining hall, staring at the bowl of soup that the chef had placed in front of him on Hecuba's request. The young man wouldn't eat it though, he looked up when the doors opened and Andros entered the room. Immediately, the battered and bruised soldier attempted to stand up. "My prince…" he groaned out. Andros immediately rushed to the soldier's side, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and his middle to keep him from kneeling.

"Don't, you're injured and ill," Andros insisted as he was able to set him back into his seat.

The soldier's body shook and Andros rested his hand on his shoulder. "What is your name?" he asked. The soldier looked up at his Prince.

"Ryder," he replied.

Andros took a seat in front of Ryder. "I was informed that you have a message?" he asked. Ryder nodded his head quickly.

"What is it?" Ashley prodded gently.

Ryder's heart ached with the message he had to give to his Prince and Princess. His grey eyes were aimed at the floor as his tangled, greasy brown and auburn streaked hair covered his ashen face. "Enar has over 700 of our men and many more of our allies' men as prisoners. Our armies are surrounded…we have nowhere to go and no way to defend ourselves. Enar has instructed me to tell you that…you have a way to end this war without more lives being lost," Ryder explained.

Andros listened patiently to the shaking young man as Ryder lifted his head. "You will come to Gratha with the princess and no one else. If any guard or soldiers are with you, he will terminate everyone. You have twelve hours to decide," Ryder finished, his eyes filling with unshed tears, "I am so sorry, my Prince."

"It's not your fault," Andros assured him immediately.

Ashley took another blanket from Ly, wrapping it around Ryder's shoulders. "Do you have family we can contact?" she asked.

"My mother," the young man replied, his voice cracking with emotion, "Her name is Clarine."

"Uncle…" Ashley said to Kinwon.

"I will find her," Kinwon assured them.

Andros was silent, pressing his fist to his chin. "Andros, we should discuss this in private?" Ashley suggested. Nodding his head slowly, he got up from his chair and they left the dining hall so Ryder could finally eat and wait on his mother's arrival.

They stood in Hecuba's study. Hecuba sat in her chair with Ajax beside her as their son stared into the fireplace. "What do I do?" Andros asked, "If I go, it's likely a trap and Enar means to hold us prisoner to take over KO-35…if I don't then thousands of lives are gone and that includes Zhane." Andros ran his hand over his face, looking at his parents. "Karone can't hear about this," he added.

"She will need to know," Ajax replied.

"Not right now," Andros insisted.

Ashley sat on the loveseat, her hands folded neatly in her lap as she watched her husband pace. "We send as many guards as possible with you to protect you," Hecuba insisted.

"Mother," Andros said firmly.

Ashley closed her eyes, letting out a breath. There were only a few times that Andros spoke to his mother so firmly, stopping her from saying another word and this was one of those times. "I have a duty to my people," he stated, "I have a duty to my family, but part of the problem is he wants Ashley to come with me."

"We simple don't send her," Ajax insisted.

Andros shook his head. "We can't think personally about this," he answered, "Enar was clear, he wants us both there and only us. If we have guards then he kills everyone."

The room was silent, Ashley swallowed against the lump in her throat. She knew he was right, Enar was quite clear in what he was demanding. She let out a shaky breath, staring at her wedding ring. "We have a duty to our people," she told her husband, making him turn around. Andros stared into his wife's eyes. "Those are my people he's holding captive; those are my allies. I have as much of a say in this decision as you," she insisted. Andros sat across from her in the chair.

"I didn't want you to make this decision," he answered.

Ashley shook her head as she leaned over and grasped his hands in hers. "Andros…your decision is my decision," she assured him, her thumbs moving over his hands. Andros lifted her hands and pressed kisses to her knuckles. "What should we do?" she asked softly. Lifting his head, he looked at her with a deep breath.

Hecuba felt her heart twist in her chest when she saw the finality of her son's decision on his face. "Gods no…" she whispered.

"I will inform Enar that we will be there," he answered.

Andros stood up. "Then I will contact TJ and Cassie, ask them to come with us," he added.

"Enar's message was clear," Ajax answered.

"I'm not able to pilot a ship like I used to," Andros told his parents, "TJ and Cassie can dress as pilots, the ship will be on autopilot so it'll be easy to fool him that way."

Andros let out a deep breath. "As long as they agree," he added.

"They will," Ashley said almost immediately.

Standing up, she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I just hope this works," she whispered. Andros grasped her hands in his, closing his eyes tight.

"It has to," he replied.


	33. The Challenge Part I

Ashley let out a breath as she sat on the ship heading towards Gratha. Cassie was sitting beside her, trying to be supportive of what was going on. “What can happen with this?” TJ asked. Andros lifted his head, looking at his friend.

“Anything,” he replied honestly.

Cassie’s face paled a little. “Anything?” she asked.

“He has set up negotiations of some sort, by our laws I have to hear him out what it is,” Andros replied.  
“What’s the worst case scenario?” TJ asked.

Ashley twisted her wedding ring around on her finger nervously. “He can’t execute you can he?” Cassie asked.

“No, he can’t do that without just cause,” Andros replied.

The Karovan Prince was silent for a second. “He could issue a challenge,” he added. Ashley closed her eyes tight at the thought and Andros saw the panicked expression on her face. Reaching over, he rested his hand over her clasped hands and she gripped his hand tightly between hers.

“What happens with a challenge?” Cassie asked.

Ashley swallowed against the lump that was trying to form in the back of her throat. “It’s like those duels that happened on Earth years ago,” she stated simply.

“You mean one has to kill the other?” TJ asked.  
“It can lead to that,” Andros replied.  
“This is…insane!” Cassie nearly exclaimed.

Andros let out a breath. “It’s Galactic Law,” he replied. All Ashley could do was hope that Enar didn’t want to issue the challenge, she was afraid to hear what he had to say what the stakes were.

When they arrived at Gratha, the ship landed on their platform and there were many soldiers standing there. They were terrifying with their black cloaks and silver masks. TJ and Cassie exited the ship first, they were ordered to put their hands behind their heads and they were searched. 

Ashley exited next with Andros behind her. “Ashley…” Enar commented in almost a hiss. The way he spoke sent chills up Ashley’s back and her unborn child even kicked her hard. Enar made his way forward and his eyes went right to Andros. Both men pressed their fists to their chests before raising their hands up with their palms up.

Cassie looked at Ashley, her best friend had a strong mask on, but her eyes screamed how terrified she was as she greeted Enar the same way. “Beautiful, as always,” Enar commented. Cassie felt her skin crawl as Enar circled Ashley, his indigo eyes scanning her like a predator and Ashley was his prey.

“Thank you,” Ashley replied.

Enar looked toward TJ and Cassie, who followed their friends’ leads and greeted him. “Well, why don’t we go inside and have our little chat?” He asked. His eyes glanced at Cassie and for a second, she swore they went from indigo to black for a second. TJ gripped his wife’s hand as they followed them.

They followed Enar to some sort of dark conference room. It was lit only with torches and there was a large mahogany table. They were seated and Enar stood in front of Andros, his eyes glaring into his. “You have embarrassed me, Andros,” he stated firmly. Andros was silent for a second, gathering his thoughts of how to answer.

“It was never my intention to cause any sort of embarrassment,” he replied.

Enar just smirked. “Spoken like a true Prince,” he stated, “Do you even know your crime?”

“I suppose not,” Andro replied.

Enar just stared at the Karovan Prince. “You took what should have been rightfully mine, your wife and your children,” he stated, “You have something I want and I believe…” Enar nodded to his left and one of his guards left. “I have something you want,” he added.

The doors to the room were shoved open and a battered and beaten Zhane was thrown to his knees in front of them. Andros immediately jumped out of his chair, but the guards held spears up to him before he could take a step towards Zhane. “I challenge you, Andros, son of Hecuba. Winner takes all, the other side surrenders the war,” Enar stated. Andros stared at Zhane with wide eyes.

Zhane lifted his head. “Don’t do it,” he insisted. TJ had to physically restrain Andros when one of the guards punched Zhane in the jaw to silence him.

“Andros can’t fight you,” Ashley insisted.  
“No, you’re right, my pet,” Enar answered. "But if he turns down the challenge, it means an automatic loss."

A chill ran down Ashley's spine. This had been a trap after all. Tears sprung in her eyes as she watched Zhane. To her surprise Zhane was looking at them intently and when he noticed he caught her eye, flicked them quickly to a spot beside her. She glanced over her shoulder and spotted their friends.

An old lesson on Galactic Law from her time on Elisia came back to her. The challenged in a duel was allowed to call on a champion to fight in their stead. The champion may not offer themselves, but had to be asked. The only one who may be involved in that decision was the spouse of the challenged.

Catching Andros's balled fist in her hand she leaned over and whispered in his ear. The triumph on Enar's face quickly turned to dismay when Andros took a deep breath and finally spoke. "I accept your challenge and wish to call upon my right to name a champion to fight in my stead." Enar glared at him.

“And who would that be?” he asked, “Your General is my prisoner and with the way he looks, unable to fight.”

Andros looked at TJ. “TJ, will you fight for me?” he asked. TJ looked at the situation his friends were in, he looked at Enar who looked smug as though he would deny Andros the help he needed. He held his hand out to Andros. Andros looked at his hand before he reached out and TJ grasped his forearm tightly, silently reassuring him.

“I’ll fight for you,” he assured him.

Andros felt relief and Enar just glared at them. “Show our guests to their rooms,” he ordered his guards, “Take the prisoner to the dungeons where he belongs.” Andros watched as Zhane was hauled to his feet and dragged away.

They were led down the halls towards their room, Ashley was horrified when she was shown a separate room from Andros’s. “I need to speak to Enar,” she told the guard. The guard grabbed her by her arm, leading her back down the hall.

Reaching Enar’s chambers, Ashley entered slowly and looked around. Her stomach flipped and turned with nausea as tears welled up in her eyes. The room was dark with a large metal bowl on top of some rocks that had fire burning in the middle. She saw a long metal rod sticking out from the fire. “Well, I have to say this is a surprise,” Enar stated from behind, startling her. She swung around, looking at him. “I hope you like your room,” he commented. Ashley rested her hand on her belly as she felt her child kick her harder every time he spoke.

“They are suitable,” she replied, not letting him hear the fear in her voice.  
“Good,” he stated, “How can I help you?”

He sat down in a chair by the fire and started moving the rod around it. Ashley kept her back to him. She slowly turned around, facing him. “I know that it is “winner takes all” in the challenge…but I implore you…have mercy on my children?” she asked. Enar was silent, staring at her. “It is I that should be punished for this marriage, I did it, but my children didn’t ask for Andros to be their father,” she added, “Don’t punish my children for their mother’s discretions.”

Enar stood up from his chair, at first glance his face looked kind but then he gripped her jaw. “My dear, your children will be MY children. You will be MINE. You will do as I demand, you will come to me when I call to you and I will not repeat myself with you,” he told her. Ashley stared at him when he walked over to the fire. “And like my last late wives, you will bear this,” he stated.

Ashley’s heart dropped when he removed the rod, revealing it to be a brand that had the Gathan Crest on it. “I think I will place it…” he started to say, removing her hair from her neck. He took the rod and kept it inches away from her neck. “Right here, so your precious Karovan Prince can see who you belong to,” he stated. Ashley kept her eyes on the floor. “You will be mine, as it was your place from the beginning,” He finished, “Now get out of my sight.” He shoved her away and Ashley stumbled back towards the door. She swung it open and hurried out of the room, leaving a smirking Enar behind.

Making her way back to her room, Ashley stared at the door when a hand reached out, gabbing her arm. She was pulled into a room and the door was closed. She stared into her husband’s eyes and she immediately broke down in tears. Andros wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tight. Ashley hugged him back, crying into his neck. No words were exchanged, they just held each other as though their lives depended on it.


	34. The Challenge Part II

Ashley woke up alone in her bed, looking from left and right she realized this wasn’t her bed. She recognized this room, it was Enar’s. She got up, grabbing her robe, she looked down at her belly and she saw that it was flat again. Panic coursed through her as she ran over to the doors, throwing them open. She heard a baby screaming, running down the hall, it felt endless when she reached a set of doors. 

Pushing the doors open, Ashley found herself in the Grathan throne room. Andros was on his knees with a long knife pressed against his throat. Enar stood behind him with an evil smirk on his face. “You’re right on time,” he commented. Ashley looked to her right to see Meranda standing there with Sai on her hip and a bassinet beside her.

“You have finally done something right,” she commented.

Ashley looked at Andros, before she could speak, Enar’s wrist flicked and the knife slid right across Andros’s throat. “NO!” Ashley wailed.

Ashley sat up in her bed with a gasp. “ANDROS!” she screamed. Andros was immediately awake and he turned to her.

“Ashley, hey,” he called to her, grasping her shoulders.

Ashley swung around with a slight scream, but then she saw it was him and she broke down. “Oh gods…” she sobbed, holding him tightly, “How is this happening?” He hugged her close, attempting to comfort her. 

“I’m here,” he assured her, kissing her shoulder gently.

Ashley held onto him, no matter how hard she tried to calm herself down she couldn’t stop the tears from falling. “This isn’t fair, why can’t we just have our happy ending?” she asked.

“We will,” he assured her.

He had her lay back down. “Listen to me,” he murmured, his fingers entwining with hers, “TJ can do this, I have a lot of faith in him, as should you.”

“I have plenty of faith in TJ, I don’t trust Enar to go by the laws,” she replied.

Andros sighed as he laid down beside her. “He will find a way to win,” she added.

“If he wants the council by his side, he has to follow the laws,” he replied.

Releasing her hand, his fingers drifted towards her middle. Fresh tears welled up in her eyes as he ran his fingers over their unborn baby. “Then if he doesn’t, we can only hope that the Council will uphold the law,” he added. She nodded her head slowly before he leaned forward and kissed her. Ashley kissed him back, wrapping her arms tightly around his shoulders as he pulled her on top of him.

The next morning, TJ was preparing for his fight when Andros walked over to him. TJ had his Turbo Lightning Sword in his hand, swinging it around. He stopped when he saw Andros approaching him. “I know I’m asking a lot of you,” Andros stated. TJ shook his head slowly at him.

“Ashley’s like my sister, which makes you my brother,” TJ replied.

Andros nodded his head slowly, letting out a deep breath. “None of this is your fault,” TJ assured him, “You’re a good man, Andros, you always have been.”

“Thanks,” Andros replied, leaning against his cane a little more.

TJ held his arm out to him and Andros gripped his forearm tightly. They could hear the crowd of spectators shouting outside. Andros released his arm, stepping back as Ashley walked over and embraced him. TJ hugged her back and she pressed a kiss to his cheek. Stepping back next to Andros, his arm moved around her waist when Cassie walked over to TJ. Cassie hugged him tightly with unshed tears in her eyes. TJ hugged her tightly, letting out a sigh. “Our baby needs their daddy,” she whispered into his ear.

TJ released her, staring at her with wide eyes. Cassie nodded her head slowly, fighting the tears. “I found out yesterday,” she said softly. His hand went to her stomach and Cassie rested her hand over his. They heard a loud horn blare and Andros looked up.

“We have to go,” he said reluctantly.

Cassie kissed TJ lovingly before she was forced to let him go and follow their friends. TJ turned around and looked at the gates in front of him.

The three of them took their seats in front of the Galactic Council, the Enar’s loyal subjects were leering and calling out names to them. Andros moved his arm around Ashley’s shoulders while his hand rested on Cassie’s in the attempt to comfort her. Cassie reached up, resting her hand on Andros’s with a shaky breath.

Across from them in the arena, Zhane was tied to a pole, looking almost worse than he had the day before. Still, he managed to catch their eye and give them a somewhat reassuring grin.

The gates to the left opened and Enar entered to a roaring crowd.

Enar smiled evilly as he held his arm up, greeting his people as they went crazy. In his hands were two katanas that had gold for the hilts. When the other doors opened and TJ stepped out, the cheering crowd started booing and leering at him. 

Hawthorne, the head of the Council stood up and held his arms up. The spectators calmed down. “Our challengers know the rules for the duel, if any rules are broken, it is an automatic win for the other opponent,” he announced. Cassie closed her eyes tight, her hands resting over her still flat stomach. “Challengers, begin!” he called out.

TJ and Enar circled each other, waiting for the other to strike. Enar charged at TJ, swinging a katana towards his middle. TJ jumped back, blocking another attack aimed for his head. He swung out of the way when Enar attempted to kick his side, dropping to his knees when both swords were aimed at his head. TJ aimed his sword towards Enar’s middle, Enar blocked with both katanas, swinging his sword out of his hand.

Cassie jumped towards the edge of her seat, but Andros kept a grip on her shoulder. 

TJ did a series of back flips away from Enar’s swinging arms. Rolling across the dirt ground, he grabbed his sword and blocked the attack towards his back. He kicked Enar in the side, before grabbing the Grathan king’s wrist, twisting his arm behind his back. He tried to aim the sword towards Enar’s throat when Enar elbowed him in the side, making TJ stumble. Enar tried to kick TJ in the stomach, but TJ took advantage with his leg and ducked down, sweeping his other leg out from underneath him.

Ashley held her clasped hands up to her mouth, leaning in a little more. “Come on Teej,” she whispered. Andros held Ashley a little closer, not taking his eyes off the fight in front of him.

TJ rolled back to his feet, swinging his sword back at Enar’s head when Enar blocked the attack. Anticipating this, TJ grabbed that wrist, twisting and then swinging around so his back was facing Enar. Taking the arm that was in his hand, TJ brought it down over his shoulder. He heard a loud pop and Enar grunted in pain, that hand releasing that katana. TJ took that sword, throwing it as hard and as far as he could so it was out of his opponent’s reach for good. 

The katana landed towards the crowd, who scattered away from the flying the weapon. The sword was pulled from the seat it was in and handed towards the council.

Enar stumbled, holding his throbbing arm. He glared at TJ who came running at him with his sword at the ready. Enar rolled out of the way, swinging his sword towards TJ’s middle. TJ jumped back, feeling the blade barely miss his middle. He kicked Enar in the chest, sending him to the ground. Enar grabbed his katana with his injured arm and grunted in pain when TJ stomped on that wrist and he heard the bones pop. TJ kicked the sword out of his reach.

Enar glared up at TJ who took his sword and aimed it for his head. Enar immediately rolled to his feet and struck out quickly. TJ froze, his eyes growing wide as pain shot through him.

Cassie couldn’t stop the small scream that escaped her throat as she covered her face with her hands. Ashley and Andros stared in disbelief as Enar was kneeling in front of TJ, his hand reached out and a dagger was stuck into TJ’s side. Ashley looked at Andros. “He cheated…” she whispered. Ashley lifted her head. “He cheated!” she cried out to the council.

Cassie looked at them both with a quizzical look. “Only one weapon for each challenger,” Andros told her, “Enar pulled the dagger from his sleeve.”

TJ pulled back, kicking Enar away he held his side in pain. The entire stadium was silent as TJ knelt on the ground. “Enar!” Hawthorne called out, making the Grathan King look up, “You fight without honor. You know the rules of the challenge. Only one weapon per fighter. You…”

“Don’t,” TJ called out to Hawthorne.

Hawthorne fell silent as TJ glared at Enar. “I’m not winning on a technicality,” he told the council. TJ stood back up, tossing his sword to the side. Enar just smirked as he swung his dagger around. 

“Foolish boy,” he seethed.

TJ was in a guarding stance, waiting for the next attack. Enar ran at him with his dagger raised. TJ grabbed Enar by his arm, throwing him onto his back. He grabbed the dagger from Enar’s hand and swung it around. Enar held his arms up in the attempt to block the weapon from going into his head, but the blow never came. TJ was still above Enar, but the dagger was embedded into the dirt above his head. Enar lowered his arms slowly, looking up at TJ and saw that the dagger was above him.

Wordlessly, TJ stood up and looked at the crowd. Slowly, the spectators clapped for the victor, soon the stadium erupted with applause and a cheering crowd.

Cassie looked at her friends and they were smiling. “He won,” Andros told her, “Even more, he let him live.” Cassie let out a sigh of relief and Ashley hugged her best friend tightly. Cassie hugged her back with a smile.

Hawthorne watched with a smile and held his arms up. Everyone calmed down. “The victor of the challenge, TJ, protector of the Earth!” he called out. The crowd cheered for his victory. Ashley let out a sigh of relief and Andros embraced her.

“It’s over,” she murmured.  
“It’s finally over,” he replied.

Ashley looked over her husband’s shoulder and saw her mother sitting there with a glare on her hateful face. Meranda stood up from her seat and walked away. Not caring, Ashley held Andros tighter with a smile.

Later, in the infirmary, TJ was stitched up when Cassie entered the room. “He will heal,” the medic assured her. Cassie thanked her before embracing her husband. TJ hugged her back, sighing in relief. 

“You scared the hell out of me,” she muttered.  
“Honestly, that scared the hell out of me,” he answered, making her laugh a little.

Andros and Ashley walked in the room next and Andros shook TJ’s hand. “I thought for a second he won,” TJ commented.

“He lost the minute he pulled that dagger out of his sleeve,” Andros replied, “The Council will deal with his punishment for breaking the laws to the Challenge.”  
“You guys have a lot of laws,” TJ quipped.

Andros chuckled lightly. “You can see why they exist though, or at least some of them,” he replied as he held Ashley.

“And others,” TJ agreed, smiling at Ashley.

Ashley kissed her friend’s cheek again, holding into his hand. “You saved us all,” she answered, “That’s a debt I don’t think we could ever repay.”

“Well, you can start by naming that kid after me if it’s another boy,” TJ quipped.

They laughed and Andros rested his hand on Ashley’s stomach. “You might have that honor for yourself,” Ashley answered. Cassie smiled, resting her head on TJ’s shoulder. The doors opened again and Zhane limped the room. Andros released Ashley, walking over to his best friend.

“You’re a sight for sore eyes,” Zhane commented, embracing his best friend.

Andros hugged him back before Zhane released him and walked over to TJ. “I should thank you for freeing me,” he commented, holding out his hand. TJ shook it with a smile.

“Anytime,” he answered.

Zhane gave him a smile. “Now, I don’t know about you guys, but I’m ready to go home,” he commented. They laughed a little at his comment.

“I second that,” TJ answered as he held Cassie close.

Leaving Gratha was the best feeling Ashley could ever feel. TJ was asleep in the back with Cassie sitting beside him. Zhane was on the other medical bed asleep, more badly injured than he was willing to let on. They allowed his charade, only too happy he was safely coming home with them in one piece. Walking over to the pilot’s seat, Ashley stood behind Andros with her hands on his shoulders. Andros reached up, resting his hands over hers when they saw more ships leaving Gratha. Their people and their allies are going home. They looked at each other with smiles on their faces before Andros put in the coordinates, heading home.

When they arrived back on KO-35, Andros had Zhane lean against him as they got off the ship. Karone was there waiting with their family. Once they were off the platform, Karone ran over to her husband, hugging him tight. Zhane held her close, burying his face into her hair. “Karone…” he murmured as she held onto the back of his shirt. TJ and Cassie were welcomed home like heroes as Andros and Ashley walked over to Ly, who stood there with Sai in her arms.

“My baby!” Ashley said smiling, picking her son up into her arms.

Andros embraced his wife and son, relieved. It was finally over, they were finally free.


	35. A Gem

Ashley stood in hers and Andros’s room wearing the mourning outfit that she had to wear that day. Today was a more solemn day, sadder day. Sai was asleep in his bassinet, but he had to come as he was the symbol of hope for their people. Andros entered the room wearing his own mourning outfit. Ashley walked over to him, kissing his lips lightly. Andros kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her.

The streets to the colony were quiet as there were several caskets brought through the streets carrying the remains of soldiers or empty caskets to symbolize them since there were many bodies that were never recovered.

Ashley stood with her family, watching the Karovan Holy Man perform the service. There were families crying, comforting each other over the loss of someone they loved. Each casket was lowered to the ground and once the dirt covered them, a torch was lit.

By the end of all of it, Andros stared out at the many torches that lit the Karovan cemetery. Andros let out a deep breath, knowing he had to speak. “My people…” he started to say into the microphone that was in front of him. His subjects turned to look at him. “This war was long and arduous. We have lost many lives, brothers, sisters, friends, sons, daughters, even mothers and fathers. No one has escaped this war unscathed by the nightmares it has caused,” he explained.

Ashley stood beside her husband sadly, holding onto his hand. “We must not allow this nightmare to destroy our dreams for a future. This war will go down in history as the war that was started because of one former allies’ selfish actions, but we also remember that wounds do heal. The scars left behind are the memories that the people we loved have left behind and those are what we have to cherish; memories. Grieve, but do not allow yourself to be consumed by it, as they would not want you to grieve for them forever. My people, we will begin our journey along the path of healing and let us help each other heal. There is still hope, that will not die,” he explained. As solemn as their people were, they still held onto that hope and it was obvious to Ashley that KO-35 will heal from these tragedies. Andros moved his arm around his wife as their people continued to mourn through the day.

When night fell, Ashley was exhausted as Ly got her out of her dress. She had just pulled her nightgown on when Andros entered the room. “You have been as solemn today,” he commented as he sat on the edge of their bed. Ashley let out a breath after dismissing Ly and sat beside her husband.

“I have embraced so many mourning people…” she murmured, “Offered my comfort to so many children…”

Andros nodded his head slowly. “I knew how those men and women felt,” she murmured. He looked over at her. “During those long months that I thought we lost you…” she trailed off. Reaching over, he held her hand in his as she used her free hand to wipe the tears from her eyes. He held her close and Ashley let out a deep breath as she wrapped her arms around her husband, grateful that they could start rebuilding their lives again.

Three months later, Ashley was laying in the medical bed breathing through another contraction. This labor was a little easier, but just as painful as the first time. Andros was holding her hand, being the support she needed. “My lady, you are ready to push,” the healer told her. She had felt her first contraction the previous night, but to keep her husband’s mind calm she had to reassure him that she was not ready for the birthing room for a few hours. It wasn’t until that her water broke just as she was getting ready for bed that it was time to bring her to the room.

Andros was the best support he could be in this situation, he held her hand, he rubbed her back when she would roll onto her side for any sort of relief. There was a point where Ashley fell asleep trying to regain strength for when it was time to push. She had her head resting in his lap and he stroked her hair, but when a contraction would hit, her nails dug into any part of him that was close to her. There were plenty of bruises beginning to form on him from her nails biting into his skin. It was a pain he welcomed, not wanting to take this experience for granted after missing Sai’s birth.

With every push, he encouraged her. Ashley’s hand gripped his as tight as she could with every push. “The head is out, my princess,” the healer informed her. Ashley laid back against Andros’s arm that was behind her and was breathing. “You are nearly there,” the healer assured her.

“The shoulders are the worse part,” she muttered, closing her eyes.

She let out another breath when another contraction hit she started pushing all over again. Minutes passed and she felt her child leave her body. The baby screamed and cried as it entered the universe. The healer smiled at the couple. “You have a daughter,” he announced over the baby’s squawks. With tears in her eyes, Ashley looked at her husband and she saw unshed tears in his eyes.

Andros stood up and reached for his newborn daughter. The baby screamed and cried until she was in her father’s loving arms and she calmed down even though she just whimpered. “Just cry it out,” he cooed softly, “Daddy is here.” Ashley was laying back on the bed with a smile on her face but she couldn’t stop the tears from falling. Andros let out a breath as he stared at his daughter. He wiped his eyes and sat down again. “She’s so beautiful,” he told his wife.

Ashley reached out, wiping a tear away with her thumb that he hadn’t noticed that fell. “Thank you, for her,” Andros added, kissing her lightly. Ashley kissed him back, her hand resting on the baby in his arms. Pulling away from their kiss, Andros looked back at their daughter and smiled. “Gemma,” he murmured. Ashley’s smile just brightened.

“It’s perfect,” she answered.

They moved Ashley back to their room where she showered and changed into another nightgown. The only time Andros let Gemma go was for her to be cleaned up and checked over. When she was returned to the room he welcomed her back into his arms happily. Andros finally had to give her back to Ashley when it was time to feed her. He laid down beside his family, watching Ashley nurse their daughter. Ashley looked over at him to see him holding their daughter’s tiny foot in his hand. “What do you think?” she asked.

“I can’t believe it,” he replied honestly.

He sat up and moved so he was sitting right next to her. “This was what it was like when Sai was born?” he asked.

“Yeah, I remember holding him for hours to the point Hecuba had to take him so I could sleep,” she replied.

Andros smiled a little. “The minute I was awake I just wanted to hold him all day and night,” she murmured.

“I can understand why,” he answered.

Ashley smiled at him, kissing him lovingly. Andros kissed her back when their daughter let out a little noise. They pulled away and smiled at her. She finished eating and Andros happily took her to burp her while Ashley fixed the top to her nightgown. She leaned back against the headboard, watching Andros hold their daughter with such love and care, the same love and care he showed to their son when he first saw him. It made her love him even more if it were at all possible. They leaned into each other and smiled at their newborn daughter.


	36. More than Anyone

Ashley was holding a sleepy Sai in her arms while Andros paced the room with Gemma in his arms. He wasn’t able to put her down for a long period of time since her birth. There was a soft knock on the door and Ly entered the room. “My lady, your father is here,” she informed the young woman.

Andros turned towards his wife, who just nodded her head slowly. “Let him in,” she answered as she sat up in her bed. Fernando entered the room and he bowed his head to both of them. Ashley was surprised by her father’s greeting. 

“I have been informed of a new arrival,” he stated simply.  
“Yes,” Andros replied, holding Gemma a little closer if it were possible.

Sai let out a yawn and curled up into Ashley’s side. “Father, that is Gemma, my daughter,” Ashley informed her father.

Fernando walked over to Andros, looking at the baby in his arms. “She is beautiful,” Fernando commented. The newborn let out a little noise, her tiny hands opening and closing. “She looks just like you had when you were first born,” he added.

“You were off planet when I was born,” Ashley answered.  
“I came back, three days later,” Fernando stated.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fernando made his way into the manor. He had just finished a visit to Earth and he felt lighter than ever. When he entered his home, however, he heard a sound he was unfamiliar with. It was the sound of crying, then he realized…it was a newborn’s cries. A healer approached him. “Did one of the servants bring a newborn with them?” Fernando asked.

“No, my King…the Queen gave birth three days ago,” the healer replied.

Fernando stared. “Then why is my child crying? Why won’t my wife answer the child?” he asked.

“Your wife won’t answer because it is the girl that cries. My king…with my condolences…I must tell you that your son, he did not make it,” the healer replied.

Fernando’s heart ached at the words and his eyes were downcast towards the floor. “Your daughter lives, but she has not stopped screaming since her birth. Your wife has rejected bonding with her, calling her “cursed” as your son didn’t survive,” the healer explained. 

Fernando made his way down the hall. “Does she have a name?” Fernando asked.

“She has not been held let alone given a name,” the healer replied.

Fernando followed the wails and was led towards a nursery.

Reaching the nursery, Fernando opened the door and the baby’s screams filled his ears. The cries were so loud, his head started to hurt. Making his way over to the crib, he looked inside at the screaming, wriggling child. Her little body was beet red from the screaming. “She will not eat, sire!” the healer called out.

Fernando reached into the crib. “I am afraid that if she does not eat soon then she will not survive another day,” the healer added. It was then the healer realized, he didn’t have to shout for his King to hear him. The baby’s screams had settled and now she was only whimpering.

“Fetch a bottle for her,” Fernando ordered, looking at the baby in his arms.

The healer stared at the now quiet child to see her staring up at Fernando with tear-filled eyes. “Quickly!” Fernando ordered. The healer immediately left the room and Fernando paced the floor, holding his child in his arms.

“You are…truly beautiful, my sweet daughter,” he said softly.

He pressed a gentle kiss to the baby’s forehead, holding her close when the healer returned with a bottle. He took it from the man, and the newborn latched on. “There we are,” he murmured.

“And a name?” the healer asked.

Fernando stared at the feeding infant. “Ashley…her name is Ashley,” he replied.

“That is an unheard of Vican name,” the healer stated.  
“It’s not,” Fernando replied, “It’s Terran.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ashley stared at her father as Andros made his way over to his wife. “You named me?” she asked. Fernando nodded his head slowly.

“I did,” he replied.

Ashley looked at Sai. “Your mother wasn’t thrilled when I told her that I gave you a Terran name, but…the name fit you and it still does. An ash tree starts out small, but as it grows older the roots go deep into the earth and it grows stronger and taller,” he explained.

“Why would you put her through that with a Terran name?” Andros asked.  
“She’s my daughter, her mother rejected her. I don’t have many rights on Ola, but I wasn’t going to allow my daughter to grow up without a name,” Fernando replied firmly, “You know what lengths I am willing to go to protect her.”  
“Then why not protect her from Meranda in the past?” Andros demanded.  
“Who do you think agreed to send her to Earth in the first place?” Fernando answered.

Andros was silent. “You agreed to it?” Ashley asked.

“Ashley, I have done what I can to protect you from Meranda. She wanted you sent to Gratha for your teachings, I said Elisia, she reluctantly agreed. She saw how happy you were, she went behind my back and sent you to Aquitar instead,” Fernando replied.

Ashley looked at Sai and Andros took a seat next to her on their bed. “One of your instructors contacted Zordon, who then contacted me about sending you to Earth. He needed you there to help his planetary Rangers,” he explained.

Ashley was silent, looking at her son. “Then mother went behind your back about Enar…” she murmured.

“I promise you, Ashley, I didn’t know about you and the Terran boy,” Fernando replied.

Ashley closed her eyes as she felt Andros move his arm around her waist. “Carlos was an escape, Father,” she replied, “I have a family here.” Andros pressed a kiss to her shoulder and Ashley leaned against him.

“I did what I could to protect you without your mother’s interference. I have no rights to my daughters on Ola,” Fernando replied, “I only have rights to my son.”

Ashley leaned further into Andros with a deep breath. “I think she needs time to herself, Fernando,” Andros stated. Ashley reached for Gemma and Andros happily placed their daughter into her waiting arms. 

Grabbing his cane, Andros limped across the room to escort Fernando out. Before the Vican King left, he turned and looked back at his daughter. “For what it is worth, Ashley, I have always loved you,” he told her, “More than anything…more than anyone.” With that, Fernando left and Ashley just sat there silently, staring at her children.

Andros closed the door behind him, looking at his wife. “Ashley?” he murmured, looking at her. Ashley leaned back against the headboard with a heavy breath as he limped back over to her. “Say something,” He murmured.

“I have really nothing else to say about my mother. She’s an evil woman who should never get her hands on my children,” she replied, “I don’t want her near our children.”

Andros sat on the edge of the bed. “I can talk with my mother about limiting her visits?” he suggested.

“I just wish she would never come back,” she replied.

Andros leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his wife’s forehead. Ashley reached out, her fingers entwining with his as they sat silently, holding their children close.


	37. Future Unknown

Six weeks after Gemma’s birth, things were falling into an easy routine. Ashley made sure to feed both children on their schedule so that way everything was moving along easily. Of course, not everything was perfect, but everything was routine. 

Andros and Zhane had decided to hang up their times as Rangers and decided to be instructors at the Academy. At the same time, Andros was still learning from his mother about becoming a ruler to the Karova System. The last several weeks, they had both been so busy with their duties, they hardly saw each other unless it was meals and then bed.

One evening, Ashley had just put the children down for the night when she saw her husband standing in the doorway. “Didn’t you have class?” she asked. Andros shrugged his shoulders.

“I decided to take the night off,” he replied.

Ashley smiled at him as he took her hand. “They’ll sleep for a while,” he assured her. Ashley entwined her fingers with his as they left the room, closing the door behind them.

Reaching their room, Ashley wrapped her arms around her husband’s neck as he easily lifted her up off the floor. “Andros…” she started to say.

“My leg’s fine,” he insisted.  
“I don’t want you overdoing it,” she answered.

He hushed her softly. “I am having a good day where I can pick my wife up and carry her to our bedroom,” he assured her. Ashley smiled as he carried her to their bedroom.

They were both on their bed, their kisses were passionate and their touches were loving. Andros moved his hand down and gripped her dress, pulling it up as he reached for her panties. Immediately, Ashley’s hand grasped his hand. “Andros…” she murmured.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

Ashley looked up at him. “I love you…more than anything, but…” she trailed off. He frowned to see her demeanor change. “I’m not ready to have another baby, we just had Gemma,” she answered. Now he was confused and he pulled back.

“Who said anything about another baby?” he asked.  
“Well…” she said slowly, gesturing to what was going on between them.

Andros stared at her and then it hit him what she was talking about. “Ashley, just because I want to make love to you…it doesn’t mean that I want to get you pregnant,” he answered, “I’m quite happy just having Sai and Gemma.” Ashley was completely confused now as she sat up.

“Well, sex is used for just procreation,” she replied.

Shaking his head slowly, he sat across from her. “No, it’s also a way for a couple to show their love for each other,” he insisted lightly. 

“Then how can we do this without me getting pregnant all the time?” she asked.

Andros sighed, he shouldn’t have been so surprised to hear that his wife had no idea what contraception was. “Meranda wasn’t much of a teacher in anything important,” he muttered. Ashley raised her brow at him.

“What are you talking about?” she asked.

Sighing again, he held onto Ashley’s hands. “Ashley…there are ways to prevent pregnancy from happening every time we want to be together,” he replied. This surprised Ashley and her eyes grew wide.

“Really?” she asked.  
“Yeah, it’s a good way for couples to have control a bit in their futures,” he replied.

Ashley couldn’t believe it, there were actual ways to preventing her from becoming pregnant? She looked at him in disbelief and Andros stroked her hair gently. “The women get contraception injections, it prevents pregnancy for a month,” he replied. 

“It won’t harm Gemma right?” she asked.  
“No, not at all,” he assured her.

She sighed in relief and smiled at him. “Okay,” she answered smiling. Andros smiled as he pulled her into a kiss. Ashley kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Two days later, Ashley was smiling at her daughter; she was laying on her side on the edge of the bed staring into the bassinet. Ashley was holding her tiny hand in her hand, smiling softly. She looked up when the door opened and Andros entered. “You were missed at lunch,” he commented.

“I just found myself unable to pull away from her,” she replied.

Smiling, Andros walked over and pressed a kiss to his wife’s temple before he sat beside her to look at Gemma. The baby was fast asleep, her tiny hand that wasn’t in Ashley’s hand was opening and closing. “She’s so perfect,” she murmured, “Both of our children are perfect.” He couldn’t even find himself to say anything, he just nodded his head slowly as he reached into the bassinet, his hand resting on the baby’s stomach. Just feeling her stomach rise and fall with each breath made his heart melt just a little more.

“We do have to be there together for our anniversary party. Mom is insisting on it since we leave for our adventure tomorrow,” he commented as he stood back up.

Ashley looked at him. “Traveling through the stars,” she said softly. Andros gave her a soft smile as she laid on her back. “Seeing so many different planets, exploring,” she commented, now getting excited.

Walking over, Andros grasped his wife’s hands and pulled her up. She just laughed softly, but they were silenced when he kissed her. Ashley kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

When evening fell, Ashley was standing in her room, staring at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a beautiful red dress that had a gold sequenced belt around her waist. Whenever she turned, the skirt to her dress would swish around her. Andros was watching his wife with an amused expression on his face. Ashley heard him chuckle and looked at him. “What?” she asked. Andros shrugged his shoulders as he buttoned his sleeves.

“You remind me of a child sometimes,” he commented.

Walking over, she wrapped her arms around his waist. Andros moved his arms around her back. “Only because you taught me how to be carefree when I should be,” she replied. 

“I don’t think I can take all the credit,” he commented.

She kissed him briefly. “I’m giving you the credit,” she insisted. There was a knock on the door and they looked up.

“Who is it?” Andros asked.  
“Your mother,” Hecuba replied.  
“You may enter,” Andros assured her.

Hecuba opened the door, smiling brightly at the couple. “The guests are waiting,” she insisted gently. Ashley looked at her husband.

“Shall we?” she asked.  
“We shall,” Andros replied.

They held each other’s hands, leaving the room.

Entering the ballroom, their guests greeted them happily. Andros took his wife over to the middle of the ballroom, taking her hand he spun her around in a circle. The motion made her laugh gently, the laugh bounced off the walls and it was almost like music to their guests’ ears. The music started playing and they started moving together along the dance floor.

His hand rested on her waist as she rested her hand on his shoulder. Their eyes were locked together as they waltzed around the room. Ashley smiled as their movements were in sync with each other. He spun her around again before pulling her back into his arms.

He dipped her back and she allowed her head to fall back a little. He pulled her back up and Ashley smiled brightly as he rested his forehead against hers. She glanced to her right and she saw Zhane and Karone there, watching them with big smiles on their faces. 

Her attention was brought back to Andros as he held onto her waist, swinging her around. This step made her nervous because of his lack of movement in his leg. Yet, it was flawless as though he had no war injury. When the music was coming to a close, his hands went to both sides of her waist and Ashley’s eyes went a little wide. She was about to object when he lifted her up off the floor. Her hands went to his shoulders to keep herself from falling completely. 

Andros was staring up at her and she just smiled at him as he slowly moved in one last circle in the opposite direction they went before, and then he set her down on the floor again. She embraced him tightly as he hugged her back. Their guests clapped for them and Ashley pulled away. “Are you hurt?” she asked.

“No,” he replied honestly.

Ashley smiled as he held her in his arms as though she was the most precious thing in the universe to him. The way he looked at her, the way he smiled at her, the more she got to know her husband the more she realized he was truly in love with her. His affection towards her only grew as time went on, he loved holding her at night in their bed. She would wake up to him being awake and his hand would be stroking her hair so tenderly. It felt like a dream, but it was even better than a dream. She let out a half-shriek, half-gasp when he lifted her up off the floor and swung her around in circles again. Tomorrow they would begin their journey with their family to travel the universe together. Then who knew what the future held for them, but Ashley was looking forward to it.


	38. Elisia

Ashley was on the ship, having put the children down for their naps. She made her way over to the bridge to find her husband on the bridge checking his coordinates when she walked over, wrapping her arms around his torso and moved so her head was next to his. Andros smiled, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “We’re almost to Elisia,” he informed her.

“I can’t wait for you to see it,” she replied.

Andros couldn’t help but notice the excitement in her voice. “It’s a dust bowl, but it’s beautiful,” she told him. Andros reached up, resting his hand over her arms as she pressed a kiss to his cheek.

They landed on Elisia, Ashley smiled as she exited the ship to the leaders, Governor Nyneo and his wife, Zonnae. “Ashley,” Zonnae said smiling as she held her arms out to her. Ashley walked over to her, embracing her. “Oh, how we missed you,” Zonnae said softly.

“I missed you too,” Ashley replied.

Nyneo pulled Ashley into an embrace and Zonnae looked at Andros, she was looking at him with a critical eye. Since the Elisian’s eyes were unnaturally dark to keep the sun from their eyes, it was even more intimidating. Ashley released Nyneo and rushed back over to Andros. “Come on, they don’t bite,” she insisted.

“Not in this form,” Andros replied nervously.

Ashley rolled her eyes, pulling him up to them. “Nyneo, Zonnae, I want you to meet my husband, Andros,” Ashley stated. They bowed respectfully, fully aware of who Andros is.

“Welcome to Elisia, young Prince,” Nyneo answered.

Andros bowed back to them. “Thank you, Ashley has told me much about your home,” he commented. 

“She was one of our best pupils,” Zonnae answered, “Such talent and tenacity.”

Ashley flushed and then they heard Gemma begin to cry. The Elisian woman gasped softly when Ly and her boyfriend, one of Andros’s guards, exited the ship with the children. “Oh…Ashley,” she said softly. Ashley walked over, taking Gemma into her arms as Andros lifted Sai up. 

“These are Sai and Gemma,” Ashley told them.

Zonnae looked at the children, her eyes were shining as she looked at their children. “They’re beautiful,” she told Ashley softly. She held her arms out and Ashley placed Gemma into them. “The stars have blessed you,” she stated softly.

“Let’s get you inside and settled,” Nyneo insisted.

They followed them inside their manor.

Looking around the room they were going to be staying in, Ashley sighed happily and flopped back on the bed. “That’s a great look,” Andros quipped. She gave him a small smile.

“The kids are preoccupied right now and I received my injection?” she said with a smirk.

Andros walked over and locked the door. “Well then let’s not waste it,” he answered. Ashley laughed as he moved on top of her and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

During dinner that evening, they were sitting at the table and Zonnae was watching as Ashley kept glancing at her husband with shining eyes. “I heard of your wedding, but I did not seem to have received an invitation,” Zonnae stated. Ashley frowned a little and cleared her throat.

“My mother had control of the guest list,” she replied.

Andros reached over, resting his hand over his wife’s. “My mother had control of the wedding,” she added.

“It wasn’t really…a memorable wedding to say the least,” Andros answered.

Ashley poked at her food and Andros pressed a kiss to her cheek. “You make such a lovely couple,” Zonnae said gently.

“Thank you,” Ashley answered.

After dinner, Andros was with Nyneo while Ashley was getting the children ready for bed. She had Gemma laying on the master bed, that had been made again by the staff, and was getting her into her little pajamas. “Is he good to you?” Zonnae asked, making Ashley look up.

"He's very good to me, the perfect gentleman," Ashley replied. "Even during the rather rocky start of our marriage when I was too blinded by my own grief to see my fortune."

Ashley kissed Gemma’s soft forehead, holding her close. “He was injured in the war I noticed,” Zonnae stated. Ashley nodded.

“I thought I had lost him,” Ashley replied, “His uncle returned with his helmet and…I thought my entire world just crashed down around me.”

Ashley looked at Gemma and then at Sai, who was already fast asleep in his crib. “I found out about Sai the same day,” she added. 

“You are such a strong woman, Ashley, stronger than when I had first seen you,” Zonnae answered.  
“Andros helped me become a stronger person,” Ashley stated softly, “It’s because of him, I was able to finally stand up to my mother and request Hecuba to limit her contact with my children. His absolutely faith in me, his blind trust and unwavering support... I feel like a different person just by having had the privilege to have met him. To be able to call him mine, it feels surreal sometimes still."

Zonnae smiled gently as she sat across from her. “I love my husband,” Ashley told her friend sincerely.

“That’s all that matters,” Zonnae answered.

Ashley smiled and looked at her daughter.

When Andros entered their room that night, Ashley was in bed reading. The children were both fast asleep in their cribs. “Hey,” Ashley said smiling.

“Hey,” he replied as he walked over to her.

Ashley smiled as he pulled off his clothes, leaving him in his boxer shorts. He set his cane up by the nightstand and then he pulled the blankets back on the bed. Ashley set her book off to the side as he slid into bed and her arms immediately went around his waist, cuddling up against his side. He noticed that she was only in a pair of her panties, not surprising with the Elisian heat. His arm moved around her back as they settled down in their bed. “This is pretty bold,” he commented. Ashley shrugged.

“Nothing I had was going to be comfortable enough,” she replied.

Ashley smiled a little more as they curled up more on the bed together. “I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too,” she replied, burying her face into his neck.

Andros kissed the top of her head as she fell asleep on him. He enjoyed listening to her breathing and feeling it against his neck. His fingers gently traced designs into her back, there was a point where she was again self-conscious on how loose her middle had become since giving birth, but he loved how she looked. She had carried and gave birth to their children, he saw her body’s changes to be beautiful. He never wanted to hear her talk about herself in such ways that he knew Meranda made her believe. He had noticed that Meranda wasn’t talked about, not even mentioned since Gemma’s birth. Not that it mattered.

Andros pressed a kiss to her head once more and closed his eyes, letting sleep take him.


	39. Aquitar

While traveling to Aquitar, Andros was teaching Ashley how to pilot the ship. “Now just be careful with the gears, they are a little sensitive,” he informed her. Ashley nodded as she kept her hands steady. “Over here we have our thrusters, on this side you can change the Hyper rush speed,” he explained.

“It’s not so hard,” she answered.  
“No, it’s easy to get used to,” he agreed.

Ashley smiled as she looked at the main viewing screen at the stars. It brought her back to when she was on the ship with her parents, bringing her to KO-35 to be married off to a man she barely knew. If someone would’ve told her five years ago she was going to fall in love with her husband, she would’ve told them that they were crazy.

Never in her life would she have believed that the man teaching her how to fly this ship would be the true love of her life. His hands rested on her shoulders and she felt a chill go down her back and her cheeks flushed. Andros saw her cheeks turn a little pink and he smirked a little. “Alright, we are approaching Aquitar,” he informed her. She let out a breath, nodding.

“So what do I do?” she asked.  
“The gears are going to want to move around when we hit the planet’s atmosphere, so I need you to keep a hard grip,” he replied.

Ashley nodded as they entered the planet’s atmosphere. She let out a breath, concentrating on keeping a trip on the gears as the ship shook ever so slightly. Andros hit a couple of buttons and the ship stabilized.

Landing on Aquitar, they exited the ship and were greeted by the leaders, Aurella and Mortah. “Ashley, welcome back,” Aurella greeted.

“It is great to be back,” Ashley replied, smiling.  
“It is an honor to meet the Heroic Karovan Prince,” Mortah stated.

He bowed his head to Andros. Andros returned the gesture. “The war wasn’t much of a victory without the people,” Andros stated. Mortah nodded with a smile before they were escorted inside.

Once they were settled in their chambers, Ashley was watching her son crawl around on the floor towards one of the large windows that showed the vast amounts of water. There was a large fish that swam by and Sai shrieked with excitement. “What is that, Sai?” Ashley asked as she sat beside her son, “Look at that.” A little otter like creature swam by and stopped, looking at Sai. It swam closer, swimming upside down trying to examine the humanoid child on the other side of the window.

Sai stood up on his shaky little legs, his tiny hands pressing against the windows and he hit the glass with another shriek. Ashley couldn’t help but be amused by her son’s antics. “Do you like the ocean, Sai?” she asked, stroking her son’s soft cheek.

Andros walked in the room to see his family watching the creatures. “I think our son enjoys water,” he commented, making Ashley look up.

“I think so, his eyes are starting to get a little droopy,” Ashley replied as she picked the sleepy boy up.

Andros smiled as she placed the baby into the crib and Sai yawned, staring up at the class ceiling to see more sea creatures swimming above his head. He started falling asleep and Ashley kissed her son’s forehead.

During dinner that evening, they were having a wonderful conversation with Aurella while Mohtar entered. They stood up to greet him but he waved his hand. “Please, be seated,” he insisted, “How is your visit to our world?”

“It is as beautiful as I remember,” Ashley replied.  
“Are your chambers comfortable? With your room further beneath the surface, I hope you are not too cold,” Mohtar stated.  
“Our chambers are quite comfortable, thank you,” Ashley assured him.

Mohtar nodded and Andros leaned forward, kissing his wife’s cheek. Ashley’s cheeks flushed as they always did whenever he showed her any sort of affection. The two Aquitarians smiled at each other before looking at the couple.

Later, Mohtar and Andros were walking through the halls, the Emperor glanced at the Karovan Prince. “I have heard many good things about the Karovan Prince, I wonder how much of it is true,” he commented. Andros just smirked a little.

“I do my best,” he replied honestly.  
“From my understanding with your wife, you are that and more,” Mohtar stated.

Andros looked over at Ashley to see her talking with Aurella. “She’s everything,” Andros answered.

“As she should be, marriage is to be cherished,” Mohtar stated.

Andros nodded his head slowly. “It should be,” he agreed.

When evening fell and the children were asleep, Ashley found her husband staring off into the endless ocean. “Want to come with me somewhere?” she asked. Andros looked back at her.

“Of course,” he replied.

Ashley gripped his hand, leading him down the hall.

They reached a room and Andros looked around as Ashley closed and locked the door behind them. “What is this place?” he asked.

“The submersion area,” she replied as she started undressing.

Andros looked at her. “What are you doing?” he asked.

“You said I can show you something,” she replied.

He frowned and Ashley gave him a little contraption. “This is how we breathe under water,” she informed him, “Just trust me.”

“I always have,” He replied.

They stripped down to their undergarments. Ashley held the little mouthpiece in her mouth and slid her goggles over her eyes. She smiled at her husband before she jumped straight down into the submersion pool. Andros stared where his wife disappeared through for a second before he also placed the mouthpiece into his mouth and slid his goggles over his eyes. He let out a deep breath, jumping into the water.

Ashley was waiting for him, smiling at him around her breathing apparatus before holding her hand out to him. Andros entwined his fingers with hers before they started swimming through the water. It was actually pretty warm despite the planet being only water and there was hardly any sort of sun shining down on the water.

Ashley at one point released his hand, doing a back stroke with her eyes closed. Then she stopped and did a somersault. Andros watched her with bated breath, she was truly the most beautiful woman in the galaxy and she proved it to him every single day. Ashley swam up so she was right in front of him before pointing down. Andros looked down then back up at her before she started swimming towards what he thought was endless water.

They swam for a while before Ashley grasped a hold of a rock, swimming underneath it. Andros stared for a second, but then he followed behind her.

Swimming upwards suddenly, he saw her break the surface and was with her. The air was absolutely warm. So warm he could see the steam rising from the water. Ashley swung her head back and her hair flew from her face. She shook her head with a laugh, making him just smirk at his wife’s childish behavior. She removed the breathing apparatus. “Look up,” she told him, her voice echoing off the walls.

Looking up, Andros’s eyes were wide when he saw crystals all over the walls. It looked like colorful mirrors covering the walls and the ceilings. “From all the salt from the water, it has crystalized these caves, as time has gone by the crystallization turns into mirrors, isn’t it beautiful?” she asked.

“Stunningly,” he replied.

Ashley swam over to a rock ledge, pulling herself up. “I used to come here as a safe place,” she informed him, “This was my way of escaping after my Mother sent me away from Elisia.”

“You seem to find the beauty in everything,” he replied before pulling himself up beside her.

Ashley smiled at him, pushing her fingers through her hair as she pulled a knee up to her chest. “Do you like it?” she asked.

“Beautiful,” he replied.

She frowned when she saw that he was just staring at her. “I meant the cave,” she murmured, her voice suddenly sounding small. Andros smiled at her as he grasped her hand, pulling her to him.

“I love all of it,” he replied.

Ashley smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he moved so she was laying underneath him. “I love you,” he murmured softly.

“I love you,” she replied before he kissed her.

Ashley kissed him back as their arms moved around each other, lost in each other completely and enjoying the simple beauty that these caves had to offer.


	40. Closure

Their trip took a little detour to Earth, they had received word that Cassie was having the baby so they had to go.

They arrived at a hospital, which was weird to both of them to see the inside of, but a nurse informed them where Cassie’s room was. Ashley smiled as she knocked on the door, poking her head inside. “Hello?” she called out softly. 

Cassie was sitting up in her hospital bed, she looked exhausted but happy. TJ was standing beside her proudly and in her arms was a little white bundle. “Oh, let me see,” Ashley said excitedly. Ashley hurried over to Cassie’s side and Cassie showed her best friend the little baby. “He’s gorgeous,” she said softly.

Andros smiled at TJ. “Congratulations,” he told TJ, holding out his hand. TJ shook his hand with a smile.

“Thanks, man,” TJ replied.  
“What’s his name?” Ashley asked.  
“Theodore, but we’re calling him ‘Teddy’,” Cassie replied.

Ashley smiled brightly. “Would you like to hold him?” Cassie asked.

“Could I?” she asked anxiously.

Cassie sat up, handing the baby to her and Ashley stared at the baby with a soft gasp. Andros smiled to see his wife’s expression. “We already have two in diapers,” he quipped, earning a glare from her. The baby let out a little noise and Cassie held her arms out for her son again. Ashley set the baby back into her arms and TJ cleared his throat.

“Listen, you two, we have something we want to ask you,” TJ informed him.

Ashley stared at him curiously. “What is it?” she asked. Cassie looked at her husband and then at her best friend again.

“Well, we were wondering if maybe…maybe you two would like to be Teddy’s godparents?” she asked.

Andros frowned, looking at Ashley curiously for what the term meant. “It’s an honor someone is bestowed with to help with the upbringing and development of the child and to take care of the child if anything happened to TJ and Cassie,” she explained.

“That’s…quite an honor,” Andros commented, looking at them.

TJ cleared his throat. “You two are more than deserving of the title,” he answered.

“Absolutely,” Cassie agreed.

A few weeks later, Andros was staring at himself in the nice clothes Ashley had bought for him for the ceremony. “Terran clothes are odd,” he commented, fixing his tie.

“You still look so handsome to me,” she answered, smiling at him.

Andros looked at his wife, kissing her gently. Ashley kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. “I love you,” he murmured against her lips, “More than anything.”

“I love you too,” she replied as he held her close.

They held onto each other, just enjoying the feeling of their arms around each other.

They arrived at the Church where the ceremony was taking place. TJ and Cassie were standing at the altar with their son all dressed in white. Ly and her boyfriend sat in the pews with the children so that way Andros and Ashley could stand with their friends.

Andros and Ashley were standing next to each other, staring at the baby in Cassie’s arms. TJ had his arm around his wife’s waist as they smiled at the sleeping child. Ashley glanced to her right and she saw Carlos sitting in the front row with Cara and their young daughter. Carlos caught her eye, but then his eyes immediately went to his shoes as if they were more interesting.

After the ceremony, Carlos stood up, but before he could approach them he watched as Andros moved his arm around Ashley’s waist and she smiled softly at him. The two of them shared a tender kiss before a woman walked over to them with a fussing baby girl. Andros released Ashley to take the baby girl, who immediately calmed down and Ashley took a baby boy from another man that was with Ly. Carlos stared in disbelief at what he was seeing in front of them, not only did Ashley have children, but she looked…happy.

At TJ and Cassie’s house, everyone was celebrating and Ashley was laughing, talking with the other guests when she spotted Carlos. She looked over at Andros, their eyes locked, but he turned to see what she was trying to tell him. When he saw Carlos standing by the drinks, he gave his wife a nod. Ashley turned to walk away, but then she walked over to Andros, her arm moving around his waist and kissing him. Andros kissed her back, his hand resting on her waist. Pulling away, she gave him a smile. He smiled back before he released her.

Ashley walked by Carlos, giving him a small glance before walking around the house. Carlos looked over at Cara, who just nodded to him and Carlos walked after her.

Ashley was sitting on TJ and Cassie’s porch swing when Carlos found her. “Hey,” He called to her. Ashley looked up and she gave him a small smile.

“Hey, Carlos,” she answered.

Carlos leaned against the rail to the porch, his arms crossed over his chest. “How are you?” he asked.

“I’m doing well,” she replied, “Busy as you can probably imagine.”  
“I saw, they’re beautiful,” he commented.  
“Thank you, so is your daughter,” she answered.  
“Thank you,” he murmured.

They were silent for a while and Carlos rubbed the back of his neck. “Listen…Ash…about the last time we saw each other…” he trailed off, not sure how to even start this conversation. Ashley shook her head slowly, standing up.

“Carlos, before you start. I want to say that I’m sorry,” she answered.

He furrowed his brow. “For what?” he asked. Ashley let out a sigh as she walked over to the rail, looking out at the neighborhood.

“I was foolish to think that you would’ve still been here waiting for me. I was selfish,” she replied.

Carlos frowned, looking at the ground with a heavy sigh. “I wasn’t giving my marriage a chance, I was too stuck on a life that I had dreamt up of, one I thought was my freedom,” she added.

“Is that what I was? A path to freedom?” he asked.

Ashley looked at him. “No, you gave me hope in life that there is some good in this universe,” she replied, “But I was stupid, because I was so caught up in the good in our relationship, I looked at my husband like he was the worse thing that ever happened to me. Even when he did nothing to deserve any of it. He was going to let you get me pregnant if it meant making me happy.” Carlos’s eyes went wide and he stared at her.

“He told you?” he asked.  
“No, I figured it out on my own,” she replied, “That’s how selfish I was, Carlos, even when he was trying to make me happy through you, I still felt like he was using me and I was the one using him.”

Carlos let out a breath. “For what is worth, I was selfish too. I was willing to ruin my relationship with Cara if it meant just having a moment with you again, trying to hold onto that little bit of that world we created together,” he commented. Ashley twisted her wedding ring on her finger. “I knew Andros loved you then,” he added.

“You did?” she asked.

He nodded his head slowly. “I saw the way he looked at you whenever you walked in the room, he looked at you like you were like the brightest star in the sky. He was in love with you, but I was jealous because all I could think about was how you were mine,” he explained. She nodded her head, letting out a breath. 

“For what it’s worth…” she murmured.

They looked at each other. “I did love you,” she answered.

“Me too,” he agreed.

Carlos let out a deep breath. “Do you love him?” he asked. He saw a smile grace her beautiful features.

“More than anything,” she replied.

Carlos couldn’t help but smile at her genuine answer. “Do you love Cara?” she asked. She saw a smile appear on his face.

“Absolutely,” he replied.

They looked at each other before Ashley hugged him tightly. Carlos hugged her back, letting out a breath.

Ashley walked back to the party, her eyes searching the crowd until she saw her husband holding Gemma up. The baby was shrieking excitedly, clapping her hands as Andros brought her back down, kissing her cheek. Ashley walked over, taking Sai from Ly’s arms. “Everything okay?” Andros asked. Ashley glanced at Carlos to see him walk over and embrace Cara.

“Yeah, I think I am,” she replied.

Ashley looked back at her husband, leaning into him. “I love you,” she murmured.

“I love you,” he replied.

They shared a tender kiss, smiling at their children.


	41. Perfection

They were on Eltar, Andros had shown her around and it was possibly the most beautiful planet she had ever seen. Andros was holding his wife’s hand as she looked around. “What do you think?” he asked.

“I haven’t seen anything so…beautiful,” she admitted, her brown eyes wide with wonder.  
“ASHLEY!” she heard a familiar voice shriek.

She turned around and gasped to see Tamra running over to her. Ashley released Andros’s hand, running to her sister at full speed. The two sisters grabbed onto each other happily, holding onto each other tightly. “I missed you,” Tamra told her with tears in her eyes.

“I missed you too,” Ashley replied.

Ashley released her and the two sisters looked at each other happily. “What are you doing all the way in Eltar?” she asked.

“Andros wanted to show me around,” Ashley replied.

Tamra looked at Andros, who waved at her with a smile. “Hey, Andros,” she greeted her brother-in-law as he walked up.

“How are you?” he asked, embracing her.  
“I’m good,” She replied, hugging him back.

Andros kissed her cheek, releasing her as Ashley reached for her husband’s hand. “Well, Andros, why don’t you lead the way?” Tamra asked smiling. Andros smiled back at her.

“Let’s go,” he answered as they walked away.

Throughout the day, Ashley noticed that Andros looked off as he was talking about the many memories he shared on Eltar. She couldn’t help but smile, she could picture their own children coming to this planet to learn. “What are you thinking about?” he asked, moving his arm around her back.

“I really think the kids would enjoy coming here,” she replied.

Andros kissed her temple. “It’s a good place to learn,” he replied, “They would learn languages, responsibility, and hundreds of other culture studies.”

“A well-rounded education,” she agreed, “I mean, all the other places we visited were great too.”  
“They are, but I think we have quite a few years before we worry about what other wordly education would suite them,” he commented.

Ashley smiled, resting her head on his shoulder. “Can I show you something special?” he asked.

“Of course,” she replied.

Andros entwined his fingers with hers, leading her way from the city.

They entered the outskirts and Ashley smiled as they walked up a hill. He had her turn around and she gasped at the view. “The lights are so beautiful up here,” she said softly. Andros smiled to see the shining smile on her face.

“I could get used to that,” he commented.

Ashley looked over at him. “Just seeing you smile, I love it, I love that you just smile all the time now,” he explained.

“I have reasons to smile,” she replied, wrapping her arm around his waist.

Andros pressed a kiss to the top of her head, closing his eyes as she leaned into him. “I could just stay here forever,” she added. She pulled back to look up at him.

“Why not?” he quipped, kissing her lips lightly.

Ashley kissed him back, resting her hand on the side of his neck and her thumb traced along his jaw. She could feel his heartbeat race underneath her fingers and pulled away with a quizzical look on her face. “What’s wrong? Your heart is racing,” she commented. Andros let out a deep breath.

“There’s another reason why I brought you out here,” he answered.

Ashley furrowed her brow a little at him. “The last time I was on Eltar, it was to graduate from the Academy and I had agreed to our betrothal,” he informed her. Ashley stared at him silently as he held her hands in his, his thumbs moving over the tops of her hands. “My life had completely changed in the matter of weeks, I went from being a student on Eltar to a husband and then a father,” he explained.

“I feel like that was so much pressure to ask you to do,” she answered, “Especially for someone you didn’t even know.”

Andros gave her a gentle smile. “It’s a decision I never regretted,” he assured her. He held her hands up and kissed her knuckles gently. “I love you, Ashley, I have always loved you,” he murmured.

“I love you too,” she answered.

They were silent for a moment, just staring into each other’s eyes. “I had made a promise to myself a long time ago that if we were able to make our marriage work, I would do something right since everything that started our relationship was kind of backwards,” he commented. Her cheeks flushed and he pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“What did you have in mind?” she asked.

Andros let out a deep breath, hoping that his leg wouldn’t give out on him at this moment. The last thing he wanted was for him to make a fool out of himself in front of his wife. He slowly, very slowly, sunk down on his good knee and held onto her hands. Ashley’s eyes went wide when she saw the gesture. “I read about this in that book you like,” he commented. He reached into his flight suit pocket, removing a small, red and yellow silken box. With a deep breath, Andros held up the box and opened it.

Tears welled up in her eyes when she saw was inside, sitting in a pillow of red silk. The band was made from Elisian white gold, the design around the ring was Aquitarian symbols for love, trust, and eternity, the gem that rested on top was the same rare, yellow gem that she wore in the necklace around her neck, and in the middle of the gem was a small Terran red, ruby chip to tie it all together. “Ashley, my love, my heart…will you do me the honor of marrying me…again?” he asked.

A single tear rolled down her cheek, but she quickly batted it away. “Yes,” she answered, with a bright smile on her lips, “Of course I will.” Andros took her hand in his, slipping the horrible ring Meranda had designed, tossing it at their feet before he slipped the new ring onto her finger. He pressed a kiss to her knuckles, Ashley pulled him up on his feet, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. Andros hugged her back, lifting her up off the ground with ease. “I love you,” she whispered into his neck.

“I love you,” he answered.

He set her down on the ground and she kissed him deeply. Andros kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist as they held onto each other.

They made their way back to the Academy where Tamra was waiting for them. “Well, how did you like the view?” she asked.

“The view was fantastic, but…” Ashley trailed off, showing her sister the new ring.

Tamra gasped excitedly, looking at the ring. “It’s beautiful!” she exclaimed.

“He incorporated our entire year’s adventure into the ring,” Ashley answered.  
“How romantic,” Tamra swooned, smiling at Andros.

Andros gave her a smile. “I know you’re already my brother, but I feel like I can actually welcome you to the family now,” She commented, embracing him.

“Thank you,” Andros replied, hugging her back.

Ashley smiled, her eyes shining brightly. 

When they were in their quarters that night, Andros entered their chambers to hear his wife humming softly to their children. He listened to her, not wanting to disturb her. “And I still can’t believe…that you came up to me and said ‘I love you’…I love you too. Now I’m dreaming with you tonight…till tomorrow and for all of our lives...and there’s nowhere in the world I’d rather be…than here in my room, dreaming with you endlessly,” she sang softly, smiling at their sleeping children. 

“Where is that song from?” he asked.

Ashley looked up at him and shrugged her shoulders. “I heard it on the radio once when I was living on Earth. I thought it was pretty and catchy, it’s one of my favorites,” she replied as he climbed into bed.

“It’s a nice one, fitting too,” he answered, making her smile.

He held Sai in his arms and Ashley leaned into him. He kissed the top of her head as he held his family. Ashley closed her eyes and sighed happily, this was all she had ever wanted and now she had it. She couldn’t wait to start this new chapter in hers and Andros’s lives, together and it would be forever.

Author’s Note: I give credit of the song ‘Dreaming of You’ to Selena.


	42. Forever

A few months later they were back on KO-35, they were planning the wedding they wanted and inviting friends that they wanted to experience this event with them. Ashley smiled as she was trying on a dress she had been designing as long as she could remember daydreaming about her wedding day.

Hecuba smiled brightly as Ashley looked at herself in the three mirrors. “Ashley, you look stunning,” she said in awe.

“It’s not too much?” she asked, moving her hands over the bodice.  
“No, the Karovan crystals making the Vican designs is poetic even,” Hecuba replied.

Ashley smiled, moving her fingers along the crystal design. Hecuba walked over, kissing Ashley’s cheek and hugging her gently. “If we time this perfectly, this wedding will take place on our sixth anniversary,” Ashley commented.

“It will,” Hecuba assured her.  
“Mama!” Sai cried.

Ashley sighed, but smiled. “Motherly duties never cease,” Ashley commented as Hecuba unzipped the dress. Ashley quickly changed back into her regular clothes and went to get her son.

Gemma was sitting in her playpen, crying. “Out, out, out!” the one and a half-year-old shrieked.

“Oh my goodness, you scream as though you’re trapped forever,” Ashley quipped, picking her daughter up.

She kissed her chubby cheek and the baby stopped shrieking and just sniffled. “Someone refused to take her nap so we’re all grouchy,” she commented as Gemma stuck his thumb in her mouth. Ashley kissed the top of her head.

In the gym, Andros was practicing with Zhane. He was still determined to continue to practice his fighting skills despite his leg. “Andros, take it easy, you’re not going to be able to walk in the morning,” Zhane insisted.

“I’ll be fine,” Andros replied, holding his knee.

Zhane had him sit down and then handed him a water bottle. Andros gladly took it, taking a drink from it as he waited for the throbbing to quit in his leg. “The healers insist that you quit pushing yourself or you’re going to lose the ability to use the leg at all,” Zhane told him.

“I’m not going to let it keep me from living,” Andros replied, “And I’m going stir crazy just sitting in my study all day.”

Zhane sat across from him, he knew this was hard on Andros. He went from practicing every day to barely being able to get a workout in once a week. “How’s the pain?” he asked.

“Bearable,” Andros replied.  
“What are you trying to prove?” Zhane asked.

Andros glanced at him before taking another drink of water. “Ashley and I already had a wedding day that was far from…ideal…I want to make this one right,” he replied.

“I think Ashley just wants you standing there waiting for her,” Zhane commented, “I doubt she cares that there will be a cane in your hand.”  
“I care that there’s a cane in my hand,” Andros replied.

Zhane frowned, letting out a deep breath. “Ashley loves you, it doesn’t matter to her if you have the cane or not,” he insisted. Andros ran his hand over his face, looking at his bad leg as though he could see the scars through his workout pants.

Ashley was in the gardens later, watching as Sai was running around on his shaky legs, giggling and shrieking up a storm. Gemma was sitting on her blanket, watching her big brother with hysterical giggles. Her children were so beautiful, she couldn’t believe how lucky she was to have not just a beautiful son, but a beautiful daughter to tie their family together. She looked at the ring on her finger and a soft smile graced her features as she examined the design and jewels. She suddenly felt a hand push her hair from her neck and Andros kissing that special spot that made her cheeks flush. “Hey, the kids are right there,” she scolded him lightly.

Andros chuckled as he sat down beside her. “The second wedding is in two weeks, how do you feel?” he asked.

“Excited, nervous,” she replied.  
“Why nervous?” He asked.

Ashley leaned back against his chest as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “I’m worried about messing up my vows,” she replied.

“I’m sure you will do great,’ he assured her, his hand resting over her midsection.

Ashley smiled as she entwined her fingers with his, watching their children play together. 

Night fell, Ashley was brushing her hair when Andros walked in. As time had gone on, her hair had grown from her shoulders and was mid-way down her back. Ashley saw her husband staring at her in the mirror. “What?” she asked.

“Just admiring my beautiful wife,” he replied.

Ashley smiled as she turned around on her chair. “The kids are asleep,” he added.

“Was it difficult?” she asked.  
“No, they were actually pretty tired today,” he replied.

Getting up, she smiled as they got into their bed and cuddled up together. “I love you,” he murmured.

“I love you,” she replied.

The next morning, Ashley had gotten up first, she was showered and dressed when Andros woke up. She saw that he was sitting on the edge of their bed, rubbing his leg. “Bad day?” she asked. He didn’t answer, just stared at the floor. Ashely picked up the pain medicine that the healer prescribed him and retrieved a glass of water from the bathroom. She handed him both, which he took reluctantly. She took the water, setting it on the nightstand and grasped his hands. “Lean on me?” she asked. Nodding, he let out a breath as she pulled him up and he moved his arm around her waist, leaning into her.

She helped him get ready for the day, but she knew that he was struggling with his leg. “I hate this,” he hissed, “I hate being only…half a person.” Ashley frowned, looking at him.

“You think that having a war injury means you’re only half a person?” she asked.  
“It doesn’t make me a complete one,” he replied.

Ashley knelt in front of him. “You fought in a war that almost took your life. You nearly missed the chance to knowing your son and we never would’ve had our daughter,” she murmured.

“I am standing at the altar holding a cane to see you this time,” he answered.

She pushed the hair from his eyes, making him look at her. “I don’t care about the cane, we are no longer the people we once were when we were married the first time. I am no longer that scared girl who was begging and pleading with her parents to not go through with this union. I am not the girl who was scared of you, because my evil witch of a mother told me how husbands used their wives to create heirs and that’s all I was good for,” She explained. Ashley grasped the cane, showing it to him. “This, this symbolizes what I almost lost and what the gods blessed me with. You came back injured, but you came back,” she added, “And you still loved me even though you had every reason to hate me.”

Andros was silent for a moment. “I would’ve loved you to my grave even if it meant it was never reciprocated,” he murmured.

“Why?” she asked.

Andros stroked her cheek. “It’s difficult to explain,” he replied, kissing her. Ashley kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Two weeks later, Ashley let out a deep breath as she sat in her chair while Hecuba was doing her hair, humming softly. Ashley smiled as Karone walked over with a tiara box. “I think it’d be fitting if you wore this one,” Karone said softly, opening the box, “This was Grandma Relena’s.” Ashley stared at the tiara, recognizing it in many of the pictures of the Queen wearing it. Hecuba smiled, taking the crown into her hands and she slipped it into Ashley’s curled hair. 

“You look so beautiful,” Karone murmured, picking her infant son, Keid, from his bassinet.

Ashley smiled as she stood up and she looked at herself in the mirror. She barely recognized the girl in the mirror and this time it was a good thing. The last time she saw herself standing in a wedding dress in the mirror, she was trying to keep herself from running away from her situation. Now, she was smiling. Ashley picked up the skirt to her dress, spinning around once and it swirled around her. She felt like a real princess this day, she felt perfect. “You look so beautiful,” Hecuba said smiling, embracing her. Ashley hugged her back with a bright smile on her face.

At the altar, Andros was waiting as the guests sat down. He saw TJ, Cassie, Carlos, Cara, and their children sitting and waiting with smiles on their faces. Karone and Zhane walked down the aisle along with Tamra and Nolan. Everyone stood up as Ashley walked down the aisle by herself this time, her face was shining brightly with the smile that was showing. She handed her bouquet to Karone before she stood in front of Andros, holding his hands. The holy man went on with the ceremony, but the couple only had eyes for each other. Hecuba and Ajax were sitting off to the side, holding Sai and Gemma in their laps while Meissa sat in Helia’s lap and Keid was sleeping in the carrier beside Hecuba. The children were even quiet. “The Prince and the Princess have informed me that they wanted to recite their own vows,” the holy man stated, “Ashley, would you like to begin?”

Ashley let out a deep breath as she held onto Andros’s hands. “When I was a little girl, I dreamt of Terran fairytales, knights in shining armor coming to save damsels in distress. I dreamt of an adventurous life, feeling as though my life had meaning. I once thought my life was a cage and I was going to live unfulfilled Then…” Ashley trailed off, clearing her throat, “Then you came into my life…in the most unsuspecting and most unexpected time of my life. I didn’t know how to accept this new part of my life, but you were so patient and so kind when you didn’t have to be. Then when I thought I lost you…I thought my entire world had come apart and the gods had punished me. Then you returned to me, to us, and I have felt nothing but blessed by the gods ever since that day you returned and you still loved me despite everything. You have become my knight and you have taken me on so many different adventures that I couldn’t even fathom. You have given my life meaning and I promise that I will do what I can to make sure that you know how much you mean to me every day for the rest of our lives,” she vowed.

Andros smiled as he moved his thumbs over her hands. “Ashley, I thought I once had my entire life planned out, work hard and be King, maybe find the perfect wife along the way. Then, you entered my life and it changed completely, all I wanted was to keep you safe and show you what life had to offer. Along the way, I found myself falling in love with you. You asked me once how I could love you even if there was a chance of that love never being returned, it’s because I truly believe that nothing happens by chance, everything happens for a reason. It was because I would rather spend one lifetime loving one person than spending a thousand lifetimes wondering what it was like to be in love. The greatest gift the gods ever gave me, was you and our children. It was even more of a blessing when you loved me in return and I love you more than life itself. I promise to spend my days, showing you every day just how much I love you,” he vowed.

Ashley smiled through her tears. Zhane handed the holy man the rings and Ashley held Andros’s hand up. “With this ring, I give you my heart, and my soul, from this day until the end of our days for eternity,” she vowed. Andros smiled when he reached up and he wiped a tear that she didn’t know had fallen away with his thumb. He held her hand up and slipped the other ring onto her finger.

“With this ring, I give you my heart, and my soul, from this day until the end of our days for eternity,” he vowed in return.

They held each other’s hands, smiling at each other. “I now pronounce you once more, husband and wife,” the holy man informed them. Andros wrapped his arms around Ashley’s waist, pulling her close as her arms wrapped around his neck, as he pulled her in for a deep, passionate kiss. Their guests clapped happily for them as they pulled away. Ashley stared into his eyes with a soft laugh and hugged him as he lifted her up off the ground a little, hugging her back. They pulled away and linked their arms as Karone handed Ashley her bouquet again and they walked back down the aisle.


	43. Final Changes

Another year went by, they were happy with their lives. The children were growing and they were happy. Ashley enjoyed watching her children play, she was so happy she didn’t know how to contain it, but she did walk around the hospital with a big smile on her face anymore these days. TJ and Cassie visited often with Teddy, who was happy to play with his honorary cousins while the adults talked and had fun.

One morning, Ashley was helping the children get ready to eat when Andros noticed that his mother was uncharacteristically quiet. “Mom, are you alright?” he asked. Hecuba smiled softly, looking at her son and daughter-in-law.

“I am fine, my sweet,” she assured him.

Ajax and Hecuba looked at each other when the Karovan King rested his hand over his wife’s. “We have to talk to you about something important,” he informed them.

“Is everything alright?” Karone asked, concern written on her face.  
“Everything is fine,” Ajax assured his daughter.

Hecuba gave Ajax’s hand a squeeze. “Your father and I have been doing a lot of talking, and we feel that it is time for us to step down,” Hecuba informed them. Andros stared in disbelief.

“Leaving the throne?” he asked.

Ajax nodded his head slowly. “We have been putting off our own adventures for a long time, as much of an adventure it was for almost thirty years,” he commented, “But we are ready to explore what this galaxy has to offer for us as well. To enjoy our grandchildren.” Ajax looked over at his son. “Andros, we are offering you the opportunity to be the caretaker to our people,” he informed his son.

Andros looked over at Ashley, his hazel eyes were wide in disbelief. Ashley was just in much shock as her husband, she reached over and held onto his hand, her fingers entwining with his. She gave him a reassuring nod and he looked back at his parents. “I am ready for this responsibility,” he replied. Hecuba stood up from her chair, tears shining in her matching hazel eyes.

The Queen walked over with her arms open and Andros stood up, embracing his mother. Hecuba hugged him tightly, resting her hand on the back of his head as she held him close. “My boy,” she whispered lovingly into his hair, “My sweet, beautiful boy one of the best things I had ever done.”

Ashley had tears in her eyes, watching this moment between mother and son. Hecuba held such pride for her children, such pride and love and it was the kind of pride and love she had hoped she could show towards her own children.

Later that afternoon, Andros was going through everything that Kinwon had brought him to go over for the duties to be transferred over. Ashley entered the study and smiled at her husband. Walking over to him, she wrapped her arms around his torso. “Hey,” she said softly. Andros sat back and she pressed a kiss to his cheek. “How are you feeling?” she asked.

“Like I’m becoming King and I suddenly feel ill-prepared,” he replied.

Ashley rested her forehead against his temple. “You are anything but,” she assured him, rubbing his arm, “You have been preparing for this your whole life.” She rested her chin over his shoulder. “If anything, I’m scared about becoming Queen,” she murmured.

“You’ll make a great Queen,” he assured her.

Ashley smiled, closing her eyes as they held onto each other. “We can do this,” she murmured.

“Yeah,” he answered, letting out a breath, “It’s just daunting. You study to do something all your life and then it happens…”  
“It’s surreal,” she murmured.

Andros nodded and she kissed his cheek, holding him a little tighter.

Two days later, Ashley was sitting in Hecuba’s study as she stared at the crowns sitting on the desk. She had to pick which one she would wear signifying her Princess status and then she had to pick one that Hecuba would be wearing to pass the crown to. “Now you will be wearing this crown through the entire day,” Ly informed her princess. Ashley nodded and let out a deep breath.

“I don’t even know where to begin to how to choose, shouldn’t Hecuba choose because she’s the one passing it down?” Ashley asked nervously.

Hecuba entered the room to see her daughter-in-law’s nervousness. Smiling, she walked over and kissed the younger woman’s cheek. “What’s the matter, my dear?” she asked.

“I’m trying to decide on which crown you will be passing to me,” Ashley replied.

Hecuba smiled, kissing the top of her head before walking over to the table. “This one, I wore when I became Queen,” she informed Ashley, smiling gently at her. The crown was beautiful, it was white and yellow gold braided together and there were lines of Karovan gems moving all around it. Then there was the symbol to KO-35 made from a Karovan ruby right in the middle of it and it would hang right above Ashley’s brow. “This one, I wore when I was crowned Queen,” she informed Ashley, holding it up, “It’s light, but beautiful.” She had Ashley stand up and she set the crown onto Ashley’s head. “This is one of the oldest, most cherished crowns,” Hecuba added.

Ashley looked at herself in the mirror and Hecuba could see her nervousness. “Talk to me, my dear,” Hecuba coaxed gently as she started braiding Ashley’s hair.

“It’s just…this doesn’t feel real,” Ashley replied.

Hecuba hugged her gently. “You’ll be wonderful,” she assured her, “You and Andros both because you will have each other’s support.” Ashley looked in the mirror and the unshed tears were showing in her eyes. “Why the tears?” she asked.

“I’m actually happy,” Ashley replied, a smile showing on her face.  
“You should be,” Hecuba agreed smiling gently at her.

When Ashley left her study, she nearly ran into Andros. She let out a yelp and nearly stumbled but he caught her arms. “Since when has my wife become so clumsy?” he quipped.

“Since she has a thousand other things on her mind,” Ashley replied, making him smirk.

Andros pressed a kiss to her lips and she wrapped her arms around his neck with a heavy breath. “I had no idea how stressful this was going to be,” she commented.

“It’s not stressful per-say, it’s just change,” he replied.

Ashley nodded and closed her eyes as her husband hugged her tightly.

It was another two months before the coronation was ready, Ashley stood in her chambers as Ly and her other handmaidens prepared her for the coronation. The dress she wore was probably the most formal gown she had ever worn, one that Ly insisted was fit for a Queen. “My lady?” Ly said gently. Ashley looked at her friend who stood there with her Vican Princess tiara. Ashley let out a deep breath as she sat down and Ly slipped the tiara onto her head. 

“Ly, how do I look? Honestly?” Ashley asked.

Ly gave the younger girl a smile. “You look absolutely radiant,” she replied honestly. Ashley gave her a smile and closed her eye as she was concentrating on her breathing. Ashley tapped her fingers on the arm of the chair and glanced at the clock beside her and closed her eyes even tighter as though forcing certain thoughts out of her head as her handmaidens finished preparing her for the ceremony.

Andros waited patiently at the end of the aisle he was preparing to walk down when Zhane walked over to him, fixing his medals. Karone gave her brother a smile. “Don’t be nervous,” she insisted gently.

“I’m okay,” Andros assured her.

Karone gave him a tight hug and Andros embraced his sister just as tightly. They were cued to walk up first and Andros let out a deep breath when Kinwon walked over to his great-nephew. “You will be fine,” he assured him.

“I know,” Andros replied.

Kinwon gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze before he made his way up. Andros fixed the bottom of his jacket, clearing his throat when he went up to the altar.

The guests were watching anxiously as he walked up towards his mother, who stood there looking magnificent in her gown and jewels. Around her shoulders was a red cloak that was held together with a silver clasp in the shape of the Karovan System Sigil. His father stood beside her in his uniform and many medals he had received over the years. Andros stopped in front of his parents. 

Hecuba gave her son a gentle smile as he knelt down on one knee the best he could in front of his mother. They had left a pillow for him to rest his good knee on so he would not lose his balance at any point. He had Zhane take his cane and he bowed his head to his mother. “Andros, my gift from the gods, a survivor and a protector for not only to your family but to your people. Do you swear to continue your duty as protector and leader to your people?” Hecuba asked.

“I swear it,” Andros replied.  
“Do you swear that you will treat allies as you would treat your people while keeping your heart and mind open for other allies to come forth and to welcome those looking for shelter with respect?” Ajax asked.  
“I swear it,” Andros replied.  
“Do you swear to keep your family and your people a priority in your rule?” Hecuba asked.  
“I swear it,” Andros replied.

Hecuba turned to Ajax who looked to his wife before he took a knee before her. Karone walked up to Andros, her hands reaching down to remove the circlet from around his head. She handed the circlet to Zhane, who bowed to his wife and took his place to the side.

Hecuba removed the crown from Ajax’s head. “By the power of the gods, I release you, Ajax, from your duty as King of the Karova System,” she stated.

“I am relieved,” Ajax replied.

Hecuba stood in front of Andros. “With this crown, it symbolizes the hope to our people, peace to our allies, and a warning to our enemies. The gods bestow these duties unto you, Andros, son of Hecuba,” she stated as she placed the crown on her son’s head.

“As son of Hecuba, I accept these duties the gods have offered,” Andros replied.

Hecuba smiled as Andros lifted his head. “Rise, King of the Karova System,” she instructed him. Andros did as he was instructed. He turned as Ashley turned the corner and walked up to him. He let out a breath, and smiled at her. Ashley smiled back as she stood in front of him but then she bowed her head and knelt before him and Hecuba.

“Ashley, former Princess of the Vica Galaxy, Princess of the Karova System, and my chosen wife, do you swear to rule the Karova System at my side with equality?” Andros asked.  
“I swear,” Ashley replied.  
“Do you swear to support me when dark times fall upon our System or in family tragedy? Do you promise to rejoice when there is victory?” Andros asked.  
“I swear,” Ashley replied.  
“Do you swear to be my strength and my confidant?” he asked.  
“I swear,” she replied.

Andros turned to Hecuba who knelt before her son. “By the power of the gods, I release you, Hecuba, from your duty as Queen of the Karova System,” Andros stated.

“I am relieved,” Hecuba answered.

Andros removed the crown from his mother’s head as Karone removed the tiara from Ashley’s head, standing beside Zhane with it. Andros held the crown above his wife’s head. “With this crown, it symbolizes the hope and unconditional love for our people. Strength for our allies but a warning to our enemies. The gods bestow these duties unto you, Ashley, daughter of Fernando,” he stated.

“As daughter of Fernando, I accept the duties offered,” she replied as he placed the crown on her head.

Andros held his hand out to her. “Rise, Queen of the Karova System,” he instructed her. Ashley slid her hand into his and she stood up. They smiled at each other before he pressed his lips to hers, sealing their vows as equal rulers of their people with a kiss.

“People of KO-35 and fellow allies, I present to you, King Andros and Queen Ashley, the new leaders of the Karova system!” Zhane announced.

They turned to their guests and their people as a wave of people kneeled before them. Andros moved his arm around her back and Ashley rested a hand on his chest as her other arm moved around his back.

The celebration was fantastic, Andros and Ashley were able to enjoy the reception, dancing across the dance floor. Andros had his forehead resting against hers. Ashley smiled as her eyes were closed. This was the wedding reception they never had, but it was so much better since they were surrounded by the people they loved and who loved them. “I love you,” he murmured. Ashley leaned further into him.

“I love you more,” she replied.

Andros smiled, hearing her say those words always felt like a gift. Ashley lifted her head up and he kissed her gently. Ashley kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

That night, Ashley was trying to undo her dress when Andros limped up behind her and started untying the strings on the back of her dress. Ashley leaned back against him and sighed. “I’m exhausted,” she murmured.

“Know the feeling,” he replied, kissing her shoulder while his hands moved inside the dress.

Ashley’s cheeks flushed, she couldn’t help but notice the parallel between this night and their first night together only how different they were now. Instead of running from him as soon as her dress was done like their first wedding night, she leaned into his touch and wished for more. Except, her mind was also on other matters that night. Andros had noticed that his wife was a little rigid and he frowned a little. “What’s the matter?” he asked, kissing her neck. Ashley let out a breath, turning to look at him.

“I think…maybe it was just from the pressure to the coronation but…I think I may be pregnant again,” she replied.

Andros stared at her for a second but then a smile graced his handsome, but tired features. "Hey, it's going to be okay. We can handle it. We've been trying to have this baby for a while now."

"But the timing is the worst!" Ashley complained tiredly.  
"Was the timing of Sai and Gem really any better?" Andros commented, "I think we handled that pretty well too."

Ashley let out a sigh as he rested his hand over her stomach. “If you are, then our child is a blessing,” he added. Ashley nodded and gave him a small smile before he hugged her tightly. He pulled back ever so slightly and kissed her lovingly. Ashley kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, but only for her to let him go when he pushed her dress to the floor. He lifted her up with ease and moved her to their bed.


	44. Epilogue: Hope

Ashley was standing at the window in her art room, watching as Sai and Gemma were running around with Meissa and Keid. She let out a happy sigh, looking back at her easel that she hadn’t touched in so long she wasn’t even sure she was able to draw anything again. Though, once she started, she found that she wasn’t able to stop. Soon, she had her first charcoal drawing in three years sitting on her easel. She smiled as she continued with the tiny details when there was a knock on her door. “Enter!” she called out.

She looked over her shoulder and smiled as a pregnant Ly entered the room. “Ly, why are you on your feet?” she scolded gently as she stood up. Ly and her boyfriend had married a month after Andros and Ashley’s coronation and Ashley was over the moon when her friend had informed her of her pregnancy six months ago.

“I am fine, my Queen,” Ly assured her, resting her hand over her stomach.

Ashley smiled as she walked over, resting her hand over her friend’s belly. “The King calls for you,” Ly added.

“He couldn’t come for me himself?” Ashley quipped.  
“He would, but he’s just having a little...trouble,” Ly replied with an amused smile.

Ashley couldn’t help but smile as she left her art room to find her husband. Ly looked back at the picture and let out a sigh. The picture was of Andros and their children. “What a beautiful family,” she said softly before exiting the room.

Walking down the hall, Ashley found the room she was looking for and opened it to a nursery and the sound of not one, but two crying babies. “As soon as I put one down the other cries,” Andros told his wife, making her laugh.

“I wish you would’ve told me than trying to stop their crying all by yourself,” Ashley answered as she walked over to the twin still laying in her crib crying her little heart out.

Andros just sighed. “I thought I could let you rest,” he insisted. Ashley held the baby to her chest and she immediately stopped crying.

“Sometimes they just want each parent in the room,” she pointed out.  
“Well, Hecuba spit up on me, twice, and Relena I think is getting a rash,” Andros replied.

Ashley checked her baby. “Well I’ll get the cream from the healer today,” she assured him. 

“I thought one baby was a challenge,” he commented.

Ashley sat in her rocking chair and held Relena to her chest. The babies had settled down and were laying contently in their parents’ arms. “I think they just don’t like it when the other is crying sometimes,” she answered, stroking her daughter’s tiny hand. 

The girls were only five weeks old, balancing their royal duties and their family was difficult at first but they were slowly finding a routine that they could work with and still find time for each other. “My father is coming to visit next weekend,” Ashley informed him.

“Good, then he can help with the girls,” Andros answered.

Ashley rolled her eyes. “My father’s not a nanny,” she playfully scolded him.

“Well until my parents come back from their extended vacation I could use the extra help so I can have some time alone with my wife,” Andros replied.  
“Hey, I just had twins,” she insisted.  
“Doesn’t mean I can’t have fun in other ways,” he replied with a wink.

Ashley flushed, but then looked at her sleeping daughter. “He’d love to be around his grandchildren though,” she commented.

“Absolutely,” he answered, “Now that we banned the evil witch he seems more relaxed.”

Ashley nodded happily and closed her eyes with a sigh. Walking over, Andros pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I love you,” he murmured.

“I love you too,” she answered.

One week later, Ashley was watching Fernando with her children with a smile. “Dad, are you sure you have everything handled?” she asked.

“I’ll be fine, with Helia here I can handle the kids,” Fernando assured his daughter.

Walking over, he pressed a kiss to her cheek. “Go have fun,” he insisted. Ashley smiled as she crouched down in front of her children.

“Alright, all of you be good for your grandfather understood?” she told them.  
“Yes, mommy,” Sai and Gemma replied.

Ashley kissed them both on the cheeks before kissing the babies. “You’ll only be gone for a few hours, nothing will happen before then,” Fernando insisted.

“I know,” Ashley replied before Andros tugged on her hand.

Andros smiled at her as they left the manor. Ashley let out a shriek as they reached the tree line and Andros pulled her up onto his back. “I hate it when you do this,” she insisted. Andros just smirked.

“Trust me?” he asked.

Her arms moved around his torso. “Always,” she replied. He slid down the hill and they were laughing hysterically.

They reached their lagoon and Ashley smiled as she stripped out of her clothes before diving into the water. Resurfacing, she pushed her hair from her face when Andros swam up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispered into her ear, making her smile. She turned around and oved her arms around his neck.

“I love you,” she said softly, “More than anything.”  
“I love you,” he answered.

She leaned forward and kissed him deeply. Andros kissed her back, holding her close. Whatever the gods or the galaxy would challenge them with, they had both fully decided they were going to face it head on together. What started off as a nightmare to Ashley ended up being the best thing that ever happened in her life and something she would always be grateful for. Andros would forever dote on his wife and his children and every once in a while, their people would hear Andros tell her she was beautiful and her cheeks would flush brightly before they would leave the room together. They weren’t sure why that word would make them leave, but they did know it wasn’t often that they would come back for the rest of the night. 

Andros couldn’t help but smile as Ashley pulled back from their kiss and she smiled back at him. “What?” she asked.

“What is it that your Terran fairytales end with?” he asked.

Ashley rested her forehead against his. “They lived happily ever after,” she replied. Andros moved his arms around her waist.

“I think that says it all,” he commented.  
“Absolutely,” she agreed.

Pulling back, she kissed him this time and he happily kissed her back, knowing that is exactly how they were going to live.

Next Story

Title: More than Words

Release Date: April 22nd


End file.
